Las Espinas de la Rosa
by Axlmar
Summary: Candy ha seguido su vida tratando de olvidarse de los Andley, pero por una caja de música,emprendera un viaje donde se reencontrara con ella misma,con viejos y nuevos amores al tiempo que decide que hará con su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Un extraño presentimiento**

La ciudad de Chicago lucía hermosa bajo los colores en toda la gama de amarillos y cafés de las hojas que los árboles habían dejado caer, la ciudad de los vientos, haciendo honor al apelativo había dejado sentir su fuerte y fría brisa durante toda la tarde. Los pajarillos se arremolinaban en sus nidos y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

La gente, caminaba aprisa por las calles sujetándose con fuerza los sacos, y abotonándose las gabardinas, los pocos carros que transitaban por la ciudad se dirigían ya a las casas de las zonas residenciales.

Cerca del centro de Chicago una muchacha vestida con un blanco uniforme caminaba mientras el viento azotaba su cara, realmente lamentaba no haber tomado el abrigo esa mañana cuando había salido de su apartamento, el uniforme no era realmente abrigador y sentía que sus manos parecían carámbanos de hielo.

Temblaba ya de pies a cabeza cuando dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, al dar la vuelta pudo ver un edificio no muy grande pero que era tan familiar para ella como lo podría ser el hogar propio... había llegado a su departamento.

- Buenas noches señor Thomas – saludó la chica al tiempo que subía por la ancha escalera de madera hasta el segundo piso que era donde se encontraba su apartamento.

La puerta chirrió cuando la abrió y recordó que no había comprado el aceite para ponerle a las bisagras, soltó un suspiro y pensó que Albert jamás olvidaba ese tipo de detalles; tenía casi un año sin vivir con él, pero seguía extrañando su presencia en el pequeño departamento.

Albert después de tomar las riendas de los negocios de los Andley, había tenido que irse a vivir a la mansión donde fue presentado en Sociedad ante la gran sorpresa de la alta sociedad de Chicago. La gente no podía imaginarse que el llamado "tío abuelo" fuera un muchacho de no más de 25 años, un hombre joven y no solo eso, muy apuesto, que enseguida había vuelto loca a más de una de las jóvenes que pertenecían al amplio círculo de los Andley.

Si, la vida de Albert había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, toda su vida se había vuelto lo que él siempre había temido, una interminable sucesión de eventos sociales sumados a la gran cantidad de juntas directivas así como papeles y contratos por revisar. Apenas tenía tiempo para él...

Candy por su parte había intentado quedarse a vivir en la mansión Andley, pero le había resultado prácticamente imposible, la tía Abuela y sus continuas restricciones habían terminado por sacarla de quicio. Y antes de que los roces se formaran peleas, Candy había decidido salirse de allí y regresar al antiguo apartamento que durante mucho tiempo había sido su hogar.

Viviendo allí se encontraba mucho más tranquila, quizá mucho más sola, pero al menos nadie fruncía los labios cuando salía a trabajar vestida con su uniforme de enfermera. Sabía que había tenido que sacrificar la compañía para poder tener algunos aspectos de su vida de la forma en que quería. No obstante la presencia de Albert le calaba mucho, hacía ya cerca de un mes que no lo había visto y en esa ocasión lo había visto rodeado de un sequito de gente que quería hablar con él, Candy prácticamente lo había visto de lejos y ni siquiera había podido saludarlo.

A pesar de esa situación, ella sabía lo que ocurría en su vida porque Archie se encargaba de llevarle todos los pormenores de la vida del joven heredero y cabeza de la familia Andley. Pero eso no hacía que lo dejara de extrañar incluso aumentaba su tristeza de saber que quizá la próxima vez que lo viera sería en medio de una junta directiva o de una legión de chicas que esperaban su turno para bailar con él.

Desde esa última fiesta donde Albert ni siquiera había podido bailar una sola pieza con ella, Candy había dejado de asistir a las reuniones de los Andley, cosa que no resultaba muy fácil ya que la insistencia de Archie solía sobrepasar los límites al grado que era capaz de ir a pedir que le dieran el día en el hospital para que no tuviera excusa para faltar.

Ese mes Candy estaba teniendo un descanso, Albert había ido de viaje a Francia, ante la gran preocupación de todos, puesto que la guerra seguía su curso y viajar a Europa se estaba haciendo cada vez más peligroso, la tía Abuela había chillado pero Albert no había cancelado su viaje, y hacía ya unos días que él se encontraba en el viejo continente.

Candy miró su apartamento vacío y dejó su bolsa en el perchero, todo estaba muy limpio, aunque al ambiente le faltaba la calidez que un hogar se suponía debía tener, en ese momento una corriente de fuera se coló y se dejó sentir, se acercó a la chimenea y comenzó a acomodar la leña para prenderla.

Una vez que la chimenea se encendió, Candy permaneció a su lado unos minutos hasta que recuperó el color de su rostro, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse por el calor que emitía el fuego dentro de la chimenea, estaba indecisa entre lo que iba a cenar, en ese año que había estado sola había mejorado mucho como cocinera pero no tanto como para igualar los suculentos platillos que Albert solía prepararle.

- Rayos – dijo para ella misma.

Todos los días pasaba por lo mismo, siempre se comparaba con Albert, siempre lo recordaba, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el recuerdo se había ido haciendo un recuerdo vago, a veces no sabía que pensar. Albert, el chico que ella había conocido, el que había vivido con ella, no era el mismo que ahora veía, ¡vaya! Si ni siquiera le llamaban así, era la única que seguía conociéndolo como Albert. Candy a veces en sus solitarias noches solía cavilar sobre eso, era como si Albert fuera una personalidad del joven heredero, la otra parte de él era William, el joven de mundo, caballeroso y acaudalado. Candy prefería mil veces a Albert que a William. Claro que esto no se lo decía a nadie, quizá pensarían que estaba volviéndose loca por hablar de una persona como si fueran dos. No, Candy no lo hablaba con nadie, sin embargo era algo en lo que creía, extrañaba a Albert, pero lamentablemente ese Albert no regresaría nunca, William era quien regía en la persona del muchacho, o al menos lo era aparentemente.

Un poco enojada consigo misma se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para prepararse una sopa caliente, giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía una semana que no retiraba los papelillos del calendario. Se detuvo frente al calendario y comenzó a pasar los días, al tiempo que arrancaba el papel correspondiente a cada día hasta que llegó al día 29 de Septiembre.

Entonces apretó la mano y sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón. Al día siguiente sería cumpleaños de Anthony. Sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y terminó por sentarse en uno de los banquillos que tenía en la cocina. Se quedó mirando el piso y suspiró largamente.

"Anthony", pensó descorazonada, por lo general procuraba no pensar en él, hacía ya tanto tiempo desde que se había ido de su lado. Y a pesar de ese tiempo, ella lo seguía sintiendo tanto, sin embargo tenía unos meses que cuando pensaba en él lo hacía como si él estuviera vivo. Si, esa era otra de las cosas que se guardaba para ella misma, no le había comentado nada de esto a nadie más, pero desde aquel día en que se había enterado de que Albert era el tío William, y había pisado Lakewood desde que Anthony había muerto, solía sentir eso, no era la primera vez que el embargaba esa sensación. Era como si él la llamara de alguna forma. Lo que era algo demasiado extraño como para querer comentarlo con alguien más.

A la única persona que se lo había comentado era al Dr. Heats, un joven doctor especializado en problemas mentales. Hacía un tiempo les había dado un curso sobre su especialidad y cuando habían llegado a la sección de preguntas abiertas, Candy había alzado su mano para preguntar.

- Si un paciente llega y me dice que siente que alguien que ya falleció sigue vivo... ¿qué es lo que se le puede sugerir?

- ¿Es reciente la muerte? – había preguntado el doctor.

- No, - Candy había mirado hacía otro lado, nunca se le había dado bien mentir – dice que tiene ya varios años muerto.

- ¿Entonces el paciente esta consciente de que siente eso sobre alguien que falleció?

- Si, me dijo que había presenciado la muerte de esa persona.

- Es un caso especial – había respondido el doctor – generalmente eso suele suceder en esos momentos pero no años después, ya que si el problema hubiera surgido inmediatamente, sería un efecto post traumático después del incidente.

- ¿Y entonces que podría decirle a mi paciente?

- Quizá sufra algún otro tipo de enfermedad mental, tendría que mandarlo a que se hiciera estudios, porque podría sufrir de alguna enfermedad como Paranoia o principios de Esquizofrenia y con el tiempo podría empeorar.

Candy había asentido con la cabeza, pero las palabras del doctor Heats, habían quedado muy marcadas e su cabeza. Y cada vez que tenía ese sentimiento lo rechazaba y trataba de controlarse, no le agradaba para nada que alguien le dijera que estaba alucinando y que podía ser productor de la locura.

Suficiente había leído sobre el tema, y cada vez se convencía más de que si no se controlaba podía terminar recluida en algún instituto para enfermos mentales.

- Anthony murió – dijo en voz alta – él nunca volverá, él se fue para siempre.

Sin embargo el decirlo no le traía ningún tipo de paz, por el contrario se sentía más intranquila. Para no pensar más en eso, se había detenido frente a la estufa y empezó a mover la sopa para que no se pegara... miraba el caldo que formaba un pequeño remolino mientras lo removía con la cuchara. Se sintió como hipnotizada mirándolo, su mente parecía en medio de una niebla.

- Candy... – escuchó la voz de un muchacho – Candy – era una voz que reconocería aunque pasarán mil años - ¡¡CANDY!!

Candy dio un respingo, la sopa estaba hirviendo y estaba saliéndose de la olla y manchando todo, y en la puerta del departamento alguien tocaba insistentemente. Candy se quedó paralizada unos segundos antes de reaccionar, apagó la lumbre y nerviosamente se acercó a la puerta, todavía muy temblorosa la abrió.

- Candy – dijo sorprendida la mujer que solía hacer el aseo del edificio – pensé que no estabas, ya tenía unos minutos tocando la puerta.

- Es... estaba cocinando – balbuceó la muchacha al tiempo que se ponía colorada– y a veces me olvido de lo demás cuando lo hago.

- Me alegro que todo este bien, mira te llegó este paquete hoy en la mañana, pero no quise dejarlo aquí a la puerta, y decidí esperar a que regresaras.

Candy comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad, y su color de siempre volvió a la cara, tomó el paquete, pero su mano aún temblaba un poco.

- Hace mucho frío ¿verdad? – dijo la mujer al percatarse del detalle.

- Si, un poco...

- No te ves muy bien – mencionó la anciana – estás segura de que todo esta bien...

- Si, aunque tal vez cogí un resfriado, se me olvidó llevar mi abrigo en la mañana y me regresé en medio del frío.

- ¡Muy mal!, si te veo algo pálida... espérame aquí, tengo un té que es maravilloso para cuando esto sucede, te lo tomas, después te metes a dormir muy bien cubierta y mañana amanecerás como si nada.

Candy abrió la boca, pero la mujer iba prácticamente corriendo escaleras abajo hacía donde estaba el pequeño cuarto donde ella vivía. La muchacha sonrió, ¿es que ahora iba a aceptar medicinas caseras cuando en el hospital podrían medicarla si es que se enfermaba? Además estaba segura de que no era un resfriado, aún se sentía algo débil, pero nada tenía que ver con eso, solo pensaba en esa voz, esa voz que aún en ese momento parecía perforarle los oídos. La mujer llegó pronto a su lado con unas ramitas y un bote en sus manos...

- Toma – le dijo – primero lo hierves y después le pones... es más déjame prepararte un poco.

Antes de que Candy la invitara a pasar, la mujer ya había entrado y se había colado hasta la cocina donde Candy sintió un poco de pena porque estaba todo lleno del caldo que se había derramado a causa del calor. Sin embargo la mujer en vez de hacer algún tipo de comentario, sacó la olla y sirvió dos platos, limpió con un trapo el caldo derramado y colocó otra olla más pequeña con suficiente agua donde dejó caer las hierbas y prendió después la estufa.

Tomó después los dos platos y preparó la mesa para dos personas. Candy miraba todo esto sin decir nada. Regresó la anciana a la cocina y comenzó a sacar pan de una panera de madera que tenía Candy sobre uno de los pretiles y los puso a calentar en el horno, tomó un poco de mantequilla que había sobre una mesilla, y la llevó a la mesa, sacó de un gabinete dos tazas y espero unos minutos hasta que el agua comenzó a hervir, lo sacó y lo condimento con unos polvos que traía en un frasco, después sacó una anforita que antes de echarla a las tazas se llevó a la nariz para olfatear, finalmente tomó un poco de miel que también había llevado con ella y echo el equivalente a una cucharada a cada una de las tazas.

- Bien esta listo, ven vamos a comer.

Candy miró a la anciana, no podía enojarse con ella, aunque hubiera irrumpido en su casa, y se hubiera invitado sola a cenar. No obstante, tener a la anciana en su casa era una mejora, ya que de no ser así le habría tocado cenar sola.

- Es bueno alimentarse bien cuando una se siente mal - agregó la mujer

Candy sonrió y probó la infusión caliente, cuando la probó supo porque la mujer había olfateado la anforita, tenía un ligero sabor a whisky, el caliente líquido pasó por su garganta dejando a su paso un ligero cosquilleo bastante agradable.

La mujer la miraba con interés mientras no dejaba de hablar, los cotilleos de las personas que vivían por el lugar poco interesaban a Candy, pero era reconfortante tener a alguien cerca. Y realmente lamento cuando se despidió después de insistir mucho en ayudarle con los platos.

Con la casa y las cocinas impecables, Candy no tenía mucho que hacer y volvió a sentir esa gran soledad que la aquejaba desde hacía tiempo. A pesar de haber sido huérfana siempre había estado acompañada por alguien, siempre había habido alguna persona con ella, amigos, maestros y después la familia que había vuelto su vida un remolino, la prestigiosa y renombrada familia Andley.

Los Andley, pensaba, con un dejo de tristeza, ellos habían sido todo para ella, junto a ellos había conocido el amor, la amistad y el sentimiento de permanencia de una familia, le habían dado todo lo que ella podría haber soñado, pero como todo en su vida todo había terminado… en cierta manera los Andley ahora representaba una etapa más de su vida, ya que la relación con ellos parecía haberse perdido para siempre. Todo lo que tenía ahora eran simples recuerdos y ese enorme vacío en su corazón. Definitivamente esa vaciedad formaba parte de su tristeza, sentirse de ese modo no era algo que ella ansiara. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta tristeza, sin embargo sonreír, le costaba tanto, era como si la felicidad hubiera huido de ella para siempre.

Se sentó cerca de la chimenea, necesitaba sentir un poco de calor, aunque quizá el que más ansiaba no era precisamente el del fuego, sentía esa falta del calor hogareño, talvez había sido el té que se había tomado o porque tenía mucho cansancio pero se quedó dormida delante de la chimenea en menor tiempo del que le tomaba dormirse. Se había quedado mirando las llamas y de nueva cuenta se había sentido un poco atontada, como dentro de una clase de hipnotismo que la había envuelto para que se quedara dormida.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormida, solo que se despertó cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre, ¿Acaso era una voz espectral que la llamaba desde el más allá? Sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz, lo sabía lo suficientemente bien como para al mismo tiempo querer abrir los ojos, así como mantenerlos cerrados. Sabía que todo estaba en su mente, ya se lo había mencionado anteriormente el doctor Heats y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ser llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero en su fuero interno deseaba tanto escuchar esa melodiosa voz que no quería abrirlos y romper el encanto. Pasaron varios minutos y entonces el cuello comenzó a dolerle un poco. La posición en la que se había quedado dormida no era por mucho la más cómoda que podría haber escogido, así que no pudo alargar más el momento y abrió los ojos. Lo único que vio fue un ligero resplandor que provenía de las cenizas de la leña que se había consumido en el fuego, con ese color rojizo que aún alcanzaba a iluminar un poco el resto del apartamento.

Se levantó del sillón e hizo unos movimientos con su cuello, hasta que recuperó la movilidad normal, se adelantó hasta donde estaba el interruptor de la electricidad y prendió los focos de la sala, por primera vez vio realmente el paquete que le habían entregado esa tarde, era un paquete grande, rectangular, envuelto en papel estraza. Candy miró el remitente, y la gran cantidad de sellos postales que cubrían gran parte de la parte posterior del paquete, al leerlo la muchacha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su cara.

El paquete tenía escrito en letra hecha con trazos elegantes el nombre de Albert, y se percató de que el paquete provenía de Francia, más específicamente de París.

Candy volvió a sonreír hacía apenas dos semanas que estaba allá, y ya tenía un regalo de su parte. "A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, Albert sigue vivo", pensó al mirar que había utilizado el nombre de Albert en vez de utilizar el de William. Y dentro de ella tuvo una pequeña luz de esperanza, pensando que su amigo aún estaba allí, aunque solo surgiera en ocasiones tan esporádicas.

Se disponía a abrir el paquete pero se conocía lo bastante para saber que si lo abría duraría un buen rato admirando lo que fuera que le hubiera mandado Albert, bien podría ser una simple piedra y ella terminaría por no dormir el resto de la noche. Así pues que volvió a colocar el paquete sobre la mesa, y decidió irse a dormir a su confortable cama. Al entrar al cuarto lo sintió muy frío, el calor de la chimenea no se había propagado hasta la fría habitación, sin embargo Candy se enfundó en su pijama y se metió a la cama para dormir.

El cansancio de su cuerpo le cobró a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó se percató de que se le había hecho muy tarde, había corrido por todo el apartamento como una exhalación se había preparado el desayuno al tiempo que se había bañado y cambiado, razón por la cual tuvo que comerse una tostada que se le había quemado, unos huevos que al tratar de servirlos habían caído más de la mitad al suelo y una taza de café ardiendo que estuvo a punto de causarle una quemadura de tercer grado, a pesar del caos que había causado en la cocina no había tenido tiempo para limpiar nada, y de hecho daba gracias a Dios por no haber manchado su inmaculado uniforme.

Sin preocuparse por nada más, salió del apartamento, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible y salió del edificio, corriendo lo más aprisa que sus piernas se lo permitían. Cuando llegó al Hospital aún se sentía muy alterada, y con la adrenalina corriendo por todas las venas de su cuerpo. Así que se sintió un poco rara al ver que el resto tenía una actitud por lo demás normal.

- No tienes que correr por los pasillos – le había indicado Leonor cuando la miró entrar intempestivamente a la central de enfermeras.

- Si claro – asintió Candy entrecortadamente, el costado le dolía de tanto haber corrido.

El resto de la mañana había transcurrido de forma cotidiana, a excepción de que durante todo el día, no dejó de pensar en el paquete que había recibido un día anterior. En parte no sabía porque se sentía emocionada acerca del paquete, ese tipo de paquetes si bien no le llegaban a diario, Albert solía mandarlos cuando salía de viaje y en cierta forma estaba acostumbrada a ellos, de hecho a veces se convertían en su única comunicación con el acaudalado joven. Con el amigo que tanto extrañaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Nathalie a la hora de la comida

- Si, estoy bien…

- No lo pareces – agregó Leonor – desde esta mañana llegaste muy alterada.

- Me quedé dormida – confesó Candy.

- Eso no es cosa del otro mundo – rió Nathalie – Yo seguido me quedó dormida… ¿verdad Leonor?

- Así es – asintió la chica.

- En fin, no solo eso – agregó Candy – Hice un tremendo lío en la cocina y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de limpiar todo lo que hice.

- Ya tendrás tiempo más tarde, hoy me toca la guardia a mi, y por cierto, hoy sales temprano… ¿no es así?

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó Candy emocionada – No lo recordaba.

- Pues en una hora eres libre… y tienes todo el fin de semana para reponerte…

- Esto es lo mejor después de las guardias…

- Si, así es

Candy terminó el almuerzo con mucho mejor ánimo del que había sentido en mucho tiempo, se apresuró a finalizar su ronda y salió rumbo a su casa, el trayecto lo hizo en menor tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Quizá porque deseaba llegar a mirar el paquete y también en parte porque quería llegar a limpiar la cocina que había dejado tan sucia.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su apartamento, y miró de reojo el paquete, sin embargo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde limpió cada cosa que había tirado, y hasta que no dejó todo impecable, fue hasta donde estaba el paquete. Lo miró cerca de un minuto antes de decidirse abrirlo.

Con manos nerviosas abrió el paquete, al ir removiendo el papel marrón que lo envolvía pudo percatarse que se trataba de una caja de madera, bastante grande y pesada. Candy siguió quitando el papel hasta que la caja estuvo al descubierto. Era una caja rectangular de madera labrada, incrustada de laminilla de oro y nácar, en la parte posterior de la tapa había un dibujo bastante elaborado, que estaba formado por la marquetería la cual formaba una rosa blanca con filos de oro.

Candy soltó una exclamación de asombro cuando la miró por primera vez sobre la mesa, después de unos segundos sonrió al ver la bella caja, que parecía más una obra de arte que otra cosa. Pasó la palma de su mano sobre el hermoso dibujo, al hacerlo pudo notar los pequeños relieves que tenía y acercó su cara para mirarla más de cerca. Entonces pensó que era la cosa más bella que jamás le había dado Albert.

Candy suspiró, dio vuelta a la cara para darle cuerda a la dorada manecilla que sospechaba y no sin razón, que era del mismo oro que cubría partes de la tapa, después de hacerlo abrió la caja y al instante comenzó a sonar la música, era una música que jamás olvidaría, esa melodía estaba grabada no solo en su memoria sino en su corazón, era el vals, el primero que había bailado, el que había bailado en los brazos de Anthony y que tiempo después también había bailado en ese festival del colegio junto a Terry. Las notas musicales que conformaban la pequeña pieza musical, invadieron el ambiente del pequeño departamento de Candy y sintió que esa sensación que tenía en el corazón la envolvía completamente. El aire comenzó a faltarle, la respiración se le comenzó a dificultar, su vista empezó a nublarse y unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

La cuerda que le había dado a la pequeña maquinaria se acabó y la música cedió al silencio que solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de Candy... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel fatídico día de caza? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había roto con Terry? Los recuerdos comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza.

Los años se habían acumulado, y ella seguía tan sola… todos parecían haber continuado con su vida sin detenerse a pensar en ella tan siquiera por un segundo y eso le hacía deprimirse aún más, Anthony, Terry, Stear, Albert, e incluso el mismo Archie, todos estaban lejos de ella, todos la habían abandonado y la habían dejado sola.

Y allí estaba ella a punto de cumplir los 21 años comenzaba a sentir que siempre tendría ese vacío en su corazón Hacía un poco más de un año que en todos los tabloides habían comunicado la boda de Terry y Susana, Candy en esa ocasión había derramado una última lágrima por aquel guapo y apasionado actor al que tanto había amado y después había decidido arrancarlo de su corazón aunque eso resultara aún más doloroso...

En su momento le había dolido mucho, jamás supo como había sobrevivido aquella época, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía muy sola... no quería hacer de ese pensamiento algo persistente y se obligaba a si misma a mantener una sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo.

Si, en su soledad no podía olvidar tampoco a aquel que había robado su corazón hacía tanto tiempo, a aquel que se habría enfrentado a dragones de ser necesario para que ella fuera feliz. Si a aquel que en un desventurado giro del destino le había sido arrebatado de su lado. En ese momento no pudo seguir llorando, sentía que su garganta se cerraba. Y que sus fuerzas se iban, pero sentía que si volvía a llorar por Anthony, lloraría el resto de su vida hasta quedarse seca.

- Candy saca todo de tu cabeza – dijo para si

Se enjugó las lágrimas y volvió a mirar la hermosa caja de música, al observarla detenidamente no pudo evitar pensar que era natural que hubiera recordado a Anthony, había tantos elementos juntos en ese objeto que le evocaban a la memoria del muchacho. Las rosas, la música y la opulencia del oro junto con la carácter de la madera, toda la caja parecía gritar su nombre, Candy río para sí.

- Eres tan hermosa como él – dijo en voz alta.

Respiró profundamente y giró su cabeza para mirar todo el apartamento, para ser un lugar tan pequeño se sentía demasiado solo. No podía pensar en pasar allí tres días seguidos. Sin embargo no sabía tampoco a que otro lugar ir, hacía dos meses había ido al Hogar de Ponny, y el lugar estaba abarrotado de pequeños, la guerra había dejado demasiados huérfanos y a pesar de que el lugar había sido ampliado gracias a las generosas donaciones de los Andley, el espacio de más resultaba insuficiente. "Podría ir a ayudar" pensó Candy, pero en cierta medida sabía que ya tenían muchos voluntarios y tal vez pasaría más tiempo haraganeando que sintiéndose útil.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, tres días para su disposición, algo que difícilmente se daba cuando se trabajaba para un hospital tan importante. Quería respirar aire puro, y descansar un poco. Quizá tanto trabajo estaba haciendo que su mente sufrieras de esas alucinaciones, de escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba, pero que sabía que era imposible que fuera realidad.

Se levantó y fue hacía la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua, tomó un vaso de la repisa y lo llenó de agua, sorbió un poco del líquido y se sentó en uno de los banquillos de madera que tenía acomodados cerca de una pequeña mesa, levantó la vista y miró el calendario, de nueva cuenta no había quitado el papelillo del día, se levantó del asiento y arrancó el papel que tenía señalado el día 29 de septiembre, el número 30 apareció en el calendario.

Candy miró el calendario unos minutos, y entonces sonrió, una idea había llegado a ella, y se sintió un poco mal por no haberlo pensado antes.

- Lakewood – exclamó en voz alta.

Desde el último encuentro que había tenido con Albert allí hacía ya unos años, ella no había regresado, tanto él como Archie le habían asegurado que las puertas de la vieja mansión de los Andley estaban siempre abiertas para ella, sin embargo nunca se había dado el tiempo para ir, no estaba lejos y podría respirar aire puro, quizá dar un paseo por el bosque, pasear en bote por el lago y tal vez visitar la tumba de Anthony, cosa que no había hecho nunca y que a veces sentía algo de remordimiento por no haberlo hecho. Anthony había sido una persona tan importante para ella que parecía desconsiderado de su parte no haberlo hecho.

Mientras más pensaba en eso más le atraía la idea de ir a Lakewood. De hecho se comenzó a preguntar porque no lo había hecho antes, ¿Por qué no había ido a Lakewood más seguido? Ese lugar guardaba tantos buenos recuerdos que lo sentía tan suyo aunque en realidad perteneciera a los Andley. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, ella legalmente aún era una Andley, no importando que no utilizara el apellido en su vida diaria. Se quedó frente al calendario por unos momentos, entonces sonó el reloj de la sala, el pequeño cucú anunciaba que eran las tres de la tarde.

- Las tres – musitó Candy – si tomó la posta de las 4 estaré allí antes de que anochezca.

Se apresuró a su cuarto, sacó la vieja maleta, hacía ya un tiempo que no la había utilizado, la limpió con un paño y comenzó a llenarla con la ropa que se llevaría para esos días.

Cuando ya estaba por cerrarla, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía la mesa donde había depositado la caja de música, la sujetó firmemente y la cargó hasta su cuarto donde con mucha dificultad la introdujo en la maleta, sin embargo antes de media hora ya tenía su maleta hecha. Cerró las ventanas y las cortinas, finalmente tomó un sombrero y su abrigo.

Bajó las escaleras, en la puerta de la planta baja el Sr. Thomas fumaba una pipa.

- ¿Sale de viaje? – preguntó el hombre

- Si, estaré de regreso en tres días – respondió Candy.

- Que tenga un buen viaje – mencionó calmadamente el Sr. Thomas.

Candy sonrió mientras caminaba apresuradamente por la acera, tenía menos de 15 minutos para llegar al sitio de postas. La valija pesaba más de lo que hubiera querido, el peso de la caja musical estaba haciendo mella, pero no pensaba dejarla.

A las cuatro menos cinco llegó al lugar, iba un poco agitada por haber corrido por la calle, la posta estaba prácticamente vacía solo otra persona estaba esperando para tomarla. Candy sonrió, el chofer le ayudó a acomodar su maleta y ella se sentó al tiempo que comenzaba a respirar con más libertad.

- Lo que es ser joven – dijo la otra persona que estaba ya en el carruaje.

La muchacha levantó la vista y se encontró con una mujer ya entrada en años que aguardaba pacientemente a que el chofer comenzara el viaje.

- Lo siento, no la saludé, entré tan intempestivamente que olvidé hacerlo.

- No te preocupes – dijo cariñosamente la anciana

- Va a pensar que soy una maleducada.

- Yo te he visto antes – dijo la mujer.

Candy dio un respingo y la anciana sonrío.

- Eres enfermera en el Santa Juana ¿verdad?

- Si – contestó algo sorprendida Candy – allí es donde trabajo

- Hace unos meses enfermé gravemente…

- Lo lamento, no la recuerdo.

- No era una de sus pacientes, la enfermera que cuidaba de mi era una chica alta de pelo castaño. – cerró los ojos como tratando de recordar

- Debe de ser Nathalie.

- Así es, una chica muy amable. Cuidó muy bien de mi.

- Es nuestro deber y lo hacemos de todo corazón.

La anciana sonrió nuevamente. El cochero emprendió el viaje, los caballos comenzaron su andanza mientras que el carruaje se movía de un lado a otro ligeramente. Las dos pasajeras se miraron.

- Hoy voy a Sunville a ver a mi hija, ella está casada, acaba de tener otro bebé. Y estoy muy contenta.

- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso.

- Es su sexto hijo, todos mis nietos son fuertes y felices, supongo que este pequeño también lo será.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted – dijo Candy

Candy se quedó callada, sabía que la mujer estaba esperando a que ella le respondiera indicándole la razón de su viaje, bajó la mirada unos segundos y después la miró mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Voy de vacaciones al lugar donde viví hace algunos años.

- ¿Viviste en Sunville? – preguntó extrañada la mujer

- Cerca de allí, en Lakewood.

- ¿Lakewood? - inquirió extrañada la anciana – pero si allí solo hay grandes mansiones que pertenecen a familias adineradas.

- Si, el lugar de donde le hablo es una de esas mansiones que están cerca del lago.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la anciana.

La mujer miró detenidamente a Candy y ella comenzó a ruborizarse.

- Nunca lo imagine, - la mujer suspiró – supongo que aún a mi edad puedo equivocarme.

- ¿A que se refiere? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Eres una señorita de sociedad, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Candy abrió la boca, estaba a punto de refutar y exclamar que solo había sido una sirvienta, pero en realidad también había pasado gran parte en esa Mansión como hija adoptiva.

- ¿Es lo que cree?

- No lo habría pensado de no habérmelo dicho, pero hay ciertas maneras de tu proceder que indican una buena educación.

- No lo suficiente – dijo más para si que para la mujer.

- Ya no preguntaré más – mencionó decididamente la anciana – Vas a pensar que soy una de esas mujeres chismosas del pueblo.

- Es natural – respondió Candy con una sonrisa en la cara – que sienta curiosidad por una pobre enfermera que vaya a vacacionar a un lugar así.

- No me gusta entrometerme – dijo aunque toda la conversación indicaba lo contrario.

- Tiene razón al dudar de mi presencia, nunca me esmere en aprender modales, y muchos de ellos han desaparecido por completo desde que empecé a trabajar como enfermera.

- ¿No me dirás que eres parte de alguna de esas familias que han perdido su fortuna?

- Difícilmente – dijo la muchacha pensando en que los Andley no podían tener más dinero del que ya poseían.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó con una extremada curiosidad

La risa cristalina de Candy inundó la posta que avanzaba velozmente por el camino que llevaba a Sunville.

- Soy un caso perdido – dijo finalmente – soy hija adoptiva de una de esas familias que poseen casas cerca del lago.

- ¿Hija adoptiva?

- Si, aunque supongo que quienes me adoptaron de oírme hablar de esta manera se preguntarían dos veces porque me adoptaron.

Su risa volvió a salir de su boca, tan limpia como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

- Eso es…

- Si, a veces las sirvientas podemos convertirnos en princesas ¿verdad?

La anciana la miró sorprendida, estaba encantada de la desfachatez de Candy, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como una familia rica podía haber adoptado a una chica pobre, le hubiera gustado preguntar más, pero entonces si sobrepasaría el límite de educación que incluso en una mujer de edad avanzada era permitida.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio durante casi un cuarto de hora, hasta que comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia como el clima, Candy agradeció el cambio de tema, y mantuvo la conversación de cortesía por el resto del viaje.

Cuando estaba cercana la puesta de sol, llegaron a Sunville, Candy se despidió de la anciana y se apresuró a tomar el camino hacía Lakewood. Estaba un poco retirado pero no le tomaría más de media hora llegar al portal de las rosas. Lo había recorrido anteriormente y era algo que buscaba.

El viejo camino polvoso le recordaba esa feliz época que había vivido allí, los árboles parecían darle la bienvenida mientras caminaba bajo sus ramas moviéndose al viento. Cada paso que daba, cada metro que avanzaba era un poco menos lo que le quedaba para llegar a la mansión.

Por fin llegó a un punto desde el que podía divisar el portón. Candy sintió una extraña emoción correr por su cuerpo. Allí estaba erigiéndose en medio del bosque la majestuosa mansión. El portal de las rosas resplandeciendo aún bajo los pétalos que ofrecían orgullosas las flores que lo adornaban. Quizá aún le quedaban algunas semanas antes de que todas comenzaran a perderlas para guardarse del invierno.

Candy se quedó parada delante del portal, su corazón palpitó rápidamente, estaba regresando a Lakewood.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Visiones en Lakewood **

El rosedal del enorme jardín de los Andley expedía un delicioso aroma que se acrecentaba con el frío ambiente. Las rosas parecían darle la bienvenida a aquel solariego lugar. Y Candy no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver aquel lugar tan lindo como siempre, con el jardín tan bien cuidado como lo había estado cuando Anthony aún se encargaba de las rosas.

Candy suspiró, se sentía un poco agotada por el viaje y pensó que lo mejor sería dirigirse a la casa para dejar su pesada maleta, giró su cabeza hacía todos lados tratando de divisar a alguien, a lo lejos un joven jardinero regaba las rosas.

- Buenas tardes – saludó la muchacha casi a gritos

- Buenas tardes – dijo el joven moreno que al levantar la vista se había percatado de su presencia. - ¿Busca a alguien?

- No, yo... – Candy se sintió un poco tonta, no le había avisado a nadie que iría a Lakewood y era muy seguro que no le dejaran pasar, ya que nadie la conocía por allí.

El muchacho dejó de regar las rosas y la miró expectante, y Candy se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Señorita Candy? – escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Candy volteó la cara y se encontró con la cara radiante de Dorothy.

- Dorothy, - Candy respiró Aliviada - ¡Que alegría verte!

- Hace tanto tiempo ¿no?

- Si – dijo la chica rubia.

- No la esperábamos – mencionó un poco atribulada - ¿va a quedarse?

- Esa era mi intención, pero por favor Dorothy no me hables con tanta propiedad...

Mientras conversaban las dos caminaban hacía el umbral de la mansión. Candy observaba de reojo a Dorothy tratando de encontrar en ella algún cambio, sin embargo, Dorothy parecía ser la misma de siempre, con su peinado en trenzas y su mandil impecable, sobre su austero y abrigador vestido. Dorothy sin embargo se limitaba a caminar ya un poco delante de ella.

- Pasa – le dijo cuando hubieron llegado junto a la puerta.

Candy sonrió, para después entrar a la mansión. El amplio vestíbulo se extendía frente a ella, tan majestuosa e imponente como lo había sido siempre. El pulido piso de mármol reflejaba las fastuosas escaleras con su pasamanos de bronce brillante que llevaba a la segunda planta donde las habitaciones se distribuían por las alas sur y norte. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver que todo estaba igual a como recordaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Dorothy.

- Es que todo es igual a como recuerdo – confesó Candy – tan limpio y elegante.

- Así lo tenemos que mantener – apuntó Dorothy

- Supongo que pensaba encontrar todo sucio y polvoriento como si todo … bueno... es que en realidad pensé que la mansión estaba sola

- Y lo ésta, - aseguró Dorothy - aunque bueno, el joven Archie viene al menos una vez al mes, así que todo se tiene que mantener como siempre...

Candy sonrió pensando en lo torpe que había sido al creer que una casa de los Andley no la iban a conservar en buen estado solo por no vivir en ella.

- Tienes suerte – continuó Dorothy - el joven Archie vino la semana pasada, así que hay bastante leña...

- ¿De verdad Archie viene tan a menudo?

- Si, a veces viene con su esposa, pero en ocasiones como la semana pasada vino solo...

Candy no supo que decir ¿con Annie? ¿Por qué Annie no le había comentado nada? No sabía porque, pero se sentía un poco traicionada. Dorothy le sonreía con esa sonrisa que ella recordaba y entonces la guió por la mansión. La muchacha rubia la siguió aun cargando su pesada maleta, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al que algún tiempo fuera su cuarto.

Candy entró un poco vacilante. Todo allí estaba igual a como recordaba, los encajes, el dosel con sus cortinas de terciopelo, y los cojines mullidos. Abrió el ropero y se encontró con aquellos viejos vestidos que la tía Elroy había confeccionado para ella. Si, parecía que en ese lugar el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

- Bueno, me retiro, pero antes de irme tengo que preguntarle – Dorothy pareció dudar unos segundos pero después le preguntó - ¿quiere algo especial para la cena?

- ¿La cena?

- Si – respondió la sirvienta – La cocinera estará esperando por órdenes.

- No importa, puede preparar lo que sea, si requiere ayuda yo podría hacer mi propia cena.

- Señorita Candy – exclamó alarmada Dorothy.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre eso? Espero que no haya olvidado que sigue siendo la hija de los Andley…

Candy sonrió, esa era una de las cosas que había olvidado, la insistencia por parte de Dorothy para que ella aprendiera a comportarse.

- Es bueno tenerte aquí para que me lo recuerdes – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en su cara – Dile a la cocinera que haga de cenar lo que sea que se le facilite, y que lamento darle problemas

- Yo me encargaré de que este enterada. Con su permiso

Dorothy dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír para si. Lakewood seguía siendo el lugar solariego que ella recordaba, con sus protocolos y sus costumbres, y ella seguía sin encajar perfectamente en esa vida llena de lujos que conllevaban demasiadas obligaciones y demasiadas limitaciones.

Candy se sentó en la mullida cama y observó por unos minutos la que antes había sido su habitación. Para ella que vivía sola y con apenas el dinero suficiente para sostenerse, era fácil olvidar lo ostentosos que eran los ricos que tenían más dinero del que necesitaban. Los doseles de terciopelo y encaje caían finamente a los lados de la cama, las cortinas hacían juego con las cortinas que enmarcaban los ventanales que daban al jardín. Los distintos adornos de porcelana y cristal que estaban dispersos por el cuarto dejaban a la vista lo mucho que habían costado. La muchacha pensó con desazón que con lo que costaba una de esas piezas ella podría comer sin problemas quizá hasta por dos meses.

Realmente le resultaba difícil ser como el resto de los Andley cuando ella tenía que ganarse el sustento. Si bien era cierto que Albert y Archie se habían ofrecido en distintas ocasiones para darle dinero, Candy los había rechazado. Había decidido no aceptar su ayuda. Había decidido ser independiente. Había decidido no ser más parte de los Andley aunque de nombre lo siguiera siendo, en la practica ella no era más que una simple enfermera.

Candy se levantó, por un momento sintió que estando allí estaba rompiendo a su promesa de no aceptar ayudar, estaba utilizando el nombre de los Andley para quedarse en la lujosa mansión. Seguramente Albert se reiría de ella al saberlo y eso la hizo enojarse un poco. Miró hacía la mesilla donde Dorothy había colocado su maleta, se acercó a ella y la abrió, dudo unos minutos antes de sacar la ropa, finalmente lo único que tomó fue la hermosa caja de música, la admiró unos segundos ante de hacer girar la pequeña llave que estaba debajo de ella para darle cuerda, las notas del vals comenzó a sonar, cerró sus ojos y recordó aquel día en que había bailado por primera vez con Anthony, en aquel entonces la mansión le había resultado aterradora, pero ahora sentía el lugar como el único fuera del hogar de Pony donde en realidad se había sentido feliz.

La música paró de nuevo y Candy pensó que era una lástima tener que estar dándole cuerda para que la melodía sonara.

Si antes de salir de Chicago la memoria de Anthony la había acechado, estando en Lakewood era aún más fuerte, dando un suspiro se acercó a la enorme ventana que daba al jardín. Observó el gran terreno finamente sembrado que colindaba con el bosque. Aguzó la vista pero no pudo mirar más allá de unas estatuas colocadas a mitad del jardín. Aunque nunca había estado allí sabía que el mausoleo de los Andley estaba al final del jardín, cerca del bosque. Allí estaban los restos de Anthony, tendría que ir a visitarlo antes de ir a cenar si no quería que su imagen la acosara durante su estancia en Lakewood.

El sol se había ocultado ya, dejando esa exigua luz que hacía resaltar las sombras más que los colores. El cielo matizado entre rosa y púrpura indicaban el final de día. Candy sintió que el corazón le volvía a latir con fuerza, el mausoleo estaba allí afuera, no podía esperar más, tenía que ir, tomó la caja de música en sus manos y salió al jardín.

El jardín estaba bien cuidado, sin embargo había algo que le hacía falta, sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, se acercó al mausoleo, desde fuera parecía una pequeña Iglesia, Candy tocó la reja que rodeaba el lugar, estaba algo nerviosa, no obstante no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un cementerio o que ya no hubiera luz, era algo más, era parte de esa sensación con la que había despertado esa mañana.

Candy pisó los adoquines que rodeaban una de las fuentes que adornaban al bien cuidado jardín de la propiedad, si, incluso el jardín parecía haber detenido el tiempo, aunque allí pudo percatarse de que a pesar de estar en magnificas condiciones hacía falta esa calidez que los cuidados de Anthony le habían dado durante años a sus queridas rosas. La muchacha suspiró con nostalgia, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Miró de nuevo hacía donde estaba su objetivo, si aguzaba la vista alcanzaba a mirar el domo del mausoleo, la noche estaba por llegar, los últimos rayos solares se habían extinguido hacía ya un tiempo y el cielo solo estaba tenuemente iluminado en colores rosas y púrpuras, la visibilidad no duraría más de media hora, así que Candy apresuró el paso, apenas y se detuvo a mirar las flores o las distintas esculturas que adornaban el enorme jardín. Pronto llegó a lo que de fuera parecía una pequeña Iglesia, caminó hasta donde una reja que rodeaba un descuidado terreno donde estaba la construcción. La muchacha tocó la reja con algo de nerviosismo, no obstante no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un cementerio o que la luz fuera ya un tanto inexistente, era algo más, era parte de esa sensación con la que había despertado esa mañana.

Abrió la reja y con pasos un tanto inseguros se aproximó a la construcción, ella ignoraba si esta iba a estar cerrada o no. Pero al poner su mano sobre la manija se percató de que estaba abierta. Respiró profundamente, dándose algo de valor.

Candy empujó la puerta y vio que había un pequeño altar que daba a una ventana estilo gótico por la cual en el día debían de pasar rayos de distintos colores. Al estar cercana la noche, pudo notar la débil luz que emitía una veladora que estaba sobre el altar, al lado del mismo había una caja que contenía otras veladoras sin prender, lo que indicaba que día y noche había una de ellas que se consumía, y que en ese momento servía para alumbrar el pequeño lugar. Había un reclinatorio y unas flores secas en un jarrón, giró su cabeza y miró las paredes de piedra lisa, cualquiera que no supiera que la construcción era un mausoleo podría haber tomado esas paredes como las paredes de la misma, sin embargo los nombres que estaban en placas incrustadas en la pared indicaban lo que era. A la altura de los ojos de Candy estaba la más reluciente de las placas, era la última que se había puesto en ese lugar... en ella se leía el nombre de Anthony Brown Andley. La muchacha se acercó y tocó con la yema de los dedos la fría placa. En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo dar un respingo y soltar la caja que traía en las manos, que al caer se abrió y comenzó a sonar.

- Ha sido solo el viento – se dijo Candy recuperando el aliento– no seas tonta.

La flama de la veladora osciló peligrosamente a punto de apagarse por el fuerte viento que había entrado. Duró varios segundos en recobrar la intensidad. Cuando lo hizo Candy se arrodilló para ver la caja que seguía sonando. Cuando vio que la caja estaba en perfecto estado suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – escuchó detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente giró su cabeza para mirar de donde provenía esa voz, Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules la miraba con tristeza. Candy soltó un gritó ahogado, frente a ella estaba Anthony. Pero no el Anthony que ella recordaba, sino un Anthony como se vería en ese momento si aún siguiera vivo. Sus ojos tenían un velo de profunda aflicción. El cuerpo de Candy comenzó a reaccionar temblando sin control. Aquello era inexplicable, ¿era acaso un fantasma? ¿Era en verdad era Anthony?

-Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, cada segundo, cada hora, pero los días pasaron, los meses les siguieron a los días, -en la voz del muchacho había un dejo de reproche - y así se completaron años, y yo esperé... esperé para poder volver a verte.

Candy sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lo último que vio fue a alguien que estiraba la mano para sujetarla.

Cuando despertó estaba en su recámara y Dorothy estaba a su lado. Y los brillantes rayos del sol penetraban al cuarto a pesar de las gruesas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó con un hilo de voz al tiempo que se llevaba la temblorosa mano a la cabeza

-Señorita Candy, por fin ha despertado... – dijo una voz que emanaba alivio - estaba nerviosa pensé que tendría que llamar al doctor.

Trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible. Su corazón latía rápidamente...

-¿Dónde ésta?

-¿Dónde ésta que? – preguntó Dorothy un tanto alarmada.

-¿Dónde ésta Anthony?

-Señorita Candy – dijo la sirvienta mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho – No me asuste por favor...

-¿Dónde esta Anthony? – volvió a repetir con desesperación

-Señorita Candy – espetó Dorothy – el joven Anthony esta muerto, el falleció hace años... ¡¡No juegue con eso!!

-No, no esta muerto... yo lo vi, lo vi…

-Fue un milagro que Ted la haya encontrado anoche en el jardín, estaba allí desmayada, creo que se ha imaginado cosas...

-No, no, él estaba allí, - exclamó la muchacha - no estoy bromeando

-Señorita Candy, me esta asustando... el joven Anthony murió, por favor no siga diciendo eso.

-Pero yo lo vi – dijo en voz muy baja

-Creo que debe de descansar – apuntó la sirvienta.

Dorothy dejó el cuarto, mientras que Candy trataba de calmarse, ¿acaso su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Es que se había imaginado a Anthony? En ese momento recordó la caja de música y volteó la vista para buscarla por el cuarto pero no la encontró.

Candy se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar por los cajones. Al no encontrarla se vistió apresuradamente y salió de la recamara.

-Dorothy ¿viste mi caja de música?

-No, no he visto ninguna caja de música – contestó ella mirándola extrañada

-Es de madera y tiene una rosa blanca grabada en la tapa.

-No, lo siento señorita...

-La llevaba anoche... quizá esta allá…

-¡¡¡Señorita Candy!!!– exclamó Dorothy - ¿No pensará volver?

-Tengo que recuperar mi caja...

-Espera, deja le pido a Ted que salga….

Pero Candy no quería esperar, y definitivamente no iba a esperar a Ted a que saliera, mientras que ella podía ir perfectamente por la caja, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Dorothy, Salió de la casa y tomó el camino hacía el mausoleo, iba muy aprisa, prácticamente corriendo, atravesó el jardín, el sol lastimaba un poco sus ojos, se colocó la mano a manera de visera pero al llegar a la reja vio que estaba cerrada y tenía una larga cadena dando varías vueltas asegurando así las puertas de la entrada al terreno, las cuales estaban selladas con un fuerte candado.

Candy miró con estupor las cadenas y el candado, unos segundos después Ted y Dorothy que jadeaban por la carrera por fin la habían alcanzado.

-¿Por qué le pusieron un candado? - les reclamó Candy bastante enojada

-Señorita Candy – dijo Dorothy suavizando la voz – esa reja siempre tiene puesto ese Candado, la última vez que vino el joven Archie quiso entrar pero jamás encontramos la llave que abre ese candado... y dijo que en su próxima visita vendría con un cerrajero para poder abrirla.

-No Dorothy – dijo Candy incrédula al tiempo que señalaba la puerta del enrejado – esta reja estaba abierta ayer y yo entré al mausoleo y allí dentro debe de estar la caja de música.

-Eso no es posible, - sostuvo la sirvienta - el mausoleo solo se abre cuando alguien muere y van a sepultarlo, es decir que la última vez que se abrió fue cuando falleció el joven Anthony, desde entonces nadie lo ha vuelto a abrir...

-No estoy bromeando Dorothy, allí dentro deje mi caja de música...

Dorothy la miró recelosa, Ted se miraba un poco asustado. Candy sin embargo estaba algo alterada, observó con cuidado la reja y decidió saltarla...

-No, - gritó la mucama – Señorita Candy no haga eso, se va a lastimar...

Pero Candy ya estaba trepando por la reja, al llegar a la parte más alta dio un gran salto y cayó con un poco de inseguridad que tuvo que detenerse de la reja para no caer. Candy suspiró aliviada, después fue directamente hasta la construcción, que al igual que la reja estaba cerrada por no decir sellada, parecía que habían pasado años desde que alguien había estado allí por última vez, Candy desesperada, miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta, pero vio que el piso estaba cubierto de polvo, en el altar no había ninguna veladora ardiendo o ningunas flores, las placas con nombres estaban deslucidas y ni siquiera se alcanzaba a leer una letra. Candy miró todo horrorizada... eso no podía ser cierto, ella había estado allí dentro la noche anterior.

Algo no estaba bien, la caja de música había desaparecido eso era imposible, las cosas no se desaparecían de la nada. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, su cara estaba lívida, no podía pensar con atino, ¿acaso había soñado todo? ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Candy se quedó parada varios minutos pegada a la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

-Señorita Candy – escuchó a sus espaldas y fue como si la hubieran regresado de un lugar y tiempo que no existían. – Venga para que la ayudemos a salir de allí.

Candy volteó hacía el jardinero que le hacía señas para que se acercara a la reja y estaba acomodando sus manos a forma de escalinata. Candy no sabía que había pasado, pero no podía irse, sabía que si salía de allí todo cobraría un sentido real y sabría que todo lo había soñado, y que algo le había hecho a la caja de música, quizás era cierto que se había quedado dormida afuera del pequeño cementerio y la caja podría estar en cualquier lado si es que algún animal la había tomado... quizá la había destrozado, ella ya no sabía que pensar.

Con ayuda de Ted había salido de allí, y después se había encerrado en su habitación muy consternada por todo lo que había pasado. El resto del día pasó lento y rápido a la vez, sentía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño mientras estuviera allí. Esa noche se sentó en al sofá que daba a la ventana y comenzó a mirar las estrellas a través del cristal. Candy suspiró profundamente cuando a sus oídos comenzaron a llegar notas musicales, pero no cualquier tipo de notas, sino aquellas que en su conjunto formaban la melodía del vals de su caja de música. Candy abrió abruptamente la ventana y el sonido llegó claramente hasta sus oídos. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras precipitadamente, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la terraza, bajó las escalinatas desesperadamente siguiendo el sonido, sabía que por allí estaba su caja, ella lo sabía.

En el jardín la música se dispersaba y era mucho más difícil seguir el rastro de la misma, sin embargo Candy no desistió, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar aguzando el oído para encontrar de donde provenía la música. Finalmente después de un rato de caminar pudo percatarse que el sonido se hacía más nítido cerca del rosedal.

Estando ya cerca del portal de las rosas se detuvo de repente, en medio del rosedal estaba Anthony, el mismo que había visto una noche anterior , Candy bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-Es una alucinación – se dijo para sí.

Levantó la cabeza y Anthony había desaparecido pero la música continuaba, Candy miró hacía las losetas que formaban el camino hacía el portal y pudo ver la caja de música intacta. La muchacha corrió hacía ella, miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, la música acaba de termina de sonar, Candy tomó la caja con sus manos y lentamente regresó a su habitación. De vez en vez, mientras caminaba giraba su cabeza como tratando de descubrir a alguien detrás de ella. Sin embargo nadie apareció. Llegó a su cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama. Se sentía sumamente confusa, ahora no solo escuchaba voces sino que veía algo que no estaba realmente frente a ella, una ligera sensación de miedo comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos, ¿acaso estaba volviéndose loca?

Se recargo en las almohadas que estaban colocadas sobre la cama y miró de reojo la caja de música, sin saber exactamente porque la giro para ver la inscripción que había debajo de la misma.

"Hecho en Francia" leyó Candy, allá estaba Albert en esos momentos, con la yema de los dedos tocó la caja y se llevó la otra mano hacía su barbilla.

- ¿Y si…? – dijo para sí muy pensativa

El alba estaba llegando, las luces de los faroles del jardín, se estaban opacando antes la brillantez de la luz matinal. El sonido de un automóvil llegó a los oídos de Candy, quien levantó la cabeza un poco sorprendida, no sabía quien pudiera estar llegando en ese momento a la mansión. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, pero desde allí no podía ver de quien se trataba, así que se apresuró a cambiarse para poder salir a averiguar.

Varios minutos después escucho en el vestíbulo la familiar voz de Archie.

- Pensé que sería mejor llegar temprano por si requiere de mucho tiempo.

Dorothy lo miró un tanto dubitativa, mientras Candy observaba todo desde el rellano de la escalera.

- El invierno parece que va a llegar antes este año – señaló Archie.

Dorothy volvió a abrir la boca como queriendo decir algo, en esta ocasión el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó

- Es que – vaciló la sirvienta.

Candy estaba a punto de revelar su presencia cuando la cocinera entró al vestíbulo.

- Dorothy, ¿la señorita Candy querrá desayunar ya? – dio un respingo cuando se percato de la presencia de Archie. – ¡Oh! – Exclamó – No esperaba verlo señor, ¿desea desayunar?

- ¿Candy? – preguntó a Dorothy

- Si joven Archie, la señorita Candy llegó hace dos días – le informó Dorothy.

La cocinera se quedo expectante y Archie sonrió como recordando que le había hecho una pregunta.

- Puedes servir el desayuno – le contestó al tiempo que la mujer se enfilaba hacía la cocina, después giró su cabeza para volver a mirar a Dorothy – No sabía que tuviera planeado venir

- No dio aviso joven. – dijo la muchacha aunque su cara denotaba cierta preocupación.

- No te preocupes… ella puede venir cuando quiera…

- No es eso.

Candy retrocedió unos pasos, quería saber exactamente lo que Dorothy pensaba decirle a Archie.

- ¿Hay algo más?

Dorothy parecía un poco aturdida, quizá un poco nerviosa.

- Anteanoche sucedió algo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Archie, pero Dorothy miraba el suelo como buscando las palabras apropiadas para contestarle - ¿Qué sucedió?

Dorothy respiró profundamente para envalentonarse.

- Servimos la cena de la señorita, pero cuando fuimos a buscarla a su habitación, vimos que no estaba allí, Ted salió a los alrededores para ver si la encontraba.

- ¿La encontraron? – preguntó Archie con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

- Si – contestó la chica – estaba desmayada por el jardín.

- ¿Pero ella ésta bien?

- Pues…

La sirvienta guardó silencio mientras que Archie la miraba con escrutinio.

- ¿Candy ésta mal? ¿ésta enferma?

- Ella… bueno, cuando volvió en sí, comenzó… yo no sé que ocurrió, porque empezó a decir que había visto al joven Anthony…

Dorothy respiró, lo había dicho, Candy apretó la boca un poco enojada, sabía perfectamente la reacción que estas palabras provocarían y lo último que quería era que los demás pensaran que se estaba volviendo loca.

- No es gracioso – espetó el muchacho

- No estoy bromeando joven, no sería capaz de bromear con algo tan serio.

- ¿dónde ésta?

Aún no baja, quiere que la llame…

- No, yo voy…

Candy pensó que era suficiente, tenía que salir y fingir que todo estaba perfecto. "¡Qué poca lealtad!" pensó, Dorothy la había puesto en una posición muy incómoda.

- Buenos días – saludó con la voz que a su parecer era la más alegre y despreocupada que tenía.

- Hola Candy

Dorothy se puso un poco nerviosa y escapó hacía la cocina

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Candy

- ¿No debería de ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta?

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que esta también era mi casa.

- Y lo es – respondió Archie – pero me resulta difícil de creer que hicieras valer ese derecho que tienes como miembro de los Andley cuando últimamente desprecias todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros.

- Yo no los despreció – se apresuró a decir Candy

- ¿Entonces porque no accediste a ir a la temporada de ópera?

- No tenía tiempo Archie – se excusó la muchacha – te recuerdo que tengo un empleo muy demandante

- Esa es otra cosa – añadió el muchacho un poco indignado – no quiero sonar como la tía Elroy, pero ten en cuenta que como miembro de los Andley no tienes necesidad de trabajar.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy levantando una ceja.

- Se muy bien que Albert te ofreció darte una mensualidad…

- ¿Y vivir de la caridad?

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? No es vivir de la caridad, eres Candy White Andley, aunque no te agrade, y por el simple hecho de poseer el apellido tienes derecho a esa mensualidad.

- Perdona si no quiero ser una carga. – dijo empezando a enojarse con Archie.

Porque cada vez que se veían tenían que discutir sobre lo mismo. Sin embargo escucho que alguien colocaba los platos en el comedor y recordó que tenía que mantener su sonrisa no podía enojarse con Archie, al menos hasta estar segura de que no la creía un caso para un hospital mental.

- Entiendo tu punto de vista – dijo Candy volviendo a sonreír – pero tienes que entender que cuando escogí ser enfermera, sabía lo que implicaba, trabajar en mi carrera me da lo suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente, sin necesidad de ser una carga…

- El desayuno ésta servido – anunció Ted

- Muchas gracias – respondió Archie al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo a Candy.

Ambos entraron al comedor y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- La verdad Candy, me gustaría que pudieras perdonarnos por lo que sea que te hayamos hecho…

- No es eso – dijo Candy un poco indignada

- ¿Entonces?

- La gente crece y cambia – dijo ella

- No entiendo entonces

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – inquirió Candy

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dices que has cambiado, pero aquí estamos en Lakewood, tal como hace muchos años

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos años

- Te refieres a que hora dices que ves fantasmas

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Candy quien no esperaba la pregunta de forma tan abrupta

- Dorothy me comentaba algo sobre que viste a Anthony.

- Dorothy exageró las cosas – aseveró la chica

- Así igual como yo exagero diciendo que no quieres tener nada que ver con los Andley.

- No es lo mismo… y no es eso… ya te lo dije

Archie parecía enojado, Candy también estaba un poco alterada, el muchacho tomó el tenedor y tomó un pedazo de fruta que le habían servido al lado del pan, Candy por su parte cortó el tocino, pensando en que podía decir para que Archie se contentara.

- Solo estoy preocupado – le dijo a Candy como adivinando sus pensamientos

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti – dijo el muchacho

- Ya te dije que Dorothy exageró…

- ¿Entonces no es cierto? ¿No viste a Anthony?

- Fue un sueño, fue muy real eso es todo… estaba muy cansada por el viaje y me quede dormida en el jardín… cuando me desperté estaba en la cama… me desconcerté eso fue todo…

Archie la miró desconfiado.

- De verdad, no tengo porque mentirte, supongo que fue el hecho de volver a Lakewood después de tanto tiempo.

- Y volvemos a la primer pregunta ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

- Pues realmente quería aprovechar unos días que me dieron en el trabajo.

La cara de Archive volvió a contraerse.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pues que también estoy preocupado por eso.

- ¿Por mi trabajo?

- Si – dijo Archie– la guerra, todos hablan de la guerra, y yo se que a los doctores y enfermeras les tocará ir al frente tarde o temprano…

- No voy a ir a la guerra – espetó la chica

- La única manera de estar seguros es que renuncies

- Archie, no voy a renunciar a mi empleo…

- Candy por favor tienes que prometerme que no irás a la guerra… que si llega ese momento, preferirás dejar el trabajo…

- Pero…

- Por favor tienes que prometerlo… no soportaría perder a más gente… ya he perdido suficientes seres queridos como para darme el lujo de perder más…

- Archie – musitó la muchacha – no tienes nada de que preocuparte… en serio

Archie la miró, y sonrió débilmente.

Terminaron el desayuno y Candy subió a su recamara, hacía solo una hora que había tenido una gran idea, para ello en parte había decidido ir a buscar a Archie, ahora sabía que no podía contar con él para llevarla a cabo… necesitaba de alguien más, de alguien que no tuviera escrúpulos y pudiera burlar incluso a los Andley…

Se sentó descorazonada en la cama al lado de la caja de música. La miró unos segundos antes de sonreír… sabía a quién podía recurrir…

- Neal – susurró para sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Enemigo intimo**

Candy esperó a que el cerrajero que había llevado Archie, abriera el candado que impedía la entrada al Mausoleo, y que colocara un nuevo candado del cual había varias copias de las llaves, una de las cuales dejó Archie en resguardo de Dorothy.

Los dos dejaron Lakewood por la tarde, Candy aceptó el ofrecimiento que le hizo de llevarla a Chicago, sin embargo por el camino poco hablaron el uno con el otro, era como si ambos hubieran firmado un contrato sobre que no volverían a tratar temas delicados.

Candy hizo algunos comentarios sobre el clima y Archie le explicó lo que pensaba hacer en su casa para antes de Navidad. Los dos muchachos siguieron con pláticas un tanto superfluas hasta que llegaron a Chicago.

Archie dejó a Candy en su apartamento, para después seguir hasta su casa, en el camino hacía su casa Archie pensaba en lo que había hablado esa mañana con la chica. Cuando llegó a su casa, o mejor dicho a su mansión a orillas de Chicago, trató de poner buen semblante para no espantar a Annie.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le saludó su esposa

- Bien – dijo él poco convincente.

- Pensé que llegarías más temprano.

- Sí, yo también, pero el cerrajero tardó más de lo previsto…

Annie sonrió aunque sabía que Archie le ocultaba algo, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo y esa sonrisa tan extendida era fingida…

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Candy? – preguntó el muchacho

- Hace ya cerca de un mes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ella… estaba en Lakewood…

- ¿Candy? ¿En Lakewood? – preguntó desconcertada Annie.

- Sí, allí estaba…

- ¿Y cómo ésta?

- Pues parecía bien…

- ¿Parecía? – preguntó Annie alzando una ceja

- No sé, Dorothy parecía preocupada, pero luego Candy me dijo que solo eran exageraciones de ella y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme…

- Mira, Candy siempre ha sabido cuidarse bien sola… - comentó Annie - así que creo que si ella te lo dijo es que es verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

- Si, supongo.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño apartamento de Candy tenuemente iluminado por los agonizantes rayos del sol, la chica acababa de sacar nuevamente la caja musical. Y lo único en que podía pensar era en encontrar a Neal. En cierta manera esa idea le resultaba un poco irónica, porque toda su vida había hecho hasta lo imposible por no estar cerca de él.

Ante este pensamiento Candy sonrió ligeramente, para después lanzar un largo suspiro.

La muchacha sabía perfectamente que después de la presentación de Albert como cabeza de los Andley, los Leegan se habían mudado a Florida, y desde entonces no sabía nada de ellos. Se tumbó en el sofá y pensó descorazonada que un viaje a Florida no era nada barato, pero tendría que hacerlo si es que quería encontrar a Neal.

- Ojalá conociera a alguien allí – dijo para sí.

En seguida pensó en aquella actriz caprichosa que en alguna ocasión había conocido, era sobrina de aquel doctor… pero realmente era otra cuestión, Karen vivía en New York y no solo eso, trabajaba en la misma compañía de Terry, ella había prometido no volver a molestarlo, después de que había regresado a lado de Susana, sería como jugar sucio con aquella muchacha a la que había dado todo por Terry. Por otra parte, era el tío de Karen quien vivía en Florida, no ella, el nombre de aquel doctor se le había olvidado, quizá si le preguntara al Dr. Lennard… pero si se lo preguntaba a él, sería como dar alerta a los Andley, el Dr. Lennard estaba demasiado ligado con la acaudalada familia. Tal vez tendría que retirar sus pocos ahorros del único banco que no pertenecía a los Andley.

"Últimamente desprecias todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros" sonó dentro de su Cabeza, las palabras de Archie era muy ciertas, hacer todo sin contar con ellos, hacer todo lejos de ellos, había sido su visión desde hacía tiempo. Era imposible que ellos no se dieran cuenta. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería hacer las cosas a su modo. Era lo que Stear había tenido que hacer para… "Stear" pensó la chica, había alguien más viviendo en Florida, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Su amiga Patty, tenía algunos meses desde la última carta que le había enviado, pero siempre podría alegar al extenuante trabajo, Patty siempre le respondía casi de inmediato...

Sonriendo, se dirigió a su secreter y sacó unas hojas para escribir una carta a su amiga. A mitad de la carta tuvo que encender la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio. Y después de leer por décima vez las palabras que estaban escritas en su ya no tan pulcra letra, a veces Candy pensaba que su letra se había ido estropeando por tantos reportes que tenía que llenar en el hospital, sin embargo había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que se entendiera y no poner a Patty en un predicamento cuando tratará de leer las líneas que había escrito. Cuando por fin estuvo satisfecha con lo que le quería pedir colocó la carta dentro de un sobre donde había puesto la dirección de su amiga. Selló el sobre y fue a tomar un baño reparador, después del largo día.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, tenía que ir a trabajar en el primer turno del Hospital y si no podía llegar tarde, así que solo se preparó un café y lo tomó apresuradamente. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó la carta que aún descansaba sobre el secreter, se regresó sobre sus pasos para tomarlo y entonces salir del apartamento. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al buzón que estaba en el cruce las calles, depositó el sobre y siguió casi corriendo hacía el hospital.

En el Hospital todo fue lo normal que podía ser en un lugar donde las emergencias estaban a la orden del día, Candy un poco más distraída de lo normal había hecho sus rondas y después de comer había tenido que llenar unos papeles de ingreso de un paciente.

Llenaba mecánicamente los formatos del Hospital sus ojos se cerraron un segundo y volvió a ver a Anthony, a aquel que había mirado en el mausoleo.

- Te he estado esperando – le dijo

Candy sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba...

- Te he estado esperando – repitió una voz familiar para Candy.

Ella dio un respingo y a su lado Leonor se miraba un poco enfadad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy un poco alterada.

- Que te he estado esperando más de media hora para la segunda ronda… ¿a qué horas piensas salir de la enfermería?

- Lo siento – respondió la muchacha.

Miró los papeles que había estado llenando y vio que en el lugar donde había dejado la pluma había una gran mancha provocada por la tinta que estilaba. Enojándose un poco consigo misma por haberse permitido ese segundo de descuido, sacó un formato nuevo y lo lleno lo más aprisa para poder realizar la segunda ronda.

Una semana transcurrió en ese estado de somnolencia donde había tenido esos atisbos de la visión que había tenido en Lakewood, Anthony, una y otra vez.

- ¿Es que piensas acosarme hasta la locura? – le preguntaba Candy en esos momentos, o en sus sueños donde también se había atrevido a aparecer.

Candy cada vez se preocupaba más, realmente terminaría encerrada en algún lugar de locos si no se tranquilizaba y volvía a la normalidad.

Esa tarde cuando entró a su tibio departamento miró que había una carta para ella. Candy la levantó y miró el remitente.

"Patricia O'Brien" se leía en el sobre. Candy sin quitarse el abrigo siquiera se sentó en uno de los sillones y abrió la carta con agitación.

_Querida Candy:_

_Me da mucho gusto saber de ti, hace tiempo que no recibía carta tuya, estaba a punto de ir a Chicago para ver si todavía seguías viva, porque ni siquiera Annie me había sabido decir de ti. Por lo que me contó en su última carta intuyo que poco se ven. Siempre me dice que no sales del Hospital ¿te parece eso bien? Candy ¿cómo vas a cuidar a los pacientes y enfermos si tú te enfermas?_

_Pero veo que aún no es el caso, así que simplemente te voy a aconsejar que descanses un poco y te des un tiempo para visitar a los amigos y que te tomes aunque sea cinco minutos para escribirme._

_En fin, gracias por preguntarme sobre mi estado de ánimo, todo ha ido mejorando poco a poco, la abuela Martha ha sido de gran apoyo en estos meses, he salido mucho al mar y me he dedicado a… bueno luego te contaré eso, porque pienso ir a verte para el día de Gracias, se que aquí lo celebran y pues ojalá pueda ir a visitarte para pasarlo contigo. Por cierto la abuela te manda sus saludos y recuerdos. E igual que mi consejo te dice que te tomes unos días para venir a visitarnos._

_En cuanto a lo que me preguntas si he visto a los Leegan… pues creo que lo más adecuado sería que yo te preguntara eso, ¿es que no sabes que los Leegan se regresaron a Chicago hace más de dos meses? Supongo que no lo sabías, y que por eso me preguntaste por ellos. Se que nunca han sido muy allegados, podría decirse lo contrario, pero nunca pensé que Annie no te lo hubiera comentado._

_Pues, por el momento es todo, ya esta por comenzar la época de huracanes, quizá me vaya antes de lo previsto para Chicago, aunque la abuela me quiere llevar a conocer otros lugares antes de llegar allá._

_Ya te contaré si logró su objetivo. Escríbeme pronto._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Patty._

Candy terminó de leer la carta y la dejó a un lado, se sentía muy enfadada, ¿Por qué Annie no le había dicho nada de los Leegan? Además estaba todas esas advertencias, ¡cuídate mucho!, como si no supiera cuidarse ella sola.

Se levantó haciendo un mohín de disgusto, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que había a un lado de la puerta, hizo otro tanto con su bolso y después se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo para cenar. Mientras cortaba unas papas comenzó a pensar que el que Annie no le hubiera dicho nada sobre los Leegan podría ser algo a su favor. Nadie sospecharía que estaba buscando a Neal.

Así mientras continuaba cocinando la cena empezó a formularse un plan que seguiría el día siguiente que tenía libre. Iría a buscar a Neal. Aunque no sabía con exactitud donde lo encontraría, podía probar en la Mansión Andley, pero era él último lugar al que quería ir, además no quería encontrarse con Eliza.

¿Qué lugares solía visitar el joven Leegan? Realmente lo ignoraba, de hecho había pasado gran parte de su vida huyendo de él, así que ahora que lo buscaba le resultaba un tanto difícil saber por donde podía empezar.

Archie lo sabría, al igual que Albert, incluso George, pero preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos era poner sobre aviso a todos y eso no le agradaba, necesitaba encontrarlo sin recurrir a ellos.

Candy terminó la cena, se sirvió la sopa caliente y el guisado, comía sin mucho apetito, estaba ensimismada pensando en Neal… recordó que la vez que lo había encontrado en las calles de Chicago era cerca de una zona poco elegante. Repasó con cuidado su memoria. Era un lugar oscuro cerca de unos bares, y de…

- Un salón de juego – dijo en voz alta la muchacha.

La chica sonrió, si iba a los salones de juego podría encontrarlo, el problema consistía en que a esos lugares no entraba cualquiera, tenías que formar parte de su "club" o ser invitado por alguien ya que eran lugares clandestinos. Pero ella sabía del lugar porque Albert le había explicado que allí cerca había un salón de juego.

Candy recogió todo y se fue a la cama pero sin poder conciliar el sueño, tenía que ver a Neal y no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder entrar a ese lugar, e incluso si entraba no estaba segura de que el muchacho fuera a estar allí. Y aún en el mejor de los casos en que pudiera entrar ¿Neal querría verla? Finalmente el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando el sol estaba ya en lo alto. Era cerca del mediodía, escuchó unos caballos pasar debajo de su ventana miró de reojo y vio el carruaje de Annie, quien seguramente iría a obligarla a que la acompañara a una tarde de aburridas compras, y le quitaría el tiempo que podría emplear para llevar a cabo su plan. Apenas se estaba estacionando cuando Candy ya se había vestido apresuradamente, tomó su abrigo y su bolsa del perchero y salió por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la puerta de entrada, se dirigió a la ventana que había al otro extremo, la abrió con cierta dificultad y saltó por ella a un pequeño rellano del que pendía la escalera de emergencia.

Candy bajó la escalera y con un salto logró llegar al suelo, corrió por la calle hasta la esquina donde dobló hacía la izquierda para tomar el transporte público que la llevaría hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Lamentaba haber recurrido a esas artimañas para evitar a Annie, se sentía como una vulgar criminal, pero no quería que nada interfiriera con el poco tiempo libre que tenía para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

Bajó del transporte con mucha hambre, por las prisas había salido sin tomar siquiera una fruta. La zona estaba plagada de bares, pero no sabía si sería prudente entrar a alguno. Finalmente miró un pequeño restaurante ubicado al final de una calle que le resulto bastante familiar, era la esquina donde había encontrado a Neal aquella noche. Candy sonrió al menos iba por el camino correcto, entró al restaurant que en ese momento estaba vacío el cual atendía una mujer ya entrada en años.

- ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? – Le preguntó la mujer

- Estoy buscando a mi hermano – dijo inconscientemente Candy

- Ayy muchacha – exclamó la mujer – este no es un sitio para una chica decente.

La anciana parecía muy preocupada.

- Lo se – contestó Candy después de probar la rica sopa que le había servido la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no te acompaño alguien a buscar a tu hermano?

- Mmm. Lo que sucede… es que – Candy pensó que sería mejor seguir con la mentira – estamos solos en el mundo, solo somos él y yo, hace unos días desapareció y se por una buena fuente que esta por estos rumbos…

- ¡Ay hija! Lo mejor que podrías hacer es dejarlo por aquí, un muchacho así solo te va a traer problemas. Mejor búscate un esposo que cuide de ti…

Candy tomó una cucharada más y respiró antes de atragantarse, ¿Qué clase de mujer era aquella? ¿Cómo le decía que se olvidará de su hermano? Después de la segunda cucharada comprendió que no le había creído que fuera su hermano sino que pensaba que estaba buscando a un hombre pero no a cualquier clase de hombre, sino a un novio o amante.

- ¿Sabe algo del salón de juegos que esta por aquí?

- ¿El salón de juegos? – preguntó la mujer inquisitivamente

- Si, se que esta por esta calle y me han dicho que él podría estar allí.

- A ese lugar no podría entrar a menos de que tuviera dinero. ¿es que acaso su hermano lo tiene?

La rubia pensó que es mujer era demasiado entrometida.

- Mire no quiero parecer grosera pero creo que eso es algo que solo me compete a mi y a mi hermano.

- Mi hijo… - mencionó la mujer en voz baja – trabaja allí como mesero, y me ha dicho que van muchos peces gordos, muchos chicos de dinero.

- ¿Su hijo trabaja allí? – preguntó Candy con interés.

- Si, y es lo que me ha dicho…

- ¿Cree que podría ayudarme? – preguntó la chica

- Es difícil, ¿cómo podría saber él a quien busca?

Candy respiró profundamente, tenía que tomar una decisión. Podía seguir con su mentira o decir parte de la verdad, ya no le importaba en ese momento, Neal era el único que podía ayudarle, y estaba dispuesta a seguir con toda la farsa hasta el último momento si con eso conseguía encontrarlo.

- Yo, busco a mi hermano y él tiene, digo nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, por eso debe de estar allí dentro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que una muchacha de alcurnia ande por estos lugares sin acompañante?

- ¿Me creería si le dijera que me escape de mi casa para poder venir a buscarlo?

La mujer la miró con incredulidad.

- Somos parte de la familia Andley – susurró Candy

- ¿Los Andley? – preguntó aún más recelosa la mujer.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de atrás y entró un muchacho de no más de 20 años, vestido con saco rojo y unos pantalones negros, alto y pelirrojo, que ostentaba la misma nariz de la mujer.

- Johnatan, hijo…

-Me dieron quince minutos para comer… ¿tiene algo que pueda servirme madre?

La mujer dejó a Candy en su mesa y fue a servirle al muchacho un gran tazón de la misma sopa que le había servido a ella, mientras le servía le preguntaba en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la joven pudiera escuchar la conversación.

- Hijo, ¿hay mucha gente hoy en el salón?

- Si madre, como siempre esos ricos desperdiciando su dinero, lo que en parte me conviene ¿sabes? Me han dado buenas propinas hoy.

- No habrá de casualidad algún miembro de esas familias de abolengo.

- Los usuales madre, los de siempre.

- ¿Algún Andley?

- Ja – rio despectivamente el muchacho – Los honorables Andley ¿verdad? Todos hablan maravillas de ellos en Chicago, pero créame, hasta en esas familias los hay que se echan a perder…

- ¿Entonces si hay alguno allí?

- Si, no se bien su nombre, porque es de la sección VIP del salón, pero los meseros de esa área hablan mucho de ello, porque de allí no sale, dicen que durante un tiempo no venía porque no estaba en la ciudad pero tiene cerca de dos meses que viene casi a diario.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la madre del muchacho – ¿y habría alguna manera de que te dejaran servir en esa área?

- Es muy difícil, uno tiene que conocer a alguien, para que los ricos de esa área lo requieran a uno, y eso es muy difícil, aunque si me gustaría.

- Tal vez esa chica pueda ayudarte.

Candy se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacía su plato para que no se percataran de que había estado escuchando todo con atención.

- ¿Esa chica? ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Ella ésta buscando a su hermano…

- ¿Su hermano?

- Si, ella dice que su hermano es un Andley.

- ¿De verdad?

La mujer regresó con Candy.

- Niña, mi hijo dice que hay un Andley en el salón, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo es el muchacho a quien busca?

- Es moreno, y de mirada altiva – dijo Candy sin vacilar – sus ojos son cafés y suele vestir elegantemente.

- ¿Es él? – inquirió la mujer

- Pues sí, concuerda con la descripción del Andley que esta allí

- ¿Cree que pueda verlo? – preguntó Candy

- No sabría, las mujeres no pueden entrar allí.

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo la chica.

- Pero podría preguntar. Venga acompáñeme.

Candy sonrió, le pagó a la mujer la comida y siguió por la puerta trasera al muchacho, caminó detrás de él por lo que parecía un callejón, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera un gran edificio.

- Espere aquí por favor.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras que el muchacho entraba al lugar.

El mesero subió al salón para los ricos importantes, y se acercó a uno de los chicos que atendían esa área. Susurró algo en su oído y minutos después este se acercaba a un joven que estaba de espaldas a ellos sentado en un cómodo sillón.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el joven.

El otro mesero hizo señas para que Johnatan se acercara.

- Me comentan que hay una muchacha esperando por mi afuera

- Si, ella dice ser su hermana – contestó Johnatan.

- ¿Mi hermana? – Neal perdió un poco el color de su rostro - ¿No es la típica chica?

No señor, nunca la había visto por aquí… viene bien vestida. Se ve que no es de por aquí.

- ¿Te dijo su nombre?

- No…

- ¿Cómo luce?

- Es bajita, tiene el cabello rubio y es muy pecosa.

- ¿Pecosa? – preguntó con interés Neal.

- Si.

- ¿Tienes habitaciones disponibles? – Neal le preguntó al otro mesero

- Si señor.

- Prepáreme uno, y tú, haz pasar a mi hermana, por favor que no vea mucho por aquí dentro, ya lo sabes….

- Si, mucha discreción señor.

- Eso es – dijo Neal al tiempo que le pasaba un billete a Johnatan.

El muchacho salió para encontrarse con Candy quien esperaba.

- Pase, por favor, la va a recibir en unos minutos.

Candy sonrió levemente, siguió al muchacho por un pasillo suntuosamente adornado, desde el piso alfombrado hasta los candiles de cristal que alumbraban el lugar, el mesero la hizo subir por una escalera de mármol con pasamanos de roble, subieron a un segundo piso y la guió hasta un cuarto,

La muchacha entró, el lugar estaba tan suntuosamente decorado como el pasillo, pero más que una sala, parecía un cuarto de hotel, con una cama y unos sillones al lado de una mesilla. Candy se sentó en uno de ellos y esperó unos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta por donde entró Neal.

- ¡Vaya!- sonó la voz del muchacho con un dejo de sorna - Que nos trajo la marea.

- Hola Neal – le saludó Candy con la voz más natural que pudo.

- Cuando me dijeron mi hermana, pensé que Eliza… pero bueno, no que ella no se atreva a venir a estos lugares, pero no es tan tonta para venir a mitad del día cuando cualquiera pudiera reconocerla…

Candy se sintió un poco ofendida ante el comentario.

- ¿Así que ahora somos hermanos? – preguntó con sarcasmo el muchacho - ¿desde cuándo?

- Lo siento Neal, yo solo quería verte y pensé que si decía que era yo no querrías verme.

- Si – dijo dubitativamente – aunque la verdad es que si hubiera accedido, estoy aquí ¿no?

- Pero…

- El muchacho te describió, sabía que eras tú cuando te hice pasar…

- ¡Oh! Yo pensé… que no querrías verme

- Si tal vez esa habría sido mi primera reacción, pero luego me venció la curiosidad… ¿Por qué me estás buscando? Esa sería mi principal pregunta.

Candy vaciló un segundo, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, quizá había cometido una equivocación, y había ido a meterse ella sola a la boca del lobo. Trató de recuperar la compostura para poder responderle al muchacho, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que recordar que solo él podría ayudarla.

- Me acabo de enterar que regresaste a la ciudad.

- Como si eso te importara mucho – dijo Neal al tiempo que se acercaba a una mesa que estaba al lado de la chimenea y se servía una copa de vino - lo último que recuerdo es que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo…

Candy guardó silencio, Neal solía ponerse violento y allí no había nadie que le ayudará si las cosas se ponían incomodas.

- ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó mirando de reojo a la rubia.

La muchacha tomó aire y miró al fina silueta del joven Leegan que sostenía una copa con su mano. El tenía razón, ella lo había rechazado, había acudido a Albert para que la ayudará y ahora estaba allí delante de él para pedirle un favor.

- Tienes razón – dijo Candy un poco aturdida – soy una tonta por venir a buscarte, lamento haberte quitado el tiempo.

La muchacha se levantó del sillón.

- Ni siquiera me has dicho que quieres – mencionó Neal con una voz ecuánime - ¿es que acaso no has mentido para entrar a verme? ¿Ahora te vas sin decir palabra?

- Lo siento, fue un error venir, yo…

- Tú vas a decirme lo que tengas que decirme, ¿sabes? Durante los meses que permanecí en Florida pensé muchas veces en estar así…

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Candy con inquietud.

- Ja – rio sarcásticamente el muchacho - ¿es que acaso me tienes miedo?

- No, claro que no – se apresuró a decir la chica.

- Entonces siéntate – le ordenó con voz autoritaria – vamos conversando… como amigos… no, como hermanos ¿no es así?

Candy sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, jamás se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de su alocado plan, su prisa por encontrar a Neal le había hecho olvidar que ese muchacho había pretendido abusar de ella en el pasado, le había hecho olvidar que de caballero solo tenía la finta y que ella se estaba exponiendo demasiado a que algo malo le sucediera.

Neal se volvió a acercar a la mesa, sirvió otra copa y relleno la que traía en su mano. Se acercó a Candy y le dio la copa que acababa de servir después se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al que Candy ocupaba.

- Bébelo, te hará provecho.

- Gra… gracias

- ¿acaso te he pedido que me des las gracias? Te he dicho que te bebas el maldito vino.

Candy se ruborizó un poco ante la expresión del muchacho. Vacilante se acercó la copa a los labios y tomó un poco del vino, que al pasar por la garganta le raspo demasiado y comenzó a toser. Neal soltó una carcajada.

- Pensé que el actorzuelo de segunda que tenías por novio te había enseñado a tomar… veo que no lo hizo…

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Candy haciendo muecas de asco.

- Whisky, el mejor que hay… así que no hagas esa cara y disfrútalo, no te lo tomes rápidamente, deja el líquido unos segundos en tu boca antes de pasarlo, paladea el sabor, deja que tu boca se acostumbre a él antes de que lo pases… tomarlo de otra manera te sabrá peor que medicina.

La muchacha miró a Neal con un dejo de incredulidad, pero decidió seguir sus instrucciones, el whisky permaneció unos segundos en su boca lo que pareció en cierta manera adormecerle la boca y al pasarlo ya no le raspo como lo había hecho anteriormente.

- Tampoco des tragos grandes, puedes emborracharte pronto sobre todo si no estás acostumbrada a tomar

- Candy asintió con la cabeza, aquello le resultaba muy extraño, estar bebiendo con Neal a solas, era algo que no hubiera previsto antes en su vida.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi hermanita? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Yo… necesito un favor…

- ¿De mi? – preguntó Neal alzando una ceja

- Quiero ir a Francia…

Neal soltó una carcajada.

- Para eso no necesitabas verme… ¿Por qué no vas con el tío William? ¿Es que acaso has dejado de ser su favorita?

- No, no comprendes…

- Si necesitas dinero, es mucho más fácil que te lo de él a que te lo de yo… ¿Por qué habrías de venir a pedírmelo a mi?

- No es dinero en si lo que necesito, eso tengo suficiente…

- Entonces no entiendo

- Los Andley, ninguno de ellos me permitirá ir a Francia en este momento.

- Yo soy un Andley, para que vienes a mi si piensas que todos somos iguales.

- Nunca he pensado que seas igual a ellos.

- ¿Es un insulto? – preguntó el muchacho aunque sin demostrar haberse ofendido

- Eres diferente a ellos, siempre consigues entrar a donde deseas sin que ellos te incomoden.

- Porque no dices las cosas como son… no soy un Caballero, es lo que quieres decir ¿verdad?

- No, yo no…

- Es la verdad, no lo soy y verás, ya no me interesa serlo, tengo cuanto deseo sin preocuparme por el que dirán, no como el elegante Archibald Cornwell que se casó con alguien a quien no quiere…

- No digas esas cosas…

- ¿Te molesta? ¿Te molesta que hable mal de tu amiga la huérfana? O es que acaso nunca te enteras de nada… Todos en la familia sabíamos como lo había perseguido incluso atravesó el océano para estar a su lado… si, muy insistente esa amiga tuya.

- No hables mal de ella. – espero Candy

- Hablo como se me da la gana – respondió el joven Leegan – por cierto esa "amiga" tuya poco te defendió cuando eran niñas… deberías tener más cuidado en escoger a tus amigos…

Candy apretó los puños, estaba a punto de soltar un golpe.

- Tranquilízate – le ordenó el muchacho – ya te he dicho que no soy un caballero, no me importa guardar las apariencias…

- Esto fue un error – dijo Candy levantándose nuevamente de su lugar – nunca debí venir

- Siéntate - le volvió a decir Neal

- No tiene caso

- Siéntate – repitió el muchacho

La muchacha se sentó nuevamente y miró con cierto resentimiento a Neal.

- Si no es dinero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero ir a Francia sin que los Andley se enteren…

- ¿Es que piensas seguir los pasos de Stear? – preguntó el muchacho y por primera vez desde que estaban allí Candy miró un cambio en el rostro del muchacho.

- Es la manera más fácil, por mi trabajo puedo ir a la guerra sin muchos problemas. Pero creo que los Andley han hablado con el director del hospital para impedir que vaya. Si tomo algún barco ellos tienen múltiples conocidos y sabrán lo que pretendo hacer… no quiero que ellos lo sepan o no me permitirán ir.

- Ya veo – se limitó a decir el muchacho

- ¿Podrás ayudarme?

- No estoy seguro

- Si no puedes ayudarme no se que voy a hacer

Candy tomó otro sorbo Whisky mientras que Neal la miraba con una expresión hermética.

- Creo que conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarte…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy muy contenta

- Pero….

La muchacha borró la sonrisa de su boca.

- ¿Cómo vas a pagarme?

- ¿Pagarte? – susurró Candy

- No pensarás que voy a ayudarte sin obtener algún beneficio a cambio.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

Neal soltó una carcajada, tomó un poco de Whisky y luego miró a la chica

- Yo soy un Andley – le dijo a Candy – yo no necesito dinero. Eso ya lo sabes…

- ¿Entonces?

El muchacho dejó la copa vacía en la mesilla frente al sillón

- A veces te comportas más tonta de lo normal – la situación parecía estar encantándole a Neal que sonreía sin disimulo.

- No entiendo – señaló Candy

- Una vez te lo propuse, así que te lo vuelvo a proponer…

- ¿Qué?-preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que sentía que sus piernas temblaban.

- Te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras, siempre que te cases conmigo.

- No, no puedo hacerlo… ¡¡¡Estas loco!!!

Candy se levantó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión se acercó a la puerta

- Jamás accedería a semejante locura…

- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando verdad?

- No, no puedo hacerlo.

Candy sujetó el pomo de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba echado el cerrojo, estaba encerrada en esa habitación.

- Abre la puerta – espetó Candy – no me gustan estos juegos

- No estoy jugando – dijo el muchacho impasible

- ¿Crees que voy a casarme contigo por un pequeño favor? ¿Es que acaso has perdido la cabeza? Antes prefiero enfrentarme a Albert y los demás… déjame salir.

- Tienes razón – dijo Neal – Es demasiado lo que te pido…

La muchacha respiraba con dificultad, era un tonta, había pensado irracionalmente y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada, donde se había metido por voluntad propia.

- Para que veas que soy justo, matrimonio es algo grande y el favor que me pides es pequeño.

Candy lo miró con incredulidad ¿acaso la dejaría salir de allí sin que tuviera que hacerle alguna promesa incoherente?

- Te voy a ayudar en lo que me pidas, en todo… pero cada favor tendrá que tener un pago…

- ¿Qué clase de pago? – quiso saber Candy al tiempo que temblaba de pies a cabeza

- No tiembles tonta, que no voy a hacerte daño, no voy a hacerle daño a mi futura esposa

- ¿Futura esposa? – dijo Candy con un hilo de voz

- Si, pero ese será el último favor que te haré…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te prometo una cosa Candy, que te vas a enamorar de mi, y que llegará el día que lo que me pidas sea que me case contigo.

- Debes de estar bromeando – dijo la muchacha aún con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

- No, yo voy a arreglar todo, guardaré tu secreto, te ayudaré a llegar a Francia… no voy a volver a pedirte matrimonio… esa es una promesa, no de caballero porque bien te lo he dicho que no lo soy. Te hago esta promesa por el Neal que soy en este momento… que igual esta palabra vale más que la que daba antes….

- ¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu promesa?

- Porque cumpliré todo lo que estoy diciendo…

Candy bajó la mirada… ¿Qué tipo de juego quería Neal ahora? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Todo lo que te diga que haré, tendrá su costo, pero antes de que pagues, sabrás que pasará con exactitud, y tu podrás negarte y yo te dejaré ir sin que nada más suceda

- No, eso es demasiado, no puedo jugar con esto

- Es simple, no te voy a hacer daño, ya te lo he dicho… no haré nada que pueda perjudicarte

Candy se quedó pensativa, Neal, ¿podía confiar en Neal? Sabía que sin su ayuda difícilmente llegaría a Francia

- ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó el muchacho

- ¿Miedo?

- Si, miedo de enamorarte de mi….

- Claro que no, porque sé que eso no sucederá.

- Entonces acepta mi propuesta… no tienes nada que perder entonces.

La chica ya no sabía que pensar, ¿Qué era todo ese lío? ¿A dónde llegaría si hacía tratos con Neal? ¿Realmente deseaba tanto ir a Francia? Todo por un presentimiento, por algo que ni siquiera valía la pena.

- Anda Candy, dímelo de una vez, porque tengo otros negocios que hacer y si no vas a aceptar esto será una pérdida de tiempo

- Acepto – musitó Candy

- ¿Cómo?

- Que acepto el trato.

- ¡Bien! El primer pago por haber aceptado tu propuesta será que me dejes darte un beso.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Candy – eres un canalla, jamás…

- Después de dártelo te dejaré salir… para que vayas a casa y comiences a preparar todo para el viaje, que si las cosas salen bien en un mes estaremos saliendo hacía Francia.

- Pero…

- Puedes negarte – le dijo Neal – y entonces simplemente te vas pero no recibirás mi ayuda.

- ¿Solo un beso?

- Si, solo un beso – señaló el muchacho.

- Esta bien – dijo resignada Candy

Levantó la cabeza temblando, y cerrando los ojos, Neal se acercó a ella, y miró la expresión de la chica, Candy lo sentía muy cerca sabía que de un momento a otro el muchacho la iba a besar, entonces sintió que tomaba su mano y el delicado roce de los labios de Neal sobre el torso de su mano. Candy abrió los ojos y vio a Neal inclinado besándole la mano.

- ¡Que tengas una buena tarde! – dijo Neal mientras se erguía y sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta.

Neal abrió la puerta y Candy se quedó inmóvil.

- Vamos Candy, que si permanecemos más tiempo dentro me lo cargarán a mi cuenta…

Candy vaciló un segundo y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera.

- Cada vez que quieras verme habla a este número – dijo Neal al tiempo que sacaba un papel y una lujosa pluma fuente – y yo mandaré a alguien por ti, no es propio de una chica andar sola por estos lugares, es muy peligroso. Por el momento lamento tener que verte aquí, pero en cualquier otro lugar estaríamos muy expuestos y los tipos que el tío William tiene para cuidarnos darían alerta.

- Esta bien.

- Tú – le dijo a Johnatan que estaba cerca de la puerta de atrás.

- Si señor.

- Escolta a la dama y consíguele un carro de sitio – Neal le pasó unos billetes al muchacho – Esto – dijo dirigiéndose a Candy - es por mi cuenta…

- Nos vemos Candy

Candy hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras seguía al muchacho que la escoltaba hacía un lado de la calle, con un chiflido hizo llegar un carruaje y ayudó a subir a la joven.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – le dijo el muchacho

- Gracias – respondió ella al tiempo que el carruaje echaba a andar.

Una vez que había salido de aquel lugar sintió que era una muchacha muy afortunada, había logrado salir ilesa de ese primer encuentro, y después pensó en Neal. ¿acaso hablaba enserio con eso de que trataría de enamorarla? Era inaudito, ella jamás volvería a enamorarse, ella tenía el corazón destrozado como para que alguien y más alguien como Neal quisiera ganarse su corazón.

Lo único que sentía era confusión a ese respecto, pero por otro lado podría sacar provecho de la situación. Neal estaba mal si pensaba que alguna vez podría amarlo, y más si creía que en un futuro sería ella quien le pediría matrimonio.

Pronto llegó a su departamento, vio con alegría que al menos Annie no había esperado en el carruaje como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Subió la escalera y vio que en la puerta del departamento había pegada una tarjeta de visita. Candy la tomó en su mano y abrió la puerta, sobre la mesa estaba la caja de música, y pensó que se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por buscar resolver el enigma que se había formulado en su cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. El viaje más costoso**

Candy pasó más de dos semanas sin saber de Neal, por un momento creía que aquella conversación que había tenido con él había sido obra de su ávida imaginación. Octubre había entrado junto con un frío atroz, Candy presentía que el invierno se iba a adelantar ese año, a diario se gastaba una carga de leña para mantener su pequeño departamento en una temperatura agradable.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Perezosamente Candy fue a abrirla.

- Buenas noches Sr. Thomas.

- Tiene llamada – le informó secamente

- Gracias

Candy salió del departamento y siguió al señor Thomas hasta el vestíbulo donde un teléfono estaba clavado en una pared. Ese era el único aparato en el edificio y era el que usaba ella y los otros arrendadores.

- Hola – saludó la chica – Ahh, Hola Annie,… si, aquí voy a estar… ¿vas a venir?... no, no hay problema, aquí te espero… ésta bien, aquí nos vemos.

La muchacha colgó el auricular y subió rápidamente a su departamento, el cual era un caos, si bien no había sabido nada de Neal no le había impedido comprar cosas para su futuro viaje, había adquirido en una tienda de segunda mano un baúl lo suficientemente grande como para meter gran parte de sus pertenencias, lo tenía abierto a mitad de la sala, ya con algunas cosas dentro. Candy miró hacía todos lados, tenía que ocultarlo, metió casi todos lo que tenía regado por la sala allí, incluidos unos paquetes que aún estaban envueltos porque los había comprado apenas hacía unas horas. Una vez que hubo metido todo en el baúl al querer empujarlo pudo notar que estaba bastante pesado, imprimiendo toda su fuerza logró empujarlo hasta su recamara, donde lo cubrió con unas cobijas, después cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para ofrecerle de cenar a su amiga.

Apenas había terminado cuando escuchó el carruaje, fue al cuarto de baño, se repasó el cabello con un cepillo y practicó su mejor sonrisa para recibir a Annie. La puerta sonó unos segundos después y Candy la abrió.

- ¡Candy! – dijo con emoción Annie – me parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- No exageres – contestó Candy sonriendo – fue hace un poco más de un mes.

- ¿Y te parece poco? – preguntó su amiga

- Pues no creo que sea demasiado… ¿quieres un café? Debes de estar helada.

- Si, te voy a aceptar un café – dijo la muchacha al tiempo que se despojaba de su grueso abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero - ¿Has estado muy ocupada últimamente verdad?

- ¿Ocupada? – preguntó Candy con aire inocente – Bueno, si un poco, en el hospital ha habido mucho trabajo, pero yo estoy perfecta como siempre.

Candy colocó los cafés sobre la mesa de centro y regresó a la cocina para sacar un plato con pastas.

- Sé que no son tan finas como a las que estas acostumbrada, pero a mí me parecen sabrosas.

Annie sonrió con un ademán por demás afectado.

- Son deliciosas – dijo después de probar una – no tienes nada de que preocuparte

- ¿Todo bien contigo?

- Sí, todo igual – dijo ella - ¿y contigo?

- Trabajo y más trabajo, ya te lo dije…

- Recibí carta de Patty ¿sabes?

- ¿De verdad? – mencionó Candy

- Así es, dice que vendrá el siguiente mes…

- Sí, algo me comentó. Pero yo que ella me quedaría en Florida, aquí ésta haciendo demasiado frío – apuntó la chica rubia.

- ¿Sabes? –Annie miró de reojo a Candy - Los Andley están preparando una fiesta de caridad para el día de Gracias. ¿vendrás?

- Lo siento, yo no creo poder asistir, porque de hecho ese día Patty me ha pedido pasarlo aquí.

- Pues lo puedo solucionar fácil, la invitaré también a ella.

- No creo que Patty esté lista para una fiesta llena de gente y menos una fiesta en la mansión Andley.

Los ojos azules de Annie se abrieron mucho.

- Cierto, ¡que tonta he sido!- se llevó la mano a su pecho - Ella no puede ir allí, por un momento se me olvidó por completo

- Así que creo que será mejor que la reciba aquí ¿no crees?

Annie dibujó una sonrisa ensayada en su rostro.

- Claro, creo que es lo mejor

Candy miró a Annie, era evidente que no le agradaba la idea de que ninguna de sus amigas la acompañara a la recepción de los Andley, pero la chica rubia lo último que quería era estar con ellos sabiendo que podían echar a perder sus planes.

La muchacha soportó el resto de la visita de Annie, que a partir de ese momento no paró de hablar de banalidades que a la joven enfermera no le importaban en lo absoluto, así que mientras sonreía y asentía sin escuchar realmente solo pensaba en las cosas que le harían falta para irse de viaje. Cuando menos se dio cuenta la joven de ojos azules se estaba despidiendo. Candy se levantó del asiento y acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta.

- Candy… - dijo vacilante la muchacha

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada… que descanses.

Candy se quedó mirando a Annie quien parecía debatirse entre si debía decirle lo que estaba a punto de decir o no hacerlo, finalmente Annie sonrió y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por la escalera, la joven rubia se encogió de hombros y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a poner el baúl donde estaba antes de que Annie llegara.

Sacó una libreta y comenzó a hacer unas anotaciones, estaba muy entretenida cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, Candy se levantó dando un respingo, lo más probable era que Annie hubiera regresado, no tenía tiempo de volver a meter todo en su habitación, así que respiró profundamente y se adelantó hacía la puerta, con cuidado la entreabrió y miró la silueta de un hombre que miraba hacía la escalera.

- ¿Neal? – preguntó Candy al tiempo que sentía cierto alivio

El muchacho se giró sobre sus pies y torció la boca cuando miró a Candy.

- Buenas noches – saludó fríamente.

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Candy un poco contrariada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si, si – se apresuró a decir la muchacha – adelante

Neal entró a la sala del pequeño departamento de Candy, miró el baúl y el resto de las cosas que la chica tenía regadas por todo el lugar. Alzó una ceja y después giró su cara.

- ¿Es que ha explotado una bomba aquí? – dijo al tiempo que sonreía torciendo la boca

- No, no – se apresuró a decir Candy mirando el lío que había sobre los muebles

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió el joven Leegan

- Pues… - la muchacha dudo un poco.

Neal pareció disfrutar del apuro de Candy, mientras que ella simplemente comenzó a meter desordenadamente en el baúl algunos de los paquetes que estaban sobre el suelo.

- Ropa, artículos personales… cualquiera diría que te vas de viaje…

Candy abrió la boca pero no le contestó.

- ¿O es que te mudas?

- Bien sabes para que es todo – dijo finalmente la chica

- ¿Quieres decir que te preparas para un viaje que no sabes si vas a hacer o no?

- No juegues conmigo Neal – espetó Candy – me dijiste que preparara todo para el viaje y ahora te burlas de mi.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el muchacho un tanto sorprendido

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica enfadada

- Pues que me has hecho caso – contestó Neal.

- ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera?

- No lo sé, pero no esto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo el tiempo digo cosas y nadie me escucha, no entiendo porque me has hecho caso…

Candy apretó las mandíbulas, miró con enojo a Neal.

- Si vienes solo a burlarte de lo ingenua que soy, puedes ir regresándote por donde viniste.

- ¡Qué mal genio tienes! ¿así cuidas a tus pacientes en el hospital?

- ¡¡¡Vete de aquí Neal!!!

El muchacho sin inmutarse se quitó la gabardina que traía puesta y la colgó del perchero, al tiempo que Candy lo miraba con un dejo de desesperación.

- Y también mala anfitriona. No tienes algo para tomar que puedas ofrecerme.

- No, no tengo nada, eso pasa cuando la gente viene sin avisar ¿sabes?

- Así como cuando cierta persona apareció en el club el otro día.

Candy se ruborizó un poco, pero no bajó la cabeza.

- ¡Vete! Estoy ocupada…

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Tengo que ordenar todo eso en algún lugar ya que me estaba preparando para un viaje al cual siempre no voy a ir…

- ¿En serio? ¿Y porque no vas a ir?

- Porque un idiota me dijo que me conseguiría pasaje y al final no lo hizo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, de verdad…

- Deberías partirle la cara por tomarte el pelo de esa manera…

- Me lo estoy pensando seriamente….

- Eso sería una lástima…

- No se perdería mucho – mencionó Candy con un dejo de crueldad en la voz.

- Si, quizá el idiota ese no valga tanto la pena, pero a veces logra cosas buenas…

El joven se acercó a un sillón donde reposaba un grueso abrigo, Neal lo tomó con una mano y lo examinó, para después dejarlo sobre una pila de paquetes haciendo una expresión de asco que Candy trató de no tomarlo personal.

- Pues hasta el momento no he visto esa fase suya… - comentó la muchacha al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar su abrigo nuevo de donde lo había dejado Neal.

- ¿no crees que ese abrigo es muy feo para llevarlo a la cuna de la moda?

- ¿Y qué más da que así sea? Por lo que se, no voy a ir a ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho eso?

Candy tomó aire y miró a Neal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- En serio, no me gustan tus juegos Neal, si no vas a hacer nada, necesito recoger esto, así que espero que entiendas que tienes que irte.

- En serio te lo digo, tienes mal humor, acaso ese actorcillo también te quito el buen humor…

- Podrías dejar de insultar….

- Digo lo que quiero, ya te lo he dicho antes…

- Basta, me estas hartando, voy a llamar a la Policía.

- Y perderte un viaje a Francia…

Candy cerró los ojos un segundo, después se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana. Neal la miró y suavizó su expresión.

- No te enojes

- No estoy enojada contigo – aseveró Candy – estoy enojada conmigo

- ¿Por qué contigo?

- Por confiar en ti, por eso… nunca debí hacerlo.

Neal se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- En serio Neal, lo mejor que puedes hacer es… - pero unos papeles delante de su cara que le impedían la visión, pareció dejarla muda por unos segundos - ¿Qué es eso?

- Los boletos del barco para ir a Francia

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Si – respondió Neal con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro.

- ¿Son reales?

- Claro.

Candy tomó los papeles con avidez y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en ellos, Neal la observaba complacido.

- Oh, Neal, muchas gracias, esto es genial, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No me sirven…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Están a nombre de alguien más.

Neal se volvió a sentar y miró a Candy sonriendo

- Si, de verdad que eres ingenua

- Yo…

- Eres más ingenua de lo que creí…

- Pero…

- Candy, no hay manera en que los Andley te dejen salir del país si utilizas tu nombre… así que… para salir de aquí, necesitas adoptar una nueva identidad…

- ¿Bonny Sanders?

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó sonriendo

- Es lindo, pero no sé si me pueda acostumbrar

Neal soltó una carcajada, Candy levantó la cara mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- No es gracioso

- El nombre no, tú lo eres – dijo Neal.

- En fin… no creo que pueda utilizarlo, pero gracias de todos modos.

- Claro que lo vas a utilizar…

- ¿Se puede saber cómo? – le preguntó la chica alzando una ceja – mis papeles están a nombre de Candy… no de esa tal Bonny.

- Además de ingenua me crees un estúpido… claro que no vas a ir con tus papeles… necesitarás otros…

- ¿Vas a sacar papeles falsos? – inquirió Candy un poco alterada.

- ¿De qué otra manera pensabas que ibas a poder salir de aquí? ¿Encerrada en una caja como si fuera un polizón?

Candy bajó la cabeza, y se sonrojó, recordando que ya en una ocasión había viajado de esa manera…

- ¡Ohhh! – Neal volvió a reír con más fuerzas – realmente pensabas que ibas a viajar así… créeme, si esa fuera la idea, no tendrías que haber recurrido a mi…

- Sin embargo este boleto sin esos papeles me resultan igual de efectivos

- Bueno… ya te he dicho que te voy a conseguir los papeles también… solo que he venido a traerte el boleto en prueba de mi buena voluntad.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa, creía que un acto de buena voluntad era muy diferente a lo que estaba haciendo Neal que la estaba mortificando desde hacía cerca de una hora cuando había llegado a su departamento.

- Pero pues claro que no pensarás que no te lo voy a cobrar – dijo Neal – no es suficiente con dar las gracias.

- Eso – declaró Candy muy seria – ya lo sé.

- Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de pago? – preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa por lo que Neal pudiera pedirle

- Esto es algo grande… ¿sabes?

- Si, lo sé – señaló la muchacha mirando el boleto que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Ya viste la fecha del boleto? - preguntó el joven Leegan.

Candy leyó con cuidado y miró la fecha del boleto

- Primero de diciembre – giró la cabeza para mirar a Neal – falta más de un mes para eso.

- Así es…

- ¿No hay otro antes?

- Hay dos barcos que salen durante octubre y dos que salen durante noviembre.

- ¿Por qué no en uno de esos?

- Porque esos barcos pertenecen a los Andley…

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy un poco decepcionada

- Este es el primer barco que zarpará hacía Europa… hoy día no se quieren aventurar mucho… a menos que sea uno militar… que en cierta medida están avisados de no dejar subir a nadie de la familia Andley… después de lo de Stear la tía Elroy tomó cartas en el asunto. Así que no esperes mucha ayuda por parte de ellos.

La muchacha suspiró profundamente, realmente tendría que esperar hasta el primero de diciembre, situación que no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Está bien, supongo que no queda más remedio que esperar.

- Así es…

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de los boletos?

- ¿No tienes algo para beber? Tengo más de una hora aquí y aún no me has ofrecido nada

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que no le estaba pidiendo algo para beber a forma de pago, y podía negarse a servirle algo, pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo con él, se fue a la cocina y comenzó a hacer café, miró las pastas que habían sobrado de la visita de Annie, suspiró al tiempo que sacaba un platón para colocarlas allí, puso la tetera al fuego y espero unos minutos mientras cortaba pan y freía unos pedazos de tocino. Mientras cocinaba no dejaba de pensar en lo raro de aquella situación, nunca en su vida se había imaginado estar sirviendo comida a alguien como Neal. Se asomó brevemente a la sala donde Neal estaba un tanto inexpresivo con su elegante figura dibujada contra la pared.

El agua comenzó a hervir, tomó la tetera y vertió el agua dentro de unas tazas, colocó todo sobre una bandeja para después llevarla a la mesa del comedor que era lo que estaba más libre de cosas. Tan solo la caja de música descansaba sobre ella.

- Ya esta lista la cena.

Neal se aproximó a la mesa e hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- ¿esto es una cena?

- Si – respondió Candy - ¿No te agrada?

- Ni mis criados comen esto… pero eso ya deberías de saberlo ¿no?

La chica obvió el comentario de Neal, y lo miró fríamente.

- Pues es lo único que tengo – señaló Candy de mal humor.

- Creí que las clases que recibiste de Tag iba a serte de provecho… por lo visto me equivoqué.

- No tienes que ser tan desagradable – apuntó la muchacha

- Esto pone en peligro lo que iba pedir a cambio del boleto.

- ¿Pretendías que te hiciera la cena?

- Si, algo por el estilo –dijo Neal al tiempo que se sentaba delante de la mesa.

- Pues no, no se cocinar bien… soy enfermera no cocinera.

El joven Leegan tomó uno de los panes y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Si no te gusta, no tienes porque comerlo – dijo Candy un tanto enojada

- Tengo hambre, y esto es mejor que nada

- ¡Gracias! – mencionó la chica con sarcasmo.

- ¿No tienes ni una botella de vino?

- Solo tengo café – observó la rubia mientras le acercaba una de las tazas

- Tendré que recordarlo…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada… no entiendo, tienes años viviendo sola, ¿cómo le has hecho todo este tiempo para no morirte de hambre?

- Albert cocinaba para mi…

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó burlesco – el honorable tío William haciendo de sirviente para ti…

La muchacha apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que partía el tocino con los cubiertos.

- Bueno en vista que mi primer propuesta no va a funcionar bien… la cambiaré…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres por los boletos?

- Quiero que me invites a pasar el día de Gracias contigo.

- No puedo, lo siento, lo que pides no puede ser…

- ¿Acaso vas a pasarlo con los Andley?

- No, pero tendré visitas para esa fecha.

- ¿Quién? ¿ese actor de quinta viene a verte?

- No es de tu incumbencia… - señaló la chica enojada

Neal frunció el entrecejo, pero enseguida recobró la compostura.

- Bueno, pues como te dije inicialmente no tienes que aceptar lo que te pida, éstas en tu derecho… No te molestaré más.

- Está bien – espetó la muchacha – puedes venir…

- ¿Cocinarás algo mejor que esto? Avísame, de lo contrario mandaré a alguien para que cocine.

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

- Muy bien… ese día te diré los adelantos para el resto de tus papeles. Y …- se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hasta donde su fino abrigo colgaba del perchero – eso tendrá otro costo… pensé que deberías saberlo.

- No esperaba algo diferente.

- Entonces nos veremos pronto.

Sin despedirse salió del departamento. Candy estaba enfadada, sabía que no podía esperar un mejor comportamiento de parte de Neal, se había portado tal y como siempre. Sin embargo al mirar la caja de música suspiró.

- Al menos ésta cumpliendo con su parte – pensó al mirar el boleto a nombre de Bonny Sanders.

Recogió los trastes sucios y limpió la cocina antes de poner cierto orden en la sala para después irse a dormir, acomodó los paquetes sin abrir al lado del baúl, metió con cuidado las prendas que había sacado, al final tomó el grueso abrigo y pensó que realmente era algo feo, pero no podía comprarse algo mejor sin minar seriamente su economía. Dando un suspiro lo metió al baúl junto a las demás cosas.

Entretanto en la mansión Andley en una de las lujosas habitaciones del ala este, una chica de aspecto elegante entró a la oscura habitación con sigilo, después de dar unos pasos tropezó con un banquillo. Sonó un quejido y después alcanzó el interruptor y se encendieron unas lámparas que estaban pegadas en la pared más próxima.

- Estúpido Neal – gruñó la chica - ¿por qué tiene que dejar todo fuera de su lugar?

La joven miró el tenuemente iluminado lugar, y suspiró.

- ¿Dónde habrá dejado mi libro? – masculló – se que él lo tomó…

Comenzó a buscar en la mesilla de noche cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza intempestivamente.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? – preguntó la muchacha enojada

- Se… señorita… – balbuceó la mucama

- Vete de aquí, ¿Por qué has entrado sin llamar?

- Lo siento – dijo débilmente – vi la luz encendida y pensé…

- ¿Piensas? Eso si es una noticia – espetó la joven – Vete antes de que te acuse con la tía Abuela.

- Yo…

- Sal de inmediato… - volvió a ordenar

La mucama salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Mientras que la joven la miraba con desprecio.

- Impertinente – dijo para sí.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó al pequeño espejo que estaba cerca de las lámparas se arregló el cabello que se había salido de su elaborado moño, sus ojos color miel destellaron al fulgor de la luz titilante de las lámparas. Observó su grácil figura y sonrió complacida. Bajó la vista y se encontró con el libro que había estado buscando.

- Sabía que lo tenía – murmuró.

Levantó el libro con su enguantada mano cuando miró unos papeles que estaban debajo. Dejó a un lado el ejemplar y tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer despacio. Comenzó a pasar de una a otra hasta que llegó a la última.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

- Neal – exclamó dando un respingo

- Eliza – respondió él sin inmutarse

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Eliza un tanto nerviosa

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Hoy había cena familiar ¿por si no lo recordabas?

- Si – comentó impasible – claro que lo recordé, por eso me esfumé… no quería pasar otra noche de interrogatorios.

- Hoy sucedió algo importante…

- ¿Qué? No espera… - le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – déjame adivinar… ¿acaso mamá le mostró otra lista de muchachas casaderas que mueren por comprometerse conmigo?

Eliza apretó la mandíbula y volteó la cabeza hacía otro lado.

- Claro ésta que no te rindes – comentó, mostrando por primera vez una ligera nota de enojo en su voz – ¿crees que no se que eres tú la instigadora de esas listas?

- Yo….

- Si hermanita, se que tú has estado maquinando con mi madre tus ideas insensatas sobre como acrecentar la fortuna de la familia….

- Estás equivocado… - espetó Eliza

- Claro que no lo estoy, y lo sabes – Neal se sentó sobre su cama – No me interesan tus ideas…

- Deberían de interesarte

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el muchacho – para ganarte la venía de la tía Elroy nuevamente, o será que simplemente no puedes soportar que ya no necesito esconderme bajo tus enaguas como cuando éramos niños.

- Estás siendo un impertinente – exclamó la joven

- Tus insultos no me afectan…

- Deberías…

- La que debería – dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana – explicar que hacía en mi habitación, husmeando en mis cajones, eres tú…

- ¿Desde cuándo tan quisquilloso? – inquirió Eliza con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz

- Desde que no tenemos las mismas prioridades…. Así que deja lo que traes en las manos justo donde lo encontraste…

- Solo vine a buscar mi libro…

- Llévate el estúpido libro, no me refería a eso sino a los documentos…

- ¿Así que quieres esto? – preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa en la boca mientras se abanicaba con las hojas que llevaba en la mano.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Eliza se acercó a la chimenea, sobre la cual había un paquete de cerillas.

- Puedes hacerlo, pero de nada te va a servir…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó de forma perspicaz Eliza

- Puedo volver a obtenerlos…

- ¿Para qué quieres estos documentos?

- No te interesa…

- Supongo que a la tal Bonny Sanders tampoco le interesaran.

Neal marcó la preocupación en su cara, y Eliza sonrió aún más.

- ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Te has enamorado? Por eso no quieres saber nada de las listas de mamá, ¿Qué tipo de mujerzuela es esa Bonny Sanders?

- Lo que dices son una sarta de tonterías, esos papeles no son míos…

- Eso hermanito… es evidente…

- Son de… - Neal bajó la vista – de alguien a quien estoy haciendo un favor…

Eliza soltó una carcajada

- Tú no haces favores a nadie – sentenció la muchacha – dime que ésta sucediendo

- No te voy a decir nada – apuntó Neal – puedes quemarlos si gustas

- Eso haré, e inmediatamente después acudiré con Gordon para que no puedas pedir más papeles.

Neal palideció ante la declaración de Eliza. Y ella dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

- Espero que no creyeras que eres el único que conocía los servicios que ofrece Gordon. Y como has dicho, estoy obteniendo de nuevo la venía de la tía Abuela, créeme podría conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar no solo a Gordon sino a tu completo séquito de malandrines que haces que te ayuden cuando no quieres recurrir a los Andley. Así que más te vale que la semana que viene estés presente así como al asado de mañana…

- Debes de estar bromeando

- Me conoces mejor que eso…veamos aquí hay 7 documentos, te regresaré uno por cada semana... si en alguna faltas a un solo evento vete despidiendo de esto…

El joven Leegan apretó la mandíbula, después de que su hermana cerrara la puerta tras ella, tomó uno de los muñequitos de porcelana que descansaban sobre su mesilla de noche y lo arrojó contra la chimenea rompiéndose al contacto con la piedra. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su gabardina y salió de su cuarto.

- Bajó las amplias escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Fuera… - respondió Neal de mala gana - ¿Qué no es obvio?

- No puedes salir.

- Eliza, entiende que tengo mis propios asuntos…

- No me importa, a menos que quieras que haga efectiva mi amenaza…

- Déjate de tonterías – espetó el muchacho

- Yo no digo tonterías, y no empieces juegos conmigo que bien sabes que no vas a ganar…

Neal miró con furia a su hermana. Y observó que iba bastante bien arreglada, con uno de sus mejores vestidos de satín, su aderezo de perlas y su cabello en un elegante moño.

- ¿Vas a salir? – inquirió el muchacho

- Corrección, vamos a salir – le contestó sonriendo al tiempo que hacía una mueca

- Tienes razón, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío. – mencionó Neal con testarudez – porque no tengo intención en ir contigo.

- Creo que no te ha quedado claro – murmuró Eliza con un dejo de maldad – tú me perteneces, o mejor dicho esos documentos de esa mujerzuela de la que estas enamorado me pertenecen y si no quieres que terminen en la chimenea tendrás que hacer lo que te digo…

- Eres una…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy? – comentó Eliza alzando una ceja – espero que no trates de ofenderme…

El muchacho apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba atrapado cual mosca en una telaraña, siempre había sido cómplice de su hermana, al menos eso había sido hasta hacía unos años, en que esa situación había cambiado. Su relación con Eliza había cambiado desde el momento en que él había empezado a tomar decisiones por si mismo, desde que había comenzado a hacer caso a sus sentimientos.

Cada vez se convencía más de que su hermana se había vuelto más fría que el hielo. Nada la conmovía… solo recordaba a una persona que en realidad le había importado a ella, y esa persona ya no estaba allí para volverla de nuevo el ser humano que alguna vez había sido… Si, no quería admitirlo, nunca le había agradado tanto como al resto, pero Anthony, él siempre sabía sacar lo mejor de las personas y definitivamente había sacado siempre lo mejor de su hermana.

- No te quedes callado como un bobo y pide por el carro.

- ¿quisiera saber al menos con quien vas a arrastrarme? – quiso saber el muchacho.

- Con Tinna, y por lo que se, ésta bastante interesada en mi hermano.

- ¿En mi o en el dinero de los Andley?

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

- Esa Tinna es realmente fea, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

- Pues te sugiero que empieces a ser más tolerante con ella… porque es la única heredera de la familia O'Connor lo que la hace bastante guapa a los ojos de cualquiera.

- Pues tiene mala suerte entonces de que yo no sea cualquiera… o en este caso de que el tío William no tenga malos gustos.

- Bromeas ¿verdad? – dijo Eliza riendo – tú serías nada sin el apellido Andley y el tío William tiene un pésimo gusto, mira que defender tanto a esa huérfana y haberla adoptado. Claro que tiene un pésimo gusto.

Neal torció la boca, y miró displicentemente a Eliza, tomó aire y le ofreció el brazo.

- Muy bien hermanito, finalmente entiendes quien manda aquí.

Eliza sonrió pero Neal no mutó su expresión de aborrecimiento, y ambos salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al automóvil de los Andley. Mientras iban camino a la mansión O'Connor, el joven Leegan no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Tinna los citaba a tan altas horas de la noche, cuando llegaron al lugar, alcanzaron a escuchar la música que sonaba en el interior, caminaron hasta la entrada y el mayordomo los guió hasta el sótano. Neal se asombró de ver una réplica del salón de juegos al que asistía.

- Veo que te gusta lo que ves – dijo Eliza – Tinna se tomó la molestia de ir a ese lugar del que no sales y mandó acondicionar su sótano

- No puedo creerlo – mencionó Neal, pensando en que esa chica se había tomado demasiadas molestias.

- Eliza, me alegra que hayas podido venir – La chica miró a Neal complacida – y más aún que tu hermano también venga.

- Buenas noches – saludó el muchacho.

Tinna con su ancha nariz y su prominente mandíbula sonreía, no era lo que podía llamarse una mujer bella, de hecho estaba lejos de serlo, sin embargo la sonrisa la hacía ver más agradable, ya que cuando estaba seria su cara se parecía mucho más a la del señor O'Connor que a la de su madre. Vestía lujosamente, quizá después de Eliza era la que mejor vestía de todo el lugar que estaba abarrotado de damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad de Chicago, su vestido dorado con bordados en hilo de plata y la fina gargantilla que usaba alrededor del cuello resaltaban la figura de la chica, haciendo que el vestido cumpliera su cometido.

- Espero que disfrutes la velada – dijo Tinna

- Gracias – contestó el muchacho sin mostrar el más mínimo entusiasmo

- Yo quisiera que tu buen amigo Jordan me enseñe a jugar póquer, me lo ha prometido – manifestó Eliza muy sonriente.

Eliza se dirigió hasta donde Jordan estaba mientras que Neal se quedaba en compañía de Tinna. Mientras miraba lo que hacía solo hace unas semanas habría sido una fiesta que él hubiera disfrutado al máximo, ahora se sentía fuera de lugar, se sentía atrapado y pensó que su propio juego se había revertido y que aquello le iba a salir más caro de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Mientras tanto Candy había terminado por fin de poner algo de orden a su pequeño apartamento no podía permitirse que algún otro de sus amigos apareciese por allí sin dar aviso y así no poder ocultar las cosas, de esa manera de abstendría de decir mentiras, el armario había quedado abarrotado sin apenas espacio para su ropa, había tenido que sacar los uniformes de enfermera y los tenía colgados de un clavo en la pared. Candy se había colocado su bata y había accionado por enésima vez la llave para hacer sonar la música de la caja de madera.

Suspiró al tiempo que apagaba la lámpara para quedarse a oscuras escuchando la música de aquel vals que tantas veces había rememorado en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo a diferencia de los otros días la cara de Neal interrumpió su maravilloso sueño de aquel vals. No sabía cómo le explicaría a Patty la presencia del muchacho que durante años le había hecho la vida imposible, además de volver a pensar en los encuentros que habían tenido últimamente, cada uno había estado lleno de continúas burlas y le había hecho pasar mal. Seguía pensando que lo valía, cada vez que se detenía a pensar en aquella visión que había tenido en Lakewood sabía que iba por buen camino, apenas había decidido ir a Francia las voces habían desaparecido, no estaba segura, a lo mejor todo era parte de su imaginación pero ella había tomado ese silencio como la señal que esperaba de que lo que estaba planeando era lo correcto, no obstante ese viaje estaba resultando mucho más costoso de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio.

Con ese pensamiento se durmió, esperando que el precio no fuera más allá de lo que ella pudiera pagar.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Tiempo de espera**

Candy había pasado las últimas semanas evadiendo a Annie, después de aquella conversación que había tenido con ella en su apartamento, no creía prudente encontrarse con su amiga, todos quienes la rodeaban habían visto cambios drásticos en su conducta. Sabía que su viaje aunque en un principio le había parecido lejano, ahora le parecía demasiado pronto, sobre todo en el Hospital. Había tomado a una de las estudiantes para que la siguiera como si fuera su propia sombra, la chica cuyo nombre era Melissa estaba encantada de haber recibido tal honor de parte de unas de las enfermeras, ya que la mayoría solían ignorar soberanamente a las novatas a no ser por las cuantas clases prácticas que a veces tenían que otorgarles, sin embargo cuando lo hacían podían dejar notar que era algo que se les había ordenado hacer y que si les hubieran dado a escoger, difícilmente habrían escogido atender a las alumnas.

Nathalie era una de ellas, torcía los ojos cada vez que alguna alumna se le acercaba, Leonor aunque era un poco más paciente, no paraba de quejarse del tiempo que le quitaba estar atendiendo a las chicas que apenas y sabían tomar temperatura en un paciente. Así que el hecho de que Candy trajera a su lado a Melissa era algo de lo que les gustaba cotillear a las demás enfermeras.

- No la ha dejado sola ni un instante – comentaba Leonor

- Es bastante raro, - agregó Nathalie – yo se que Candy siempre se ha llevado bien con las estudiantes.

- Es la única – interrumpió Rosie otra enfermera – de hecho es la que siempre se ofrece cuando hay que darles una clase práctica…

- Si pero esto es demasiado – apuntó Leonor

- Pues yo me he enterado – dijo una chica de lentes llamada Erika – que Candy habló con la jefa de enfermeras, Melissa era la chica más avanzada de su curso, y que ésta con Candy porque quiere graduarse pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Nathalie

- Que Melissa se podría graduar en cuatro semanas más si sigue a este ritmo…

- Sería lo normal – señaló Rosie – Alguien que está recibiendo instrucción todo el tiempo debería graduarse antes que el resto.

- ¿Es que no entienden? – inquirió Erika

- ¿Qué? – dijo Leonor

- Que si funciona – tomó aire al tiempo que hacía una mueca de disgusto – puede que la jefa de enfermeras nos obligue a hacer lo mismo con las otras chicas…

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – exclamó enojada Rosie - ¿Es que no es un caso especial esa Melissa?

- Miren, ya sé que no les gusta hablar del tema – dijo Erika casi en susurros – pero la guerra continúa, me he enterado de que al Hospital Santa Juana le han pedido más enfermeras para ir al frente.

Los gritos ahogados y las expresiones de espanto no se hicieron esperar.

- No puede ser – exclamó Nathalie – ellos…

- Shsst – las mandó callar Erika – se supone que nadie lo sabe…

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste tú? – le preguntó Rosie alzando una ceja

- Lo escuché en la oficina del director…

- Pero – la interrumpió Leonor

- Esperen… es un rumor, pero lo que ésta sucediendo con Candy creo que es para que cuando llegue el momento haya suficientes enfermeras o bien para que vayan al frente o para que las que se queden puedan cumplir con los deberes que dejan las que se van.

- ¿Creen que Candy sepa algo? – preguntó Rosie.

- Si lo sabe – comentó Erika – no nos lo va a decir ¿verdad?

- Esto es horrible – apuntó Leonor.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió en ese momento. Y todas guardaron silencio.

- Hola chicas – saludó Candy sonriendo

- ¿y tú sombra? – preguntó Erika quien fue la primera en reaccionar

- Es hora del almuerzo – señaló Candy - ¿no van a comer?

- Si, claro – se apresuró a decir Nathalie

- Bueno – dijo Candy – yo me adelantaré, tengo todavía unas cosas que explicarle a Mely…

Candy salió de la central de enfermeras y se dirigió a los jardines donde Melissa comía su almuerzo.

- Candy – exclamó asombrada la chica morena – pensé que ibas a comer con las demás enfermeras.

- Si, bueno, a veces no me dan muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ellas – comentó Candy

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Melissa

- Deben de haber estado hablando mal de mí, en cuanto entré a la enfermería todas se quedaron calladas, había demasiada tensión allí dentro… así que preferí darles el gusto de que continuaran con su plática.

- ¿Y no te molesta?

- Estoy acostumbrada – mencionó Candy – esa ha sido la historia de mi vida.

- Pero creí…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento – se avergonzó la chica – es que yo también he escuchado cosas de ti.

Candy sonrió amablemente.

- No te preocupes, si quieres saber algo, puedes preguntarlo.

Melissa respiró aliviada y sonrió de nuevo.

- He escuchado que eres hija de los Andley y yo…

- Podría contarte toda la historia pero eso tardaría mucho… - La cara de Melissa no pudo ocultar su decepción – pero te hago un resumen -. Agregó Candy – Fui adoptada por la familia Andley hace unos años, sin embargo hace dos años que yo renuncié a ellos.

- Pero me han dicho que aún llevas el apellido – señaló la chica

- Si, no lo he hecho legal, mi padre adoptivo no quiere repudiarme ¿sabes?

- ¿No quieres a tu padre adoptivo?

- Es… algo complicado, él es apenas tiene unos años más que yo.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó la chica al tiempo que se ruborizaba

- El problema es que no todos los Andley estuvieron de acuerdo con mi adopción, él siempre me ha defendido.

- Ahhh que romántico – dijo Melissa

- Bueno quizá allí empiece las complicaciones…

- ¿Le quieres?

- Es difícil, él pertenece a un mundo al cual aunque de nombre aún lo haga yo no puedo formar parte. Renuncié a ese mundo, y creo que al hacerlo renuncié a estar con él también.

- ¿Estás enamorada de tu padre adoptivo? ¡Vaya eso sí que es raro!

- Te dije que era complicado, aunque hace tanto tiempo… no sé si aún lo pueda llamar amor… siempre le querré, él siempre ha formado parte de mi vida, dudo que eso vaya a cambiar alguna vez.

- Tu vida sí que es interesante… - comentó la chica con un dejo de orgullo en su voz – no puedes culpar a las demás chicas por cotillear sobre ti.

Candy sonrió antes de dar una mordida a su emparedado.

Mientras tanto en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago Annie, junto a otras amigas tomaban el almuerzo, todas ataviadas con vestidos de encajes y colores claros, vestidos acompañados por suntuosos sombreros y guantes a juego. Las damas de sociedad que se reunían una vez por semana en el restaurante del Newport Hotel, las conversaciones sobre los últimos acontecimientos estaban a la orden del día. Antes de que sirvieran el primer plato del almuerzo Eliza Leegan arribó al lugar, usando un vestido más llamativo y costoso que el de cualquiera allí. A su lado Neal con cara de hastío la llevaba del brazo.

- Buen día Annie – dijo riendo la heredera Leegan – o quizá deba llamarte Sra. Cornwell o tal vez querida prima… ¿no sé, será mejor que decidas?

Annie trató de conservar la calma, preparó su mejor sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y se alisó la falda antes de aproximarse a donde estaba Eliza.

- Yo no recuerdo que formes parte del club de caridad de damas de Chicago – mencionó Annie de forma un tanto débil sin borrar la fingida sonrisa de su rostro.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Eliza – no me interesa tanto la caridad, pero ¿qué crees? Dudo mucho que a Tracy Walkins le interese tanto ya que rara vez la vemos actuar decentemente con los pedigüeños.

- Eliza – exclamó Tracy al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- ¡Oh Tracy! No sabía que era un secreto, ¿acaso no recuerdas la semana pasada cuando estaba de visita en tu casa?

- No hay problema – se apresuró a decir Annie – puedes quedarte, si así lo deseas.

- ¡Qué amable de tu parte! – respondió Eliza con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Neal dio un resoplido, realmente no entendía a Eliza, ¿Por qué quería ir a lugares a donde no había sido invitada? ¿Por qué una vez que llegaba se dedicaba a ofender a quienes estaban presentes? Y lo que más le molestaba ¿para qué lo quería a su lado?

- Es encantador volver a verte – resonó una voz detrás de Neal, giró su cabeza y miró a una chica que no conocía era alta y rubia, con unos lindos ojos color miel que sonreía amablemente – y nadie te ha dicho nada de ese hermoso vestido que llevas, lo compraste en Florida o aquí, porque si es de aquí más de una quisiera saber donde lo compraste y si fue en Florida de todas maneras tendrás que decirlo porque yo quisiera ir a ese lugar a conseguir uno para mí.

El joven Leegan no pudo evitar lanzar un resoplido en forma de burla. Pero Eliza se limitó a mirar con desprecio a la chica para después caminar majestuosamente hacía una de las sillas que quedaban vacías en el espacio reservado para las damas, todo esto prácticamente jalando a su hermano del brazo.

- Te vas a arrepentir – masculló Eliza.

- ¿Me lo dices a mí? – susurró su hermano en el oído de la chica pelirroja.

- Tú solo ten cuidado, hablo de esa estúpida de Fiona Crone.

- ¿Su nombre es Fiona entonces? – preguntó Neal interesado.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses hermanito – dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo torcidamente – Fiona ésta comprometida con Marcus Russel, el elegante y aristócrata inglés.

- Como si eso me importara.

- Tiene que importarte si no quieres tener problemas con la tía Elroy

- Sólo por hoy lo dejaré

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – murmuró Eliza

- Nada hermana, nada… solo me gusta hablar – dijo Neal antes de tomar un sorbo del café que le habían servido.

Eliza miró con desconfianza a su hermano pero prefirió no hacer preguntas.

El almuerzo concluyó sin más incidentes, Eliza se dedicó a observar a Fiona desde lejos, mientras que Neal, a diferencia de los últimos eventos a los que había asistido en las últimas semanas, este le estaba pareciendo mucho más interesante. No obstante ansiaba que pronto saliera del chantaje, estar atado a su hermana lo que antes le habría resultado incluso divertido, ahora le representaba algo peor que una tortura china. Sin embargo solo le restaba una semana a su cruel martirio, tiempo que contaba cual prisionero que ésta a punto de salir de la cárcel.

Una hora después cuando Annie estaba ya en la mansión Cornwell se encontró con Archie quien estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Sucede algo querida? – preguntó el muchacho al ver a Annie que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

- Eliza – masculló enojada

- ¿Has visto a Eliza? – inquirió Archie preocupado

- No solo eso – le dijo – Apareció en el desayuno de esta mañana.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el joven Cornwell levantando una ceja

- No te lo diría sino lo fuera – mencionó ella

- Es que lo tiene prohibido… ya escuchaste la otra vez a la tía Elroy…

Annie miró con un dejó de resentimiento a su marido.

- Claro que no, cuando vamos a la Mansión Andley nunca escucho nada ¿cómo podría escuchar si cada vez que vamos de visita con la tía Elroy suelen encerrarse en el despacho o la biblioteca?

- Lo siento Annie… yo…

- Claro que no lo recordabas, porque…

- Annie, no pongas esta situación en mi contra, el consejo familiar es algo muy privado y lo sabes.

- Si – dijo ella enojada – y yo no formó parte de ella, no importa si me…

- Ya Annie, solo la tía Abuela forma parte del consejo, el resto son hombres… no es nada personal y no trates de convertirlo en un problema.

- Pues es un problema porque Eliza es parte de los Andley,

Archie suspiró mostrando el hastío en su cara, sin embargo trató de sonreír a su esposa.

- En la reunión pasada la tía Elroy nos dejó saber que había dado permiso a los Leegan para regresar a Chicago siempre y cuando mantuvieran un perfil bajo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Que no les está permitido participar en las sociedades… al menos por el momento. Hace solo unas semanas les otorgó permiso para ir a fiestas de sus antiguos amigos…

- Pues en la sociedad de damas hay varias amigas de ella. – apuntó Annie.

- Sí, pero lo que quiso decir la tía era que solo podía visitarlos a ellos en sus fiestas no en clubes o asociaciones.

- Aún no entiendo porque les ha puesto castigos a los Leegan.

El joven Cornwell sonrió ligeramente al mirar a la ingenua Annie.

- Annie, a veces me pregunto si sabías en que te metías cuando decidiste que si querías formar parte de los Andley. – La chica lo miró un tanto aturdida, Archie prosiguió – Los Andley no han llegado a poseer medio Chicago dejando que los demás los pisoteen… la Tía Elroy siempre ha velado por los Andley, por los negocios, por la salud de cada uno, pero sobre todo por el honor de los Andley…

- Eso no me dice nada

- Los Leegan desafiaron a la tía Elroy, le mintieron sobre el tío William, y la tía Elroy tiene muy buena memoria…

Annie se quedó mirando pensativa a Archie, comenzaba a pensar que realmente no sabía en donde se había metido al aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Archie.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley, Neal bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, en su mano llevaba el abrigo, ya que el frío viento azotaba los amplios ventanales del recibidor. Miró su reloj de bolsillo antes de bajar los últimos escalones, hizo una mueca y apresuró

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Eliza que descansaba en un diván

- A ningún lugar del que te incumba - espetó Neal

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que escuchaste, así que me voy….

- Espera – dijo Eliza muy enojada

- ¿Ahora qué? – inquirió de mal grado Neal

- No puedes ir, te lo prohíbo…

Neal sonrió burlonamente, y miró a su hermana despectivamente.

- ¿Tú? ¿Vas a prohibirme algo? – Neal soltó una ligera carcajada – La tía Elroy se ha portado muy bien contigo a pesar de que la desobedeciste, bien sabías que no debías presentarte en el desayuno de Annie, pero lo hiciste, así que ahora tienes enfrentar las consecuencias.

- Estas diciendo…

- Sí, estoy diciendo que la tarde es mía, y voy a ir a donde me plazca…

Neal dio la media vuelta y salió de la mansión Andley, mientras que Eliza se dirigía muy enojada a su habitación.

El muchacho salió de la mansión y caminó por entre las residencias más lujosas de la ciudad, el aire arreciaba y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pronto estuvo delante de la mansión a la que se dirigía inicialmente, la C labrada en la madera del portón no le intimidó, había vivido demasiado tiempo entre ricos para reconocer su forma de vida. Comprobó que el portón no estuviera cerrado, lo abrió y entró por la calle de piedrecillas que llegaban hasta el umbral de la suntuosa mansión. Llegó a la puerta y llamó a ella, un mayordomo con cara de pocos amigos atendió y lo hizo pasar a un pequeño hall, que daba hacía un enorme salón. Neal se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones. Después se quedó mirando uno de los cuadros que adornaban el lugar. Minutos después una mucama le pidió que lo siguiera. Atravesaron el gran salón hasta llegar a otro salón donde había un piano de cola.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Leegan – saludó una voz melodiosa de detrás del piano.

- Srita Crone – dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Me preguntaba, ¿Qué tendría que hacer aquí uno de los herederos de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Chicago?

- Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludar.

Las notas del piano dejaron de sonar, al tiempo que Fiona se levantaba del banquillo. Su elegante figura se dibujo contra el ventanal. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacía Neal.

- Sr. Leegan – comenzó con una voz muy modulada – no pretendo ser una experta en relaciones, sin embargo no logro entender como una persona a la que solo he visto una vez ha pasado a saludarme.

- Muy perspicaz señorita Crone – dijo Neal – Realmente no deseaba solo saludarla, de ser así, podría haberle incluso hecho una llamada.

- Entonces porque no se sienta y me explica a que ha venido,

- Tengo una propuesta para usted, algo que quizá le pueda ser de interés-.

- Realmente lo dudo – señaló Fiona – pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que estaría bien escucharle

- He escuchado acerca de su compromiso.

- Si, al igual que la mitad de Chicago – observó la muchacha

- Y, tal vez peco de curiosidad, pero he indagado más acerca de eso

Fiona elevó una ceja y miró fríamente a Neal.

- Creo que ya no me interesa seguir con esto…

- ¿Teme a lo que pueda decirle señorita Crone?

¿Qué es lo que pretende?

- Ya se lo he dicho – recalcó Neal – Y créame que normalmente no lo haría, pero algo sucedió esta mañana cuando la conocí, fue como si necesitara hacer algo. Algo por usted, para ayudarla.

- Yo no le pedido ayuda – espetó Fiona

- Eso ya lo sé, pero usted es del tipo que no pediría ayuda así se estuviera ahogando. Pero para su buena fortuna, yo no soy del tipo que respeta esto.

Fiona miró con sus ojos miel a Neal, parecía un tanto sorprendida.

- Después de satisfacer mi curiosidad, me he enterado de los asuntos de su padre… y que entiendo porque se ha prometido con el lord como se llame.

- Lord Russell – corrigió Fiona

- Que viene siendo lo mismo – aclaró Neal – es un matrimonio arreglado

- Eso no tiene nada de raro.

- Si, supongo que tiene razón.

- Entonces no entiendo, no necesito ayuda de nadie.

- Si, señorita Crone, no creo que quiera casarse con ese Lord.

- Eso a usted no le interesa.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar pronto, solo quiero que acepte esta tarjeta, si siente que necesita ayuda, allí la obtendrá.

Neal acercó una tarjeta a Fiona, quien la tomó sin mucho ánimo, Neal trató de sonreír.

- No la pierda, tal vez la necesite…

Sin decir más salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida. Fiona miró la tarjeta, estuvo a punto de romperla pero al final la guardó dentro de uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa de centro.

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes Candy esperaba un tanto impaciente, miraba de un lado a otro en medio de la multitud que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Por fin en medio de una docena de gentes que llegaban desde en el tren que provenía de la costa la muchacha encontró a las dos personas a quienes había ido a recoger.

- Patty – gritó Candy

- Una chica de gruesas gafas quien iba acompañada por una anciana le saludó con la mano y Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Hay demasiada gente – dijo Patty cuando por fin pudo estar al lado de Candy.

- Si, lo sé, son las festividades, la gente viaja mucho para acá,

- Más linda que nunca – mencionó la anciana

- Abuela Martha - dijo la chica rubia al tiempo que le abrazaba – esto es maravilloso, tenía muchas ganas de verles…

- Sí, pero la verdad es que hace mucho frío aquí.

- Supongo que te éstas habituando al clima de Florida, en comparación aquí si hace mucho más frío. Pero no se preocupen una de las ventajas de mi apartamento es que como es chico pronto se calienta.

Patty sonrió y la abuela se envolvió en su chal, mientras que Candy le indicaba al chico que cargaba las maletas que la siguiera, abriéndose camino entre la gente, la muchacha alcanzó la salida, una fila de carros de sitio aguardaban que alguien solicitara sus servicios. Candy y sus invitadas subieron a uno de ellos y las llevó hasta el pequeño departamento de Candy.

- Esperaba esto con ansias – Señaló Patty cuando llegaron al lugar

- Sí, Chicago me trae buenos recuerdos – comentó la abuela – y estaremos bien aquí.

- ¿Están seguras de que no quieren ir a un hotel? – preguntó Candy un tanto afligida de no poder ofrecerles algo a lo que sus invitadas estaban acostumbradas

- Claro que no, realmente estaremos felices de estar contigo – señaló Patty – este lugar siempre me pareció encantador.

Candy había acondicionado la recamara que había pertenecido a Albert para recibir a sus visitas, el lugar era chico y sabía que tanto Patty como su abuela quienes estaban acostumbradas a lujos y comodidades pasarían algunas mortificaciones, sin embargo la sonrisa de su amiga era tan sincera que no pudo dudar de sus palabras.

- Espero que hayas guardado tiempo para pasarlo con nosotras – le advirtió Patty – no me gustaría que te la pasaras en el hospital.

- Le pedí a Melissa que me cubriera, así que no te preocupes, estos días son solo para ustedes

- Hace dos meses que asisto a clases de cocina, podré ayudarte con la cena. – presumió delicadamente Patty al tiempo que sonreía

- Entonces te pondré a ti a hacerla – río Candy – yo voy de mal a peor…

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó la abuela Martha - ¿dónde quedó la jovencita preparada para todo?

- Ohh, - se sonrojó la chica rubia – ya se, haber vivido con alguien que cocinaba todo el tiempo provoco que mis pocas cualidades culinarias pasaran de medianas a pobres.

Los días pasaron muy deprisa, y el jueves de acción de gracias finalmente llegó. Mientras que en el resto de la ciudad el ambiente festivo se dejaba sentir, en la mansión Andley había un gran alboroto, la tía Abuela fritaba a diestra y siniestra, los sirvientes movían tapetes y adornos, las habitaciones normalmente vacías y cerradas, habían sido abiertas, puertas, cortinas e incluso ventanas, por lo cual, el frío de los jardines atravesaban los pasillos, el comedor estaba siendo sometido a una limpieza profunda, habían bajado los candelabros y la platería estaba siendo pulida.

Cuando Neal salió de su habitación donde el cálido ambiente proporcionado por el fuego de la chimenea, sintió una ráfaga del viento que circulaba por los pasillos y se estremeció lo que le hizo regresarse para tomar la chaqueta que estaba el perchero de su cuarto, pensó con desanimo que con gusto se habría quedado allí dentro pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de la cena de esa noche.

Se abotonó la chaqueta y volvió a salir al fío pasillo. Estaba algo molesto de que por orden de la tía abuela ese día no hubiera desayunos servidos en el cuarto.

Bien conocía que cuando la tía Elroy organizaba fiestas, utilizaba de todos los sirvientes de la casa y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que esos se distrajeran en algo tan nimio como era servir el desayuno a cada habitante de la mansión. De igual manera al pasar por el comedor pudo deducir que como sabía hacer en esas festivas ocasiones, se serviría el desayuno en la terraza.

Normalmente se había quejado del frío que hacía en los jardines, sin embargo al salir noto que afuera no había mucho más frío que dentro de la mansión. Su madre daba órdenes al personal de la cocina. Eliza enfundada en un grueso abrigo daba sorbos al café que a pesar de la baja temperatura, emitía un ligero vaho.

Para sorpresa y no muy grata para él joven Leegan miró que el tío William estaba presente, leía un periódico mientras mordisqueaba un pan francés que tendía delante de él.

- Buenos días – saludó Neal con acritud.

Eliza lo miró y volvió a tomar de su taza sin dar otra muestra de afecto o tan siquiera de que hubiera escuchado a su hermano.

- Buen día – respondió alegremente el joven heredero de los Andley - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – contestó escuetamente Neal quien odiaba el buen humor de su tío.

- Llegué esta mañana, la tía Elroy no me habría perdonado que pasará las fiestas fuera… - se quedó un momento pensativo y después continuó – aunque en parte me alegro de estar aquí, porque Europa en estos momentos o es un buen lugar para vacacionar.

- Me imagino – señaló Neal mientras recorría la mesa tipo Buffete donde los contenedores de comida se mantenían calientes por unos mecheros de alcohol que había debajo de cada uno – Típico – masculló el muchacho.

- ¿No te agrada el menú? – preguntó Albert - Deberías de probar el omelet o tal vez la crema de brócoli… el pan francés tampoco ésta mal.

Neal se dio la vuelta fingiendo estar muy interesado en los diferentes platillos, cuando su cara estuvo fuera de la vista de su tío, hizo una clara mueca de desprecio. No podía entender cómo podía ser agradable el tener que levantarse para servirse su propio desayuno… y cómo en un día tan frío tenían que comer fuera en vez de su cálido cuarto… pero sobre todo no entendía como a su tío William, el hombre más poderoso de Chicago esas cosas parecían tenerle sin cuidado.

Con desgana tomó un plato y se sirvió lo que su tío le había recomendado, no porque quisiera complacerle o ni siquiera porque pensará que el juicio del joven Andley fuera acertado, sino porque le había ahorrado trabajo de decidir que tomaría por desayuno.

- Parece que te convencí – dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Buen provecho.

- Gracias – dijo Neal al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

Albert miró a sus sobrinos, quienes parecían más bien un par de extraños, tenía cerca de un año sin verlos, mientras había estado de viaje había permitido su regreso a la mansión, El muchacho tenía sus reservas con la familia Leegan, se habían portado miserablemente con su ahora protegida, Candy. Y era algo que difícilmente olvidaría. Pero por otro lado era una persona que creía en dar una segunda oportunidad… pensar en eso le hizo recordar a la dulce muchacha que había dejado las comodidades que él le había ofrecido.

Tenía cerca de seis meses que no le veía, la última vez había sido en aquella horrorosa fiesta que la tía Elroy había organizado con el único propósito de presentarle a Maddison una rica heredera, hija de un empresario famoso por sus propiedades en trenes. Y que por tal razón ni siquiera había podido entablar una conversación con Candy. Cada día que vivía sumergido en su nueva vida como cabeza de la familia Andley, sentía que se separaba un paso más de aquel que alguna vez había sido. No quería más confrontaciones con la tía Elroy, pero en cierta manera sentía que se estaba perdiendo a si mismo… el alejamiento que había tenido con Candy era una muestra de ello. De reojo miró a su tía que acaba de salir a la terraza visiblemente enojada.

- Las cosas ya no son como antes – mencionó con un dejo de exasperación – hay muchos invitados que no han confirmado su asistencia

Albert dio un resoplido… no esperaba que en ese momento a su tía le importara algo más que la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo, en cierta manera sintió un poco de envidia le habría gustado enfocar sus pensamientos en algo tan banal como era una fiesta, tan solo ver a George que también estaba en la puerta de la terraza y llevaba consigo un portafolio, le indicaba que tendría que trabajar hasta minutos antes de la fiesta. Suspiró con resignación y entró a la Mansión antes de que George lo mirara con impaciencia.

Cuando Neal observó como Albert dejaba la terraza sintió como si el pequeño nudo que se había formado en su garganta se hubiera desechó. No, no podía entenderle. Sin embargo no podía decir que lo odiara, decir eso sería como afirmar que le importaba la familia Andley, cosa que desde hacía tiempo le venía sin cuidado. No obstante sin su presencia podía tratar de asuntos que le eran más urgentes.

- Espero que cuando suba a mi habitación estén allí mis papeles.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó Elisa con un dejo de desdén en sus palabras.

- No – contestó Neal de mala gana – le habló al tipo que vive cruzando la calle… Claro que te digo a ti.

- Tus modales dejan mucho que desear – contestó Elisa

- No estoy jugando…

- Yo tampoco…

- Elisa, saldré un rato solo espero que lo que es mío este de vuelta en mi cuarto…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daré? – dijo la muchacha mirándolo fríamente

Neal dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su cara al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento pero en vez de entrar a la Mansión salió por el jardín hasta llegar a donde estaba su auto, lo miró con una especie de nostalgia antes de subirse a él.

Mientras tanto el pequeño departamento de Candy estaba inundado de ricos aromas, la abuela Martha cosía algo en un mantel mientras que Patty y Candy estaban en la cocina.

- Eres espectacular Patty – mencionó Candy – jamás habría imaginado que en tan poco tiempo te transformarías en toda un chef

- Claro que no - dijo la chica de lentes – solo he aprendido algunas cosas

- Todo huele delicioso – señaló fascinada la chica rubia – si yo hubiera cocinado probablemente estaría quemando la mitad de los platillos…

- Pero si apenas he empezado con las salsas – exclamó Patty.

- Sí, pero quien iba a pensar que todas esas cosas que compramos ayer se convertirían en algo tan delicioso. – mencionó Candy al tiempo que probaba una de las salsas.

- Pero aún faltan muchas cosas, me podrías ayudar a cortar algunas cosas.

- Siempre dispuesta.

Entre tanto en la Mansión Andley, por los fríos pasillos la elegante Elisa caminaba hacía su cuarto, desde el almuerzo había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ayudando a su madre con el servicio de esa noche. Cuando llego a su habitación se dirigió a su secreter tomó unos papeles que estaban en uno de los cajones ocultos y después se sentó en uno de los sillones y los leyó. No entendía porque esos papeles de gente extraña le interesaban tanto a su hermano, durante las últimas semanas había pensado demasiado en eso… la curiosidad le comía por dentro. ¿Por qué el tan rebelde Neal, había accedido a su chantaje? ¿Por qué había cedido por esos papeles? ¿Qué significaban para él?

Las preguntas aumentaban mientras más pensaba en ello, sin embargo sabía que Neal no accedería a decirle algo más, quizá, pensó por un momento si no lo hubiera chantajeado, le habría dicho lo que estaba haciendo con esos papeles. Pero en ese momento era demasiado tarde como para poder pasar como su confidente de nuevo.

- Es demasiado tarde – masculló al tiempo que dejaba sobre una de las mesillas del cuarto de su hermano los papeles por los que se había rebajado a aceptar su chantaje,

Eliza suspiró antes de retirarse a su habitación donde su doncella le ayudaría a vestirse para la fiesta que no tardaría en empezar.

Minutos antes de que la fiesta empezara Neal con prisa, pasó entre los invitados que se arremolinaban en el vestíbulo de la Mansión, alcanzó a mirar algunas caras, que se le hicieron conocidas, pero eso no le importaba, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sintió feliz de encontrar la chimenea prendida y cálido ambiente por los pasillos, cerró la puerta, no sentía deseos de ver a nadie, aunque sabía de antemano que ningún sirviente estaría disponible para ayudarle a vestirse, se sentó sobre la cama y después miró la mesilla donde Eliza había dejado los papeles, sonrió levemente y después tomó los papeles y los puso en su caja de seguridad, después se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño apartamento de Candy, la cena estaba lista, y tanto ella como sus invitadas estaban preparadas para festejar la cena.

- Esto nunca lo había celebrado – señaló Patty así que estoy un poco emocionada.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Candy alzando una ceja – hiciste comida como para un ejército.

- No exageres – exclamó la chica de lentes

Las dos miraron la mesa de la cocina donde estaban los recipientes rebosaban de comida. Y Patty no pudo evitar reír.

- Voy a ver cómo va la abuela – dijo Candy – yo que tu sacaría ese pan del horno antes de que se queme.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Patty – Tres horas en la cocina y te has convertido en una experta…

- No soy una experta, solo se hacer pan. – contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Candy salió de la cocina y se percató de que la abuela Martha se había encargado de arreglar la mesa con pequeñas siluetas de papel y servilletas artísticamente dobladas.

- Abuela – dijo muy emocionada Candy – la mesa se ve estupenda, ni en mis mejores sueños podría haberla dejado así de linda.

La chica no pudo evitarlo y tocó con la mano una de las servilletas y entonces notó algo.

- Oh, solo hay tres lugares

- Así es – señaló la anciana – solo estamos las tres, no que no sea suficiente, creo que será una cena entretenida.

- ¿Sucede algo? – interrumpió Patty desde la cocina.

- Es que creo que vamos a tener otro comensal – comentó la abuela muy emocionada – no me digas ¿será acaso aquel novio?

- Abuela – espetó Patty

- ¿Dije algo que no debía? – preguntó la mujer.

Patty alzó las cejas y la miró fijamente a su abuela. Candy palideció unos segundos y después sonrió

- No abuela, no se trata de él.

- ¿Entonces si va a venir alguien más? – inquirió Patty.

- Si – dijo Candy sonriendo

- ¿Quién?

Candy sintió que debió haber dicho algo pero era demasiado tarde, decir en ese momento que el invitado sería Neal, no estaba segura siquiera de que se presentara en su casa y más sabiendo de la gran fiesta de los Andley para la cual le había llegado invitación hacía varias semanas, y quizá o tal vez en el fondo deseaba que Neal hubiera decidido quedarse en la fiesta de su familia en vez de ir a cenar con ella. Miró los ojos inquisitivos de Patty, pasó saliva y en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Candy levantó la cara un tanto asustada.

- Supongo que es el invitado sorpresa – dijo la abuela Martha.

Candy dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Lo primero que vio fue una botella de vino y un ramo de margaritas. Y después miró la cara del muchacho. Neal sonreía complacido consigo mismo.

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – balbuceó Candy

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?

- Si, si claro… - dijo al tiempo que se quitaba de la entrada.

Neal entró cual si fuera dueño de la situación, y pareció no importarle la cara de extrañeza que Patty puso al verlo, la palidez en la cara de Candy, o la forma inquisitiva en que lo miraba la anciana.

- Buenas noches – saludó mientras se quitaba el fino abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

Patty tomó a Candy por el brazo y la arrastró a la cocina.

- ¿Éstas bromeando?

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿De qué hablo? – dijo enojada – Neal, Neal Leegan.

- Ahh,

- No entiendo, es todo lo que dices cuando veo a quien te hizo la vida miserable en el colegio.

- No es lo que piensas, él y yo solo somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos?

Patty se estiró un poco y miró a Neal quien conversaba educadamente con su abuela. Y como sonreía de forma natural y movía la cabeza elegantemente.

- No, no lo creo, tú no puedes ser amiga de él… no me importa que sepa llevar una conversación con mi abuela o de que utilice ropa elegante…

- No es como era antes, ha cambiado….

- La gente no cambia… - señaló Patty – siempre se ha portado de forma miserable contigo, no esperes que crea que ahora puede ser tu amigo.

- Últimamente he tenido mucho contacto con él… y realmente me ha estado ayudando

- ¿Con que podría ayudarte? – espetó Patty – según estoy informada, él no tiene idea de lo que haces en tu trabajo, supongo que allí no puede ayudarte.

- No me refiero a eso…

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo Candy, últimamente buscas a Neal y nos dejas a Annie a mí fuera de tu vida…

- Es que no es sencillo para mi hablar con Annie, ella está demasiado involucrada con la familia Andley.

- ¿Y Neal no lo está?

- No, Patty, no lo está… y no me hostiga con preguntas sobre ellos… ni me obliga a asistir a eventos a los que no quiero ir… no como Annie o Archie. Y en cierta medida tú también lo haces, quieres que conviva con ellos, pero no es fácil para mí… como tú has dicho, no puedo cambiar, soy así, una chica huérfana y sin clase…

- Yo no quise…

- Ya sé que no quisiste decir eso. Sé que a ti no te importa que yo sea así, pero Annie, ella está ahora con Archie, y trata con todas sus fuerzas encajar en ese mundo, y créeme, ella va a conseguirlo… pero yo no soy así, por eso es que vivo aquí, por eso es que sigo trabajando de enfermera, porque soy diferente…

- Pero…

- Neal lo sabe, sabe que soy diferente, y no le importa eso… creo que en este momento es bueno tener a mi lado a alguien como él…

- Te ha hecho mucho daño…

- Ya no puede hacerme más daño, lo que podía hacer lo hizo en su momento…

- ¿lo has perdonado?

- No puedo guardar rencores, ya no somos niños, ahora soy independiente y puedo cuidar de mi… me hubiera gustado no hacerte pasar por esta situación, se que tampoco a ti te agrada mucho, pero cuando me dijo que no quería pasar acción de gracias con los Andley, no podía dejar de invitarlo, aún sabiendo que ibas a estar aquí…

- No voy a decirle nada – dijo Patty – no pienso portarme mal con él.

- Ya sé que no lo harías, también le dije que si se venía se tenía que comportar…

- Pues parece que lo ésta haciendo.

- Si, - dijo Candy pensativa – creo que me quiere dar a entender de que siempre cumple sus promesas.

Patty sonrió ligeramente, seguía sin gustarle la idea de tener a Neal cerca, y mucho menos saber que cuando ella se fuera, él seguiría rondando a su amiga, pero como le había dicho Candy, ya no eran niños y ella podía escoger a sus amigos… tomó aliento y ayudó a Candy a servir la cena.

La cena transcurrió insólitamente agradable, teniendo en cuenta que los invitados no eran lo que podría llamarse un círculo de amigos, no obstante, Neal se comportó de forma placentera, la comida estaba deliciosa, y todos disfrutaron de la reunión. Para Candy había sido como si se hubiera sacado una espina clavada, el nerviosismo había terminado en menos de media hora, Patty la miraba de reojo de vez en vez, pero no volvió a mencionar nada áspero sobre Neal y no volvió a traer el tema de Annie nuevamente. Cuando ya era bastante noche y la leña en la chimenea se había consumido. Neal se levantó y sonrió.

Fue una cena de acción de gracias memorable. Quizá sería bueno repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión.

Las mujeres sonrieron y Neal tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Candy – dijo antes de tocar el picaporte – puedo hablar un momento contigo.

- Si – contestó la chica saliendo tras él

El pasillo estaba muy frío, Candy se abrazó a sí misma, sentía el chiflón que venía desde la puerta que daba a la calle.

- Descuida – mencionó Neal – solo será un momento.

Candy lo miró bajó la mortecina luz de una bombilla que estaba al final del pasillo, no supo porque pero pensó que Neal había madurado mucho en el último mes, pero tal vez era solo su mente que le estaba jugando otra mala pasada.

- Cumpliste con tu trato - el muchacho tomó de un bolsillo de su abrigo un sobre – aquí están los papeles que te hacían falta

La muchacha abrió el sobre y miró unos segundos y sonrió.

- Yo te agradezco, te comportantes muy agradable esta noche

Neal la miró fríamente

- Hace tiempo te dije que no me importan las apariencias.

La cara de Candy se vio ligeramente trastornada por la respuesta del joven Leegan. Respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír.

- Gracias por el vino.

- Si, realmente no me agradezcas el vino tampoco, era eso o beber la porquería de vino que sueles comprar.

- Lamento no tener los suficientes ingresos como para comprar un vino de buena calidad – respondió Candy un tanto enojada.

- En fin, me alegro de haberlo traído, no solo por mi sino por tus invitadas – el muchacho hizo una pausa y después prosiguió – la abuela de la cuatro ojos es muy afable.

- No le digas así.

Neal alzó la ceja y después de dibujar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, se abotonó el abrigo.

- Dije que solo sería un momento, el tren sale el lunes, ya que el jueves zarpa el barco, toma el tiempo necesario si no quieres perder alguno de los dos pasajes.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y pensó que el viaje estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente.

- ¿quieres que te mande al cochero ese día?

- No, creo que tomaré un carro de sitio.

- Bueno, confiaré en que tienes todo preparado.

Neal dio la vuelta y Candy se dio cuenta de que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver al muchacho.

- Neal – musitó

El joven Leegan se detuvo y giró su cabeza para mirar a Candy.

- Muchas gracias por todo, realmente no encuentro las palabras para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Realmente me empiezas a preocupar – señaló cáusticamente – No tienes nada que agradecer, esto es un negocio, es decir, fue un trato donde cada uno obtuvo un beneficio.

- Pero…

- ¿acaso tienes alguna queja de mi parte del trato?

- No… pero

- Entonces no hay peros que valgan… el trato está cerrado.

- De todas maneras gracias – volvió a decir Candy – Creo que yo saque la mejor parte.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? – espetó Neal.

- No, yo no…

- Entonces deja de agradecer y decir sandeces, nadie sacó la mejor parte, no sería tan estúpido como para hacer un mal negocio… el trato fue justo, que te entre en esa cabecita rubia… ambos sacamos algo bueno de ello, aunque tú no lo comprendas.

- Lo siento, yo no quería…

- Podrás ser una buena enfermera, pero te falta mucho que aprender respecto a los negocios.

Neal se dio la media vuelta y bajó las escaleras hasta el portón. Mientras que Candy se había quedado pensativa, seguía creyendo que aunque no supiera de negocios, un trato donde lo único que había hecho era invitarlo a una cena no era algo justo. Los pasajes tanto del tren como del barco tenían un costo muy elevado, más de lo que ella ganaba en tres meses, así que no podía ver lo justo en el trato o la ventaja que había sacado Neal de aquello… no obstante el muchacho se había visto muy seguro, como sí su parte hubiera sido la mejor.

Candy solo pensó en ello unos segundos, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como era terminar de prepararse para su próximo viaje.

* * *

_Que tal!... El título de este capítulo se parece más a lo que paso para que actualizará el fic. Estos meses han sido un poco caóticos, entre trabajo y otras actividades, pero sobre todo el bloqueo que me llegó con todo, escribí y borré tantas veces este capítulo que estaba perdiendo sentido, espero que haya sido solo una fase pasajera, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo._

_Mientras tanto espero que la espera haya válido la pena._

_Saludos!_

_Alejandra M._


	6. Chapter 6

**06. Los negocios son como la brisa**

Candy se despidió de Patty y su abuela, la mañana del domingo, ellas volverían a Florida para pasar la Navidad allí, cuando la muchacha regresó a su casa se sintió un poco sola, había pasado unos días muy divertidos en compañía de su amiga y de su abuela, en cierta manera había sido como formar parte de una familia. Sin embargo tenía que hacer los últimos arreglos antes de partir.

La tarde del domingo después de comer había vaciado la despensa de todo aquello que no eran conservas, como eran frutas, pan y algo de mantequilla, lo que había regalado al Sr. Thomas, había puesto sábanas sobre los muebles de la sala y del comedor, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo se iría, pero si el tiempo que pasaría fuera se extendía, lo último que deseaba era regresar a limpiar todo.

El baúl estaba repleto y amenazaba con no cerrar, a pesar de que Candy había cambiando de posición todo lo que había dentro y había comprimido lo más que había podido cada prenda, y de que había decidido no llevarse algunas cosas para poder hacer espacio a la caja de música. Si, sabía que era algo que además de espacio hacía que el equipaje fuera más pesado, pero estaba determinada a llevarlo, por esa caja de música había decidido hacer ese viaje, no podía dejarla, así tuviera que dejar la mitad de las cosas que quería llevar consigo.

Al finalizar el domingo por fin había dejado listas las dos maletas y el baúl que llevaría con ella, por un momento dudo en su decisión de haber rechazado la oferta de Neal de mandarle al cochero, pero antes de dormir pensó que era mejor así, no deseaba despedirse de nadie y era lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente antes de irse tomó una hoja de papel y escribió una nota, la dejó sobre la mesa y sobre ella un candelabro, había llamado desde temprano al carro de sitio, el conductor ya había subido el equipaje a la carroza, dio un suspiro y una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, bajó los escalones rápidamente y subió al carruaje que la llevaría hasta la estación de trenes. Una vez allí se percató que Neal le había conseguido boletos para viajar en primera clase, aunque era de los trenes que solían no ir muy rápido y que paraban prácticamente en cada pueblo que se cruzara por las vías. Entonces entendió porque le había reservado desde tres días antes para asegurarse que por más que tardará el recorrido, ella pudiera llegar a tiempo para abordar el barco.

Candy buscó su asiento y miró con sorpresa que era un compartimento privado, nunca había viajado de esa manera, así que se sintió satisfecha, aunque le gustaba conversar con los demás pasajeros cuando solía viajar sabía que la experiencia de viajar en privado tampoco le molestaría. Cuando se sentó y miró por la ventana vio que comenzaba a nevar.

- Hará mucho frío hoy – dijo para sí.

Cuando comenzó a moverse el tren pensó en la nota que había dejado en su apartamento, era una nota para Albert, eran tan solo unas pocas palabras, no le decía a donde iba ni cuánto tiempo tomaría en regresar, sin embargo sabía que Albert apreciaría el detalle, aunque si le hubieran asegurado que las posibilidades de que el joven Andley encontrara la nota eran prácticamente nulas, Candy sabía que cuando notaran su ausencia Albert iría a buscarla. Ni siquiera podía decir porque aún guardaba esa confianza en alguien a quien apenas había visto en los últimos meses, pero dentro de ella estaba segura de que tarde o temprano encontraría la nota.

Mientras el tren avanzaba camino a New York, Candy no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había estado en la cosmopolita ciudad. Las cosas en aquella ocasión habían resultado muy dolorosas y se había separado definitivamente de Terry, al mismo tiempo había roto todas las ilusiones que se había hecho para el futuro, casi dos años habían transcurrido desde esa vez y ahora, volvía aunque no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo allí.

A través de la ventana habías visto como el sol había descendido y como al pasar por algunos poblados la nieve comenzaba a acumularse, era el invierno que parecía que sería mucho más frío que en años anteriores. Cuando se detuvieron 30 minutos por séptima ocasión el reloj marcaba las once de la noche. Candy acomodó el camastro del privado para pasar la noche, sabía que el tren se detendría otras tres veces antes del amanecer, le pidió al encargado de los boletos que no la molestarás para poder dormir.

El día siguiente fue similar, las paradas fueron continuas, tuvieron un retraso de un par de horas por una fuerte tormenta de nueve por lo que tuvo que pasar otra noche en el tren antes de llegar a su destino final.

Cuando por fin llegó a New York se percató del frío que hacía, pero que no estaba nevando. Candy ayudada por un guardia había podido bajar su equipaje, el puerto quedaba prácticamente al lado, sacó sus papeles y miró las indicaciones, después de leerlas unos minutos se dio cuenta de que tenía que registrar su equipaje.

Caminó por el muelle hasta que llegó a donde el barco que zarparía ya estaba siendo preparado para el viaje del día siguiente, la muchacha miró la ventanilla de registro y se acercó donde un hombre con cara de pocos amigos atendía.

- Buenas tardes

- Buenas – respondió el hombre como si le fastidiará tener que contestar.

- En las indicaciones decía que tenía que registrar mi equipaje.

- ¿Nombre? – preguntó el hombre

- Can – guardó silenció unos segundos y se rectificó a sí misma – Bonnie, Bonnie Sanders.

- Camarote 305 ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo Candy verificando la información con el boleto.

- Bien, veo que su esposo ya registro parte del equipaje, y que dejo dicho que llegaría más tarde con el resto.

- ¿Mi esposo? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

- Si… de hecho estuvo aquí hace como una hora, preguntando por un restaurante…

Candy lo miró indecisa y el hombre dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, cosa que asombró a la muchacha que pensaba que ese hombre era incapaz de sonreír.

- Le indicamos el restaurante que esta al final de esta calle – dijo señalando un oscuro callejón.

- Gracias – mencionó la chica antes de caminar por donde le había indicado el hombre.

Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en que todo aquello era muy extraño, no terminaba de cuadrarle, y una especie de ansiedad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al restaurante entró mirando hacía todos lados como tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Sin embargo no miraba nada que se la diera cuando finalmente en la mesa de la esquina la encontró. Apretó los labios muy enojada y se dirigió a esa mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tuvo retraso el tren?

- Te hice una pregunta… Contéstame Neal.

Neal le devolvió la mirada sonriendo desafiante.

- Shss – dijo al tiempo que hacía un ademán con el dedo que indicaba que guardará silenció – Mi nombre es Peter.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó enojada Candy

- Cálmate y siéntate – le ordenó Neal.

La muchacha dudó unos segundos en si sentarse o no, pero al ver la cara un tanto suplicante del muchacho, así que decidió sentarse.

- No pongas esa cara – mencionó calmadamente el joven –te hace ver fea

- No tengo otra – respondió Candy enojada - ¿Dime qué haces aquí?

- ¿No creerías que te iba a dejar hacer sola un viaje tan largo y por la situación en la que estamos viviendo, tan peligroso?

- No te pedí que me acompañaras

- Ya lo sé – respondió Neal – es algo que yo quería hacer

- Estoy furiosa contigo

- Pues enójate todo lo que quieras, no vas a ganar nada con eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió Candy-

- Que es simple, ya registe mi equipaje, y tengo en mi mano el boleto

- ¿y cuando pensabas decirme algo de esto?

- Te lo estoy diciendo ¿no?

- Esto no es lo que habíamos quedado.

- Tampoco es algo que hubiéramos dicho que no sucedería

- Es que jamás imaginé – espetó Candy

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Neal

Candy giró su cabeza hacía otro lado, estaba muy molesta, comenzaba a comprender lo que Neal le había dicho sobre que nunca perdía en los negocios y que tal como lo había expresado ella era solo una ingenua enfermera que poco entendía de ellos.

- Pues está claro – dijo después de unos minutos – si tú no piensas quedarte, lo haré yo.

- Muy bien – mencionó Neal – entonces supongo que viajaré solo a Europa.

La rubia apretó los dientes y frunció la boca, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonta como para caer en otra de las trampas de Neal, tenía que ir de vuelta al muelle para cancelar su boleto, y tendría que cambiar el boleto regreso del tren para poder tomar el siguiente tren de vuelta a Chicago.

Suspiró profundamente, no tenía nada que hacer en Chicago había pedido permiso en el Hospital, además Annie le había dicho que Albert había regresado a la ciudad, lo que significaba que su esfuerzos tendrían que duplicarse y al final terminaría viéndolo nuevamente, y probablemente le preguntaría el porqué de su ausencia en la fiesta de acción de gracias. Toda esa situación era algo que se quería ahorrar.

Candy estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Neal pidió cena para ella, después de pagar la cuenta, el muchacho se retiró. Cuando vio que él se levantó de la mesa fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la cena que tenía delante de ella, también se percató del hambre que tenía. No quería tomar más favores de Neal, y menos después de lo que le estaba haciendo, había sido una ilusa al pensar que había cambiado, que con el tiempo había madurado. Sin embargo miró el plato con el corte de carne que por mucho que no quisiera comerlo emanaba un olor que le abría el apetito, tomó el tenedor y se llevó un pedazo a la boca. Pensó por un segundo que era mejor no desperdiciar la comida.

Candy tardó más de lo normal comiendo, ya era bastante noche y no quería pagar por una noche de hotel, tampoco quería regresar a Chicago, quería seguir con su idea de ir a Francia, tenía ganas de golpear a Neal. No podía pensar en cómo había el muchacho imaginado que ella aceptaría a hacerse pasar por su esposa.

Cerca de medianoche Candy salió del restaurante, caminó por el oscuro callejón cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, asustada giró la cabeza y solo vio una silueta, caminó más aprisa hasta llegar a la luz del farol.

- No deberías de caminar solar por callejones oscuros – señaló Neal.

- ¿Por qué me has asustado?- le reclamó la chica – ¿es que pretendes matarme de un susto?

- Solo quería hablar contigo…

- Ya hemos hablado… - dijo Candy pensado que ahora lo único que quería era propinarle unos buenos golpes al muchacho.

- Candy –dijo él calmadamente –no pretendo hacerte enojar, pero siempre has demostrado ser imprudente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estamos hablando en medio de un callejón oscuro, bajo la única luz que hay aquí, quisiste correr pero no lo hiciste, eres demasiado temeraria… quien sabe lo que podría pasarte en un viaje así.

- ¿Crees que no he viajado sola antes?

- Sí, yo se que lo has hecho, pero no de esta manera, yo te ofrecí un pasaje de primera clase…

- Pero ¿Por qué fingir? ¿Por qué hacerte pasar por mi esposo?

- Por muchas razones, pero la principal me la ha dado la persona que me consiguió los papeles…

- Podrías explicarme esas "buenas" razones – preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo

- Si los Andley llegaran a buscarte, podrían llegar a imaginarse que te tienes la posibilidad de cambiarte el nombre, pero jamás imaginarían que irías como una mujer casada… y menos aún si lo haces con alguien como yo…

- Pero…

- Candy, armaste un escándalo cuando quise casarme contigo, ni locos imaginarían que viajas conmigo.

La muchacha se ruborizó un poco y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Utiliza el boleto - prosiguió Neal – no fueron nada baratos…

- Lo siento, - mencionó con un dejo de ironía - no hubiera querido que gastaras tu asignación…

- Mi padre jamás me hubiera dado dinero para algo así…

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Candy un tanto incrédula

Neal guardó silencio unos segundos como escogiendo las palabras correctas para darse a entender, mientras que la muchacha lo miraba a la luz mortecina del farol bajo el cual estaban apostados.

- Cada vez que alguno pide dinero en la familia Andley tiene que dar explicaciones… es decir tienes que decir en qué vas a utilizar el dinero…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero?

- Bueno, como esta situación se ha dado desde que éramos niños, nos hemos vuelto un tanto mañosos, pedimos dinero para cosas que sabemos que si nos autorizan…

Mientras hablaba, Neal comenzó a caminar y le ofreció el brazo a Candy, a quien a pesar de estar aún un tanto enojada, le parecía extraño que Neal quisiera compartir algo con ella.

- Por ejemplo – dijo con una sonrisa, que para sorpresa de Candy era bastante honesta – Elisa siempre pide dinero para perfumes y vestidos y con ese dinero se compra otras cosas… increíble las cosas en que malgasta… se compra antigüedades o de repente protege a algún artista en ciernes, al menos es lo que dice ella. A Archie antes de que comenzará a trabajar siempre pedía para ropa, pero muchas veces gastaba ese dinero para comprar obras de arte… y yo… bueno yo siempre pido para algo del carro… y bueno ese dinero es el que utilizó en las apuestas y otros negocios

- Candy río ligeramente.

- Nunca lo imagine….

- Sí, bueno, realmente cualquier cosa que le pida para el carro no es tan cara como los boletos…

- ¿Entonces como hiciste para conseguir el dinero?

- Este…pues tuve que…

- ¿Apostaste?

- No tengo tanta suerte – dijo Neal – cualquiera puede decirte eso…

- Oh

- Tuve que recurrir a métodos extremos…

- ¿Te endeudaste?

- No, no podría haber eso hecho eso sin que los Andley no se hubieran dado cuenta

- Entonces….

- Vendí mi carro…

- ¿Qué? - exclamó la muchacha

- No pongas esa cara – dijo Neal – que bastante mal sentí cuando lo vendí, pero obtuve una oferta sin par… ha sido el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerme mis padres.

- No debiste hacerlo…

- Eso es lo de menos… ya lo hice y no puedo dar marcha atrás… así que espero de verdad que aproveches los boletos, porque no creo que pueda volver a conseguir unos boletos así… si te arrepientes ahora, quizá en un mes vas a querer volver a hacerlo y no podré ayudarte.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, no podía odiar a Neal, no después de saber lo que había sacrificado… pocas veces lo había visto con su carro, pero sabía que lo adoraba, y que realmente haberlo vendido debía de haber sido muy difícil para él .

- Ven – le dijo Neal

- ¿A dónde?

- Reservé unas habitaciones en el hotel del Muelle, no pensarás quedarte aquí hasta el día de mañana…

- Supongo que no – dijo Candy, quien comenzaba a sentirse incomoda al saber a qué grado podía llegar el joven Leegan.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Candy y Neal mientras esperaban para subir al barco comenzaron a perderse entre la gran cantidad de pasajeros que se congregaban para subir también.

- Pensé que nadie iba a Europa en estos días….

- Así es – señaló Neal

- ¿De dónde salió esta gente entonces?

- Olvidas que los barcos hacía Europa son mucho menos que antes. En este mes solo saldrá este barco fuera de donde los Andley tienen acciones, antes de la guerra salían de esta naviera barcos casi cada día…

- Oh

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – dijo una voz femenina detrás de Candy.

La chica volteo y miró a una joven a la que nunca había visto en su vida. Abrió la boca para preguntar quién era, pero Neal se le adelantó.

- No esperaba volver a saber de usted – dijo el joven Leegan.

- Lo pensé demasiado… - mencionó la muchacha.

- Entonces ¿ésta decidida a hacerlo?

- Todavía no estoy muy segura…

- En unos minutos no habrá marcha atrás – dijo Neal muy serio

Fiona miró detenidamente el barco y después sonrió débilmente, Candy la observó sabía que había visto a la chica en alguna parte pero no pudo recordar con exactitud dónde.

- No habrá marcha atrás – aseguró Fiona

- Está bien, ahora hay que abordar, porque este barco ésta a punto de zarpar.

Candy no sabía a dónde iba Neal con todo, no sabía qué papel jugaba esa muchacha allí, sin embargo prefirió no hacer más preguntas, porque si las hacía sabía que podría terminar arrepintiéndose de subir a aquel barco que era su última oportunidad para llegar a Europa.

Mientras subían al barco Candy se percató de la suntuosidad de aquel barco, quizás no era el más lujoso, pero era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta principal miró el tumulto de gente que pasaba con maletas y que buscaba sus camarotes. Otras personas se habían apostado en algún sitio cerca de la barandilla para mirar mientras el barco empezara su viaje.

- Neal – dijo.

- Shssst – le reprendió el muchacho – soy Peter, recuerda…

- Cierto – señaló la muchacha algo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Quería preguntarte si podía quedarme un rato aquí en la cubierta en vez de ir de inmediato al camarote.

- Sí, me parece bien, Coraline… - Neal tocó a Fiona en el hombro – Coraline…

- Ahh, sí, yo soy Coraline – dio la muchacha de ojos miel un tanto alterada – esto es algo raro.

- Acostúmbrense, todo podría echarse a perder si no pueden seguir estas simples reglas…

- Si – dijeron al unísono las chicas

- Bien, solo quería preguntarle si quiere acompañar…

- Si – respondió emocionada antes de que Neal pudiera terminar la pregunta – me gustaría mucho quedarme en cubierta. - ¿Podrías llevarte la maleta?

Neal no contestó pero tomó la pequeña maleta que la chica traía consigo.

- Bien queridas damas, yo me haré cargo de lo demás… no se separen mucho en un rato cuando todo éste listo vendré a buscarlas.

- Gracias – dijo Candy.

Neal las miró como se acercaban a la barandilla y se acomodaban allí. Desde lejos cualquiera podría decir que aquellas dos muchachas eran amigas de toda la vida, ya que las dos reían y conversaban con naturalidad. El joven Leegan sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba con el boleto en mano. Paso por varios pasillos hasta llegar a su camarote, cuando abrió la puerta vio que el equipaje de él y de Candy ya estaba allí. La habitación era grande y muy lujosa, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucho a unas mucamas que gritaban en el pasillo. Neal se acercó a la puerta y giró la cabeza hasta ver a tres mucamas que cotilleaban al fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Qué buena suerte! – exclamaba una con una voz unos decibeles arriba de lo normal.

- Si, y yo que había renegado por tener que trabajar en este barco… - dijo otra

- Si ya se… con lo peligroso que es estar viajando a Europa en estos momentos.

- Pero esto es una gran sorpresa….-dijo la tercera

- De haberlo sabido antes no habría dicho nada… pero es que poder atenderlo… tan guapo que es…

- Si, es aún mejor en persona que en las revistas…

- Una de ellas sonrió con complicidad con otra.

- Pues yo tuve la oportunidad de ir a verlo actuar…

- Ohhh Broadway

- Si, es maravilloso, todo lleno de luces. Pero lo mejor fue verlo actuar….

- ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?

- Es mejor – rió la chica.

- Ohhh que emoción

- Más sabiendo que estará aquí en los próximos días….

- ¿Viaja solo? – preguntó una con picardía

- Eso parece.

Neal cerró con cuidado la puerta, se recargó unos segundos contra ella, tan ocupadas estaban las mucamas que la presencia del joven Leegan había pasada desapercibida. Y aunque afuera continuaban chismorreando esas chicas, dentro del cuarto el muchacho se sentía intranquilo, como le había dicho a Candy no hacía mucho su suerte nunca era buena, así que eso podría no cambiar.

Mientras tanto en la cubierta Candy y Fiona miraban hacía el puerto.

- ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú ésta haciendo un viaje como este? – preguntaba la chica a Candy.

- ¿Me preguntas eso? – dijo extrañada la rubia – creo que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti.

- Claro que te lo pregunto, ¿acaso crees que no reconocería a la heredera de los Andley? Sé que solo te he visto en un par de ocasiones pero eres un poco inconfundible.

- Eso es una mala noticia entonces – señaló con el rostro ensombrecido la chica

- No, no, no te preocupes, aquí no hay nadie que nos conozca – se apresuró a decir la chica de ojos miel.

- Eso espero, digo pretendo que nadie me reconozca hasta que hayamos zarpado.

- Lo que ésta a punto de ocurrir. – mencionó emocionada Fiona al escuchar el silbato del barco que anunciaba la partida.

Mientras comenzaban a alejarse del puerto comenzó a nevar. Pero ni el frío espantó al gentío que observaba lentamente como avanzaba el barco. No obstante el gélido aire comenzó a enfriar duramente la cara de Candy.

- Creo que es momento de irnos al camarote – dijo la chica

- Si, supongo que por más que nos quedemos aquí el resultado será el mismo, New York quedara borrado en el horizonte ¿verdad? – mencionó Fiona.

- Sí, eso creo…

Las dos chicas caminaron por la cubierta buscando la habitación que les correspondía. Candy se sentía un poco agobiada por lo que estaba pasando, iba camino a otro continente, ya no había marcha atrás, había hecho hasta algo tan impensable como pedirle ayuda a un truhan como lo era Neal. Pronto llegaron al camarote donde Neal estaba tomando una copa de vino.

- Mucho frío afuera – dijo sin mostrar alguna preocupación en su rostro.

- Lo normal – contestó Candy – asumiendo que ésta nevando.

- Entonces, qué bueno que decidieron entrar, aquí hay un buen fuego.

- Fantástico – exclamó Fiona – tenemos una chimenea.

- Y bien ¿dónde vamos a dormir?

- Bueno, de acuerdo con los boletos de cada una, el cuarto de sirvientes es de Coraline y el de nosotros la suite nupcial.

- Candy dejó escapar una risa un tanto escéptica.

- Éstas bromeando ¿verdad?

- ¿Solo hay dos habitaciones? – inquirió Fiona.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy bromeando? – mencionó Neal después de dar un ligero sorbo a la copa que sostenía en su mano.

- Neal, no pienso compartir el cuarto contigo.

- Mi nombre es Peter…

- Pues Neal, Joseph, Peter o como quieras hacerte llamar, es lo mismo…

- Claro que no es lo mismo – dijo al tiempo que dejaba la copa sobre la mesilla que estaba al lado del sillón donde estaba sentado.

- Si, ya estando en altamar no importa el nombre. – señaló Fiona

- ¿Pero qué es lo que tienen en la cabeza? – explotó Neal - Las dos tan frescas, estuvieron allá afuera, den Gracias a Dios…

- Pensé que no creías en Dios – comentó con sarcasmo Candy.

- Pues, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar tienen que dar gracias a Él por qué nadie las haya reconocido…

- Estamos a miles de kilómetros de Chicago – espetó Fiona – ¿quién nos iba a reconocer por aquí?

- No lo sé, puede haber más de uno que nos reconozca….

- Entonces no entiendo, si alguien puede reconocernos de solo vernos, el que te llame Neal no debería tener inconveniente. – dijo Candy.

- También tiene importancia… aquí sobre el barco puede haber gente que conozca a los Andley…

- Creí que habíamos tomado el único barco donde no tenía nada que ver con ellos – apuntó la chica rubia.

- Sí pues eso creía, pero después me di cuenta de que en este barco hay demasiada gente y si tan solo una de esas personas llegara a conocer a los Andley o a los Crone… - Neal se quedó en silencio un momento – O puede que haya entre los pasajeros que si bien no nos conozcan cara a cara, hayan escuchado hablar sobre nuestras familias, si esto sucede, en el peor de los casos podrían mandar un telegrama para avisar y tal vez cuando lleguemos nos estén esperando para traernos de vuelta.

- ¿pero cómo van a avisar?

- Porque todos desaparecimos sin avisar – musitó Fiona

Los tres muchachos se miraron y se quedaron callados dejando escuchar los murmullos de la gente que pasaba por el pasillo.

- Está bien – dijo Candy después de unos minutos – no volveré a llamarte N… digo te llamaré Peter.

- Solo queda pendiente como dormiremos. – mencionó Fiona.

- Pues es evidente yo dormiré aquí en la sala – señaló desafiante Candy

- ¿pero cómo vas a dormir aquí? – preguntó la chica de ojos castaños

- Bueno ya que no les parece que alguien duerma aquí en la sala, estoy dispuesto a hacer un intercambio de habitaciones… pero como bien sabes – dijo Neal mirando a Candy – esto tendrá un precio.

- No quieras cruzar la línea – espetó la muchacha rubia

Neal levantó la cara con altivez, después giró su cabeza hacía Candy para mostrarle su sonrisa torcida. Mientras que Fiona los miraba sin comprender a que iba todo aquello.

- No te voy a pedir nada el otro mundo – mencionó pausadamente Neal - ¿o es que acaso no me he portado como un caballero contigo?

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o que mienta? – mencionó con acidez la chica rubia.

- ¡Vamos! No puedes quejarte, hasta el momento has obtenido lo que has querido y estas a punto de quitarme la mejor cama para dormir, así que en vez de estar enojada deberías estar satisfecha.

- Si de verdad pensara que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por tu bondadoso corazón, - apuntó Candy -la historia sería diferente, pero en todo esto como me lo hiciste notar con anterioridad, tú ganas igual o más que yo.

- Nadie dijo que yo fuera un estúpido como para ser "bondadoso" – dijo dando una entonación de burla en la última palabra – como tú quisieras, no soy un santo, ni pretendo serlo, solo quiero lo que es justo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que consideras justo?

- Por el intercambio del cuarto, algo simple… - Neal sonrió y enseguida continuó – Un beso.

- ¿un beso? – preguntó Candy quien pensaba que había alguna trampa, ya en una ocasión le había pedido uno y le había besado la mano – Me parece bien. Dámelo

- No, estás equivocada si crees que te lo voy a dar aquí donde nadie nos ve…

- ¿Y yo estoy pintada en la pared acaso? – inquirió indignada Fiona.

- No querida señorita… o mejor dicho Coraline, su presencia es muy importante, pero no es lo que estoy pidiendo.

- Entonces señala las condiciones para valorar. – mencionó Candy.

- Será un beso en la boca – dijo mirando fijamente a Candy, quien apretó los labios un poco molesta – y yo determinare, cuando y en donde.

- Necesito saberlo ahora…

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que será en público…

Candy se quedó pensativa. Al mismo tiempo Neal se colocaba encima el saco.

- Voy a salir un momento, cuando regrese espero una respuesta.

Neal salió del camarote. Dejando a las dos chicas un tanto disgustadas.

- Disculpa que te pregunte ¿pero que fue todo eso?

- Señorita Crone..

- Shssst… aquí soy Coraline ¿recuerdas?

- Ay – exclamó Candy – me voy a volver loca con eso del cambio de nombres.

- Si, y aunque lamente decirlo, él tiene razón, tenemos que ser precavidos al respecto, el que estemos en altamar no impide que nuestras respectivas familias puedan tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Debo de estar perdiendo la razón. Desde hace unos meses he estado actuando irracionalmente. Ahora me embarque en este viaje con alguien a quien detesto.

- Ahora entiendo menos…

- El y yo tenemos una larga historia, durante mucho tiempo el sentimiento fue mutuo, yo lo detestaba y él me detestaba a mí, pero hace unos años él cambió lo que sentía por mí.

- Jamás lo imaginé.

- Y yo debo de estar tonta por haberle pedido ayuda con esto. Necesitaba hacer este viaje y solo se me ocurrió pensar en él.

- Pero siendo una rica heredera, ¿Por qué recurriste a él?

- A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, hace ya un par de años que renuncié a ser parte de los Andley así que el dinero que tengo el cual es realmente escaso, lo tengo que ganar trabajando como cualquier persona normal.

- Entonces….

- Si, él ésta pagando mi viaje… pero me ha cobrado por ello.

- ¿pero no dices que no tienes dinero?

- No es dinero precisamente lo que me pide, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, pide cosas más bien personales.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Supongo que accederé, esta sala se ve un poco incomoda para dormir…

- ¿podrías dormir conmigo? – le sugirió Fiona.

- Es que por una tontería, la habitación que te reservo es la de servidumbre por lo que no es muy cómoda que digamos, además podríamos dormir bien las dos, así que creo que le daré el beso que tanto quiere.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Pues no estoy segura de nada, ni siquiera de este viaje, así que supongo que un beso no le hará mal a nadie.

- ¿y qué hay del amor?

- Es un beso, no le voy a pedir que se case conmigo – mencionó Candy alzando las cejas.

- Pero ¿no hay nadie por allí?

- Si lo que quieres saber es si tengo novio o si estoy comprometida, no, no lo tengo y no estoy comprometida con nadie, lo cual facilita en cierta manera el poder darle un beso a alguien, ya que no estoy traicionando a nadie…

- Bueno te traicionas a ti misma…

- Estoy empezando a creer que él tampoco te agrada mucho.

Fiona río un poco, se removió el sombrero que llevaba puesto y lo colocó sobre una mesilla.

- Su familia, en especial su hermana no formaba parte de mi círculo de adeptos… ella es…

- No necesito explicaciones, la conozco desde hace mucho así que puedes ahorrarte las palabras…

- Pero, bueno él me ayudó, estoy escapando de un terrible destino.

- ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó Candy.

- Realmente no eres como esas chicas, todas lo sabían… estaba prometida por interés con un hombre muy rico al que no amaba. Y de la nada apareció en mi puerta, me ofreció ayuda, un medio para librarme de ello.

Candy miró detenidamente a Fiona, realmente no parecía el tipo de mujer que corría riesgos, sin embargo estaba frente a ella huyendo de una cruel realidad para quizá embarcarse en otra igual o peor.

- Pero ¿de qué vas a vivir?

- No lo sé – contestó Fiona con desaliento – tú me has dicho que has actuado irracionalmente, pues yo puedo decirte lo mismo. Mis pocos ahorros se han ido en este boleto y muy bien sé que este boleto es de servidumbre, pero es todo lo que he podido pagar, quizá deba acostumbrarme ya que de ahora en adelante será así.

- De eso no puedes estar segura – comentó la chica de ojos verdes.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero tampoco volverá a ser como era, porque no puedo regresar a mi casa, simplemente no puedo.

- Pudiste escoger un mejor destino – señaló Candy.

- Si, en eso también tienes razón, pero sé que la última vez que fui feliz fue aquel verano que pase en París. Tengo que regresar allí, es probable que allí encuentre algunas respuestas para lo que estoy buscando.

- Por lo que escucho nos dirigimos al mismo lugar.

- ¿Y a que vas?

Pero Candy no pudo responder porque en ese momento Neal abrió la puerta y las dos chicas guardaron silencio.

- ¿Me tienes una respuesta? – inquirió Neal.

- Acepto, así que Fi… digo Coraline y yo dormiremos en la habitación.

- Ésta bien – dijo el muchacho al tiempo que esbozaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro – prepárense, vamos a ir a la cena en el restaurante.

- Pensé que querías que pasáramos desapercibidos.

- Y eso haremos, pero tenemos que echar un vistazo para ver a quienes conocemos de los que están en el barco, así que si puedes cambiar un poco – mencionó Neal mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Candy – tu aspecto es el de una vulgar pueblerina.

- Pues toda mi ropa es similar – espetó la muchacha enfadada.

- Me lo imaginaba – suspiró – en la habitación encontrarás un baúl que preparé para ti.

- ¿Un baúl?

- Si, allí hay ropa de buena calidad que podrás utilizar, trata de no romperla, podría sernos de utilidad llegando a Francia.

- Pero no se arreglarme de otra manera – refutó Candy.

- Si lo que quieres es acabar con mis nervios, lo estás consiguiendo… - murmuró Neal ahogando las ansias de gritar.

- Fiona viendo el peligro se adelantó a la situación.

- Yo le ayudaré… también traigo conmigo algunas joyas, solo las que me pertenecían a mí, pensé igual, que podrían ayudarme en algún momento de necesidad.

- Bien, hazte cargo de ella – dijo Neal, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Candy y Fiona entraron a la habitación nupcial, donde estaba el equipaje que ella había armado así como el baúl que Neal había mencionado. Las dos se acercaron y lo abrieron, dentro había varios vestidos nuevos y de excelente calidad, eran tan hermosos como los que en alguna ocasión Albert había hecho comprar para ella.

- Esto es hermoso – exclamó Fiona – la verdad creo que si le interesas, nadie gastaría tanto dinero en alguien que no le importa.

- ¿Qué usarás tú?

- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó la chica de ojos cafés - Yo no voy a ir a la cena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la cena es para la gente rica y la servidumbre no ésta invitada.

- ¡Oh no!, tienes que ir, ¿cómo voy a usar esos vestidos y tus joyas, mientras te quedas aquí encerrada?

-No quieras pasarte de ingenua, así son las cosas, a mi me mandaran mi cena, es lo normal. Y la verdad no me interesa asistir, prefiero quedarme aquí acomodando la ropa, además…. Tengo que aprender, ya que tal vez esto vaya a ser lo que haga por el resto de mi vida. Así que Señora Sanders permítame arreglarle el peinado.

Candy se sintió un poco incómoda ante las atenciones de la señorita Crone, pero prefirió no discutir más con ella, quien además de haberse portado muy bien con ella, había escogido uno de los vestidos más elegantes, después había sacado de su maleta un juego de aretes, gargantilla y anillo de zafiros que hacían juego a la tela azul marino del vaporoso vestido. Recogió el cabello de la chica en un apretado moño y le había aplicado aún bajo su protesta maquillaje.

- Te hará ver diferente – le había dicho para convencerla.

Algo de lo cual no estaba muy equivocada, ya que cuando Candy se había mirado al espejo realmente parecía una persona distinta. Cuando salió de la habitación se sentía un poco cohibida, pero esa sensación se le había pasado ligeramente cuando miró a Neal utilizando un bigote falso que le hacía parecerse un poco a su padre solo que mucho más joven.

Neal al verla, asintió con aprobación y le ofreció su brazo.

- Recuerda que somos marido y mujer – le advirtió antes de salir – Hice que te mandaran la cena.

- Gracias – contestó Fiona.

Los dos salieron al pasillo hasta llegar al restaurante principal del barco, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, sobre todo en un lugar cerca de la que era un tablado donde un trío de cuerdas amenizaba la estancia. Había cerca de diez mujeres rodeando una mesa. Candy sintió una natural curiosidad de saber que pasaba allí. Debía de ser un personaje importante, quizá un político, un rico heredero o tal vez alguien de la realeza, ya que era lo que sucedía cuando Albert llegaba a algún sitio.

Las mujeres poco a poco comenzaron a regresar a sus lugares correspondientes entonces Candy pudo ver de quien se trataba, sentado al fondo de aquella mesa estaba alguien a quien jamás habría pensado encontrarse en aquel viaje.

- Terry – musitó.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Los diamantes son para siempre**

Candy no podía creer lo que miraba, enfrente de ella a unos cuantos metros estaba sentado Terry, con el cabello ligeramente más corto a lo que recordaba utilizando un grueso abrigo. Ella parecía una estatua, había perdido la habilidad de caminar, incluso la de pensar, solo lo miraba. Habría permanecido en esa posición de no haber sido porque Neal apretó su brazo para hacerla reaccionar.

- Nuestra mesa esta lista – le dijo al oído

- Si claro – se apresuró a contestar Candy quien se había sonrojado mucho pero que gracias al maquillaje que Fiona le había aplicado en su cara era apenas perceptible.

- Recuerda que eres mi esposa – susurró Neal quien denotaba cierto disgusto en su voz.

- Lo siento yo…

- Estas a punto de poner en peligro todo el viaje – le advirtió el muchacho.

- No es mi intención, es que no me esperaba…

- Encuentros como este, pueden llegar a ser abundantes, -señaló con seriedad - así que tienes que controlarte si no quieres que todo se arruine.

- Lo sé, trataré de hacerlo.

Neal pidió la cena y Candy trató de no mirar hacía la mesa de Terry, pero le resultó un tanto imposible porque de las mesas adyacentes las jovencitas e incluso algunas ancianas no paraban de levantarse de su asiento para acercarse a la mesa del actor, los continuos cuchicheos llegaban a los oídos de la muchacha mientras trataba de cortar el suculento filete que le habían servido.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – le preguntó a Neal en cuanto terminó de comer

- No podemos irnos tan pronto – le contestó el muchacho.

- Por favor – le suplicó la rubia – no soporto estar aquí.

- Tan difícil encuentras cenar conmigo.

- No es por ti…

- ¿Es acaso por el actorcillo de quinta que ésta en aquella mesa? – inquirió haciéndose el inocente.

- Si ya lo sabes – dijo enfadada – para que finges demencia,

- Pensé que lo suyo ya había terminado.

- Si, así fue.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me molesta verlo – señaló la muchacha.

- Esta bien, y da gracias que no te cobraré este favor.

Neal se levantó y le ofreció su brazo a Candy, mientras se paraban la muchacha miró de reojo hacía donde estaba Terry y se percató de que él la miraba con detenimiento. Candy se aferró al brazo de Neal y salieron del restaurante.

- Bien, además de ese actorcillo hay dos parejas más que reconozco, si estuviéramos en tiempos normales habrían sido muchas más, al menos sabemos a que atenernos…

Candy caminaba tomada del brazo de Neal pero no decía una sola palabra. Y no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había detenido hasta que sintió el tirón del brazo por haber seguido de largo.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Candy

- ¿Y tú me preguntas eso?

- Si, pensé que íbamos al camarote.

- Hacía allí vamos…

- ¿Entonces porque te detienes? – preguntó la muchacha.

- No has dicho una sola palabra en toda la cena…

- Es que no tenía ganas de hablar

- Y yo que habría jurado que no habría nada que te hiciera callar… de haberlo sabido antes.

- No hagas algo grande de esto – sugirió la chica.

- La que esta haciendo algo grande de esto eres tú… realmente tienes que decirme que fue lo que te hizo para que después de tanto tiempo te siga afectando el tan solo verlo.

- Eso es algo que no te importa.

- Si, si me importa, no pienso soportar que cada vez que lo veas te quedes petrificada solo porque si… - mencionó Neal - si queremos aparentar que somos recién casados, deberías al menos fingir enfrente de él que hay alguien que te interesa más que él mismo.

- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, solo me sorprendió verlo aquí.

- Espero por tu propio bien que cumplas lo que estás diciendo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y Neal reanudó el caminó hacía el camarote. Una vez allí Neal se dirigió a la habitación de servidumbre mientras la muchacha caminaba hacía la suite nupcial.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Fiona en cuanto Candy entró.

- Bien – contestó escuetamente

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? ¿Neal… digo Peter se portó como un patán?

- No, no tiene nada que ver con él.

- En serio, la relación entre ustedes no hay manera en que la entienda.

Candy no dijo nada se sentó en la cama y se recargó, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no le apetecía hablar, solo quería descansar un momento.

Mientras tanto Terry había logrado escabullirse de en medio de las mujeres que lo asediaban para poder salir del restaurante y ahora estaba en la cubierta.

- Disculpe – le preguntó a uno de los meseros.

- Si, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Podría decirme si conoce a unos pasajeros.

- Conozco a algunos, pero no a todos, si quiere saber más el capitán podría darle más información.

- Solo quiero saber si conoce a una joven que venía acompañada de un hombre moreno con bigote, fueron de los primeros en retirarse.

- No me percate de eso, deje preguntar a mis compañeros, en un momento regreso.

El mesero regresó al restaurante, Terry se recargó en la barandilla y miró el reflejo de las estrellas en la oscura agua del océano, y más que nunca deseó fumar un cigarrillo, pero no lo creyó conveniente, era por ella, precisamente por ella que había dejado de hacerlo, y él lo sabía, era su amada Candy, podía estar utilizando maquillaje y otro peinado, pero no podía engañarlo, era ella. Estuvo cerca de media hora soportando el helado viento que prefería al acoso de las admiradoras que lo acecharían si regresaba al agradable clima del restaurante.

- Señor, - dijo el mesero muy satisfecho consigo mismo - ya me informaron.

- Dime ¿qué es lo que sabes? – le apremió el muchacho.

- Me han dicho que ocupan una de las suites nupciales.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que es una pareja de recién casados – mencionó el mesero con un dejo de nerviosismo.

- Gracias – le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba unos billetes, el mesero al ver el dinero sonrió y regresó al restaurante.

Terry se quedó muy pensativo, ¿acaso Candy se había casado? ¿Podía acaso culparla?, despues de todo lo que había pasado con Susana, claro que él había tenido sus razones, entonces si él podía disculparse, porque sentía que la sangre le hervía, porque no podía comprender que ella, que ella pudiera haber decidido casarse con alguien que no fuera él. Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber la verdad. Pero podía esperar un poco, si apresuraba las cosas podría ser contraproducente, podría ser que sus ojos lo hubieran engañado y que esa mujer que había mirado no hubiera sido ella. Tenía ya un dato, el mesero le había dicho que estaban en una de las suites nupciales. Por la mañana se dispondría a investigar.

A la mañana siguiente Candy tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no había podido conciliar el sueño sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, se había despertado porque unos rayos del sol habían entrado por una de las escotillas y le habían pegado directo en la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que Fiona no estaba ya en la habitación y que parecía que había hablado en serio cuando había mencionado que limpiaría todo para practicar.

- Buenos días – sonó una voz masculina desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Sal de aquí – espetó Candy de mal humor – ¿no ves que no me he vestido?

- Sin embargo con ese camisón que traes, me pareces más vestida que con tus usuales harapos.

- Tú si que sabes halagar a una chica – mencionó Candy con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- No era mi pretensión – aseveró el muchacho – solo quería darte algo.

- No te voy a pagar por algo que no te he pedido – se apresuró a decir Candy cuando vio que Neal traía en su mano un estuche de joyería.

- No pienso pedirte nada a cambio, empezando con que no es un regalo sino un préstamo.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Candy al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama tratando de cubrirse lo más posible con las sábanas.

Neal abrió el estuche y lo miró unos segundos antes de mostrárselo a Candy.

- Es algo que necesitamos, si queremos hacer esto bien – dijo el muchacho – debí dártelo ayer, pero había dejado el estuche dentro de mi maleta así que no pude hacerlo.

Candy miró expectante el estuche, hasta que Neal se lo pasó a ella. La chica lo tomó en sus manos y miró dentro.

- Esto es…

- Si, son alianzas de matrimonio – concluyó el joven Leegan.

- No, no podría aceptarlas, se nota que son muy caras.

- No seas tonta – apuntó Neal – es necesario, todas las parejas casadas las llevan.

- Debieron costarte mucho dinero…

- No me costaron ni una sola moneda – mencionó el muchacho – son una herencia.

- No me atrevo a usarla… aunque no te haya costado nada, deben de ser muy valiosas.

- Y lo son – aseveró Neal.

La rubia muchacha observó los anillos cuidadosamente, en medio del terciopelo negro, dos argollas con varias piedras incrustadas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Fiona que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

Candy sin comentar nada puso en manos de la joven el estuche.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la muchacha – son hermosas.

- No puedo usar eso – dijo Candy – temó que con lo poco cuidadosa que soy esas piedras brillantes se caigan.

- ¿Piedras brillantes? – exclamó Fiona - ¿tienes que estar bromeando?

- ¿Por qué?

- Esas piedras brillantes no son simples piedras, son diamantes – señaló la joven Crone.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó la muchacha a Neal

- Así es.

- No, con menor razón puedo usarla.

- Mira, tienes que hacerlo, aún tengo dinero como para comprar unas alianzas baratas, pero prefiero no hacerlo, ese dinero podría hacernos falta una vez llegando a Europa. Y pues yo tengo esas en mi poder, así que las utilizaremos.

- Pero… si son herencia.

- ¿Herencia? – mencionó Fiona alzando una ceja

- Así es…

- ¿Es de los Andley? – inquirió la chica de ojos castaños.

- No… esos anillos me los dio mi padre… son parte de la herencia de los Leegan.

Candy lo miró un poco sorprendida, tenía años de conocer a la familia Leegan y jamás se había preguntado mucho por el apellido Leegan, lo único que sabía era que formaban parte de la acaudalada familia Andley, así que ingenuamente había pensado que la fortuna que ellos poseían provenía solo de los Andley.

- Mi abuela….

- La tía Elroy – interrumpió Candy.

- Dije mi abuela, no la tía Abuela… hablo de la madre de mi padre – mencionó con una ligera nota de orgullo en sus palabras – que esas alianzas han estado desde hace siglos en la familia Leegan. Siempre pasan de padre a hijo… para que sea un Leegan el que las utiliza.

- ¿Por qué tu padre no las utilizó? – preguntó Fiona con interés.

- Cuando mi padre decidió casarse con mi madre se las ofreció pero mi madre llevaba consigo unas de las arcas de los Andley. Siendo los Andley más altos en honor e importancia, mi padre decidió no forzar la situación y al final me las legó a mí.

- Debió sentirse mal por ello – comentó Candy.

- Probablemente. Los Leegan aunque no tan importantes como los Andley poseen una historia tan larga y aristocrática como ellos. Y esas alianzas forman parte de esa historia.

- Son hermosas – apuntó Fiona – son un regalo de boda perfecto.

- Tal vez no todos piensen igual – opinó Neal – sin embargo en este momento son ideales para lo que necesitamos.

- Me da miedo usarla – repitió Candy – podría perderla, ¿y entonces qué?

- Pues espero por tu bien que no sea así.

- Si, tienes que cuidarla bien – le advirtió Fiona – los diamantes no se dan en los árboles.

- ¿Por qué los ricos no pueden hacer las cosas más sencillas? – preguntó Candy – ¿Por qué tener que ponerle tantos diamantes?

- Los diamantes tienen su explicación – agregó Neal –cada diamante que aparece en cada argolla representa a una generación Leegan que ostentó la alianza. El último diamante lo colocó mi padre antes de saber que no podría utilizarlas… supongo que si algún día las utilizó en algo más que una farsa no me veré obligado a colocarle otra piedra más.

- Candy comenzó a contar los diamantes, había cerca de veinte de ellos en cada argolla.

- Me siento un poco sobrecogida – señaló – estas piezas deben de ser realmente antiguas.

- Si, así es – dijo Neal acercándose a ella – ahora ponte tu argolla.

La muchacha vaciló así que el joven Leegan tomó el anillo más pequeño y lo llevó hasta la mano de Candy, le sujetó la mano con fuerza y ella abrió los dedos, entonces deslizó la argolla por el dedo anular, el anillo le ajustó a la perfección a la muchacha.

- Parece que lo hubieran mandado a hacer para ti – mencionó un poco extrañado.

Luego tomó la otra alianza y se la puso en el dedo, la cual también le ajustaba bien.

- También a ti – dijo Fiona.

- No es de extrañarse, mi padre y yo somos prácticamente de la misma talla – comentó.

- Bien, vístete vamos a almorzar, trata de no quitarte la argolla… es importante que la utilicemos.

Candy iba a alegar que no quería salir, se excusaría por el dolor de cabeza, pero entonces se percató de que el dolor había decidido abandonarla. Y sabía que Neal descubría de inmediato si mentía. Lamentó no tener otra escapatoria para librarse de quizá otro encuentro con Terry. El joven Leegan dejó la habitación y Fiona parecía encantada de poder vestir nuevamente a Candy, la situación le agradaba utilizaba a la joven enfermera como si fuera una muñeca para arreglar.

- Te va a gustar este peinado – mencionaba mientras pasaba el cepillo por la melena de Candy – y ya sé que adorno usarás, hará juego con tu argolla...

Una hora después Candy y Neal en sus mutuos disfraces, entraron al restaurante donde gran parte de los pasajeros de primera clase estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, mientras que otros se arremolinaban sobre la mesa del bufete. La muchacha miró hacía todos lados buscando a Terry pero no lo encontró, un poco decepcionada fue a sentarse.

- Es bufete – le dijo Neal

- Si ya vi ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Neal miró extrañado a Candy.

- Y yo no pienso cobrarte el favor – mencionó.

- Entonces espero a ver lo que mi linda "esposa" quiere servirme

Candy fingió no haber escuchado eso y se encamino a la larga mesa donde diferentes fuentes ofrecían distintos desayunos. Después de dar un vistazo a toda la mesa se decidió por unas tostadas y unas lonjas de jamón. Cuando se acercaba a la fuente que contenía dicho platillo una persona se le adelantó, la muchacha espero pacientemente y en cuanto se movió comenzó a servir dos platos, después de hacerlo se dio la media vuelta y uno de los platos osciló peligrosamente al punto de caer, de no haber sido por la intervención de un caballero que sostuvo el plato.

- Tenga cuidado – dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

Al escuchar la voz, Candy giró su cara para encontrarse con el dueño de la misma. Terry estaba frente a ella, se quedó paralizada y ni siquiera las gracias pudieron salir de sus labios. El joven Grandchester notó la mirada de Candy y levantó su cabeza. Entonces fue que Candy reaccionó y bajó la suya.

- Gra, Gracias – balbuceó Candy y caminó rápidamente hasta su mesa.

El muchacho la siguió con la mirada y sintió el deseo de ir tras de ella, pero al ver que en la mesa a la que se dirigía había ese hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar decidió no hacerlo.

- ¿Había mucha gente allá? – preguntó Neal

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Candy mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

- Estas realmente sonrojada – le dijo Neal

- Es que estuve a punto de tirar un plato, me dio mucha pena.

- Pues si se hubiera caído, no habría pasado nada, tomas otro y ya…

- ¿Crees?

- Si – mencionó Neal con fastidio – o es que tengo que recordarte que aquí no eres una sirvienta sino un pasajero de primera clase.

- Yo – dijo un poco atontada Candy – lo siento

- No pidas perdón por algo tan tonto.

- Lo siento…

Neal la miró y después dirigió la vista a su plato.

- ¿Lonjas de jamón? ¿No había omelet?

- Si, si había…

- Bueno ya que me terminé esto iré por uno.

- Para la próxima te levantas por tu comida.

El joven Leegan no le respondió, simplemente atacó con el tenedor su desayuno, sin percatarse de que desde el otro lado del restaurante el famoso actor de Broadway no les apartaba la vista. En cuanto finalizaron el almuerzo los esposos Sanders se retiraron. Terry escribió en un papel una nota y le pidió a uno de los meseros que se la entregaran a la muchacha.

Cuando Neal y Candy regresaron a su camarote, la muchacha se retiró a descansar, había pasado muy mala noche y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Neal salió a la cubierta principal llevando con él un libro. Fiona mientras tanto sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir en él. En eso estaba cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Fiona atendió para encontrarse con un mesero.

- ¿En que puedo servirle? Si es por el desayuno, ya vinieron a recoger el servicio…

- No es por eso- contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Se encuentra la señora?

- Esta descansando – le informó Fiona - ¿quiere dejar algún recado?

- Tengo uno…. Pero me hicieron hincapié en que solo se lo entregara a ella.

- Yo se lo daré, no tiene que preocuparse – le dijo Fiona con esa sonrisa ensayada que durante su vida de sociedad había utilizado infinidad de veces.

El mesero al ver a hermosa muchacha que le sonreía solo atinó a darle el papel destinado a Candy. En cuanto Fiona lo tuvo en sus manos cerró la puerta y aún sabiendo que estaba siendo imprudente leyó el papel. Después de hacerlo se quedó muy pensativa.

- ¿Quién tocaba a la puerta? – preguntó Candy quien se había despertado.

- ¿De dónde conoces al actor Terry Grandchester? – inquirió la muchacha.

Candy palideció ante la pregunta.

- Dijimos que tenemos que ser sinceras si queremos llegar bien a Europa… y creo que citarte con un actor no es lo más conveniente.

- Yo no me he citado con nadie – señaló Candy.

- Pero si conoces a Terry ¿o me equivoco? – inquirió la chica de ojos castaños.

- No, no te equivocas, si lo conozco

- ¿Y porque te ésta pidiendo una cita?

- Lo ignoro – dijo Candy a media voz

- Creo que tienes que explicarme bien de que se trata esto.

- Es una larga historia – susurró Candy.

- Pues supongo que lo que sobra en este momento es tiempo. Así que me gustaría saber el significado de este mensaje – dijo moviendo el papel en su mano.

Candy respiró profundamente, hablar de Terry después de la dolorosa ruptura era algo que siempre trataba de evitar, pero Fiona la había acorralado, si bien era cierto que podía negarse a responder a sus preguntas, también sabía que desde la noche anterior su pecho estaba a punto de reventar, el corazón no había dejado de palpitarle con tanta fuerza y sus pensamientos eran imprecisos. Necesitaba sacar todo de su ser, necesitaba hablarlo en voz alta. Así que la muchacha relato todo, desde el primer encuentro en la niebla en otro barco, hasta la estancia en el colegio San Pablo, en sus continuas escapadas, todo hasta aquel día en que les tendieron una trampa y tuvieron que enfrentar la expulsión del mismo colegio. También relató su reencuentro después de mucho tiempo, y el orgullo de Candy al haberlo visto realizado como un gran actor… la voz se le rompió cuando llegó a aquel fatídico día en que en medio de la nieve habían tenido que separarse para siempre. En medio de lágrimas había terminado de contar la triste historia de aquel amor apasionado.

- Pero no sé como pudo reconocerme, creo que el disfraz que estoy utilizando no es bueno – añadió – quizá debería de quedarme encerrada por si acaso.

- Lo siento – dijo la señorita Crone – te mentí cuando dije que te había citado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, no te cito a ti, cito a Bonnie..

- ¿A Bonnie?

- Si, dice, - Fiona comenzó a leer la nota –"Estimada señora Sanders, espero disculpe mi falta de delicadeza, no nos han presentado formalmente, conozco su apellido por empleados del barco, me he atrevido a molestarla porque su cara me resulta extrañamente familiar, me gustaría platicar con usted, si ésta dispuesta a hacerlo, estaré en la segunda cubierta al anochecer. Queda de usted. Terruce Grandchester.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Candy – ¿realmente es capaz de citar a una desconocida?

- Supongo que no piensa que eres una desconocida, creo que te reconoció…

- No puedo ir… todo se echaría a perder.

- No me gustaría meterme donde no me llaman – dijo Fiona sonriendo – pero como ya lo hice, te diré una cosa más. Creo que debes de ir… por más que tú digas que la historia que los unía ha terminado, pienso que no es así.

- Es una imprudencia, él ésta casado ahora.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Fiona alzando una ceja

- Apareció en una revista…

- ¿Te estás fiando por lo que una revista publicó? – observó algo asombrada Fiona – Nunca has escuchado que no debes de creer todo lo que lees ni todo lo que te dicen.

- ¿Estás insinuando que él no se casó?

- Sólo digo que no podrás estar segura, a menos de que hables con él.

- Pero y Ne… digo Peter…

- Mira hoy pedimos la cena aquí, y yo te ayudo a salir para que puedas encontrarte con él.

- ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar con esto? – preguntó intrigada Candy

- Porque estoy huyendo de un matrimonio sin amor… porque no puedo soportar que dos personas que se quieren estén separadas.

Candy iba a alegar que ya no quería a Terry, pero algo dentro de ella misma callaron sus palabras. Y aceptó el plan que Fiona le ofrecía.

Esa tarde le pidieron a Neal que cenaran todos en el camarote, el muchacho estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo porque utilizar disfraz para cada vez que salía del camarote comenzaba a molestarle. Aunque normalmente no hablaban mucho esa noche fue particularmente callada, solo Fiona y Candy se miraban con complicidad. Neal se encerró en su cuarto lo que facilitó a las chicas planear como Candy asistiría al encuentro con Terry. Después de arreglarse como solía hacerlo con su ropa de siempre y sin colocarse adornos de más, Fiona se asomó a la pequeña salita y verificó que la puerta del cuarto de servicio siguiera cerrada. Entonces Candy salió con mucha agilidad del camarote para ir a la segunda cubierta, lo que representaba un pequeño problema ya que solo sabía dónde estaba la principal y no quería llamar la atención preguntando donde quedaba, así que deambuló durante un cuarto de hora por varios pasillos hasta que miró una flecha que apuntaba a la segunda cubierta. El sol se había puesto hacía varios minutos y por un momento temió que Terry hubiera pensado que ella no acudiría. Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo siguiendo la dirección de la flecha y pronto salió a la segunda cubierta. El lugar era mucho más pequeño que la cubierta principal y entendió porque Terry la había citado allí, era menos probable que alguien los viera.

Candy miró la segunda cubierta, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, seguía pensando que todo aquello era un gran error. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal. ¿Si Neal se enteraba? ¿Si Terry daba aviso a la familia Andley? Pero no, sacudió su cabeza, como si con ello la mera idea de que ese encuentro fracasara se desvaneciera por completo.

La noche envolvía la cubierta, el sol se había metido ya y alguna luz proveniente de los camarotes alcanzaba a iluminar tenuemente el piso que Candy recorría con una gran lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Había atravesado más de la mitad de la cubierta. A excepción de las pisadas y el frufrú de su vestido de grueso tergal junto con la armonía del mar no se percataba ningún otro ruido en esa parte del barco.

Ahora otro pensamiento comenzaba a acosarla. ¿Y si Terry había decidido no asistir? No, no podía pensar en ello, estaba tomando demasiados riesgos como para darse el lujo de vacilar, su respiración empezaba a agitarse. De repente las luces de los pequeños farolillos que adornaban la cubierta fueron encendiéndose hasta que todo el lugar estuvo iluminado, fue entonces que al fondo de la misma se pe percató de una silueta que descansaba contra la barandilla del barco, aunque miraba hacia otro lado, la muchacha supo que se trataba de Terry.

Tuvo otro momento de vacilación ¿Debía continuar o correr en sentido contrario donde la sensatez le aguardaba? Pero en ese instante, el joven giro su cabeza y sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa en su atractivo rostro. El corazón aunque parecía imposible de lo rápido que iba latiendo aceleró el pulso aún más, Candy se llevó una mano hacía el pecho como queriendo con esto disfrazar los latidos.

- ¿Candy? – preguntó Terry, aunque más que una pregunta era una confirmación.

- Terry – musitó la muchacha con un poco de miedo sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Por fin Candy había conseguido llegar junto al muchacho, tan solo un metro los separaba, la rubia no había querido recorrer ese último pedazo, como si aquella pequeña distancia fuera a impedir de que no cometiera alguna locura más grande. El joven Grandchester parecía haber acordado tácitamente el dejar ese espacio entre ellos dos, pues no había hecho intento de acercarse más a la muchacha.

- Sabía que eras tú – dijo con un dejo de emoción imposible de ocultar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – solo atinó a preguntar Candy.

- ¿Crees que ese insípido maquillaje y esos peinados altos iban a ocultarte? – la chica no respondió, pero Terry no parecía esperar respuesta – Soy actor ¿recuerdas? Un maestro del disfraz, permíteme decirte que el tuyo era bastante malo.

- No esperaba encontrarme con un actor estando a bordo

- Aunque no lo hubiera habido, es probable que alguien hubiera visto tu intento de disfraz.

- Ojalá nadie más se haya percatado.

- Parece importante mucho – señaló el joven de ojos azules – lo que me hace pensar ¿de quién te ocultas?

- De cualquiera – dijo Candy – De cualquiera que pudiera reconocerme.

- ¿Por qué tratar de ocultar tu colección de pecas, si éstas tan orgullosa de ella?

Candy sintió que las piernas no soportarían mucho tiempo ¿porqué tenía que bromear de sus pecas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? Contrajo su mano en un puño.

- ¿Para que me citaste? – preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz

- Quería asegurarme de que mi intuición era cierta… quería verte de nuevo.

- Ya me vista – dijo Candy recobrando su voz - ¿Y ahora?

- Quería saber – Terry suspiró – si habías cumplido tu promesa.

- ¿Cuál promesa? – inquirió la muchacha un poco desconcertada

- Me prometiste que serías feliz.

Candy lo miró fríamente, no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando eso, la primera emoción que había sentido al verle de nuevo, comenzaba a cambiar por una rabia que tenía guardada desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó Terry

La muchacha oprimió más fuerte el puño. Entonces sólo quería verla para eso, para calmar su conciencia, apretó la mandíbula, tomó aire y le contestó un tanto agraviada

- Si lo soy – espetó – a ti no te pregunto, porque ya sé que lo eres

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? –preguntó a la defensiva, notando el cambio en el tono de voz de la joven.

- ¿Acaso vas a negarme que te casaste con Susana Marlowe?

Terry bajó un poco su cabeza y sonrió con resignación… después levantó la vista y miró fijamente los ojos verdes de la chica que en ese momento destellaban de ira.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

- ¿Acaso importa? – refutó Candy – Lo sé, y eso es lo que debería importarte.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no creas todo lo que oyes?

- Esto es algo que no simplemente escuche… - espetó la chica, pensando en que era la segunda vez que escuchaba lo mismo en el mismo día – es algo que leí.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el muchacho – otra víctima de la mala publicidad

- No estoy para juegos – aseveró la rubia – así que si esto es todo, creo que yo…

- Espera – suplicó Terry – no entiendes y lo comprendo a ti, te ha tocado estar del otro lado, yo que he estado viviendo con eso día a día, la sensación es diferente.

Candy lo miró un poco desconcertada sentía que Terry solo estaba divagando y que no quería llegar al punto de aquel doloroso asunto, al menos doloroso para ella.

- Nunca me casé – aseguró el joven Grandchester – todo fue un ardid publicitario para que la última puesta en escena fuera un éxito.

- ¿Cómo?

- El Director de la compañía de teatro creía que era una magnífica idea; a pesar de lo que yo le dije en contra él siguió con su absurdo plan. Lanzó la noticia en periódicos y editoriales, quería que fuera publicada en todos lados.

- Creo – dijo fríamente la muchacha – que éstas mintiendo.

- Podrás acusarme de omitir información, pero jamás te he mentido

- Aunque lo que dices sea verdad, es fútil conocerlo ahora

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – inquirió Terry – Estas casada ¿no?

Candy alzó la cabeza al escucharlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Creías que los empleados del Barco no sabían esa información Señora Sanders? ¿O tal vez pensaste que yo no notaría ese opulento anillo que con tanto orgullo ostentas?

La rubia abrió la mano que tenía en un puño y sintió un ligero escozor que le había provocado el anillo contra la piel. Esa argolla que Neal le había dado al mover la mano vio como los destellos que emitían los múltiples diamantes titilaban conforme al movimiento. Después observó la cara de Terry, con esa expresión que solo había visto una vez, era una manifestación de celos. Nunca supo Candy que le impulso a portarse cruel con él. Quizá quería que sintiera al menos una parte del dolor que ella había sentido, tal vez era aquella sonrisa burlona con que le había preguntado sobre sus pecas, o esa pregunta sobre aquella insulsa promesa. Lo que en realidad deseaba era gritarle que era odioso, que había llorado ríos por él, que haberlo perdido había abierto heridas que había creído sanadas, que no había podido ser feliz. Y que desgraciadamente sentía que no podría serlo. Pero aunque sus deseos eran esos, siguió aquel amargo impulso que se había despertado dentro de ella.

- Negarlo sería inútil – agregó con frialdad – como bien has investigado… viajo junto a mi esposo… es un hombre excepcional que estuvo dispuesto a brindarme lo que tú no podías darme… Su amor.

Las últimas palabras iban llenas de esa rabia que sentía por haberla dejado ir, por haber escogido a Susana en vez de a ella, por haberla apartado de su vida. Sabía que tal vez el muchacho no se lo merecía y que probablemente él debía estar cargando con su propio sufrimiento, pero más que nada deseaba que todo aquello terminara, si iba a ser para siempre lo aceptaría pero esta vez bajo sus términos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – espetó el muchacho al tiempo que daba un puñetazo a la barandilla, golpe que le había dolido más de lo que quería aparentar - ¿Por qué no esperaste?

- ¿esperar? ¿A qué? ¿A ti?

- Al menos a saber la verdad.

- ¿A qué verdad te refieres? Preguntó Candy con cierto desdén - ¿A esa verdad donde no te casaste con Susana?

- Si, de eso hablo

- No tienes el derecho a decirme nada…

- Sí, sí lo tengo – dijo casi a gritos – tengo ese derecho… porque te quiero… nunca he dejado de hacerlo ¿es que no entiendes?

- Finalmente – dijo Candy que sentía que ante tal confesión sus piernas terminarían por ceder y no podrían soportar mantenerla en pie - ¿no crees que tu declaración ha llegado tarde? ¡¡¡Dos años tarde!!!

- No entiendes – dijo llevándose las manos al cabello – No pedí que pasara lo que pasó, no podía abandonar a Susana, no cuando ella había dado tanto por mí.

- ¿y ahora si puedes? – preguntó con rabia Candy, pensando por primera vez en aquella chica que había estado a punto de quitarse la vida

- La situación ha cambiado – dijo Terry con la voz quebrada – ella, ella ha encontrado a alguien más… yo no lo sabía hasta que Robert tuvo esa "maravillosa idea", esa noticia la perjudicaba más a ella que a mí.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Candy desalojándose de su rabia

- Si, él es uno de los doctores que la atiende, él la hace feliz porque la ama, y yo… yo no podía hacerlo, porque solo estabas tú en mis pensamientos.

La cabeza de la chica comenzó a darle vueltas, Terry, su adorado Terry, aquel por el que había derramado tantas lágrimas estaba libre, libre para amarla, para poder casarse con ella, y allí estaba ella, fingiendo un matrimonio, siguiendo un impulso, una locura. Pensó unos minutos, quizá aquello era el destino, allí en el mar se habían conocido, y tal vez era allí donde estaba predestinado que se encontrasen nuevamente.

- Sé que lo que te voy a pedir parece una locura – continuó Terry sin esperar que Candy lo interrumpiese – estás casada, y no puedo cambiar eso, pero tú si puedes… yo sabía que lo estabas cuando te cite, y actué mal, pero ya una vez actué de acuerdo a lo que dictaba el honor, y no pienso perderte de nuevo por algo así. Tú me has dado el valor para hablar. Sabiéndote casada no pensé que aparecerías pero lo hiciste, y si has venido es porque todavía sientes algo por mi… sí así lo deseas – prosiguió vacilante – en tres días que lleguemos a tierra firme, te ofrezco una opción, vente conmigo… empecemos una vida nueva… huye conmigo.

Candy se quedó paralizada, mientras sentía en su dedo aquel magnífico aniñño de bodas con sus resplandecientes diamantes, solo pensaba en aquel trato que había hecho con Neal, en aquella caja de música que reposaba en su habitación.

El ambiente se había quedado en silencio, solo lo rompía aquel rumor ahogado de algunas olas que se estrellaban contra el casco del barco.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza**

La noche envolvía el lujoso barco en el que Candy bajo una falsa identidad viajaba hacía Europa, el viento frío pegaba en el rostro de la chica quien en ese momento estaba frente a Terry ya que le había citado para hablar en la segunda cubierta.

Después de la larga conversación que habían mantenido con el joven Grandchester donde le había propuesto que ambos huyeran de su vida para empezar otra lejos de todo. Propuesta que le había dejado pensativa y un poco indecisa.

Durante mucho tiempo había soñado que Terry, aquel muchacho al que tanto había querido, aquel que también le había destrozado su corazón, estuviera disponible, había rogado por una oportunidad, así que en ese instante donde ese sueño había cobrado vida sentía que no podía ser verdad, si tan solo la simple presencia de él, le parecía irreal. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas sentía que no era capaz de responderle, como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta lo que le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Terry al ver que el silencio se prolongaba comenzó a moverse nervioso, era como si hubiera esperado que ella le contestara sin vacilar, su deseo había sido que ella recibiera la noticia con su peculiar alegría. Pero al revés lo estaba tomándola fríamente, así que el muchacho al ver la indecisión de la chica de ojos esmeralda rompió el silencio.

- Sé que lo que te pido esta fuera de lugar – dijo con un nerviosismo latente en cada palabra que salía de su boca – Y como has mencionado antes, yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte algo semejante.

Candy abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró con cierto temor.

- No voy a pedirte que respondas en este momento – agregó el joven Grandchester – no sería justo de mi parte obligarte en este momento a tomar una decisión tan importante, es por eso que te he dicho que lo pienses hasta que lleguemos a puerto.

Sin notarlo Terry había recorrido el metro que habían dejado de distancia entre ellos, alargó sus brazos con la evidente intención de abrazar a Candy. No obstante la chica se encontraba un tanto aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, así que instintivamente se retiró con un tanto recelosa y la mano de Terry ni siquiera había podido rozar a la muchacha.

- Debo retirarme – solo atinó a decir Candy

- Si, es tarde ya – apuntó Terry un poco incómodo por cómo se estaban despidiendo.

Con torpeza Candy dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con lentitud. Terry permaneció en la cubierta mirándola marcharse.

Mientras tanto en el camarote, Fiona se restregaba las manos con verdadera preocupación, hacía rato que había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, no podía concentrarse cada ruido que escuchaba que provenía de la habitación de Neal la sobresaltaba. Cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban a la puerta pensó que era Candy que estaba de regreso, así que corrió a la puerta de la recámara, pero al abrirla prácticamente se estrello con Neal quien estaba a punto de llamar.

- Ne… Peter – reaccionó Fiona.

- Buenas noches – dijo el muchacho – no quería interrumpir, pero los libros que traje para el viaje los he terminado demasiado pronto, así que me preguntaba si tenían alguno que pudieran prestarme.

- Si claro – dijo Fiona entrando a la habitación dejando libre la visión de la misma al ir hacía su equipaje.

El muchacho miró alrededor y vio que Candy no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? –preguntó

- ¿quieres decir Bonnie? – dijo Fiona con aire inocente.

Neal sonrió haciendo una mueca, pensando en que Fiona era casi tan transparente como la misma Candy.

- Sabes bien a quien me refiero – mencionó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

- Ya sé – contestó la chica como queriendo o mejor dicho suplicando porque no se diera cuenta de que Candy había salido – yo solo lo decía porque has mencionado tantas veces lo de los nombres que…

- En este momento – la interrumpió Neal - es más importante saber dónde está ella

Fiona abrió sus ojos castaños, sabía que si le decía que estaba en el cuarto de baño el muchacho era capaz de entrar a comprobarlo. Así que se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa que fue el detonante que el joven Leegan esperaba para comenzar a asediarla con preguntas.

- ¿Dónde está? –repitió Neal subiendo la voz

- Salió –musitó la chica un poco asustada

- ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó muy serio el muchacho.

- Salió solo a tomar el aire – mintió Fiona

- ¿Hace cuanto que salió?

- Hace un rato – contestó tratando de mantenerse en pie

- ¿podrías ser más especifica? – preguntó el joven a modo de reclamo.

- No – dijo Fiona

- ¿no lo sabes?

- No estoy segura… era ya de noche… después de cenar.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste salir? ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si alguien la reconoce?

- No creo que eso pase.

- Tú mejor que nadie debes saber lo que eso significaría, - apuntó Neal visiblemente alterado - ojalá no la estés alentando a que vaya de paseo por allí.

El muchacho tomó el abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscarla – espetó muy enojado.

Fiona apretó los labios, no tenía argumentos para pedirle a Neal que no saliera en medio de la noche, de hecho ella estaba también preocupada por Candy, no entendía porque aún no regresaba. Neal abrió la puerta y salió.

- Dios que no le haya pasado nada – rezó a Dios con preocupación.

Neal salió al pasillo y miró hacía las dos esquinas a las que daba el mismo como pensando donde podría estar la chica. Mientras tanto Candy caminaba rápidamente de regreso, y empezaba a notar el frío que se colaba hasta los huesos, le extrañaba que no lo hubiera sentido durante el tiempo que había estado en la cubierta, pero en ese momento sentía las manos cual si fueran carámbanos de hielo, así como sus pies estaban entumidos y apenas reaccionaban a moverse. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar hasta su camarote y poder quedarse frente al fuego un rato para poder calentarse. Miró los pasillos por donde caminaba, sabía que se había perdido, en algún momento había dado una vuelta donde no debía. Tenía que seguir caminando si lo hacía lo más probable es que volviera a cubierta y entonces tomar el camino correcto, dobló a la izquierda pero no vio más que una sucesión de pasillos, dio la media vuelta y tropezó.

- Así que aquí andabas

- Neal – musitó Candy

- Estás muy pálida – mencionó el joven Leegan quien parecía había dejado su enojo en el camarote.

- Solo tengo frío – dijo la muchacha.

- Vamos de regreso

Neal tomó por el brazo a Candy quien seguía caminando con dificultad, se recargó en el muchacho y juntos llegaron a su habitación.

Fiona abrió la puerta en cuanto los escuchó caminar por el pasillo.

- Tengo frío – volvió a decir Candy.

- ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó Fiona, temiendo que Neal la hubiera visto con el joven actor.

- Deambulando por los pasillos – señaló en muchacho con un dejo de preocupación.

Candy caminó torpemente hasta la habitación donde Fiona tenía la chimenea prendida y se dejó caer frente a ella. Fiona se le acercó. Y le tocó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás helada! – exclamó.

La joven Crone tomó una cobija y la acomodó sobre los hombros de Candy.

- Ven y siéntate aquí – le dijo señalando una silla.

Candy intentó levantarse pero solo se enfundó en la cobija y se quedó sentada frente a la chimenea. Neal simplemente observaba lo que sucedía frunciendo el entrecejo. Después de un rato de estar frente a la chimenea Fiona ayudó a Candy a acostarse. Y Neal regresó al cuarto de servicio para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Neal seguía realmente molesto por la situación que se había dado la noche anterior, mientras se colocaba el bigote falso escucho ruido que provenía de la recamara, parecía que alguien lloraba. Neal dejó el bigote sobre la mesilla de noche y se acercó a la recamara. Llamó a la puerta. Fiona abrió la puerta luciendo muy pálida

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Neal un poco preocupado

- No lo sé, pero Candy digo… Bonnie no despierta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no despierta? – preguntó Neal que había palidecido al escuchar a Fiona.

- No sé, hace rato la llamé y entré al cuarto de baño, cuando salí, ella seguía dormida, y pensé que no quería despertarse porque se había desvelado anoche, pero ahora la muevo y no reacciona.

- Neal entró en la habitación y se acercó a Candy, la miró detenidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma apenas perceptible. Le tocó la cara y en cuanto lo hizo retiró su mano un poco asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió con desesperación la chica.

- Tiene mucha fiebre

- Hay que llamar a un doctor – chilló la muchacha

- ¡Estás loca! – espetó Neal – no podemos hacer eso, si lo hacemos le darán aviso a la familia y no podemos exponernos tanto…

- Pero ¿y si se muere?

- Nadie se muere de una fiebre –dijo Neal no muy convencido – Hay que tratar de bajársela.

- La verdad… - vaciló Fiona – yo jamás he atendido a nadie enfermo.

Neal apretó los dientes, era evidente que Fiona era una niña rica que en su vida había movido un dedo. Y por otro lado lamentaba que quien estuviera enferma fuera Candy, ella era enfermera, ella sabría qué hacer con exactitud. Se paró a un lado de la escotilla que daba a una de las cubiertas y comenzó a repasar sus recuerdos, él en alguna ocasión había estado enfermo, pero lo había atendido un doctor y no recordaba que había hecho, su madre rara vez lo dejaba estar presente cuando alguien de la familia enfermaba, así que tampoco había visto cuando algo así había pasado con su padre o con Eliza. Estaba por renunciar a su idea de dejar las cosas así para ir por el doctor cuando recordó una vez que la tía se había puesto mal y que Candy la había atendido. Dio media vuelta y regresó al lado de Candy, tomó su muñeca y trató de encontrarle el pulso.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Fiona un poco desconcertada.

- Creo que aquí podemos checar el pulso, está muy bajo… lo que no sé es si eso sea bueno o malo

- Una vez que mamá se le bajo la presión el médico le recetó unas sales.

- ¿traes algunas sales?

- Si, en mi equipaje debo de traer.

Neal se sintió un poco tonto por comenzar a hacer caso a una chica que no sabía nada de enfermos, pero pensaba que algo era mejor que nada. Fiona rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y sacó un estuchito de porcelana con unas flores pintadas a mano, removió la tapadera y le acercó las sales a la nariz de Candy. Ella no se despertó pero movió un poco la cabeza y lanzó un ligero gruñido. Tanto Neal como Fiona observaron durante unos minutos como esperando que algo más sucediera, pero nada más pasó.

- ¿Y ahora? – dijo un poco desesperada Fiona.

- No lo sé – contestó Neal tocando la mano de Candy que seguía tan fría como la había tenido anoche. – Candy tomó el pulso y…

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Fiona…

- Nada – contestó el muchacho y comenzó a recitar lo mismo una y otra vez. – Candy tomó el pulso y… - sí, siempre paraba allí

De repente se levantó y fue hasta el baño dejando a Fiona un tanto desconcertada. El muchacho salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla estilando en la mano. Y se la colocó en la frente a Candy.

- Creo que eso le va a hacer daño, esta todo empapado y va a mojar la cama – dijo la chica.

- Busca algo en que poner agua fría – le ordenó Neal sin hacer caso de la advertencia que le había hecho la muchacha.

Fiona, no dijo nada y salió de la habitación y tardó varios minutos en regresar, mientras tanto Neal con su pañuelo estaba tratando de evitar que la almohada y la cama se mojaran. Cuando por fin llegó Fiona, Neal estaba al punto de la desesperación.

- Porque has tardado tanto – le dijo a la muchacha

- Porque aquí no había nada así que le tuve que pedir a una mucama, además de traerme esto – le dijo al tiempo que le daba un recipiente hondo – me trajo hielos – señaló otro traste repleto de hielos – mira, son muchos.

- Muy bien, llena el recipiente de agua, si no está muy fría echa unos hielos en ella y me la traes aquí.

Fiona fue hacía el cuarto de baño y siguió las instrucciones del joven Leegan, una vez que estuvo a su lado, Neal quitó la toalla de la cabeza de Candy y la hundió en el recipiente, la sacó y la exprimió antes de volverla a colocar en la frente de la chica.

- Haz eso durante el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que la fiebre baje… y entonces checamos de nuevo el pulso si sigue muy bajo y no despierta pues creo que entonces no quedará otra opción que llamar a un médico

Fiona no se veía muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, ella habría preferido llamar a un médico para evitarse cualquier problema, comprendía a Neal, quería asegurarse de llegar a Europa sin complicaciones, y tal como le había dicho la noche anterior ella sabía las consecuencias si es que llegaran a saber dónde estaban los tres, por primera vez desde que había zarpado el barco pensaba en su madre y en lo que estaría pasando, comenzaba a sentir cierto remordimiento. Sabía que su padre debía de haber gritado y que debía de haber mandado de inmediato a alguien para buscarla. Si, amaba a sus padres, y sabía que no deseaba haberles causado dolor, pero también pensaba que si amarlos significaba sacrificarse a ella misma entonces no tenía otra salida, la habían orillado a tomar esa decisión tan drástica.

Pasó media mañana repitiendo la misma operación con Candy, mojaba la toalla, la exprimía y la colocaba en la frente de la muchacha, Neal se había pasado todo ese tiempo como León enjaulado, iba y venía sin decir nada, tan solo se limitaba a mirar con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. Así que pasado mediodía cuando Neal le dirigió la palabra nuevamente a Fiona, a ésta le tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Has checado su pulso?

- No – dijo ella un tanto sobresaltada – pero lo haré en este momento.

- ¿Y bien?

- Si, tiene pulso – dijo ella al tocarle la muñeca

- ¿Sigue bajo?

- La verdad no sabría decirte – dijo la chica

- Deja yo lo hago – dijo Neal mientras se acercaba a Candy.

Tomó la muñeca y sintió que el pulso se estaba normalizando.

- Creo que sigue un poco bajo, pero ya ha mejorado mucho. ¿Dónde están las sales?

- En la mesilla de noche.

Neal miró entre las otras cosas que estaban allí y tomó el estuchito que Fiona le había pasado en la mañana volvió a pasárselo a Candy y ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

- Candy, Candy – dijo suplicante Neal.

"Alguien me habla" pensó Candy, se sentía muy cansada, no quería despertar, estaba feliz de estar allí donde estaba,

- Candy – volvió a escuchar, pero en esta ocasión era alguien que estaba cerca y sabía perfectamente que esa voz no era la de Neal, sino la de alguien más, la de alguien a quién ella quería mucho.

- Anthony – musitó Candy mientras buscaba en medio de la niebla, no lograba ver nada

- Candy – volvió a llamarla la voz

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ella un poco desesperada por no poder ver más que niebla.

- Aquí estoy Candy – le dijo dulcemente y al voltearse Candy pudo ver perfectamente la cara de Anthony, aquella cara que había visto en el mausoleo de los Andley

- ¿Estoy muerta? – preguntó Candy, aunque se sentía tan bien que pensó que si aquello era morirse era algo muy agradable

- No, Candy, yo siempre estoy contigo. Yo nunca me ido de tu lado.

- Sí, sí lo hiciste – respondió Candy – yo te busqué y te llamé y no regresaste conmigo.

- No había necesidad de que me llamarás, yo estaba contigo – señaló el muchacho.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a acelerarse, ¿acaso aquello era la realidad? ¿Es que Anthony no había muerto? ¿Acaso ella estaba a su lado en ese momento? Estiró su mano para tocar la de Anthony y la sintió cálida como ella recordaba, su sonrisa era dulce y cariñosa, sus ojos destellaban tal como lo habían hecho cada vez que sonreía.

- Te amo – le dijo Candy – siempre te he amado.

- ¿Entonces porque dudas? – le preguntó a forma de reproche

- Yo… yo no dudo – le dijo la chica

- Si, lo haces… porque no soy al único al que amas.

- Anthony – musitó Candy

El muchacho parecía un poco molesto, pero no había quitado su sonrisa, tampoco su voz había dejado de ser melodiosa, pero no por eso había dejado de sentirse la recriminación en sus palabras. Y para Candy eso era peor que cualquier cosa, Anthony tenía razón, ella estaba dudando, ella que se había envuelto en un viaje sin sentido solo por él, ahora pensaba seriamente en aceptar la propuesta de Terry. Sentía que con él era algo real, al menos sobre aquella cubierta del barco lo había parecido, y en ese momento no estaba segura de si el Anthony que estaba delante de ella lo era o no.

- Sigues dudando – le dijo él.

- No, yo…

- Te conozco muy bien – le amonestó – te he seguido todo el tiempo, se lo que haces, y lo que piensas, se que lo amas a él. Pero yo pensé que era algo pasajero, y ahora veo que me he equivocado.

Anthony hizo amago de retirarse y Candy se abrazó a él por la espalda.

- No te vayas – le suplicó

- No tiene sentido para mi seguir a tu lado – le dijo con tristeza – ahora tienes a alguien más a quien abrazar y a quien querer.

- Pero y tú.

- Yo… yo no soy nada sin ti – mencionó a media voz

- Por favor ¡Quédate!

- ¿Quieres que me quede para verte feliz con otro?

Candy no dijo nada.

- ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo? – le preguntó con más énfasis.

Candy sentía que no podía dejarlo ir, y quería aceptar la propuesta de Terry, ¿pero entonces que significaba todo eso?

- ¿Quieres decir que si aceptó la propuesta de él… no volveré a verte?

- No – dijo él – me iré, porque sabré entonces que soy libre, que ya no me necesitas.

- Pero si te necesito – le refutó Candy – no podría necesitarte más.

- Entonces no accedas a su petición. Y Quédate conmigo, ¡escógeme a mí!

Candy sabía que era el momento de decidir, no tenía tres días como le había dicho Terry, tenía un segundo para escoger entre él y Anthony, y no era algo que le tomara por sorpresa, era como si desde un inicio supiera que ese momento iba a llegar. De hecho lo sabía desde que Terry soltó la proposición, sabía que si aceptaba irse con Terry debía olvidarse de Anthony, de su caja, de su viaje… tenía que olvidarse de su pasado, porque si había algo que odiara Terry era cualquier mención de Anthony.

- No puedo – dijo Candy entre lágrimas – no puedo escoger, no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Es que lo escoges a él? – mencionó un tanto decepcionado Anthony.

- No, no puedo hacerlo si eso significa renunciar a ti… no puedo renunciar a ti… yo no estaría completa sin ti.

- Entonces serías lo que él quiere… - dijo Anthony

- No, y lo peor es que él no lo sabe, pero él quiere a la Candy que sigue amando a Anthony. Y si yo dejará de hacerlo ya no sería la misma.

- Entonces nos parecemos después de todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ninguno te quiere compartir, aunque estar contigo significa solo tener una parte de ti.

- Te amo, tienes que creerlo

- Lo sé – contestó el muchacho - No te obligaré a escoger, solo te digo que si te decides por él yo tendré que irme.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y soltó a Anthony quien comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta que desapareció en medio de la niebla, la muchacha comenzó a llorar, no podía despedirse de él, se lo había dicho ya y no estaba mintiendo, así que tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decidir, amaba a Terry, aunque ella pensaba que había enterrado esos sentimientos por él, se estaba haciendo latente de que no era así, pero también amaba a Anthony, siempre lo había hecho.

- Candy – volvió a escuchar desde lejos

- Era la voz de una mujer, se escuchaba desesperada.

- Candy – fue ahora la voz de un hombre la que la llamaba

Esa voz la reconocía, aunque no era de su agrado, era la voz de Neal, sintió que alguien la movía como si la jalara de donde estaba, sucedió otro par de veces antes de sentir que volaba hasta el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

- Candy – dijo con alivió Neal

- Oh Dios, ya despertaste

- Neal… Fiona – susurró Candy con voz un poco pastosa

- Pensé que te morías – dijo Fiona con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estás bien, Estás bien – repitió Neal mientras sostenía las manos de Candy.

Candy abrió bien los ojos y se percató de que estaba en el camarote del barco. Al hacerlo se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero trató de sonreír, no quería que los otros se preocuparan más por ella.

- Tengo sed – dijo Candy

- Voy por un vaso – se apresuró a decir Fiona mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? – inquirió Neal

- Yo…

- No ves que he estado como un loco aquí mientras tú no despertabas.

- Lo siento – dijo la chica

Fiona regresó con el vaso con agua y se lo dio a Candy a quien le costó trabajo incorporarse, pero una vez que tomó agua se sintió mucho mejor. Neal se levantó de un lado de la cama y se dirigió a la salita.

- Voy por algo para cenar – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, lo que indicaba que Neal había salido del camarote, Candy tardó en reaccionar, miró por la escotilla y vio como el sol se estaba ocultando.

- ¿Cenar? – preguntó la muchacha aún un poco desubicada.

- Si, ya casi es hora, pasaste todo el día dormida… estábamos muy preocupados, no despertabas y no sabíamos que hacer, Neal no quería llamar al doctor decía que podía reconocernos y arruinar el viaje.

- Oh – exclamó Candy.

- A media tarde nos pusimos a discutir, le dije que era un necio y que de que serviría que llegáramos a Europa si tú morías, y cuando dije eso él se puso como loco y dijo que tú no ibas a morir, que tú eras fuerte y que una fiebre no era nada para ti.

Candy sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Fiona, jamás en su vida pensó que Neal, Neal Leegan se preocuparía así por ella.

- Entonces dijo que probáramos las sales de nuevo – continuó Fiona – y que si no funcionaban que no tendría más remedio que llamar al doctor…

- ¿Y lo llamaron? – quiso saber Candy.

- No, fue cuando despertaste… creo que más que salir a pedir comida fue a dar gracias a Dios, estaba todo pálido, apenas y se separó de tu lado, y me regañaba por todo, decía que yo no hacía nada bien.

- ¿Fue él quien me puso la toalla entonces?

- Sí, me dio muchas órdenes y decía que yo no las seguía como debía de ser.

- ¿Tenía fiebre?

- Sí, estabas ardiendo, creo que fue porque anoche pasaste demasiado tiempo a la intemperie.

- Sí… ayer estuve en la cubierta.

- Sí, así es – dijo Fiona cambiando la cara – con todo esto ya no pude preguntarte como te había ido.

Candy se sintió un poco decepcionada, así que esa plática que había sostenido con Anthony había sido una consecuencia de su fiebre, había estado delirante y por eso le había parecido realidad, pero todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – le preguntó la chica de ojos castaños pensando que el encuentro con Terry había resultado mal.

- No, no es eso – dijo Candy tratando de sonreír.

Pero ¡Le costaba tanto sonreír! Anthony, aquel muchacho al que había abrazado no había sido real. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintió un pinchazo, le empezaba a doler.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

- No me siento muy bien – dijo Candy – eso es todo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es que no quieres decirme que sucedió entre el guapo actor y tú?

- Pues… creo que eso salió mejor de lo que pudiera haber esperado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dijo que aún me quiere.

- ¿Pero y no está Casado? – inquirió la chica Crone, mientras ayudaba a Candy a incorporarse y acomodaba las almohadas.

- No, creo que eso fue un ardid publicitario.

- ¡Qué romántico! – exclamó Fiona, quien suspiraba por encontrar algo de romanticismo en su propia vida.

- Pues no sé si llamarlo así – mencionó la chica rubia – mi idea de un reencuentro no había sido así, pero creo que fue algo del destino.

- ¿Y lo vas a volver a ver?

- Pues… no estoy segura.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Fiona con un dejo de decepción.-

- Porque como siempre, las cosas no son tan sencillas, cada decisión va acompañada de consecuencias.

- Bueno mi madre solía decir "Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza" – dijo Fiona imitando la voz de su madre – creo que en cierto sentido eso me hizo decidirme por venir a este viaje.

- ¿Quieres decir que no fue un impulso?

- No, mi primer impulso era seguir los lineamientos de mi padre y casarme, pero yo sabía que no amaba a ese hombre… mi madre me decía eso esperando que yo me dejara guiar por la razón, pero la situación era que ni siquiera en mi razonamiento estaba la respuesta de querer casarme, no amaba a ese hombre, no me importaba perder el dinero, creo que a veces la gente le da demasiada importancia a cosas que no tienen sentido para la vida.

Candy miró a Fiona, los ojos castaños de la chica brillaban con los últimos rayos solares y se le veía segura de la decisión que había tomado.

- Lo pensé mucho – seguía la muchacha hablando – no podía quedarme, si me quedaba ya sabía cuál sería mi destino, necesitaba irme, buscar lo quería hacer por mi cuenta. Y ahora estoy aquí siendo una inútil, no sé hacer nada de provecho, ni siquiera atender a alguien enfermo.

- No es tan fácil atender enfermos – apuntó Candy – es por eso que existimos las enfermeras

- Ya sé, pero había pensado en hacerme institutriz, pero si lo hago y luego un niño se me enferma no sabré como reaccionar.

- Las institutrices no tienen porque saberlo… pero si esto te preocupa, puedo darte un curso de primeros auxilios, no será mucho pero sabrás como actuar mientras llega un médico.

- ¿Lo harías? - pregunto Fiona con la esperanza marcada en la voz.

- Por supuesto – dijo Candy.

La puerta se abrió y entró Neal seguido por dos mucamas que llevaban un carrito con la cena.

- Sírvanla – dijo él.

Fiona se acercó a la puerta y miró la comida.

- ¡Genial! Tenía mucha hambre.

- Creo que yo también – señaló Candy.

Las mucamas sirvieron todo rápido y Neal les proporcionó una propina y se sentaron a comer en la mesa que estaba junto a la sala.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a levantarte? – preguntó Neal - ¿o prefieres que te lleve la cena a la cama?

- Está bien, yo me levanto – dijo Candy, mientras se incorporaba.

Se sentía muy débil pero el aroma de la comida le resultaba un gran aliciente para levantarse de la cama. Cuando se sentó frente a la mesa, se sintió muy contenta de poder comer allí.

- Creo que tendremos que estar aquí estos días que faltan – dijo Neal – afuera está haciendo mucho frío y no me gustaría que volvieras a enfermar.

- Si, tampoco yo – agregó Fiona – además tienes que enseñarme a cuidar enfermos

- No exageren si no me estaba muriendo.

- Pues lo parecía – dijo Fiona enfáticamente

- Yo tampoco se mucho de enfermos – mencionó el joven Leegan – pero sí sé que no estabas muy bien, ya pensaba que tendríamos que llamar a un doctor.

- No habría sido tan malo llamar a uno… ¿sabes? – aclaró Candy

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Fiona.

- Porque ellos tienen el deber de guardar el secreto profesional, no podrían haber dicho nada a los Andley. – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿En serio piensas eso? – inquirió Neal alzando una ceja – hablas como si no conocieras a los Andley.

- Pues es que los doctores….

- Si, hacen un juramento y bla bla bla – dijo Neal – la verdad es que todo eso son patrañas cuando tienen que tratar con gente influyente… creí que ya lo sabrías y más después de lo que sucedió en el Hospital por causa de mi madre.

- Bueno sí – mencionó Candy recordando aquel horrible incidente que le había hecho dejar su trabajo por culpa de la madre de Neal.

- Supongo que eso es normal en nuestro círculo – dijo Fiona.

- Por eso no me atrevía a buscarlo, pero si no mejorabas iba a tener que hacerlo. – comentó el joven Leegan.

- Pues gracias por preocuparse tanto – mencionó Candy.

- Además – agregó Neal – nos habría salido muy caro y no quiero preocupar a nadie, pero no tenemos tanto dinero.

- Yo tengo un poco de dinero – comentó Fiona.

- El cual debes de cuidar, no sabemos con exactitud qué haremos llegando a Europa.

- Yo creo que tendré que buscar trabajo –dijo Fiona.

- Eso es una sorpresa ¿Qué sabes hacer? – preguntó con un tono irónico Neal – gritar y llorar al primer problema.

- Pues eso es mejor que estar de gruñón como tú – se defendió la chica – no hiciste más que gritarme

- Es que no haces nada bien – apuntó el muchacho.

Candy miró a sus compañeros de viaje, nada profundo le unía a ninguno de ellos dos, sin embargo, se habían pasado todo el día preocupados por ella, Neal, aquel chico que había hecho de su infancia una pesadilla, y esa muchacha de alcurnia, que aunque nunca había sido amiga de ella, se estaba comportando como la mejor de ellas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, en lo que había soñado o delirado, tal vez lo que había hablado con Anthony en su momento delirante no había sido real, pero era cierto eso, aceptar irse con Terry significaba muchas cosas, la primera de ella era la de olvidarse de Anthony, la segunda era abandonar a esos chicos que en ese momento discutían por lo que habían pasado por ella. No podía hacerlo, no podía abandonar a quienes había arrastrado con una decisión.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas? – le preguntó Neal.

La pregunta la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que haremos llegando a Europa, tú eras la que querías venir acá, - señaló Neal - hay una guerra involucrada por lo que no puedes ejercer de enfermera, a menos que quieras que te manden al frente, así que tendremos que buscar otro medio para sobrevivir.

- Yo… puedo dedicarme a ser mucama – dijo eso mirando al muchacho quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Eso no – espetó él – al menos no mientras nos quede dinero.

- Pero se acabará, ese dinero no durará para siempre. – aseveró Candy.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer además de gritar? - preguntó Fiona.

- Si, ¿Qué era lo que estudiabas en la Universidad? – quiso saber la joven enfermera.

- Negocios – dijo él muchacho no muy convencido.

- Pero si tú nunca trabajaste con la familia. – señaló Candy.

- No tenía necesidad. – mencionó el joven Leegan.

- Archie lo hacía – le dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- Es un pelmazo – exclamó Neal.

- La verdad lo único que recuerdo de ti es que te encanta apostar. – agregó Candy.

- Yo tendría que hablar con un amigo que tengo en París, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos. – comentó Neal.

- Así que es esto lo que es no tener dinero – mencionó Fiona.

- Pues sí, algo así. – asintió Candy.

- Yo traigo también unas joyas, si nos vemos en suma necesidad podemos venderlas. – señaló la joven Crone.

- Esperemos no llegar a eso… - dijo Neal.

- Yo diría que no había que preocuparse mucho por esto… ya veremos cómo están las cosas una vez que lleguemos a Europa. – apuntó Candy.

- Si mademoiselle, tiene usted razón – señaló Neal levantándose de su asiento – lo más recomendable por el momento es que se vaya a la cama, no queremos una recaída.

Neal se acercó a Candy y le ofreció su brazo y la acompañó hasta la cama donde le ayudó a arroparse.

- Gracias – dijo Candy

- No tienes porque, se que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi – dijo él muchacho.

- ¿Vas a cobrarme este favor?

- No seas tonta – dijo él un poco indignado – no soy tan mezquino como piensas, tampoco soy un inútil como todos dicen. Sólo que hasta el momento no había tenido la necesidad de demostrarlo.

- Candy no dijo nada y se limito a mirarlo.

- Sé que no me crees – dijo Neal – pero todo llegará a su tiempo, sólo quiero que sepas que no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Y que en realidad iba a buscar al doctor… me alegro de que no haya sido necesario llegar a ese extremo, sin embargo si te sientes mal durante la noche solo dilo y lo buscamos.

- No te preocupes como enfermera puedo decirte que lo peor ya paso.

- Es bueno saberlo – agregó él.

Neal se dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación. Fiona entró al cuarto donde Candy ya estaba en la cama, cerró la puerta y avivó el fuego de la chimenea. Antes de acostarse.

- ¿Crees que sea capaz de sobrevivir sin el apoyo de mis padres o de un marido rico? – le preguntó a Candy.

- Definitivamente, si realmente te lo propones lo conseguirás

- Es que… - vaciló Fiona.

- Lo que él diga no importa, está preocupado igual que tú. Siempre ha vivido a expensas de otro, es la primera vez que se aventura a vivir de esta manera.

- ¿Sabes porque lo hizo? Es decir, sé porque lo hiciste, y porque lo hago yo… pero él nunca dice nada de sus razones…

Candy sonrió levemente. Sí, como le había dicho durante la cena, Neal era experto apostando y no había cosa que le gustara más, y se había embarcado por una apuesta, una que no quería perder, para ella y podía asegurar que para Fiona no era una razón suficientemente fuerte como para embarcarse en semejante viaje.

- No estoy segura – dijo Candy

Fiona se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, será mejor dormir.

Fiona apagó la luz pero la recámara quedo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Candy la miró durante unos minutos. Y pensó en Anthony, en Terry, pero sobre todo en Fiona y en Neal, realmente no podía abandonarlos, tenía que hacer caso a lo que razón le dijera y dejar a un lado lo que sentía su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. La guerra todo lo destruye.**

Que contradictorio era el tiempo, pensaba Candy, y como corría de forma distinta a los deseos. Cuando se sentía abrumada por no haber tomado una decisión el tiempo le había parecido que había corrido de forma sumamente lenta, y después que había tomado una determinación sobre la propuesta hecha por Terry, por la ansiedad que le causaba tener que enfrentarlo, o en su caso escabullirse para no hacerlo los minutos parecían desvanecerse junto con el viento. Con gusto había accedido a quedarse dentro del camarote los días que faltaban para llegar a tierra. Quería prevenir cualquier encuentro con Terry.

Y tal vez también el hecho de tener que estar enseñando primeros auxilios a alguien totalmente inexperta en esos quehaceres hacía que el tiempo pareciera que volara.

Neal por su parte después de la fiebre de Candy, poco había hablado con ella, parecía rehuirle, la chica no quería hacer preguntas, porque quería evitar dar respuestas. Sabía que si enfrentaba al joven Leegan, él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para interrogarla sobre su escapada. Y Candy quería evitar cualquier contratiempo sobre todo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a puerto.

Fiona también había dejado de preguntar sobre Terry, sabía que Candy había hablado con él, sabía que algo había sucedido entre ambos, pero no quería curiosear más al respecto. En cierta forma se sentía un tanto responsable por lo que le había ocurrido a Candy y no quería formar parte de alguna otra mala decisión. Suficiente tenía con la suya. Cada vez que la joven enfermera la retaba por no haber entendido sus explicaciones pensaba en aquel pasado lleno de opulencia, aunque también pensaba en aquel futuro que le impediría ser feliz.

El acuerdo tácito de no hablar entre ellos sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el viaje parecía haberse establecido y cada uno estaba preocupado por sí mismo, por lo que iba a suceder dentro de unas horas que llegarían a puerto.

La noche anterior a la llegada a Europa mientras todos cenaban en el camarote, en silencio como lo habían hecho las pasadas noches Neal se levantó de su asiento antes de terminar su cena, entró a su habitación y regresó con un pequeño cofre.

- No me gustaría arruinar la última buena cena que tengamos – dijo él – pero tampoco podemos postergar esto por más tiempo.

Candy levantó la vista y miró a los ojos castaños del muchacho, entonces sintió un ligero escalofrío, Neal nunca se había caracterizado por la valentía y en ese momento no era la excepción, se miraba el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- Mañana llegaremos a Puerto – advirtió – algo que no necesito decirles porque lo saben igual que yo, el problema como habíamos tratado anteriormente es que llegando, estaremos por nuestra cuenta. Ya no hay nada pagado, y el dinero que tenemos no nos durará mucho.

- Podemos trabajar – señaló Candy con la misma vehemencia con que lo había dicho hacía unos días antes.

- Si, ya lo has dicho también, pero aunque normalmente te sería algo difícil conseguir un buen empleo no llevando referencias. Lo es más en la situación que se está viviendo en este momento.

- ¿Hablas de la guerra? – le interrumpió Fiona.

Neal asintió al tiempo que palidecía un poco.

- La guerra ha desestabilizado la economía de todos los países involucrados. Así que no podemos esperar a que los trabajos nos caigan del cielo.

Candy quiso refutar, pero sabía que hacía unos años cuando había tratado de conseguir trabajo para juntar dinero para su pasaje de regreso a América la situación no había sido fácil, más difícil lo sería en ese momento.

- Yo se que le había dicho – mencionó Neal dirigiéndose a Fiona – que no había vuelta atrás tomando el barco, pero la verdad es que si la hay. Puede regresar a su casa y yo daré mi palabra de caballero de que usted ha estado segura y que nada le ha pasado durante este tiempo. Una vez llegando a puerto con hacer una sola llamada su vida puede regresar a ser lo que era.

Fiona lo miró con indecisión y Candy comenzó a sentirse un poco débil. Nunca había pensado en hacer el viaje acompañada. Pero en cierta manera tener compañeros de viaje le habían hecho sentirse segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto y no una locura como la que había emprendido en contra de todo buen razonamiento.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? – inquirió Candy queriendo saber con quien contaba para el resto del viaje.

Neal no le contestó, aunque la miró fijamente. Giró la cabeza hacia Fiona y espero inquietamente.

- Necesito saber la respuesta ahora – le encomió a Fiona – para poder tomar una decisión.

Fiona lo miró al mismo tiempo que se restregaba las manos. Sus ojos deambulaban por toda la habitación y siempre terminaban en su regazo.

- No quiero regresar – dijo débilmente.

- ¿Segura? – insistió Neal.

- Sí – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Neal giró su cabeza hacía Candy, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Tú y yo tenemos un trato – le recordó a Candy.

- Sí, pero…

- Llegando a Europa no podemos olvidarnos de eso – aseveró el muchacho.

- Es que…

- Sé que quieres echarte para atrás – dijo Neal.

- No, eso nunca – respondió Candy enfáticamente.

El muchacho la miró con incredulidad. Pero no quiso refutar más.

- Está bien, entonces seremos los tres viajando – apuntó el joven Leegan – seguiremos con nuestras identidades hasta que sintamos que es seguro.

- ¿Y si nunca sentimos eso? – preguntó Fiona.

- Pues entonces no podremos cambiarla

Fiona apretó ligeramente los labios.

- Entonces, llegando a puerto ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos?

- A París – dijo Candy.

- Tendremos que conseguir transporte. No sé si los trenes sigan funcionando para civiles.

. Los trenes son muy caros – señaló Candy – y si tenemos poco dinero, podemos viajar caminando.

Fiona abrió los ojos asustada ante esa declaración.

- Queda muy lejos si vamos caminando – dijo a forma de desaprobación Neal – no podemos hacerlo.

- Sí podemos, no es algo del otro mundo.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo nos llevaría?

- El que sea necesario – dijo Candy - ¿o es que alguno tiene prisa?

- Es que entre más tiempo duremos en llegar a donde quieres ir más dinero consumiremos, ya que lo necesitaremos para comida y hospedaje.

- Podemos dormir por allí. – comentó Candy

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que durmamos en el campo? ¿Es que estás Loca? Si no somos animales.

Candy frunció el entrecejo.

- Pues si no es un viaje de placer.

- Sí bueno, tampoco estoy seguro de que sea, tus indicaciones encriptadas no están ayudando mucho que digamos. – explotó Neal.

- No puedo decirte mucho…

- Al parecer no puedes decirme nada – espetó Neal – pero no vamos a dormir a la intemperie.

- Pues lo siento… yo no te obligue a acompañarme – dijo Candy casi gritando.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Fiona – dejen de pelear, así no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. A mí no me importa, si es necesario que durmamos en el campo pues eso haremos. Si es necesario que trabajemos pues eso haremos. No tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora, así como tampoco las circunstancias en cómo hemos llegado aquí, ya estamos aquí y hay que tomar decisiones… pero hay que tomarlas cuando llegue el momento.

Candy y Neal miraron a Fiona, apretaba los puños y las palabras le salían atropelladamente de la boca, pero aún así los dos se sentaron y dejaron de pelear.

Todos se fueron a dormir temprano, aunque Candy no pudo conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente todo sería más real de lo que había sido hasta el momento.

A la mañana siguiente el barco llegó al puerto de Burdeos, la excitación dentro del barco era la normal después de un viaje tan largo, por los pasillos se veía a la gente que iba de un lado para otro, las mucamas pasaban cargando paquetes, muchos pasajeros a pesar del frío habían salido a cubierta para ver el puerto desde antes que el barco anclara, sin embargo en el camarote de Candy las cosas eran distintas, nadie parecía muy emocionado, el ambiente era tenso, Neal se disfraza y Fiona arreglaba a Candy, las maletas ya estaban hechas y desde muy temprano habían ido a recogerlas para llevarlas en uno de los carros de carga que bajarían en cuanto anclaran.

Los tres muchachos salieron muy bien abrigados hacía la cubierta principal de donde bajarían a puerto.

- Burdeos – musitó Fiona.

- ¿Has estado aquí antes? – preguntó Neal quien la había alcanzado a escuchar

- Hace unos años – dijo la muchacha – Claro que en aquel entonces era muy diferente.

- Se a lo que te refieres – mencionó el joven Leegan.

El puerto que por lo general lucía bastante romántica, estaba repleto de soldados, enfermeras ayudaban a subir a unos soldados malheridos, la joven Crone se sintió sobrecogida y se arropó más en el abrigo que llevaba puesto, Candy miraba todo, a pesar de los soldados encontraba el puerto bastante bonito y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Las maniobras para anclar duraron más de una hora, y fueron de los primeros en bajar.

Candy alcanzó a ver de reojo a Terry quien parecía mirar hacía todos lados, se le veía bastante nervioso. La muchacha dudo unos segundos , sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión, no quiso mirarlo directamente, siguió de frente sin levantar la mirada para después bajar del barco, estando una vez en tierra firme no volvió la vista, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a dudar y suficientes interrogantes tenía en su cabeza, no podía darse el lujo de aumentarlos.

El joven Leegan parecía más preocupado, Candy caminó junto a él y Fiona para recoger sus equipajes. Para medio día Neal había conseguido informes en una taberna y se habían hospedado en una vieja casona que atendía una anciana, el servicio era malo, no había agua corriente o energía eléctrica, las camas eran incomodas pero era bastante barato.

- Podríamos vender algo de lo que traemos de equipaje, creo que si vamos a ir caminando tendríamos que reducir las cosas que vamos a cargar – sugirió Fiona una vez que estuvieron instalados en la posada.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. – dijo Candy que pensaba con cierto temor que la caja de música era de las cosas que más pesaban.

- Voy a salir un rato… traten de no salir hasta que llegue… - dijo Neal quien se miraba muy serio.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, Neal salió de la habitación. Fiona se sentó en un desvencijado banco que estaba cerca de la puerta, Candy caminó hacía la venta y por ella alcanzó a ver como la silueta del muchacho desaparecía al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

- Esta muy raro ¿no? – mencionó la chica de ojos castaños.

- Creo que todos estamos raros – dijo Candy – este lugar no es muy acogedor y hace mucho frío.

- Ni siquiera tiene una chimenea – señaló Fiona - ¿Iremos a estar mucho en este lugar?

- No deberíamos detenernos mucho en un lugar, el invierno ya comienza y va a ser difícil trasladarse… sería mejor llegar a París lo antes posible.

- Creí que habías dicho que no había prisa – apuntó Fiona

- Sí, eso fue antes de saber que haría tanto frío, no pensé en eso – dijo la muchacha.

- Sería bueno hacer un inventario y ver qué cosas no nos serán útiles aquí y cuáles no. Así podríamos saber si hay algo que podemos vender.

Candy asintió, no quería pensar mucho en que por seguir ese impulso había dejado escapar quizá su última oportunidad para poder estar con Terry, que por seguir ese impulso había dejado su aunque humilde casa, un lugar acogedor al cual llegar después de una jornada de trabajo, y que además había arrastrado a otras personas en su locura, haciendo que ellos también pasaran malos ratos. Comenzaba a creer que realmente debería de ser examinada. Tal vez si estaba volviéndose loca, y ahora también se estaba volviendo peligrosa para los que la rodeaban.

Aún continuaban evaluando si unos vestidos de fiesta serían necesarios o no cuando Neal entró a la habitación sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Candy mirando con extrañeza a Neal.

- He resuelto nuestro problema.

- ¿cuál de todos? – quiso saber Fiona con mordacidad.

- La manera en cómo vamos a llegar a Paris.

- ¿En serio? – le interrumpió Candy - ¿Conseguiste trabajo?

- No, es que tuve una idea, pague este cuarto que la verdad, seamos honestos – dijo Neal con una cara de desprecio – es horrible, ni siquiera nos resguarda del frío, además de que no incluye comida, así que pensé que debería de haber una manera más barata de llegar hasta allá.

- Sigo sin entender – mencionó Candy.

- Vengan, mejor se los enseño.

Neal salió escaleras abajo y las dos chicas se miraron, las dos reflejaban extrañeza en sus caras, Fiona soltó el vestido que aún sostenía en su mano y decidió seguir al muchacho. Candy los siguió por el estrecho y mal iluminado pasillo hasta llegar al descuidado patio donde ahora había una carreta tirada por un caballo mal alimentado.

- Aquí esta – anunció Neal al tiempo que señalaba la carreta.

- Es una carreta – dijo Candy mencionando lo que era evidente.

- Si, por eso – sonrió Neal.

- ¿Es nuestra? – preguntó un poco extrañada Fiona

- Si – dijo Neal sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Compraste una carreta? – espetó Candy.

- Si… - asintió el muchacho

- ¿Cuánto gastaste en eso? – preguntó la chica rubia muy asustada.

- ¿No te agrada? – preguntó Neal.

- Es un poco vieja ¿no? –comentó Fiona.

- Pues no tanto – le respondió el joven Leegan.

- No debiste hacerlo – exclamó Candy – esta cosa por vieja que se vea debió de costarte lo que un mes de estancia aquí.

- Por eso – dijo Neal – este lugar es horrible, apesta a no sé qué y además no tiene servicio ni de limpieza, no digamos comida.

- Pero creí que te oponías a dormir a la intemperie –señaló la chica rubia – si no tenemos dinero tendremos que buscar un trabajo de inmediato.

- Creo que no me he dado a entender – dijo Neal – para eso es la carreta, será donde dormiremos

- ¿En la carreta? – inquirió Fiona no muy convencida.

- Si miren.

Lo primero que vio fue la estructura de madera vieja, el asiento del conductor parecía que se sostenía por arte de magia, las riendas eran de piel gastada que llegaban hasta el arnés del caballo que parecía un poco enfermo. La parte de atrás de la carreta estaba cubierta con una gruesa lona, le recordaban a Candy a aquellas carretas de caravanas que había visto algunas veces cuando era niña, desató las partes de la lona que hacían función de puerta por la parte trasera, al abrir dentro se miraba unos cojines y varias cobijas y un banco que se extendía a lo largo de la carreta.

- Creo que con la cubierta extra que me vendieron quedara más cálido que el cuartucho ese de esta pocilga.

- Calla – sugirió Candy – que podrían escucharte

- ¿Y? – dijo Neal alzando una ceja

- Pues que no estás diciendo cosas agradables – agregó Fiona.

- Ellos no entienden, solo hablan francés – apuntó Neal.

Candy soltó un resoplido, era cierto que la mujer dueña de la posada solo hablaba francés al grado que Neal había sido el que había hecho la transacción, otro detalle que no había cavilado antes de aventurarse en semejante viaje, durante su estancia en el San Pablo había tenido clases de francés pero nunca había sido muy buena estudiante y apenas y recordaba algunas palabras.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

- Tal vez funcione – contestó Candy no muy convencida

- ¿Dormiríamos allí? – preguntó Fiona mirando dentro de la carreta.

- Pues esa es la idea – dijo Neal.

- Pues al menos parece más acogedor que la habitación de la posada.

- Tengo que poner la segunda cubierta hoy dormiremos en la habitación pero mañana nos vamos para Paris.

- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Paris? –pregunto Candy

- Creo que tendremos que atravesar la mitad del país

Al día siguiente después de que Neal colocara la segunda cubierta y acomodaran los baúles y maletas, las chicas subieron a la parte de atrás de la carreta mientras que Neal tomó las riendas. Fiona había ido a hacer algunas compras de último momento. Estaban a punto de empezar el viaje a Paris.

- No soy muy bueno leyendo mapas – dijo el muchacho mirando el que había comprado – además me advirtieron que podría haber caminos cerrados, así que tendremos que improvisar si alguno está cerrado, además por la nieve algunos pueden estar intransitables

- ¿Crees que el caballo aguante? – preguntó Candy más para sí aunque lo hizo en voz alta.

- No lo sé – dijo Neal mirando detenidamente el equino – nunca había visto un caballo en tan malas condiciones, me dijeron que cargara comida para él y pues llevo un lío de paja en una rejilla que hay en la parte de debajo de la carreta.

- Tenemos que llevar agua también, para eso es el barril que está a un costado. – aseveró Candy – quizá deberíamos cubrir el barril con paja de otra manera podría congelarse.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas? – preguntó el muchacho, ya que él no sabía que las preparaciones tomarían tanto tiempo.

Candy sonrió al tiempo que sacaba paja del lío y la acomodaba alrededor del barril.

- Pásame aquella cuerda – le ordenó la chica – Si no hacemos esto el agua se puede congelar, está haciendo mucho frío. Quizá sería bueno llevar algo de leña también…

- Ya llevamos demasiadas cosas, el caballo no podrá jalar el peso.

- Pues si no jugaremos carreras, mientras avance despacio será suficiente… y además tenemos que comprar algo para comer nosotros durante el camino, no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en llegar al siguiente pueblo, y si allí tienen algo para comer.

- Esto está resultando más complicado de lo que pensé inicialmente – Neal suspiró - ¿todavía piensas que puede ser una buena idea? ¿no será mejor viajar como lo habíamos dicho inicialmente.

- Creo que es mejor que caminar, en cuanto a dormir allí, habría que ver que tan buena idea es eso – Candy le respondió – pero pues hay que esperar con que no sea tan malo.-

- Tengo una idea…

- ¡Otra más! – exclamó con sarcasmo Candy.

- De hecho tú me la diste – contestó el joven.

- Esto tengo que oírlo – mencionó Candy con incredulidad.

- Tendré que ir por otra paca de paja.

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- No he puesto la segunda cubierta de Lona que compré, está en mejor estado que la que lleva puesta.

- Pues podrías cambiarla, supongo que las partes roídas dejan pasar algo de viento, pero si la cambias ya no pasará eso – señaló la chica.

- No, podríamos hacer lo que hiciste con el barril… Armar una especie de cubierta de paja y sobre esa cubierta poner la segunda de lona, creo que servirá de aislante para el frío que hace.

- Podría funcionar – dijo Candy pensando que tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

- Pero no puedo hacerlo solo

- Yo te ayudo…

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a colocar la paja amarrada por lazos, les llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaban y se veía bastante desprolijo, pero una vez que acomodaron la segunda lona se veía si no bien al menos no peor que al principio.

- Tenías razón – dijo Candy entrando a la parte de atrás – se siente muy cálido aquí dentro.

- Supongo que allí podremos pasar las noches… - comentó Neal sintiéndose un poco satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Toma esto – la muchacha le pasó una cobija vieja.

- ¿Es para mí?

- No… es para el caballo, ¿crees que el pobrecito no siente frío? Trata de colocarlo debajo del arnés, al mismo tiempo le servirá para amortiguar los jalones.

Neal abrió la boca, pero decidió callarse, mientras le colocaba la cobija al caballo entró Fiona seguida por un muchachillo que llevaba una carretilla.

- Miren lo que encontré – dijo Fiona sacando un gran bulto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neal alzando una ceja

- Es una colchoneta… para poder dormir bien.

- Además – dijo emocionada la muchacha – compré unas ollas y platos y unos pocillos, cuando llegue a ese comercio el hombre que lo atendía me hizo una buena oferta por ese ostentoso vestido de fiesta… además me dio unas botellas de vino… y conseguí dos colchonetas y más cobijas. Y me dio también este farolillo, dijo que si íbamos a viajar de noche nos serviría mucho. Compré más soga y todavía me dio algo de dinero.

- Cada vez se parece esto más a una caravana gitana – señaló de mala gana Neal.

- Pero si fue tu idea – le refutó Candy - ¿acaso no estabas muy emocionado?

- Solo digo lo que es, aunque sigo creyendo que es mejor que quedarse en hoteles de quinta, quien sabe lo que se le puede pegar a uno allí.

- No tuve necesidad de vender mis joyas – mencionó Fiona – si quieres…

- No, tenemos que guardar eso para lo que pueda suceder – interrumpió Candy

- Podrían dejar de esperar lo peor… - dijo Fiona – esto no tiene porque ser un mal viaje.

- Está bien, ya no mencionaré nada de lo que pueda ocurrir, espero que lleguemos pronto a Paris – mencionó Candy

Neal miró a Candy con dureza, la tomó del brazo y la alejó de Fiona lo suficiente para que no escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Quieres dejar de alimentarle sus sueños románticos? – susurró el muchacho – no te pongas de acuerdo con ella para decirle que todo saldrá bien.

- Es que todo puede salir bien.

- Hemos solucionado el no pasar mucho frío, pero pues de todas maneras el caballo esta en malas condiciones, ni siquiera tú puedes refutarme eso… tal vez no sea capaz de llegar hasta Paris.

- Pero aún así, podría ser que llegue y que todo salga bien.

- No, no es así – siguió Neal con la voz muy baja – ella acaba de dejar la casa de sus padres, nunca ha tenido que pasar por algo así en su vida, está acostumbrada a dormir en sedas y vestir encajes, ¿no te das cuenta de todo lo que dieron por un vestido? – Candy apretó la boca y Neal continúo- nunca en su vida ha trabajado… ¿crees que alentándola le haces algún provecho?

- ¿Por qué también siempre hemos de suponer lo peor?

- Estamos en medio de una maldita guerra, como bien dijiste hace rato, no sabemos que podemos encontrar más adelante, aquí en Burdeos hay de todo porque es un puerto, llegan barcos de todo el mundo. Pero una vez adentrándonos en los campos, podemos encontrarnos con malas noticias.

- Suenas como todo un conocedor – espetó Candy – pero que yo sepa tampoco has trabajado en tu vida, ¿Qué te hace pensar que todo saldrá mal?

- ¿Piensas que se conoce el mundo solo trabajando? – preguntó el joven Leegan indignado – trata de vivir en medio de truhanes y sobrevivir…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si, tú has trabajado, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero ¿sabes que mis amigos de la casa de apuesta no son ricos?

Candy negó con la cabeza

- Pues sí, ellos son gente que vive sin trabajar, viven de hacer fraudes a la gente a ellos no les importa si la gente a la que le quitan el dinero lo tiene a manos llenas como lo sería yo o si no lo tienen, he escuchado cosas con ellos que no creerías… tal vez nunca he trabajado, pero sé lo que es la maldad humana.

- No toda la gente es mala – musitó Candy.

- Si bien dicen que "el león piensa que todos son de su condición" – el muchacho torció una sonrisa.

La rubia lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Solo hazme caso… - le dijo Neal – trata de no ser tan optimista, ni tan confiada… hay que tratar de llegar a Paris lo más pronto posible, creo que mientras más pronto salgamos de Europa será lo mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Salir de aquí, a algún lugar donde no haya guerra.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- Tengo que pensar… pero bueno… una vez que termines tus asuntos aquí hay que ver que vamos a hacer, por mi parte regresar a Chicago por el momento no será una opción…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy

- Me gustaría pensar que haces esas preguntas porque te preocupas por mí, pero en realidad pienso que eres más inocente de lo que pareces. –El muchacho miró la cara de la chica – Porque si el padre de Fiona hizo bien su tarea sabrá que ella huyó conmigo.

- Pero ella vino sola. – alegó la rubia

- ¿Crees que eso le importará a su padre? – inquirió el joven Leegan - Para ellos sería un buen cambio, quizá no sea un noble ni tenga título, pero la familia Leegan tiene dinero y poder, a ellos no les importaría forzar una boda.

Candy abrió la boca un tanto sorprendida.

-De nada habrá servido ofrecerle un cambio de vida a Fiona si al final iba a terminar igual, con un matrimonio forzado…

- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Candy con preocupación.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Es eso preocupación?

- Yo… solo…

- Así tu regreses a Chicago, - le dijo sonriendo – ella y yo tenemos que ver que va a pasar en el futuro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Tal vez pedir ayuda a los padres de Archie

- ¿Los padres de Archie?

- Si… ¿nunca te ha dicho que hacen sus padres?

- La verdad no… nunca se los he preguntado, creí que se dedicaban al comercio como el Sr. Brown.

- No, el Sr. Brown es diferente a ellos, los Cornwell son diplomáticos, el padre de Archie es embajador en la India.

- ¿Pero ellos no te obligarían a volver?

- ¿Bromeas? – río Neal – los Cornwell no han podido hacer que Archie vaya ni siquiera a visitarlos en los últimos años, claro que la tía Elroy tiene mucho que ver con eso, pero si yo se los pido accederán a ayudarme y a cubrirme, y tal vez puedan ayudar a Fiona.

- Siempre pensé…

- No todos en la familia Andley siguen las ordenes de la tía – señaló el muchacho – muchos siguen sus vidas, aunque ella les castigue por eso…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, los Cornwell decidieron aceptar vivir en el extranjero así que la tía los castiga negándoles la visita de su hijo… yo no quiero trabajar así que me niega dinero…

- Pues…

- Ni te asombres, así son las cosas y todos aceptamos que así sean.

Candy guardó silencio por unos momentos, después trató de sonreír.

- Deberíamos regresar a la carreta…. Nos está esperando Fiona

- Si, vamos

Los dos muchachos regresaron a donde estaba la carreta donde Fiona había hecho que el muchachillo que le había ayudado a llevar las cosas hasta allí las subiera a la carreta. Mientras Candy y ella aseguraban las cosas dentro de la misma amarrándolas con soga, Neal había ido a buscar víveres. Más tarde había regresado con un hatillo de leña que había acomodado en la rejilla, un saco de harina, y una canasta con más comida.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Neal al ver el interior de la carrera que se veía muy bien organizado – Todo en su lugar y esas colchonetas dan una sensación de que es un cuarto.

- ¿trajiste velas? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, si las traje, están dentro de la canasta.

- ¿Te sobró dinero?

- Muy poco, tal vez para comprar algo más de comida, pero pues creo que estamos listos para partir.

- Sí eso parece – señaló Candy. Subió a la parte de atrás junto con Fiona mientras Neal tomó el lugar de conductor.

El caballo dio un fuerte tirón pero apenas y se movió la carreta, Candy supuso que era lo más rápido que se moverían, tardaron más de una hora en salir de la pequeña ciudad de Burdeos. Mientras lo hacían la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente de nuevo. Candy dejó caer la lona y la amarró para que no dejara pasar los copos, solo a través de la abertura que aún no cerraban por la parte del frente donde iba Neal la habían dejado abierta.

- Una vez que habían entrado al campo, Candy pudo darse cuenta de que había muchos cultivos echados a perder, otros terrenos que parecían no haber sido movidos en mucho tiempo, aquel panorama no era muy alentador.

- Esto se ve muy diferente a como recordaba – dijo Neal

- ¿Ya habías estado aquí? – preguntó Candy

- Si, hace unos años, antes de que empezara la guerra.

- Tienes razón – señaló Fiona.

- ¿También has estado aquí?

- Sí, hace como cinco años pase una temporada en casa de una amiga, de hecho es cerca de estos rumbos… aquí fue donde aprendí francés.

Candy continuó mirando el paisaje desolado, ella nunca había estado en Francia. No obstante podía decir por lo solitario de los campos que no era buen augurio de lo que encontrarían mientras se adentraran más al país.

Los paisajes solitarios siguieron pasando durante el transcurso del día, apenas hicieron una pausa para comer, y la nieve comenzó a acumularse a lo largo de la carretera.

- Se está haciendo de noche – dijo Neal – debemos parar por estos rumbos para pasar la noche.

- ¿Sigue nevando? – preguntó Fiona quien acababa de prender un fanal y lo había colocado sobre uno de los baúles que servían de mesa.

- Si, hace mucho frío – contestó el muchacho.

- Hay que tapar bien al caballo - sugirió Candy.

- Pásame esa manta – dijo de mala gana Neal quien no quería regresar al gélido clima.

Neal salió a tapar al caballo y regresó después.

- Sentí que se movió un poco la carreta – dijo Candy

- Si, lo moví hasta cerca de unas grandes piedras, creo que allí hará menos viento que donde estábamos inicialmente, y no me sonrías así, que no lo hice por el jamelgo, sino que si se muere después tendremos que caminar.

Candy torció un poco la sonrisa.

- Toma tu cena – le pasó un plato con queso y pan

- ¿Esto es la cena? – inquirió enojado

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un bistec?

- Al menos algo caliente, llevó todo el día afuera, mis manos parecen carámbanos de hielo – rezongó el muchacho.

- ¿Quieres un poco de vino? – preguntó Fiona.

- Hablas de ese vino barato que compraste en Burdeos ¿no?

- Es lo que hay – dijo la muchacha un poco avergonzada

- Me estas poniendo de los nervios – añadió Candy – deja de quejarte, si tanto te molesta mañana yo conduzco.

- No quise decir eso – susurró Neal.

- ¿Entonces? – quiso saber la muchacha

- Hace mucho frío y el caballo no da para ir más rápido – apuntó el joven Leegan – a este paso llegaremos a Paris para la primavera.

Fiona sonrió.

- No me burlo, solo que creo que Candy tiene razón, podríamos turnarnos para conducir, de esa manera estaría más equilibrado.

- A mí me parece bien – agregó Candy

- Pero…

- Que seas el único hombre no te obliga a hacer todo el trabajo – comentó la rubia – podemos turnarnos, y así podrías descansar dentro, la idea de la paja fue muy buena, aquí no hace nada de frío.

- De hecho después de almorzar tuvimos que quitarnos los abrigos…

- Además estamos juntos en esto, y en cierta manera por mi es que vamos hasta Paris, - dijo Candy – de no ser por mi estarías camino a la India.

- ¿La India? – inquirió Fiona.

- Sí es una idea – respondió Neal – quizá allí podamos conseguir ayuda… pero pues por el momento lo primordial es llegar a Paris y ya después veremos, mientras pásame el vino malo…

Después de la escueta cena, Fiona se acomodó en el banco, Candy en una colchoneta y Neal en otra, todo quedó en silencio, como había sido todo el trayecto, solo que durante el día de repente ese silencio se rompía cuando alguna otra carreta o incluso algún automóvil pasaban a su lado.

Para Candy dormir allí era más de lo que habría podido esperar, de hecho comenzaba a agradecer que Neal hubiera ido con ella, esa carreta aunque vieja y en mal estado estaba resultando un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Al día siguiente, continuaron el camino, había una ligera capa de nieve sobre toda la vereda, Fiona comenzó con el turno, se había despertado de muy buen humor, Neal durmió hasta más tarde. A medio día Candy después de detenerse para almorzar tomó su turno, cuando cerca de las 6 de la tarde se encontraron con un grupo de personas que parecía que huían.

- Neal – dijo Candy – vienen unas personas caminando, pero la verdad es que el francés no se me da muy bien.

- Para, voy a preguntar – dijo el muchacho intrigado por ver tanta gente que caminaba en sentido contrario al que ellos llevaban.

Neal caminó hacía ellos mientras que Fiona y Candy esperaban en la carreta. Después de unos minutos Neal regresó con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Fiona

- El camino está cortado unos kilómetros adelante..

- ¿Quién es esa gente? – inquirió Candy

- Son habitantes del siguiente pueblo, son viejos, mujeres y niños…atrincheraron el pueblo hace tres días, el ejército cree que esta noche llegará el enemigo así que desde ayer se les pidió que evacuaran el poblado.

- ¿Quiere decir que no podremos pasar?

- Quiere decir que si seguimos por este camino nos encontraremos con disparos y muertos – agregó Neal – no podemos hacerlo, si es que queremos llegar con bien a Paris.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Candy.

- Pásame el mapa, hay que ver si podemos tomar otro camino…

Candy le acercó el mapa a Neal, el muchacho tardo varios minutos leyéndolo, mientras tanto las dos chicas vieron como una caravana de personas pasaban caminando por la carretera, algunos llevaban algunas carretillas o un burro para ayudarles a cargar algunas de sus pertenencias. Candy no pudo evitar pensar en que la guerra no solo había destruido los campos, sino que estaba destruyendo los hogares de esa gente, ¿terminaría aquel pueblo destruido también? ¿Podrían aquellas personas en algún momento regresar a sus casas? El espectáculo de toda esa gente peregrinando para encontrar un lugar donde sobrevivir era algo que recordaría toda su vida.

- Tendremos que rodear, - dijo Neal despertando a Candy de sus cavilaciones - hay un camino un poco más atrás, regresaremos y lo tomaremos, tardaremos más tiempo, pero creo que es lo más prudente.

- Estoy de acuerdo – señaló Fiona

- Si, está bien.

Neal tomó las riendas de la carreta, regresaron hasta tomar el camino que estaba señalado en el mapa. La noche volvió a alcanzarlos, pero en esta ocasión se quedaron al lado de unas ruinas, de algo que parecía haber sido un silo o algo similar. Pudieron dejar al caballo debajo de un pequeño techo que sobresalía de un lado del edificio destruido. Lo que fue una gran ventaja ya que esa noche había azotado una tormenta de nieve. A los tres les había costado conciliar el sueño. Aunque también había sido causante el ruido que provocaban algunos sonidos de cañones que se alcanzaban a escuchar muy a lo lejos. Por primera vez Candy pensó que aquello era real, que aunque en América todo estaba tranquilo allí se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra. Y sintió miedo, de haber seguido un impulso que podía poner su vida y la de sus acompañantes en peligro. Junto sus manos y durante toda la noche oró en silencio. Implorando que aquella guerra, no destruyera todo lo que tocara.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. En la vida no hay coincidencias**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se miraba muy mal, su cara mostraba unas marcadas ojeras, cuando Neal miró su reloj de bolsillo pudo percatarse que era mucho más tarde de lo que parecía.

– Sigue nevando – dijo al abrir la lona y mirar hacia afuera – Con razón hace tanto frío.

– Cierra eso – espetó Fiona – estás dejando pasar el aire frío.

Neal cerró la lona de mala gana.

– Encenderé una vela, apenas y se puede ver aquí – Fiona se acercó a donde estaban las velas y prendió una. El lugar se iluminó tenuemente.

– Tengo hambre – dijo Neal - ¿todavía queda comida?

–Sí – respondió Candy – pero creo que deberíamos prender una fogata.

– ¿Es que estás loca? – exclamó el muchacho – se quemará la carreta.

– No aquí – refutó de mala gana Candy – afuera…

– Sí, donde dejamos al caballo allí hay un techo… - asintió Fiona.

– ¿No deberíamos nombrar al caballo? – preguntó Candy muy pensativa.

– Solo se me ocurre el nombre de "pobre bastardo" pero ese lo tengo reservado para cierto actor de quinta que no me agrada – dijo Neal con malicia.

– Yo le pondría Valiente – apuntó Candy frunciendo el entrecejo

– Más que valiente es un Luchador – agregó Fiona

– Llámenle como gusten, mientras desayunemos pronto

Candy se bajó de la carreta y hundió sus pies en la nieve, había una gruesa capa cubriendo todo el camino y sus alrededores. Con mucha dificultad logró llegar hasta el pequeño tejado donde habían dejado al caballo. Allí aunque no había nieve el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Candy se alegró de que a Fiona se le hubiera ocurrido ponerle una manta extra. La muchacha buscó algunas piedras la mayoría del mismo edificio destruido para armar un círculo, Neal sacó la leña que habían comprado en Burdeos y la acomodó para hacer una fogata.

– No creo que esta leña vaya a prender – dijo el muchacho

– Está algo húmeda – añadió Candy mientras miraba como expedía un vapor negruzco – tal vez si le ponemos algún combustible.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– Creo que aún hay algo de petróleo que utilizamos para uno de los faroles.

La chica regresó a la carreta entretanto Neal seguía haciendo intentos fallidos por encender la fogata. Minutos después Candy se acercó a él con una botella llena de un líquido bastante oloroso.

– Pues esperemos que funcione – dijo esperanzado el muchacho

Abrió la botella y vertió un chorro sobre la madera húmeda, inmediatamente se prendió dando un fogonazo que causó que la chica lanzara un gritito.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Neal.

– Sí – asintió la muchacha – me asusté un poco, pero mira… ya prendió.

El primer fogonazo había sido rápido pero la fogata no se había apagado, parecía que había consumido la humedad de la leña.

– Debe de haber estado solo húmeda por encima – dijo emocionado Neal.

– ¿Qué es lo que es tan entretenido? – quiso saber Fiona quien llevaba consigo la canasta con la comida que les quedaba

– El fuego – respondió Neal – Ve como está empezando a calentar el ambiente.

Candy sonrió, pues en efecto, la fogata que iba cobrando fuerza estaba haciendo que el pequeño cobertizo que aún se mantenía en pie empezara a tornarse cálido. Fiona se acercó a ellos y puso una cobija sobre unas piedras, se sentó señorialmente al tiempo que colocaba la canasta a su lado.

– Pues hay que ver que hay para almorzar – sacó de la canasta unos cuantos huevos y un poco de panceta.

– ¿Tenemos dónde cocinar eso? – preguntó Candy

– Por supuesto – contestó Fiona

Del fondo de la canasta saco una sartén de mala calidad pero que se apreciaba nueva.

– Espera – dijo Candy al tiempo que acomodaba unas piedras para dejar un espacio entre el fuego y la sartén.

Neal miró dentro de la canasta y sintió un poco de preocupación, había menos de la mitad de la comida que habían comprado y según sus cálculos ni siquiera habían recorrido una tercera parte del camino. Sin embargo no dijo nada mientras las chicas cocinaban. No quería decir algo que arruinará su primer comida caliente en días, que con el frío que hacía era algo que en realidad le apetecía.

– Listo – dijo Candy

– ¡Eres muy buena cocinando! – exclamó Fiona.

– No, no lo soy – refutó la chica – por lo general suelo quemar las cosas o me quedan saladas o desabridas.

– ¿Será este el caso? – preguntó el joven Leegan alzando una ceja – mira que tengo mucha hambre pero aún así sabría distinguir un mal sazón.

– No te prometo nada – dijo la muchacha mientras le servía un plato.

El muchacho probó con cierta duda, después de unos segundos sonrió.

– Bueno, no es el mejor platillo que he probado, pero está lo suficientemente bueno como para deleitar a unos cansados viajeros

Todos comenzaron a comer. Después de hacerlo decidieron quedarse un rato al lado de la leña. Ya que el ambiente allí era muy agradable.

– Es toda la leña que traíamos – aseveró Neal.

– Tampoco queda mucha comida, yo creo que a este paso o racionamos la comida o tendremos que buscar más.

– ¿Hay algún pueblo más adelante? – preguntó la chica rubia.

– Hay una propiedad muy grande, si es que no estamos ya dentro de ella… y después de la propiedad hay un pueblo. Allí podríamos hacer algunas compras

– Suponiendo que no esté en la misma situación de aquel al que íbamos a llegar. – Fiona interrumpió al muchacho.

– Eso no podremos saberlo hasta estar cerca – señaló Neal.

– Pues me parece bien tratar de llegar a ese poblado.- agregó Candy.

– Esperemos que no haya más tormentas.

La leña tardo un poco más de una hora en consumirse, cuando Candy vio como el último pedazo de leña se había convertido en carbón deseo haber tenido más leña para poder quedarse un rato más, pero sabía que en cuanto la fogata se extinguiera por completo el clima agradable que había bajo el cobertizo desaparecería. Recogieron todo y regresaron a la carreta, Neal enganchó al caballo y emprendieron nuevamente el camino.

La nieve seguía muy espesa y la carreta avanzó haciendo unos profundos surcos. Neal había tomado las riendas mientras las chicas miraban por la ventana que habían dejado entre el espacio del conductor y la parte de atrás.

– Este lugar me resulta bastante familiar – dijo Fiona.

– Se han dado cuenta – mencionó Candy – el terreno parece estar repleto de invernaderos, ¿ya los vieron?

– Tienes razón – asintió Neal – quien quiera que sea dueño de estas tierras debe de tener mucho dinero, se que esas cosas son bastante costosas.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Fiona

– ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Candy

– Ya sé porque me resulta tan familiar, si es aquí donde pasé aquel verano…

– ¿En los invernaderos?

– No, en la casa, debe de estar unos kilómetros adelante.

– ¿Qué casa? – preguntó el joven Leegan.

– La casa del conde Jollieux.

– ¿De quién? – Candy alzó una ceja.

– Bueno él se hace llamar conde, aunque no tiene el título oficial es descendiente directo de uno de los condes de aquí de Francia que huyo poco antes de la revolución, su familia vivió durante años en Inglaterra, hace como 50 años él regresó y compró muchas propiedades.

– ¿Entonces esta tierra es de él? – preguntó Neal.

– Si la guerra no ha cambiado eso, sí, los terrenos siguen siendo suyos.

– ¿Son amigos de tu familia? – Neal se notaba preocupado

– Conoció a mis padres en un viaje que hizo a América, mis padres le proporcionaron un lugar para quedarse mientras estuvo allá, más tarde una de sus hijas viajó allá para estudiar y estuvo viviendo con nosotros, así que cuando vine a Francia, me hospede con ellos.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Candy – supongo que si nos ven le contarán a tus padres.

– No, no son amigos de ese tipo, son algo así como relaciones de negocios. – añadió Fiona – No suelen cartearse, son conocidos pero eso es todo.

– En serio que no comprendo, él pasa una temporada con tus padres, luego su hija y enseguida pasas un verano aquí con ellos…

– Así son las cosas Candy, - explicó Neal – por eso las relaciones de negocios siempre son cultivadas de forma tan espléndida, y es de buena educación utilizar los contactos.

– Pues llámale como quieras pero a mí todo eso me resulta raro. – apuntó Candy.

– ¿Estás segura de que no le dirían nada a tus padres si nos vieran aquí? – Neal interrogó a Fiona.

– Supongo que no, y menos si le digo que vengo acompañada.

Neal sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Candy.

– Quizá podamos aprovechar un contacto de negocios – dijo el muchacho alegremente.

Candy odiaba cuando Neal y Fiona hablaban en lo que ella consideraba un lenguaje más complicado que la clave Morse. Los dos se miraban complacidos.

– Fiona, cámbiate de ropa utiliza la mejor que hayas traído contigo – ordenó Neal – tú Candy haz otro tanto.

– ¿Pero porque?

– Ya te explico después

– Pensaré en que puedo ponerme porque vendí casi todos los vestidos de fiesta – dijo Fiona al tiempo que cerraba la lona que hacía de ventana.

Candy seguía sin entender sin embargo siguió el ejemplo de Fiona y se cambió de ropa, sacó de la que Neal había comprado y que estaba incluso nueva, quería preguntarle a Fiona pero ella se veía un poco preocupada escogiendo las joyas que utilizaría. Neal aparcó un momento y se cambió el abrigó por el más elegante que llevaba consigo lo mismo que los zapatos, incluso se colocó las polainas

– Ya se ve la casa – dijo el muchacho - ¿Ya están listas?

– Si – dijo Fiona que parecía había vuelto a la vida por tan solo utilizar su ropa de siempre.

– Si, ya estoy lista – mencionó Candy de mala gana.

– De nueva cuenta seremos Peter y Bonnie Sanders.

– Pensé que eso había terminado – dijo Candy.

– Fiona aparecerá como ella, porque son sus conocidos…

– No entiendo ¿Por qué ella sí y nosotros no?

– Es posible que el conde tenga tratos con los Andley, se que el tío William estuvo por estos rumbos hace no mucho, y si tuvo tratos con él, le resultará muy sencillo saber quiénes somos e incluso podría informarle

– Sigo sin entender. Ellos son amigos de la familia Crone, sin embargo Fiona aparecerá como ella.

– Fiona puede hacerlo, ella es la conocida de ellos, la relación que existe en su familia no conlleva a una relación amistosa ni mucho menos frecuente – explicó Neal – No obstante, si los Andley acaban de formar lazos comerciales con él, entonces estará en continuo contacto con la familia…

– Pero puede que ni siquiera se conozcan – espetó Candy

– Si, ya lo sé, pero es precaución, solo será el tiempo que permanezcamos en la casa.

– ¿Pero qué vamos a ganar con eso?

– Pues muchas cosas Candy, lo primero es que nos ahorraríamos la comida de hoy, si el clima se pone peor podríamos pasar la noche bajo techo, además de conseguir información sobre los pueblos aledaños sabríamos por donde podríamos pasar para llegar a París.

– Candy se asombró un poco de la astucia del muchacho, y pues sabía que dormir en una cama esa noche le haría mucho provecho, dormir dentro de la carreta no era tan cómodo como estar en una cama.

– Está bien – dijo Candy a regañadientes –Nos presentaremos como esposos entonces.

Neal puso en marcha de nuevo la carreta y cerca de una hora después entraban en los jardines de la solariega mansión. Los jardines debían de ser hermosos en verano, en ese momento a pesar de la nieve que los cubría podía resaltar la belleza de los mismos. En cierta forma le recordó a Lakewood. Cruzaron el enorme portón de hierro forjado y entraron al camino empedrado del cual la nieve debía de haber sido removida en el transcurso del día. Pronto llegaron al porche de la Mansión. Donde un viejo mayordomo los recibió. Después de intercambiar saludos en Francés el mayordomo pareció reconocer a Fiona y en seguida los hizo pasar mientras ordenaba a un muchacho que llevara al caballo junto con la carreta a los establos.

Candy vio las columnas y las persianas que decoraban la fachada de la casa, cuando entraron al cálido recibidor desde el piso de mármol hasta la chimenea con decoraciones en oro le decía que en esa casa se respiraba la opulencia.

Neal se acercó a Candy y la tomó del brazo y esperaron a que el señor acudiera a recibirlos. Cosa que solo tomó unos minutos. Un hombre alto de pelo rizado aunque ya canoso le ofreció una amplia sonrisa a Fiona.

– Petite Fiona – exclamó – rozagante como una flor – prosiguió en ingles.

– Count Jollieux – saludó Fiona extendiendo su mano para que el conde la besara – lamento aparecer tan de improviso.

– Siempre serás bien recibida aquí – dijo el conde – mis hijas estarán encantadas de recibir visita

– Ellos son los Sanders, he viajado junto a ellos desde América – comentó Fiona – son buenos amigos de la familia.

– Peter Sanders – mencionó Neal al tiempo que le daba la mano al conde – y ella es mi esposa Bonnie.

– Madame – el conde se inclinó y tomó la mano de Candy y la besó – echantè

– Mi esposa no entiende mucho francés – la excusó Neal – siempre me dice que ha olvidado todo lo que le enseñaron las monjas

El conde lanzó una carcajada

– Las jóvenes no tienen porque recordar eso, y menos si son tan hermosas como su esposa.

Candy trató de sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo, el conde no le agradaba, y mucho menos que pensara que ella estaba casada con alguien como Neal.

– Pero querida – le dijo el conde a Fiona – espero que pienses al menos pasar unos días con nosotros.

– Oh no me atrevería – respondió la muchacha con sus ademanes más afectados. – Solo estamos de paso, porque el ejército nos ha cortado el camino.

– Guerra, Guerra – exclamó el conde – no se habla de otra cosa en estos días.

– Es inevitable – señaló Neal

– Pero arruina los negocios – dijo el hombre –he gastado una fortuna para que el gobierno respete mis propiedades… Eso y muchas discusiones con los generales que no paran de venir… He donado grandes cantidades de dinero y vino a las tropas para que "decidieran" acampar en otro lugar que no fuera mis viñedos.

– Hemos visto sus hermosos invernaderos camino aquí – dijo con voz un tanto melosa Neal – impactante. He de supone que aquí se cosecha la mejor uva para vino.

– En eso tiene razón Mosieur Sanders, pero ha incrementado su costo, no sé qué voy a hacer para poder sostener tantas donaciones, si esto se alarga tendré que regresar a Inglaterra o mejor aún a América, tal vez si decida residir allá los negocios vayan mejor.

Neal sonrió zalameramente y Fiona hizo otro tanto. Candy si bien era cierto que no entendía mucho sobre los manejos de los ricos, sabía que esas "donaciones" no podían ser muy legales, definitivamente cada vez le gustaba menos el conde ese.

– Pero tonto de mi – mencionó el conde – pasen a la sala, les haré servir el mejor vino que habrán probado nunca

Los tres siguieron al conde hasta una lujosa habitación con muebles con decorados en oro, un gran piano acomodado en una esquina y una enorme chimenea prendida proporcionando calidez al amplio cuarto.

– Carlota, mi Carlota se me casó hace dos años – le dijo a Fiona tan pronto se sentaron – ahora reside en España… Y Marguerite se casó este año con uno de esos generales que no soporto, pero parece que todo le ha resultado bien. Solo me quedan las pequeñas Sophie y Madeline, el vivo retrato de su madre.

– Me da mucho gusto por ellas – señaló Fiona – debe de extrañarlas mucho.

– Como debe de ser, -dijo el hombre - por eso espero con ansias que esta Guerra termine, así que se quedarán a cenar ¿verdad?

– Si insiste tanto, eso haremos –dijo Neal.

– Madame Sanders, es usted extremadamente callada – Candy abrió la boca y Neal temió que fuera a decir algo imprudente pero el conde no le dejo hablar – pero si una mujer se ve tan hermosa como usted no hay necesidad de hablar.

Candy cerró la boca y apretó los labios y después miró fríamente a Neal.

– Traen equipaje supongo.

– De hecho todo está en nuestro vehículo.

– ¿Vehículo? – el conde alzo las cejas - No me dirán que son ustedes de esos que se han rendido a esos aparatos monstruosos que pasan haciendo ruido por doquier.

– Se refiere a los automóviles ¿verdad? – preguntó Neal

El conde asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento entró una doncella con varias copas y una botella que sirvió generosamente en cada una de ellas para después ofrecérselas a los invitados.

– Odio esos aparatos, son una máquina mortal, deberían de prohibirlos

– A pesar de lo duramente que los crítica, en América suelo conducir uno de ellos – dijo Neal – no obstante no lo he traído hasta aquí.

– Me alegro – dijo el conde.

– A mí no tanto – señaló Neal – hemos tenido que comprar algo en que transportarnos. Pensábamos hacer el viaje en tren pero nos han advertido que las líneas no eran seguras así que optamos por un carro tirado por caballos.

– Son lo mejor, más fiables – aseguró el conde.

– Sí, pero cuando los buenos caballos están tomados por el ejército y lo único que se puede conseguir es una carreta de segunda mano, las cosas no parecen tan fiables.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Han viajado en carreta?

– Es más bien un carretón – aclaró el joven Leegan – la cual hemos acondicionado para no pasar frío la jala un pobre jamelgo que parece partirse a cada paso que da. – agregó Neal – sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre viajar en tiempos de guerra, si no es porque en Paris tenemos un asunto no habríamos venido.

– Ni hablar, mis amigos no han de viajar de esa manera, -el conde hizo unos aspavientos con las manos - encontraremos algo adecuado para su viaje, mientras tanto les invito a pasar unos días en la campiña, les gustará aquí, es muy tranquilo, creo que de los pocos lugares tranquilos desde que inicio esta guerra. Y mis hijas que se la pasan solitarias estarán encantadas de tener compañía.

– Para nosotros será un honor. –sonrió el muchacho.

Candy tuvo la impresión de que al conde, Neal le había caído en gracia y que más que sus hijas, el que deseaba compañía era él mismo. Esa noche cenaron copiosamente cosa que la chica rubia agradeció de antemano ya que no habían probado alimento desde esa mañana, para la cena les acompañaron las dos hijas menores del conde, una chica de 17 años y otra que apenas tenía 13 ambas de cabello oscuro y ojos grises como los de su padre quienes hablaban poco, aunque era posible que el conde no les dejara hablar mucho, porque prácticamente el que llevaba las conversaciones de cuantos estaban reunidos era él. Y para ser alguien que odiaba la guerra no paraba de hablar de ella, a cada momento soltaba alguna aseveración sobre la horrible guerra que tanto dinero le estaba quitando.

Las hijas del conde se habían retirado a dormir temprano, Candy había tenido que soportar un discurso que le pareció casi interminable sobre la diferencia entre el vino de la región sur de Francia y la del norte. Pasada la medianoche el conde les había dado por terminada la cena y los dejo ir a sus habitaciones que se les habían asignado donde sus baúles con ropa habían sido llevados. El viejo mayordomo los guió a sus recamaras.

– Aquí Madamoiselle Crone – le dijo mientras señalaba una de las puertas Fiona agradeció y entró a la habitación, Candy y Neal lo siguieron a lo largo del pasillo– y aquí los esposos Sanders. Que pasen una buena noche.

El mayordomo se retiró.

– Ni creas que voy a dormir contigo, me voy a la recamara de Fiona.

– ¡Estás loca! – masculló Neal al tiempo que la sostenía del brazo y la forzaba a entrar a la habitación.

El lugar era espacioso y bien acondicionado, la chimenea estaba prendida con una gran cantidad de leña para avivar el fuego, gruesas y elegantes cortinas, pero había sólo una gran cama en medio del cuarto.

– Déjame salir

– No puedo hacerlo – dijo Neal – el conde piensa que somos un matrimonio, ¿sabes lo que diría si viera que no dormimos juntos?

– Sí – refutó Candy de mala gana – que estoy enojada porque me has presentado como un objeto que adorna tu brazo, y que no me has defendido ni una vez de los comentarios del "conde"

– El "conde" como dices, va a conseguirnos un mejor transporte para ir a Paris, y nos está ofreciendo su casa en otra noche de tormenta – Neal se acercó a la ventana y señaló los remolinos de nieve que azotaban contra ella – Aquí tenemos un buen fuego y una cama confortable e incluso un baño, créeme necesito un buen baño hace días que no disfruto de uno.

– Me voy, no necesito esto. – exclamó enfadada.

– Si te vas en este momento tendremos que dormir todos en la carreta…

Candy apretó los labios, estaba muy enojada por toda la situación.

– ¿Es que acaso pretendes que acepte esto sin rechistar? ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?

– Mira, cálmate y entra al cuarto de baño, refréscate y ya después veremos que hacemos.

Candy rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta sacar su camisón, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que era hermoso y que tenía agua corriente y no solo eso, era agua caliente. Y como decía Neal tenía días que no tomaba un baño. Se removió la ropa y entró a la bañera que había sido preparada con sales. Durante unos minutos regresó a aquella época en que había vivido en Lakewood, casi le parecía escuchar la voz de Dorothy que la retaba por tardarse tanto tomando un baño. Salió de la tina y se vistió con su camisón, cuando entró a la recamara vio que Neal llevaba en su mano sus pijamas y su bata y que entraba al cuarto de baño. La muchacha se sentía intranquila, no sabía cómo iban a solucionar el problema, se cepilló su cabello sentada frente al elegante tocador que hacía juego con el mueble de cama. Minutos después salió Neal con el pijama y la bata puesta.

– Pues a dormir

– Espera – dijo Candy quien acababa de trenzarse su cabello – dijiste que veríamos que íbamos a hacer.

– Pues sí, yo me refería a dormir.

– Ya te dije que no pienso dormir en la misma cama contigo – mencionó con una voz alterada Candy.

– Pues no lo hagas si no quieres – dijo Neal mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

– ¿Estás insinuando que duerma en el piso?

– Pues si te agrada el piso, pues duerme allí, claro que teniendo una cama tan confortable como esta yo no escogería el piso.

– No eres nada caballero

– ¿Cuándo he dicho que lo sea? Ya te lo dije, yo no soy un caballero y no pretendo dormir en el piso cuando hay una cama lo suficientemente grande para que los dos durmamos.

– Eres un cínico

– ¿Es que no vas a dormir aquí? – dijo al tiempo que con la palma de la mano daba golpecitos a un lado de la cama

– Claro que no

– ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – señaló el muchacho alzando una ceja y torciendo una sonrisa

– No, yo no te tengo miedo… - balbuceó la chica.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Pues que…

– Vamos que no te voy a hacer nada.

– ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó muy seria Candy.

– Siento otro favor venir en el aire. – dijo Neal con satisfacción

– No seas así…

– Así ¿cómo? – mencionó riendo el muchacho.

– Pues no me hagas esto…

– Ofrece… - apuntó el joven Leegan - ¿Qué me vas a ofrecer a cambio de que no te toque?

– ¿Serías capaz de tocarme? – mencionó la chica con un dejo de indignación.

– No soy un caballero y pues la carne es débil…. Si quieres puedes dormir pero no prometo nada.

Candy frunció el entrecejo.

– Ya que parece que no sabes que ofrecer – comentó el muchacho - a mí se me ocurre algo… que mañana te portes zalamera con el conde, que interpretes tu papel de esposa a la perfección, que no lo hagas dudar de que estamos casados si no quieres despertar suspicacias.

– ¿Y eso que implica?

– Que dejes de hacer malas caras cuando te abrazo o cuando él haga comentarios que no te agradan… yo se que sus comentarios no son lo más agradable que escuchar pero nos conviene portarnos bien con él.

Candy pensó por unos minutos.

– Está bien, acepto.

– Muy bien querida, ese es tu lado de la cama. Y trata de no acercarte mucho ya te he dicho, la carne es débil.

Neal soltó una risita mientras que Candy se subía a la cama. Se acomodó lo más lejos que pudo de Neal, después se envolvió en una de las sábanas como protegiéndose de que lo que el muchacho pudiera hacer. Mientras esto pasaba el joven Leegan solo aguantaba la risa aunque de vez en vez dejaba escapar una carcajada ahogada. Candy cerró los ojos pero no se durmió hasta que se aseguró de que Neal se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente a Candy le costó despertar ya que había tardado mucho en conseguir dormirse, cuando abrió los ojos miró a Neal ya completamente vestido que se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba al lado de la puerta.

– Buenos días dormilona – le saludó Neal.

Candy hizo una mueca con la cara y al tratar de salir de la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente enredada en las cobijas, a pesar de que había deseado no moverse para nada, era evidente que lo había hecho y ahora era un revoltijo de tela que parecía no tener fin. Tardó cerca de cinco minutos en deshacer los nudos de sábanas ante la mirada burlesca de Neal.

– ¿Tardarás mucho en estar lista? – le preguntó Neal cuando la miró sin aliento tirando la última sábana que estaba enredada en su pierna.

– Ya casi – dijo ella muy enojada.

– Recuerda en utilizar algo de lo que te compré – le ordenó Neal.

– Pensé que la tía Elroy se había quedado en América – señaló Candy con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Neal torció una sonrisa y se miró al espejo, después se sentó en un sillón esperando a que Candy saliera del baño. Candy tardó pocos minutos en salir vistiendo un traje de tweed con una blusa de seda.

– Te quedó muy bien – dijo Neal.

– No tienes que decir nada, ¿sabes?

– Solo digo lo que quiero, - mencionó el muchacho - tengo un buen gusto, incluso en una pobretona como tú ese vestido luce bien.

Candy frunció los labios.

– Si, nunca has escuchado lo que la gente dice… "tiene cuerpo de limosnera" porque a las "pobretonas" como yo, todo nos queda bien.

– Supongo – dijo Neal torciendo un poco la boca - entonces que lo que la gente dice es cierto.

El muchacho se acercó a un jarrón donde el día anterior habían colocado flores frescas arrancó unas flores y se las acomodó en la solapa.

– No hagas eso – le retó Candy

– Las flores están aquí para nosotros, así que si quiero puedo hacerlo.

– No deberías.

– Deja de hablarme como si de verdad estuviéramos casados – le espetó Neal – mejor actúa allá afuera

Candy se quedó pasmada y se sentó nerviosa frente al espejo para colocarse algunas de las joyas que Fiona le había prestado desde el día anterior.

– Lo siento – dijo Neal – me pone de nervios que alguien me hable de la misma forma en cómo hace mi madre, no quise gritarte.

– Está bien, como dices no tengo derecho a decirte que puedes y no hacer.

– Nos espera un día difícil, si quieres gritarme y decirme lo repugnante que te parezco es tu momento – mencionó Neal – porque una vez allá afuera no podrás hacerlo.

– Es… – balbuceó Candy – no, no me pareces repugnante.

Neal alzó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad. Candy observó su reflejo, miró los aretes de diamante que ahora pendían de sus orejas, algo en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía no pegaba con ella, ciertamente como le había dicho el joven Leegan el elegante vestido se le miraba bien, los botines nuevos también incluso las joyas, sin embargo sabía que era algo que no era ella, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta lo que ganaba en el hospital. Para poder utilizar algo como lo que llevaba puesto habría tenido que ahorrar durante más de un año y aún así pensaba que las joyas valían más que su sueldo de un año, lanzó un suspiro después se levantó, dio media vuelta y se aproximó a la cama para hacer la cama.

– Deja eso allí – mencionó Neal.

– Es que hice un lío con las sábanas – contestó la muchacha

– Es mejor así.

– No quiero que piensen que soy una desordenada – refutó Candy.

– Pero si las dejas así pensarán que tuvimos una noche apasionada.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron, abrió la boca indignada.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?

– No sería nada malo con una pareja de recién casados – dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

– Y tú contento de que eso piensen ¿verdad?

– Yo solo pienso en que nos conviene que el conde piense eso, ya que por lo visto esta encantando con tu "belleza"

– No me hacen gracia tus comentarios, así como tampoco los de él… y creo que mejor si arreglo la cama no quiero que nadie piense algo que no fue…

– Cómo quieras – dijo el joven Leegan – aunque ya se nos hizo bastante tarde para el desayuno, nos hablaron antes de que despertaras.

Candy se dirigió a la cama.

– Además siempre creí que a ti no te importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ti – mencionó Neal con un dejo de admiración - ¿o me equivoco?

La muchacha giró su cabeza y por primera vez en esa mañana vio una sonrisa sincera en el joven. No pudo reprimirse el sonreír, así que dejó la cama como estaba y prefirió acercarse al espejo y soltarse su cabello para acomodarlo en una media coleta, después se acercó a Neal.

– Tienes razón, no me importa – dijo ella tomando aire – nos vamos esposo querido.

– Cuando gustes cariño – dijo esta última palabra con un dejo de sorna que hizo que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa.

Los dos caminaron tomándose del brazo, llegaron a la escalera ya bajaron hasta el salón comedor. Donde estaba el conde y el resto almorzando.

– Tardaron mucho en bajar – les reclamó Fiona quien parecía que estaba un poco mareada por tanta conversación del conde.

– Petite Fiona, deja que los recién casados disfruten de una noche a solas, han venido viajando contigo, no han podido regocijarse con las delicias del matrimonio.

Candy sintió que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

– Conde, no haga ruborizar a mi joven esposa, que no está acostumbrada a hablar tan libremente sobre estos asuntos.

– Pero mírala, si ruborizada se ve aún más bella – le contestó el conde.

– Ven querida.

La muchacha apretó fuertemente el brazo de Neal quien sostuvo la falsa sonrisa a pesar de estar recibiendo el castigo por parte de Candy.

– La tormenta de nieve no ha amainado – les informó Fiona – el Conde me ha dicho que en esta temporada suelen durar hasta tres días seguidos.

– Si, la nieve es mi principal enemiga, por eso tuve que mandar construir esos grandes invernaderos – señaló el hombre - para poder estar tranquilo en esta época del año y para poder obtener este delicioso vino no importando la estación. Y contrario a lo que muchos puedan creer la uva que crece en esta época es la mejor.

– Y nosotros agradecemos a esos maravillosos invernaderos – dijo el muchacho dando un sorbo a una copa que tenía delante de él.

– ¿Querrán darse una vuelta por uno de los invernaderos antes de la comida?

– Suena interesante – agregó Neal.

Aunque Neal había dicho eso, para Candy la idea de pasar toda una tarde mirando los invernaderos no era algo que le apetecía, lo que ella realmente quería era poder reiniciar su camino hacia París o tal vez solo deseaba terminar con aquella farsa, había algo en ella que le hacía sentirse intranquila a pesar de estar en un lugar más seguro del que podrían estar si continuaban con el viaje.

Lo poco que quedaba de la mañana pasó rapidísimo, Sophie después del almuerzo les había deleitado con un concierto en el piano de la estancia donde les había recibido el conde el día anterior. Aunque Candy había escuchado a Annie quien era considerada como una pianista excepcional, se percató que la maestría con que Sophie tocaba las teclas era aún mejor. La muchacha movía los dedos con tanta rapidez que era casi imposible seguirlos con la vista. Durante el tiempo que permaneció tocando la hija del conde, fue un momento de descanso para Candy, quizá porque el hombre se había mantenido en silencio, además de que ella disfrutaba mucho de la música.

Más tarde habían ido a dar la vuelta a uno de los invernaderos más cercanos a la Mansión. Donde la cabeza de la chica comenzaba a zumbarle de estar escuchando a un Conde que parecía tener mucho que decir pero poco que comunicar, cuando habían llegado a la mitad de uno de los invernaderos, el hombre se había detenido y había pasado más de una hora ininterrumpida hablando de los beneficios de los vidrios gruesos para proteger del mal clima a sus adorados viñedos. Así que cuando habían reanudado el paseo Candy en parte comenzaba a odiar las uvas que nada de culpa tenían en ser parte de las obsesiones de aquel hombre.

Después de varios kilómetros de invernadero recorridos a la muchacha además de la cabeza, le dolían las mandíbulas de estar sonriendo como una boba ante cada comentario del conde, sumado también a que había tenido que soportar durante horas los continuos abrazos de Neal quien efectuaba su papel de esposo a la perfección, lo que no solo la asombraba sino que comenzaba a molestarle ya que ella apenas podía contenerse con los comentarios de su anfitrión. Fiona por el contrario a ella parecía como pez en el agua, se desenvolvía a la perfección, hablaba con la hija del conde en un fluido francés y sonreía con elegancia, la veía caminar con porte a pesar de haber estado caminando durante horas en unos zapatos que parecían haber sido fabricados para torturar a quien los usase y sin embargo la chica de ojos castaños no demostraba tener dolor alguno. Mientras que ella comenzaba a sentirse cansada, y de que los botines que usaba aunque eran cómodos no era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

– No te ves muy bien – le susurró Neal en el oído

– Me siento un poco cansada – respondió Candy mirando como la nieve seguía cayendo fuera de la protección de los invernadores.

– ¿Quieres regresar?

– Está bien, ya descansaré más tarde – le dijo la chica.

– ¿Estás segura?

Candy asintió pero estaba algo aturdida, no sabía si aquellas preguntas por parte del muchacho eran sinceras o si formaban un trozo de aquella parodia que estaban representando ante aquel opulento hombre.

– ¡Oh! Es tarde ya, casi es hora de la cena, el tiempo pasa volando cuando haces algo agradable – dijo el Conde al mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

– La visita a los viñedos ha sido muy gratificante – le contestó Neal tratando de halagar a su anfitrión.

– Efectivamente – añadió el hombre – yo aquí me olvido de todo lo que sucede afuera, este es mi pequeño mundo…

– Y el clima aquí es tan agradable – señaló Fiona quien utilizaba un ligero abrigo.

– Sí – afirmó el conde - tiene que serlo así para que las uvas mantengan su esencia intacta.

La hija del conde se acercó a él y le susurró algunas palabras. El hombre sonrió y después se dirigió a los invitados.

– Mi hija ha tenido una estupenda idea – anunció el hombre – en la parte del final hay unos canastos, ella piensa que es buena idea llevarnos un canasto con uvas frescas para acompañar la cena de hoy.

Candy sonrió, era la primera cosa que le agradaba escuchar de aquella monótona voz que parecía estar hecha para combatir el insomnio.

– Veo cherrie que le gusta la idea – le dijo el conde quien parecía estar al pendiente de cada cosa que hacía ella.

– Mi esposa es la mujer más encantadora cuando hablan de jardines, siempre le ha gustado estar en contacto con la tierra.

La muchacha lo miró y vio que lo que decía era real pero al mismo tiempo dejaba entrever una faceta del muchacho que no conocía, era como si envidiará eso de ella. O tal vez era otra cosa.

– Mi difunta esposa era igual, solía pasar horas en su jardín, así que para que privarles de ese gusto – Sophie había ido ya por un canasto y se lo entregó a su padre – aquí tiene estimadísima, háganos el honor de la primer uva.

Candy sonrió y con un poco de dificultad arrancó un racimo y lo deposito en la canasta.

– Lo olivaba – de un montón de cajas que había contra la pared de vidrio tomó varias navajas y las paso a cada uno para que hicieran lo mismo que había hecho Candy.

La canasta no tardó en llenarse ya que eran muchos los que estaban en la labor y además que era una actividad que parecía ser divertida. Por primera vez durante esa tarde la chica rubia se había sentido a gusto, haciendo una labor física que le impidiera pensar demasiado y le hacía sentirse menos desesperada.

Cuando terminaron de llenarla Neal se ofreció a llevar la canasta lo que hizo que de regreso a la Mansión Candy no tuviera que tomarse de su brazo, así que sonrió para sí. Aunque aún se sentía un poco cansada se sentía con un poco más de libertad de movimientos.

Todos caminaron de regreso, ya afuera del invernadero se sentía el frío ambiente por lo que todos apresuraron el paso y no dilataron mucho en llegar al nevado jardín. Cuando estaban cerca del pórtico todos pudieron ver un flamante automóvil estacionado frente a la Mansión.

– Odio esos trastos – exclamó el conde al verlo - ¿Quién podrá ser?

Fiona miró de reojo a Neal quien tenía la quijada apretada, Candy los miró pero no sabía porque se miraban así. Fiona se adelanto y se tomó del brazo de la chica.

– Esto es malo – le susurró

– ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Candy con la cara dubitativa.

– No sabemos quién podrá ser.

Entonces Candy comprendió que ese alguien podría ser alguien conocido de la familia Crone o de la familia Andley y que eso les traería problemas, de igual modo podría ser un desconocido. La muchacha comenzó a compartir el miedo de sus compañeros de viaje.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta de la Mansión donde el mayordomo los recibió y le mencionó algo en un rápido francés al conde.

– Otra visita mis queridos – dijo el hombre – lo han pasado al salón, síganme, esto es siempre emocionante.

El hombre le pasó su abrigo al mayordomo, al igual que el resto de la comitiva además de su abrió Neal le entregó también el canasto de uvas que había cargado desde el invernadero, una vez que estuvieron en el recibidor Sophie le pregunto algo en francés al mayordomo, Candy se volvió a sentir mal por no haber puesto suficiente atención en las clases que le habían dado en el colegio San Pablo. Apenas y había podido reconocer la palabra "amigo", cualquiera que fuera la respuesta del mayordomo Sophie parecía emocionada y apresurando el paso se les adelantó a los demás jalando a Madeline para que la acompañara. Fiona apretó los labios y Candy se agazapó del brazo de Neal.

– ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Mencionó de quien se trata?– murmuró

– No, no le dijo mucho el mayordomo, solo que era el amigo que esperaba. Así que seguimos en la misma. Pero no dejes escapar tanto tu nerviosismo – le ordenó el muchacho – sea quien sea tendremos que afrontarlo.

Neal miró a Fiona y ella asintió, quitó la cara inquieta y sonrió fingidamente para tomar el brazo que el conde le había ofrecido . Los cuatro entraron parsimoniosamente al salón de donde salían las risas de las hijas del conde. Entonces Candy escuchó una voz muy familiar. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y su respiración sonaba entrecortada

– ¡Tranquílizate! – murmuró Neal apretando el brazo de Candy

Sin embargo Candy no sabía porque se sentía tan excitada, trató de respirar hondo, el conde le tapaba la visión de quien era el invitado inesperado, Candy habría querido moverse rápidamente y ver de quien se trataba, pero sabía que eso era una conducta inapropiada para alguien de la alta sociedad. Así que intranquilamente espero que el conde quien iba delante de ella se moviera hacía uno de los sillones para poder ver quien era el que hablaba.

Cuando el conde se retiróo, pudo verlo sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones recargado quien con elegancia estaba sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse allí.

– Terry – musitó.

Terry de devolvió la mirada atónita, los ojos azules del muchacho parecían brillar con más intensidad en la cara marcada por la incredulidad. Para Candy quien también lo miraba como quien acaba de toparse con un fantasma, aquello quedaba claro, que encontrarse con el joven Grandchester dos veces en tan poco tiempo después de haber pasado años separados y sin saber uno del otro, era algo más que una coincidencia, era algo que ya estaba escrito.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Las mentiras matan**

Candy se había quedado paralizada, incluso se le había olvidado respirar, los ojos de Terry la miraban con una intensidad que parecía atravesarla, por un momento sintió que en la habitación solo estaban los dos, que el resto había desaparecido, pero esa sensación no fue duradera ya que Neal puso la mano sobre su cintura y con fuerza había atraído a la muchacha hacia él. La chica despertó del primer instante y miró la cara del joven Leegan quien apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y resoplaba sin mucho disimulo, además de que sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto un par de lanzas que querían matar al actor que estaba sentado en la lujosa sala del Conde Jollieux.

- ¿Es que acaso conoce a Madame Sanders? – quiso saber el hombre al ver como se miraban ambos.

- No, no le conozco – se apresuró a decir Candy después de mirar la cara asustada de Fiona quien parecía estar a punto de derramar unas lágrimas.

- Cuando Terry escuchó eso de parte de Candy fue como un balde de agua fría, abrió la boca sorprendido, y tras cerrarla, frunció el entrecejo.

- Ya se – apuntó el conde quien se creía una eminencia en cualquier tema que se tocase – seguro le parece familiar… no tiene que preguntarse de donde, aquí mi joven amigo, se dedica a la actuación, probablemente lo haya visto actuar en alguna ocasión.

- Mi esposa – dijo Neal dando un énfasis muy marcado al decir el pronombre – no es afecta al teatro.

- En los afiches, allí debe de haberlo visto… en fin, eso no tiene importancia – señaló el conde al ver que el buen humor que había mantenido Neal todo el día se había esfumado – Les presento a Terruce Grandchester, ¿o he de llamarte Duque?

- No – negó Terry con la cabeza – le suplico que no me llame así.

- Muchacho, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, ya sabes que a mí eso no se me da bien – mencionó el hombre – me da gusto poder presentarte a mis invitados, Madeimoselle Crone, y mi querida Madame Sanders y Monsieur Sanders.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Grandchester, aunque no tenía el placer de conocerlo – dijo Fiona – si he escuchado de usted y de sus obras.

- Gracias, encantado de conocerla – respondió Terry sin dejar de mirar a Candy – Señora ¿cómo es? Creía que la había reconocido, pero evidentemente el apellido es diferente, me debo de haber confundido.

- Es Sanders – agregó Neal impidiendo que Terry besara la mano de Candy – Creo Sr. Grandchester que efectivamente está confundido.

Fiona se puso muy nerviosa, y tomó del brazo a Candy y prácticamente la jaló afuera del salón. Una vez allí se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar y se fueron hasta donde estaban las escaleras.

- Esto va a estropear todo – chilló Fiona con la preocupación marcada en la cara – Tienes que hacer algo

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué si lo conozco?

- No, no puedes hacer eso – Fiona movió la cabeza negando.

- Y no solo soy yo ¿sabes? Neal…

- Shhhtttsss – le apuró la joven Crone.

- El también lo conoce… fueron compañeros en la escuela.

- ¿Lo habrá reconocido? – preguntó con un dejó de miedo Fiona

- Claro que sí, ellos… ellos nunca se llevaron bien, por eso lo del comentario del apellido, Terry sabe que su apellido es – Candy bajó la voz tanto que Fiona apenas alcanzó a escucharla – Leegan.

- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó la chica de ojos castaños - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- No lo sé – dijo Candy que comenzaba a contagiarse del miedo de Fiona – por el momento él ha fingido también, no le dijo al Conde que ya nos conocía, pero si Neal lo hace enojar, no puedo hacerme responsable.

- No lo va a hacer enojar – apuntó Fiona – él sabe lo importante que es que mantengamos la farsa.

- Pues tú no eres la que está mintiendo, la que miente soy yo…

- Claro que estoy mintiendo – aclaró la muchacha - ¿crees que le iba a decir al Conde que me he escapado de casa? ¿Qué me vine a Europa sin saber que va a ser de mi vida?

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte, - se apresuró a decir Candy al ver que Fiona había fruncido el entrecejo - es que estoy nerviosa.

- Tenemos que regresar, no quiero que levantemos más suspicacias. Y que Dios nos ayude, porque francamente no sé cómo nos vamos a librar de esto.

Candy y Fiona trataron de sonreír y regresar al salón donde Neal se había sentado lo más lejos de Terry como si el muchacho tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Las dos chicas se acercaron al joven Leegan.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – masculló Neal

- Solo salimos al recibidor – contestó Candy – ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que no estoy bien, ese estúpido me ha reconocido – susurró Neal muy enfadado – Estuvo a punto de decirle al conde quien soy.

- Debieron haber cambiado su apariencia

- No Fiona, eso no habría servido de nada – añadió Candy – él es actor, sabe como lucen las barbas falsas… así que ni siquiera hay que pensar en eso. Tal vez si habló con él.

- No – dijo Neal subiendo la voz aunque solo Terry se percató de ello ya que el conde estaba enfrascado en otra conversación sobre los vinos añejos

- Cálmate – comentó Candy – yo solo lo sugería, no dije que lo fuera a hacer.

- Mejor dejemos de estar aquí susurrando, van a pensar que algo sucede… y si no dijo nada de saber quién eres, puede que no lo haga – mencionó Fiona – voy a regresar a su lado y ustedes por favor cambien sus caras que el conde va a sospechar.

Fiona se levantó y se sentó junto al Conde, mirando de vez en vez a Terry quien trataba de evitar mirar a Candy, Sophie hablaba en francés con él, el muchacho no parecía muy contento de estar allí. Y no se esforzaba por disimular su estado.

- Pasemos al comedor – les convidó el Conde después de que el mayordomo hablara con él – la cena está servida.

Neal y Candy fueron los primeros en salir, ambos se miraban algo pálidos y susurraban entre ellos demasiado, cosa que nadie pudo dejar de notar.

- Monsieur Sanders, hoy está particularmente callado – le dijo el conde una vez que estuvieron todos sentados en el comedor – Es que hay algo que le preocupa.

- Solo hablaba con mi esposa sobre el asunto que tenemos en París, ella está un poco preocupada, pero le he dicho que no lo haga, que nos encontramos tan a gusto aquí en su Viña que es mejor que disfrutemos la estadía.

- Madama Sanders – dijo el conde – no se preocupe usted, mañana llevaré a su marido a la cuadra de caballos, no puedo dejarlos ir con ese caballo mal alimentado.

- ¿Quiere decir que se van mañana? – preguntó Terry con interés.

- Monsieur Sanders esta bromeando – río el conde – con este clima quien quisiera irse tan rápido.

- Eso es cierto – señaló el joven Leegan – Por mi me quedaría por mucho tiempo más, pero no quiero abusar de su generosidad.

- Pamplinas – exclamó el conde – esto es nada, ustedes quédense el tiempo que deseen, ya saben que mis hijas adoran las visitas.

- Es usted muy amable Conde – interrumpió Fiona – pero si no avanzamos pronto, el clima podría ponerse peor, ya nos hemos encontrado con un pueblo sitiado, si nos quedamos más tiempo esa situación podría darse en cada pueblo por el que tengamos que atravesar, al alargar nuestra estadía aquí podríamos exponernos a no poder llegar a nuestro destino.

El conde entrecerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le llevara la contraria. Sin embargo Fiona exhumaba decisión. Entonces el conde buscó los ojos de Neal en quien pensaba encontraría un aliado, pero el muchacho no compartió la mirada cómplice que le había mostrado cada vez que él proponía algo. Cuando miró a la chica rubia supo que había determinado antes de la cena que se irían del lugar.

- Bien, supongo que esta será su última noche aquí – dijo el conde un poco decepcionado pero sin dejar de pensar que aún tendría tiempo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión – Hagamos de esta cena algo memorable.

Candy se seguía sintiendo muy incómoda por toda la situación allí y se excusó lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a habitación. Neal como había sucedido durante toda la noche, la siguió de cerca para no dejar oportunidad a que ella pudiera hablar con Terry. Fiona también los imitó dejando el comedor unos minutos después de que lo hicieran sus compañeros de viaje.

En cuanto Candy y Neal entraron a su habitación, el muchacho aventó su sacó al sillón y exclamó muy enojado.

- Debería ir a darle una paliza.

- Espero que no hables en serio – dijo Candy pensando que antes de que Neal pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a Terry, el joven actor lo habría tirado al suelo.

- No lo puedo soportar – espetó con rabia.

- Deberías de calmarte – sugirió la muchacha mientras se pasaba el cepillo por el cabello y comenzaba a arreglarlo para irse a dormir.

- Es un estúpido – seguía balbuceando Neal.

- Tal vez no deberíamos irnos así de rápido – mencionó Candy – esto debe de parecerle demasiado raro al conde.

Neal apretó la quijada y entró al cuarto de baño sin responderle algo a la muchacha, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse la ropa y ponerse el camisón. Mientras doblaba la ropa que había usado durante el día y la volvía a meter al baúl escuchó la puerta del baño que se abría, ella no quiso mirar, pero de repente sintió la mano de Neal que tomaba su brazo. Candy soltó la blusa que estaba por colocar sobre el traje.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para mirar al joven Leegan.

Los ojos castaños del muchacho relampagueaban, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, pero el resto de la expresión de su cara no denotaba que pudiera estar enojado.

- Yo no quería hacer esto – dijo Neal – quería olvidarme… pero no puedo aplazarlo más.

- ¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber la muchacha al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de la mano del joven, pero él sostenía su brazo con mucha fuerza.

- Fue él ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué me hablas – repitió Candy

- Cuando saliste en la noche en el barco… te encontraste con él ¿no es cierto?

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y después desvió su mirada de la de Neal. Entonces sintió que la mano con la que la sostenía perdía su fuerza y la estaba liberando.

- Lo sabía – dijo él – desde que lo vimos en el restaurante sabía que ibas a hablar con él.

La muchacha volvió a mirarlo y se sorprendió de verlo, no parecía enojado aunque apretaba sus manos en puño, se miraba más bien triste.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho – mencionó a media voz el joven Leegan – podríamos habernos evitado que te pusieras mal.

- Yo… - balbuceó Candy

- Y Ahora quieres quedarte para hablar con él – dijo más para él mismo que para ella – Debí suponerlo.

- No, no quiero hablar con él – le interrumpió Candy – de verdad que no.

- Sé que quieres hacerlo – apuntó el muchacho – ¿porqué otra razón me habrías pedido que nos quedáramos más tiempo?

- No es eso – mencionó con vehemencia la chica.

- Entonces dime porque no puedo entenderlo.

- Hoy Fiona me dijo algo me puso a pensar, decidiste venir conmigo a pesar de que no te he dicho con exactitud a que quiero ir a París. Fiona se unió.

- Ella tiene sus razones. – Neal parecía un poco más calmado y se había acercado al sillón y estaba tomando el saco que había aventado allí unos minutos antes.

- Sí, pero si ella quisiera, pudiera quedarse aquí el tiempo necesario mientras decide qué hacer con su vida – continuó Candy – Y ahora siento que los estoy obligando a ir tras mi.

- Tú no nos estas obligando a nada – volvió a interrumpirle el muchacho.

- Es lo que siento – aseveró la rubia – y aquí tenemos una cama y comida asegurada, tenemos un techo y una chimenea que nos protege del frío. Afuera no deja de nevar y pienso en todo lo que ella y tú tendrían que sacrificar solo por seguirme.

- No voy a dejar irte sola.

- Ya me lo dijiste antes y eso me hace sentir obligada con ustedes, no quiero que sufran por mi causa, tal vez si nos quedamos aquí hasta Navidad, falta solo unos días para ese día. Y a lo mejor para ese día Fiona ya decidió que hacer.

Neal soltó una risita que le molestó un poco a Candy quien estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto.

- Fiona no sabe que va a hacer, dejarla entre sábanas de seda y tazas de plata no le va a ayudar a decidirse por nada. – señaló el muchacho – Tienes razón al decir que aquí tenemos segura la comida y el techo. Pero como todo en la vida, esto no es gratis, el conde nos ofrece esto a cambio de soportarlo a él. Es evidente que es un tipo más nefasto que yo, si eso es posible…

- Candy no supo si reírse o no de la declaración del muchacho.

-Esta ensimismado en el mismo – prosiguió Neal – es un hombre insufrible y créeme que yo he tratado con muchos. Si he mantenido la postura enseñada por años es porque sé que haciéndolo obtengo algo que me conviene. Pero no puedo seguir pretendiendo todo el tiempo que su compañía me agrada. Si prolongáramos la estadía aquí probablemente terminaría por ahorcarlo con mis propias manos. Además que mientras más tiempo sigamos aquí, es más probable que el conde se ponga en contacto con el Sr. Crone y entonces tal vez alguien más tomé una decisión por Fiona.

- Yo…

- Ya sé, no habías pensado en eso, para ti siempre las cosas son blancas o negras… pero no te culpo así es como eres, pero las cosas a veces son grises justo con en este momento. Estar aquí no es blanco, tampoco lo es negro, estamos a la mitad. Ir contigo aunque te parezca más sufrimiento que placer, tienes que creerme cuando digo que no hay nada mejor que estar por nuestra cuenta, así sea en una mugrosa carreta.

Candy se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró al muchacho, miró hacía la ventana donde el frío había formado una capa de escarcha que ya no dejaba ver hacía afuera. Dijera lo que dijera Neal, las cosas para ella seguían siendo blancas o negras. Durante toda su niñez se le había inculcado buenos valores, y ella sabía que mentir era malo, que aprovecharse del conde por más desagradable que fuera era algo malo, y que aunque en un principio le había parecido bueno que Fiona hubiera huido de un matrimonio arreglado, ahora sabía que lo mejor para ella era estar en su ambiente, con la gente de dinero para cumplir con el papel para el que había sido educada. Y para ella era malo quedarse allí, ella tenía que irse no solo porque estar mintiendo le parecía más que mal, sino porque la presencia de Terry le desestabilizaba.

Le había costado mucho tomar una decisión en el barco y verlo de nuevo le hacía dudar de esa decisión, lo único que deseaba era tener un poco de tranquilidad, que en parte era la principal razón de su viaje, en su casa había perdido esa paz interior y había comenzado a ver alucinaciones, a escuchar voces, no quería volverse loca, y si accediera a la propuesta de Terry tal vez terminaría con la poca sensatez que aún le quedaba.

- No te preocupes – le dijo con seriedad a Neal – no importa el tiempo que pasemos aquí, no pienso hablar con él de nuevo.

El muchacho le quiso refutar que no creía en ella ni en sus palabras, pero se limitó a verla. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, esa noche ni siquiera recordó molestar a Candy cuando se fueron a la cama.

Candy había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño, se sentía intranquila y en parte culpable de haber arrastrado con ella a dos personas, aunque reconocía que era cierto lo que Neal le había dicho que ellos la habían acompañado por su propia decisión, no sentía que aquello estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente Neal se levantó muy temprano y salió de la habitación sin hablar con Candy, ella se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo para bajar a desayunar, metió todo lo que habían sacado del baúl, y dejó todo listo por si al final si dejaban la villa del conde ese día. Se vistió con otro de los vestidos que Neal le había comprado, era un vestido de terciopelo rojo de manga larga, con unas botas, se acomodó el cabello en una coleta, se miró al espejo y trató de sonreír, pero solo una mueca fue lo que consiguió. Antes de salir de la habitación la muchacha respiró, y trató de conservar la calma, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la escalera que la llevaría al piso de abajo.

Desde que bajaba los escalones, se percató de los sonidos que provenían del comedor, la risa fingida de Neal le llegaba a los oídos, aunque la voz del conde era la que más se escuchaba.

- Buenos días – saludó Candy cuando entró al comedor.

Todos voltearon a verla y Neal se levantó para guiarla al lugar que le habían asignado al lado de él, la joven procuró no mirar a Terry, quien estaba sentado casi en frente de ella, él se mantenía en silencio a diferencia del conde y Neal que intercambiaban palabras, ella se dedicó a comer y apenas y escuchaba lo que el Conde comentaba. Fiona también conversaba con Sophie quien a su vez trataba de incorporar a Terry en la plática, pero el joven actor no parecía muy dispuesto a participar de las conversaciones de los demás. Candy estaba ensimismada en sus pensamiento s que apenas sintió que Neal se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Candy un poco extrañada.

Neal frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Es que no estabas escuchando? – le susurró.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Y el Conde comenzó a hablar.

- Madame le decía a su marido que anoche me sentí tan mal por lo poco amable que fui ante su decisión de dejarnos que olvidé portarme como el caballero que soy – sonrió con galantería a Candy – Así que les he preparado algunas viandas para que se las lleven además de algunas otras cosillas para que tengan un viaje agradable.

- Gracias – musitó Candy

- El conde y yo vamos a las caballerizas, -agregó el joven Leegan - parece ser que nos quiere proporcionar además un caballo mejor que el que tenemos,

- Es usted muy generoso – mencionó la joven enfermera

- Esto es poco por la alegría que me han proporcionado en estos días, acompáñeme mi estimado.

Antes de salir el joven se acercó a Candy y le susurró al oído.

- Trata de quedarte con Fiona.

Neal no pudo decirle nada más porque el conde prácticamente lo había arrastrado para que saliera del salón y lo siguiera. Candy miró como ambos desaparecían por el pasillo que llevaba a los jardines.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó Fiona a Candy al pasar junto a ella adelantándose a Terry quien había hecho amago de levantarse de su silla.

Candy se levantó como un resorte, tenía que huir de la presencia del joven Grandchester, y siguió a Fiona a través de los pasillos, hasta que caminaron lentamente por uno de ellos que daba a uno de los jardines.

- ¿Se pelearon anoche? – preguntó Fiona cuando sintió que estaban en un lugar donde no podían escucharlas.

- No, no fue una pelea – contestó Candy un poco avergonzada.

- Se acordó de que habían gritado mucho y tal vez los habían escuchado en otras partes de la casa.

- Solo hablamos muy alto – agregó la muchacha – ¿es que nos escuchaste?

- No, no lo decía por eso, no se escuchó nada anoche, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

- ¿Entonces porque lo preguntaste? – quiso saber la joven de ojos verdes.

- Es que al desayuno no llegaste junto con Peter

- Creo que piensa que yo quiero quedarme aquí, en lugar de irme.

- ¿Y es así? – preguntó Fiona un poco alterada.

- No, - señaló apresuradamente la rubia – he dicho que es lo que él piensa… porque yo le decía que aquí tenemos todo para sobrevivir bien.

- Pero es peligroso – exclamó Fiona con la preocupación marcada en la cara –podría hablar con mi padre en cualquier momento.

- Sí, fue algo de lo que me dijo Neal…

- Shhts

- Calma Fiona no hay nadie quien pueda escucharnos

- ¿También hablaron de mí?

Candy iba a decirle la verdad, que Neal la consideraba algún tipo de princesa malcriada, incapaz incluso de tomar una decisión por sí misma, cuando iba a abrir la boca se quedó callada mirando los ojos castaños de Fiona.

- Sí – dijo Candy fingiendo una enorme sonrisa – pero sólo por la misma preocupación que tenemos de que nos vayan a descubrir, como dices es muy peligroso mantenerse aquí, así que creo que en cuanto podamos nos iremos de aquí.

- Eso espero

Caminaban cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín cuando Sophie las encontró y después de dirigirle unas palabras en francés, Fiona le sonrió a la hija del conde, ella se adelantó unos pasos y Fiona se dirigió a Candy.

- Tengo que dejarte unos minutos no vayas muy lejos.

Candy miró como Fiona se alejaba y respiró con normalidad, se asomó al nevado jardín y sin pensarlo dos veces salió. Sintió el viento frío pegar en su cara. Se sentía muy mal, y el aire le despejaba sus pensamientos… ¿cómo había sido que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto una mentirosa? Ella nunca mentía… al menos no solía hacerlo, pero desde hacía casi un mes era lo único que hacía, acusaba a Neal de mentiroso, pero no se había detenido a pensar que ella también mentía y que era tan culpable como el primero. Y ahora le había mentido a Fiona, quien comenzaba a caerle muy bien, y nadie le había obligado a hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar por el jardín nevado, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había recordado levantar la falda, y estaba ya empapada y la tela se le pegaba a las botas al tiempo que trataba de caminar.

- ¡Buenos días! – escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Candy giró su cabeza, aunque sabía de quien se trataba. Frente a ella estaba Terry quien utilizaba un largo abrigo negro, en sus manos llevaba guantes, se le veía más enojado que el día anterior, sus ojos brillaban con ese fulgor que ella conocía bien, esa mirada de cuando estaba a punto de explotar. Así, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Es qué ahora también me tienes miedo?

- Yo… yo – balbuceó la chica – yo no tengo miedo

- ¿Sabes? – Terry comenzó a reír con nerviosismo – no sé porque me negaste la otra noche, quiero pensar que todo esto es un mal entendido.

Por segunda ocasión en menos de medio día Candy se quedó paralizada sin saber que responder, no quería volver a decir una mentira, pero si no lo hacía, sabía que el viaje en el que se había embarcado peligraba, no solo eso peligraba su propia cordura.

- Lamento la mentira – dijo Candy finalmente – pero tienes que entender que no estamos aquí de vacaciones.

- ¿No era más fácil pedirme que no dijera nada? O ¿es que piensas que sería capaz de de traicionarte?

- No es solo por mí, sí fuera solo yo se que harías lo correcto… pero tuve que actuar por dos personas más además de mí. No podía correr un riesgo tan grande.

- Terry apretó los labios y la miró enojado.

- ¿De cuándo acá te has unido al club de los elitistas y prejuiciosos?

- No sé a qué te refieres – mencionó la muchacha quien comenzaba a perder la entereza con que pensaba enfrentarse al joven Grandchester.

- Me estás mirando de la misma forma en cómo lo hacían aquellas chicas persignadas del Colegio San Pablo. Es como si pensaras que soy aquel monstruo que la Hermana Grey creía que era…

- Nunca lo he pensado, y no creo que alguna vez llegué a pensarlo.

Terry hizo una mueca despectiva ante las palabras de Candy. Para la chica fue algo que no podía soportar, no podía pelear con Neal un día y con Terry al otro, se llevó la mano hacía su cabello y el anillo que utilizaba desde hacía unas semanas brilló ligeramente pero perceptible para el muchacho.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo es que te casaste con Neal? ¿Por qué entre todos los hombres que hay tuviste que escogerle a él?

Candy recordó las palabras que Terry le había dicho en el barco, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho sobre el ardid publicitario, y comenzó a sentirse tonta.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó Candy – lo siento Terry, pero creo que debió quedarte claro cuando no acepté tu propuesta, y lo último que esperaba era encontrarte aquí, y ahora me estas realizando un interrogatorio acerca de mi vida… una plática que tuvimos hace unas semanas después de años sin preocuparte por mí… no tienes derecho a exigirme nada.

- ¿Es que acaso lo amas? ¿Amas al estúpido ese?

- Tampoco tienes derecho a hablar de amor – espetó Candy quien sentía mucha ira

- Ya te he dicho que te quiero, te lo dije aquella noche y te lo vuelvo a repetir.

- Pues demasiado tarde – repitió la muchacha lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

- No. – le refutó Terry – no puedo creerlo, cuando estuvimos en el barco pude creerte lo de que estabas casada, pero ahora que he visto de quién se trata, me resulta muy difícil de creer

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Porque piensas que después de ti nadie sería capaz de amarme…

- No, lo digo porque nadie es capaz de amarle a él.

El joven Grandchester se veía seguro de sí mismo al decir esas palabras, la chica solo se limitaba a mirarlo, al tiempo que pensaba en Neal. Y no sabía a qué se debía, pero algo había cambiado dentro de ella, a diferencia de lo que habría pasado unos meses antes, al pensar en el muchacho ya no sentía aversión, por el contrario solo podía pensar en que debía protegerlo de la misma manera en que él estaba haciendo todo por ella. A pesar de que aquel arreglo había empezado como cuestión de negocios, no podía imaginarse el haber viajado sin él.

- Pues te equivocas – le dijo Candy – porque él no es tan malo como parece.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él? – inquirió dubitativamente el muchacho de ojos azules.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Crees que es mejor que yo.

- Yo solo sé, que al menos él jamás me ha roto el corazón.

La fuerza que había sostenido durante toda la discusión comenzó a írsele del cuerpo y sintió como en sus ojos se anegaban las lágrimas y amenazaban con comenzar a fluir. Terry a diferencia de la noche en que había conversado con Candy podía verla perfectamente a la luz del día, podía ver cada uno de sus rasgos y de sus expresiones. Y la conocía tan bien que podía notar que si bien aún sentía algo por él, esos sentimientos estaban siendo ahogados por el rencor.

- Yo, nunca tuve esa intención

- Pudiste buscarme en cuanto supiste que ella iba a estar bien, pero no lo hiciste, me dejaste ir. Pues lo lamento por ti. Y también por mí, porque me tomó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de que no podía esperarte toda mi vida.

- ¿Y qué paso con Albert? ¿Por qué no lo elegiste a él?

Candy sé sorprendió con el giro que había dado la platica, ¿cómo podía salta de Neal a Albert de manera tan abrupta? se quedó estática y no pudo contestarle, pensar en Albert también le dolía, se habían alejado tanto que en ese momento le hubiera gustado tenerlo a su lado para infundirle esa confianza que le estaba fallando. Se odiaba a sí misma porque la sola presencia de Terry minara de esa forma su entereza… se odiaba por seguir amándolo a pesar de que él la había dejado por alguien más, se odiaba por no poder amar a alguien más y poder terminar con toda esa situación.

- No puedes responder, porque todo lo que me has dicho han sido mentiras – exclamó Terry descargando su rabia – estas aquí fingiendo ser alguien que no eres, y presentándote como esposa de alguien a quien no soportas, y mientes al decir que puedes llegar a amarlo él. Todo lo que he escuchado de ti son mentiras.

Las manos de Terry se extendieron para abrazar a la muchacha, ella dio otro paso hacia atrás no podía dejar que él la volviera a envolver en sus brazos, porque entonces no tendría fuerzas de rechazarlo.

- Aléjate de ella – sonó la voz de Neal a un costado de donde estaban Terry y Candy.

El joven Grandchester retó con la mirada al muchacho de ojos castaños.

- Me preguntaba cuando harías tu aparición, si no has hecho otra cosa que pegarte como una lapa a Candy.

- No le hables con tanta familiaridad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con enconó Terry sin dejar de mirar fríamente al joven Leegan – Porque está casada contigo… o al menos es lo que quieres que el Conde crea ¿no? Pero sabes que, ella ya me ha confirmado que todo esto es una farsa.

Neal comenzó a reír y se acercó a Candy.

- Mientes – aseguró sin dejar de reír – ¿cómo podría alguien negar una realidad?

La chica bajó la mirada y pasó saliva, sentía su garganta seca, y sus ojos húmedos, habría querido salir corriendo de allí, no podía soportar durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tan seguro estás? – le volvió a enfrentar el joven inglés.

Candy esperaba alguna otra ironía como respuesta a las palabras de Terry, pero en vez de eso sintió como Neal la rodeaba con su brazo levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos miel del joven Leegan, que resplandecían con decisión, su brazo bajó a su espalda baja, y con su otra mano le levantó suavemente la barbilla. Quizá el primer impulso de la muchacha habría sido correr pero estaba sorprendida, por primera vez desde que conocía a Neal la estaba tratando con delicadeza, su brazo era firme pero la sostenía como quien sostiene un delicado cristal a punto de romperse. A pesar del frío que hacía en el jardín, Candy pudo sentir la calidez de la mano de Neal que había bajado acariciando su espalda donde comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas se encendían, la mano con la que sujetaba su barbilla le recorría el contorno de su cara suavemente, al acercar unos centímetros más su cara hacia ella, la muchacha cerró los ojos y sintió como los cálidos labios del joven Leegan se posaban sobre los fríos de ella. Los segundos se prolongaron mientras Candy levantaba su mano para tomar la de Neal.

Cuando sintió que Neal la había soltado, la chica abrió los ojos y se percató de que Terry había desaparecido, ella se sentía un poco febril, la cara del muchacho estaba encendida y se le miraba la respiración agitada. Se soltó de la mano de Candy.

- Bueno – dijo el joven después de casi un minuto de mirarse – ya cobré el favor del camarote.

- Yo – mencionó Candy un poco indignada

- Gracias – le interrumpió el muchacho – se que no le dijiste la verdad a Terry a pesar de que quizá era lo que más te convenía.

Candy volvió a abrir la boca pero Neal volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- El Conde nos ha proporcionado dos de sus mejores caballos, partiremos en una hora, para que la noche no nos agarré en el camino. Ya le avisé a Fiona, fue ella quien me dijo que estabas en el jardín. Sí pensabas quedarte aquí un rato debiste cubrirte mejor, acabas de salir de una crisis por un enfriamiento

El joven Leegan se quitó el abrigo gris que llevaba puesto y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la muchacha.

- Trata de no tardarte mucho para preparar todo.

Neal dio media vuelta y siguió por el camino hacia la casa.

La rubia se quedó atónita sin poder decir algo, e intuitivamente se llevó la mano a sus labios, y se sintió un poco avergonzada, por un momento pensó que Neal había querido besarla, pero todo había sido parte de sus tratos, y lo había hecho para callar a Terry, para continuar con la mentira.

Dio un puntapié al suelo enojada con ella misma. Sentía mucha rabia con todo lo que había sucedido, sabía que con ese falso beso había terminado definitivamente con el joven actor, y una de sus heridas se volvió a abrir, sabía que nunca más volvería a declararle su amor y que si por casualidad volvieran a encontrarse él no volvería a acercarse a ella.

De repente sintió mucho frío, se arremolino en el abrigo de Neal, el perfume del muchacho estaba impregnado en las fibras de la tela… y pensó en lo que le había dicho a Terry, lo había defendido ante él, sin embargo no estaba segura si bajo todas mentiras y esa moralidad tan gris como el abrigo que llevaba puesto algún día podría ser capaz de quererlo.

La hora transcurrió de forma rápida, pero con ayuda de los sirvientes del Conde, subieron todo al carruaje que se veía diferente con muchas mejoras como nuevas ruedas, y con muchas más provisiones de las que ellos podrían haber pagado, además de los dos bien cuidados caballos que les había proporcionado el Conde reanudaron su camino.

- Cuídense mucho, una vez que terminen con París espero puedan venir a darse otra vuelta por aquí – les dijo el Conde quien se veía muy triste.

Fiona se despedía de las hijas del Conde, cuando esté con un beso en la mano de Candy y un fuerte apretón de manos con Neal se despedía de ellos. Neal se subió adelante en el lugar del conductor, Fiona se subió junto a él. Candy por su parte se acomodó en la parte de atrás la cual había quedado abarrotada por las cosas que les había dado el conde.

Candy levantó la lona para poder ver hacia afuera y así mantuvo la apertura mientras se alejaban de la solariega mansión. Y aunque Terry no había formado parte de la comitiva de despedida, pudo verlo como desde el jardín, seguía con la mirada el movimiento de la carreta.

Una vez que estuvieron en el camino Fiona y Neal, comentaban lo afortunados que habían sido al salir de allí sin ser descubiertos, y se sentían felices por todos los regalos que el Conde les había hecho, y se felicitaban el uno al otro por haber podido sostener la mentira, y al tiempo que ellos se congratulaban por esta situación Candy no podía sentirse sino triste. Le quedaba muy claro que había mentiras que hacían más que dañar, había mentiras que mataban el alma.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Feliz de tenerte en estas Fiestas**

La nieve había dejado de caer, pero el cielo permanecía nublado y el frío se colaba por todas partes. Era difícil adivinar por donde era que las corrientes de aire helado entraban al interior de la carreta, tal vez era porque durante los últimos días habían estado durmiendo en camas mullidas y comiendo en exceso, que en ese primer día volviendo a las privaciones era que parecía avanzar más lentamente de lo normal.

Candy se había puesto un grueso vestido de lana y llevaba encima un abrigo, pero aún así sentía que los dientes le castañeaban, no quería ni imaginarse lo mal que estaría pasándola Neal, ya que él estaba soportando el viento congelado en la cara mientras avanzaba la carreta. Fiona por su parte enfundada en una cobija parecía muy complacida consigo misma

- Es muy interesante este libro – comentaba sin apartar la vista del ejemplar que hojeaba.

- ¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó Candy tratando de impedir que sus dientes chocaran mucho y demostrara así el frío que sentía.

- Me lo dio Sophie – Fiona esbozó una sonrisa –, dijo que me podría servir.

- ¿Está en francés? – inquirió la chica rubia un poco decepcionada, ya que aunque quisiera no podría leerlo.

- Sí, pero eso no es lo interesante – señaló la chica de ojos castaños –, es un libro de cocina.

- ¿Un libro de cocina?

- Sí… mira tiene imágenes, además de las recetas…

- Nunca había visto uno – mencionó Candy -. ¿De qué son las recetas?

- Son recetas de platillos – sin dejar de sonreír comentó Fiona –, los pasos te dicen cómo hacer desde una simple sopa hasta un pastel.

- Lo que yo sé cocinar, me lo enseñó el cocinero de los Leegan – Candy recordó a Tag cuando le había enseñado a hacer pan – y otras cosas me las enseñó Albert.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó la chica de ojos castaños

- Sí, él es muy bueno cocinando, aunque me apena reconocerlo, es mejor cocinero que yo.

Candy sonrió mientras que Fiona levantaba una ceja.

- Por como hablas de él, debe de ser un buen amigo tuyo.

- Sí, claro que lo es, tengo muchos años de conocerlo y la verdad le debo muchísimo. Quisiera haber podido decirle que tomaría este viaje.

- ¿no se lo dijiste? – Fiona alzó una ceja algo desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo podría? No habría podido hacerlo.

- ¿Pero porque te lo impediría si es tan buen amigo tuyo?

La que miró extraña a Fiona fue Candy al escuchar la pregunta de la chica.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – inquirió asustada Fiona

- Porque es como si tú le hubieras dicho a tus padres a donde ibas…

- No entiendo – dijo Fiona - ¿Por qué ese amigo tuyo sería como decírselo a tus padres?

- ¡Oh! – Candy comenzó a reír – lo siento, ya vi donde esta mi error… Albert es William Andley.

- ¿Por qué le llamas Albert? – preguntó extrañada la muchacha que seguía refundada en la cobija.

- Es su segundo nombre, y siempre le he llamado así - los ojos verdes de Candy parecieron ir por un instante a un recuerdo lejano, ya que sonrió levemente, pero segundos después su cara volvió a tomar el aspecto serio -, por eso olvido que el resto solo lo conoce como William.

- ¿Entonces tienes una buena relación con el jefe de la familia?

- Sí, aunque él siempre está muy ocupado en sus diferentes obligaciones…

- Yo lo he visto un par de ocasiones, parece una buena persona.

- Lo es – aseveró enfáticamente Candy -, pero a partir de que tomó las riendas de la familia poco he podido verlo. Viaja demasiado

- Jamás pensé que él cocinara – señaló con un dejo de asombro Fiona –. No es la imagen de alguien que tiene cientos de sirvientes.

Candy sonrió ante la declaración de la chica Crone.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- A mí siempre me llamó la atención todo de la cocina, sin embargo mis padres no me permitían acercarme a ella. Me decían todo el tiempo que para eso teníamos cocineros, así que yo me limitaba a jugar con mi cocina de juguete y una vez que crecí siguió siendo lo mismo, a donde fuera siempre había alguien que cocinaba, así que mis primeros intentos de cocinar han sido estos días que te he ayudado.

- Lamento informarte que conmigo no encontrarás una buena maestra, que todos se quejan de mis guisos.

Las dos muchachas rieron.

- Le comenté algo a Sophie, sobre mi gusto por la cocina, pero de que tenía miedo de entrar en este momento porque no sabía hacer nada, así que me dio este libro.

- Pues parece un buen regalo.

- Sí, seguro lo es – dijo sonriendo Fiona –, ya no voy a tener cocineros o sirvientes, supongo que es una buena idea que empiece a cocinar yo.

- Sí así lo deseas, yo feliz te cedo la cocina.

La carreta se detuvo en ese momento y Neal entró a la parte de atrás, su cara estaba quemada del frío y sus manos a pesar de haber estado usando guantes estaban prácticamente heladas.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntaron al unísono las dos chicas

- No, pero ya está bastante oscuro y hay una casucha que parece abandonada a unos metros del camino. Creo que sería buena idea pasar allí la noche.

- Tal vez sería bueno ir a dar un vistazo.

- Bien solo quería avisarles… en unos minutos llegaremos allí.

Neal volvió a salir, la carreta volvió a moverse, de repente se sintió como el camino se había acabado, Candy pudo adivinar que el terreno por donde iba la carreta era muy irregular, porque en la parte de atrás comenzaron a rebotar hasta el punto en que tuvieron que sostenerse con las manos para evitar saltar de un lado a otro sin control alguno. No obstante la tortura duró sólo unos minutos, porque la carreta se detuvo pronto.

- Ya estamos aquí – les informó Neal.

Candy y Fiona bajaron de la carreta y sintieron el viento frío que les pegaba en las caras. Neal se encaminó hasta la puerta donde pudo comprobar que no tenía echada la llave ni había ningún candado que les impidiera entrar. Una vez dentro el lugar parecía lúgubre y frío, tenía una chimenea que parecía que no había sido usada en años, los pocos muebles que había en el lugar estaba cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, al igual que el piso, una de las ventanas tenía los vidrios rotos y en la cocina había muestras de que antes de partir la gente que vivía allí habían utilizado el fogón.

- ¿Quién vivirá aquí? – Fiona caminó hacía una puerta y la abrió.

- En este momento nadie – señaló Neal –, el lugar parece que tiene años abandonado

- ¿Crees que la gente que lo hacía haya muerto? – preguntó Candy mirando el lugar con recelo.

- No sabría decirlo, la única cosa es que quien haya sido el que vivió aquí tiene mucho tiempo que se fue.

- Hay otra habitación – señaló la chica de ojos castaños.

- Creo que lo más prudente – Neal miraba el sucio lugar -, será quedarnos todos aquí y prender la chimenea, para pasar la noche.

- No hay enseres domésticos, sólo esa tabla que sirve de mesa y una cama sin colchón.

La tabla de la que hablaba Fiona estaba pegada al piso junto con unos troncos que servían de silla. Candy pensó lastimosamente que quien fuera que había vivido allí se había ido y alguien había entrado a robar lo que había podido. Miró una puerta desvencijada que estaba cerca de los fogones, con mucha dificultad la abrió. La puerta la conducía a un patio que en algún momento debió haber estado cercado, de lo que solo quedaban algunos maderos que colgaban precariamente de unos pequeños postes y que en ciertos puntos ni siquiera había esos maderos, en un lado del patio se destacaba un gallinero derruido y fuera de lo que quedaba de la cerca había un pozo, la muchacha buscó con la vista hasta que se detuvo donde se miraba una escoba maltratada por el clima. Candy se acercó y la tomó, estaba mojada por la nieve, pero no le importó, entró con ella a la casa y comenzó a barrer. La tierra acumulada se levantó ocasionando una nube de polvo.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó enojado Neal quien acaba de entrar con una canasta y unas cobijas.

- Estoy limpiando

- Sólo vamos a estar una noche – sus ojos lagrimaban y Fiona comenzó a toser.

- No voy a quedarme en un lugar sucio – espetó Candy al tiempo que sacaba la tierra por la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo te ayudo – Fiona tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiar el pretil de la cocina y el tablón.

En menos de una hora habían logrado que el lugar se viera limpio y habitable. Neal había dejado de refunfuñar e intentaba prender fuego a una de las cargas de madera que el conde les había enviado. Candy había tomado de las maderas de la cerca para colocarlas en donde estaban los vidrios rotos por lo que el viento frío había dejado de circular dentro de la casa. Fiona había dicho que se encargaría de cocinar. Neal había regresado varias veces a la carreta para bajar las colchonetas y acomodarlas cerca del fuego.

- Parece que no está tapada – dijo con alegría Neal viendo como el humo subía por el ducto de la chimenea.

A pesar del avivado fuego la casa se sentía húmeda, y el piso de madera crujía a cada paso que daban como si fuera a romperse, en la cocina Fiona se veía entretenida tomando instrucciones del libro que Sophie le había regalado y después de esperar más tiempo de lo que le habría tomado incluso a la misma Candy, se había servido la cena que había consistido en una sopa de verduras un tanto insípida y un pan que comenzaba a endurecerse, aún así fue más agradable que cualquier cosa que hubieran tenido que comer en la carreta. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Neal regresó a la carreta para coger más leña y alguna otra cobija, mientras que las chicas levantaron la mesa.

- Me siento muy cansada – mencionó Fiona, sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

- Ve a dormir – le propuso la otra chica.

- Pero ¿quién va a limpiar la cocina?

- Yo lo hago – dijo Candy -, ve a descansar que mañana tendrás que cocinar el desayuno también.

Fiona no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias – se deshizo del elaborado peinado que llevaba, y se preparó para dormir en la colchoneta que estaba más cerca al fuego.

La chica Crone debía estar bastante cansada porque a los pocos minutos de haberse acostado había comenzado a roncar ligeramente. Candy ahogó una pequeña risa, era evidente que aquella manera de dormir estaba lejos de lo que la elegante muchacha estaba acostumbrada. Y en esa situación cualquiera roncaría se dijo para sí la rubia mientras oprimía la pequeña bomba que había a un lado de la cocina, tardó varios minutos en sacar algo de agua que estaba bastante fría. Sentía que le cortaba las manos.

- No deberías hacer eso – mencionó Neal cuando la vio como encogía los dedos al tocar el agua helada.

- Por un momento pensé que te quedarías a dormir en la carreta – dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

- ¿Con este frío? Ni que fuera manda – observó el joven Leegan.

- Candy trató de no sonreír al escuchar el comentario de Neal, no sabía con exactitud que le ocurría, pero en ese momento no quería que él sintiera mucha familiaridad con ella.

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber Candy, quien continuaba sin mirarlo y simulaba estar muy entretenida lavando los tres platos que habían ensuciado.

- ¿Qué porque lo digo? – inquirió retóricamente Neal – veamos – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos -, durante toda la cena apenas y me dirigiste la palabra, no has querido verme a la cara y dejaste a Fiona cocinar.

- Eso fue porque ella así lo pidió – la chica giró su cabeza instintivamente -, además no estuvo tan mal.

- ¿Perdón? – Neal alzó una ceja despectivamente -. Me había equivocado al decir que tu comida era la peor que había probado, la comida de Fiona le ha quitado el lugar.

- Estás exagerando – dijo Candy alzando un poco la voz – su comida no estaba mala.

- Bueno, supongo que en el orfanato donde te criaste esto debía ser un banquete, pero créeme estaba prácticamente incomible.

Al mencionar "el orfanato", Candy sintió un pinchazo de coraje en su cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía ese malcriado a hablar así del Hogar de Ponny?, frunció el entrecejo y le dio la espalda.

- Lo… lo siento – balbuceó Neal – no quise decir eso.

Lamentablemente para él, su disculpa no sonaba muy sincera, así que Candy acomodó los platos y la cacerola que había utilizado Fiona a un lado de la tarja donde los había lavado y se dirigió a la colchoneta ubicada a un lado de la que utilizaba Fiona. El muchacho lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que había ido muy lejos. Se quitó los zapatos y la corbata, después se acostó en la colchoneta que estaba vacía. El lugar se había quedado en silencio, incluso los ronquidos de Fiona habían cedido, lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el crujir del fuego en la chimenea, la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada por las llamas.

- Candy – murmuró - ¿Estás despierta?

Cómo le había sucedido desde que había llegado a Europa, Candy no podía dormir, así que había escuchado perfectamente al muchacho, pero fingió que no lo había hecho.

- Candy – repitió por cuarta vez - ¿ya te dormiste?

- No – contestó Candy aunque no sabía con exactitud porque le había respondido.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó

- No, estoy bien – respondió la chica.

- Hace mucho frío afuera – señaló Neal.

- ¿A qué venía toda esa conversación? Pensó Candy, ¿acaso Neal estaba hablando del clima a mitad de la noche?

- Sí, eso parece – dijo la muchacha quien se sentía desconcertada

- ¿Sabes? – continuó el joven Leegan -, sí estuviera en casa…

- ¿Qué? – le interrumpió Candy – estarías durmiendo en una cómoda cama

- No – Neal de estar boca arriba se rodó para quedar frente a frente con la chica – allá debe ser cerca de la hora de la cena.

- Cierto – respondió pensativa la muchacha quien no se había detenido a pensar en la diferencia horaria -. Entonces que querías decirme

- Que si estuviera en casa, no estaría más feliz de lo que estoy aquí.

Candy dio un respingo, miró extrañada a Neal y trató de sonreír.

- ¿Quieres tomarme el pelo?

- No, esa no es mi intención – dijo él -, creo que nunca había sido tan libre, si bien es una realidad que el dinero ofrece lujos y comodidades, también, o al menos en la familia Andley es una cadena.

La muchacha suspiró, Albert solía decirle eso, jamás se habría imaginado que Neal Leegan pensará de manera similar. De hecho bajo esa mortecina luz el semblante del joven denotaba su parentesco con los Andley. Tal vez era la mirada sincera que mostraba, algo que no solía hacer, o tal vez era la expresión de calma en su rostro, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

- ¿No extrañas tu casa? – preguntó la chica.

- No realmente – respondió -, es raro ¿no? Aunque si dijera que no extraño las comodidades sabrías que miento… nadie preferiría esta casucha a una mansión. Pero en sí no estar en casa, no es algo que lamente.

Candy sonrió débilmente, y sintió un lazo que la unía al muchacho, ella tampoco sentía mucho amor por su casa, tal vez el hecho de vivir sola y de no tener una familia propiamente dicha le hacía tener ese sentimiento, sin embargo en ese momento al lado de ese chico que durante gran parte de su vida había despreciado sentía un lazo cálido tal vez sin darse cuenta había comenzado a formar una relación de la que nunca había creído que pasaría.

El fuego fue cediendo al paso de las horas, y los dos muchachos dejaron de hablar pero se hicieron compañía hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Tal vez por haberse desvelado o por el mismo cansancio pero Candy durmió mejor que lo que había hecho en casa del conde.

El sol aún no acaba de salir cuando la muchacha escuchó unas voces, o mejor dicho unos cuchicheos afuera de la casa, abrió los ojos y vio a sus compañeros que aún dormían plácidamente. Con cautela se levantó, al quitarse la cobija de encima sintió el frío que se había apoderado de la cabaña al haberse apagado la chimenea, aunque todavía se podía sentir las cenizas que emanaban un poco de calor. Candy tomó su bata y se la colocó encima del camisón y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Iba a abrir cuando sintió que alguien le había sostenido el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Neal quien al parecer se había despertado con los movimientos que había hecho la chica.

- Hay ruidos afuera – susurró Candy.

- Podría ser peligroso – señaló el joven Leegan -, debiste despertarnos.

Candy se acercó a la puerta y a través de ella escuchó con claridad unas voces de niño.

- Son unos niños – murmuró.

Neal abrió la puerta y a unos pasos de ella estaban tres desaliñados mocosos, uno de ellos cubierto de hollín, los otros dos despeinados y mugrientos. Cuando vieron al muchacho abrir la puerta comenzaron a hablar en francés. Candy no podía entender lo que decían.

- Neal – Candy suplicó -, dime que están diciendo.

- Están hablando puras incoherencias – apuntó el joven.

- ¡Hola! – dijo uno de los niños mugrientos –, mi nombre es Rob

- ¡Hola! – saludó la muchacha al percatarse de que el chiquillo hablaba su idioma -, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Phillipe quería entrar – contestó con indecisión el mocoso -, dijo que estaba solo, pero cuando llegamos y vinos que estaba ocupado no supimos que hacer.

- ¿Y sus padres? – preguntó Candy.

- No tenemos padres – el niño la miró con un dejo de tristeza -, estamos solos.

- ¿Dónde están viviendo? – continuó la chica con el interrogatorio.

- Aquí y allá – dijo sin preocuparse el chiquillo.

- Dile a tus amigos que pasen.

- Candy – sonó la voz de Neal detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Para que los haces pasar? – inquirió el muchacho – es que piensas dejar que se queden.

- Está nevando – señaló la chica -, no podemos dejarlos aquí afuera con tanto frío.

Neal hizo un mohín de disgusto y entró a la casa seguido por los tres niños. Candy cerró la puerta y miró a los mozalbetes que parecían un poco sorprendidos.

- Phillipe dice que gracias – mencionó Rob – y Bernard también.

Candy se metió al cuarto que no habían utilizado para cambiarse de ropa y salió utilizando otro de los trajes de tweed que Neal le había comprado. Fiona se despertó e imitó a su compañera de viaje y se cambió de ropa en el cuarto anexo. Rob una vez dentro de la casa no paraba de hablar. Entonces se enteraron de que Phillipe y Bernard eran hermanos, Phillipe era un niño deshollinador y que trabajaba en el pueblo que estaba cerca, Bernard trabajaba como mozo en un establo, ambos habían perdido a su madre siendo unos bebés y que su padre había ido a la guerra, y que los habían dejado al cuidado de su abuelo, pero que este había fallecido hacía más de seis meses. La mujer que le rentaba la casa al abuelo le había quitado la casa al no poder pagar la renta y desde entonces los dos muchachos se quedaban a dormir donde podían. Rob por su parte era un niño inglés que nunca había conocido a sus padres y que desde que recordaba viajaba de aquí para allá. Hacía ya unos años que había llegado a Francia, había aprendido el idioma en sus andanzas y tenía poco tiempo que se había encontrado con los hermanos y desde entonces estaban juntos.

- ¿Y el pueblo queda muy lejos? – preguntó Candy después de haber estado escuchando las historias de los chiquillos.

- No – dijo Rob -, no queda a más de diez kilómetros. Ayer en la tarde veníamos para acá, cuando nos agarró la tormenta, así que nos quedamos en un pajar medio destruido que se localiza más adelante.

- ¿No tuvieron mucho frío? – quiso saber la muchacha.

- Sí – respondió el chiquillo -, pero no podíamos hacer mucho para calentarnos, yo esperaba con ansias llegar a este lugar. Les había contado de esta casa a Phillipe y a Bernard, ellos no tienen lugar donde quedarse así que casi siempre terminan durmiendo en algún pajar.

- ¿Y porque ahora no pueden? – inquirió Candy.

- Hay demasiada gente en el pueblo – les informó Rob -, por Navidad a muchos soldados les dieron permiso, y están en el pueblo, los hostales están a reventar, y mucha gente les cedió lugar en sus casas, así que los pajares y los establos también están llenos.

- ¿Quieres decir que no hay donde descansar allí? – Neal alzó la cabeza al escuchar esto.

- No, no hay lugar. Así que recordé esta casa y me pareció buena idea venir a quedarnos aquí unos días.

Candy miró con preocupación a Neal, sabía que el muchacho había albergado muchas esperanzas en llegar al próximo pueblo.

- Bueno no tienen de que preocuparse – señaló Candy – hay otro cuarto allí, les ayudaremos a acondicionarlo para que pasen aquí la noche.

El joven Leegan alzó la ceja con desaprobación, luego miró a Fiona que había sacado el doble de provisiones para preparar el desayuno y no pudo evitar gruñir. Se levantó de la silla, tomó a Candy por el brazo y la arrastró hasta el patio.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando?

- ¿De qué hablas? – la muchacha lo miraba con el cejo fruncido.

- ¿Es que piensas darles toda nuestra comida a esos mocosos?

- Son huérfanos. – exclamó Candy – No podemos dejarlos a su suerte.

- Sí, sí podemos – apuntó Neal -, lo que hagan con su vida es su problema no nuestro.

- Es nochebuena – suplicó la chica - ¿realmente tienes el corazón de dejarlos en el frío?

- Esta gente es como la plaga – mencionó el joven -, se acabaran todo lo que hemos conseguido con el conde.

- Pues me alegro – dijo Candy -, que aunque tú y Fiona se vanaglorien de eso, no quiere decir que nos hayamos ganado esas cosas con nuestro esfuerzo.

- No digas después que no te lo advertí.

Ambos entraron a la casa donde el aroma a tocino se había impregnado en el ambiente, los relucientes ojos de los niños le indicaban a Candy que hacía mucho tiempo que sufrían de hambre. Todos desayunaron y después Neal salió enojado ensilló uno de los caballos sin avisar a los demás y partió del lugar. Candy apenas lo había perdonado por lo que había pasado el día anterior y con sus comentarios había conseguido que volviera a enojarse con él. No obstante Fiona parecía que no compartía la opinión de Neal y junto con Candy habían acondicionado el cuarto para que los tres niños pasaran allí la noche.

- Sería bueno que todos tomáramos un baño – dijo Candy – me ayudarías a calentar agua.

- Suena bien – Fiona se emocionó con la idea de tomar un baño caliente.

Candy con ayuda de Phillipe bombearon agua suficiente para todos, Fiona la calentó en el fogón. Y en el cuarto prepararon un lugar para poder bañarse. Los chiquillos dejaron que las dos muchachas lo hicieran primero, lo que puso muy contenta a la chica rubia. Mientras los niños tomaban su turno para bañarse, Candy observó las raídas ropas que llevaban.

- Fiona – le preguntó -, ¿no traes algo para poder vestir a los niños?

- Mi traje de pana – mencionó ella – podemos cortarlo, de la falda podríamos hacer los pantaloncitos para los tres, solo que te advierto que no soy muy buena con la costura.

- Yo tampoco, pero creo que cualquier cosa aunque no quede muy bien es mejor que esa ropa remendada que utilizan.

Las dos chicas se dedicaron a cortar y a coser la fina tela de pana con que estaba hecho uno de los trajes de la joven Crone. Cuando les informaron a los niños lo que hacían ellos también les ayudaron con la labor, así que entre los cinco les tomó prácticamente todo el día armar tres pantalones y unos chalecos, muy mal elaborados para el punto de vista de Candy, pero que al menos eran ropas más abrigadoras que las que usaban los niños.

- Nos vemos iguales – dijo Rob a quien le brillaban los ojos al verse bañado, peinado y con sus ropas, que aunque mal hechas, eran nuevas.

Phillipe y Bernard se parecían mucho, ambos rubios y de ojos verdes, ninguno tenía más de 12 años, pero en sus ojos se notaba el sufrimiento que los había hecho madurar antes de tiempo. Candy se preguntaba si ella había tenido la misma mirada cuando era más chica.

- Vamos a conseguir leña – dijo Rob con alegría y salió junto a sus dos amigos al frío campo a buscar algo que poner en la chimenea.

Candy y Fiona se quedaron en la casa. El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido. Y ya era hora de la cena, habían comido solo un pan para el almuerzo, porque con la labor de coser se les había olvidado preparar algo.

- Esperaba que a estar horas ya estuviera aquí Neal – dijo Candy.

- ¿Se enojó? – preguntó Fiona.

- Sí – respondió la chica rubia -, eso creo. No estaba de acuerdo en acoger a los niños.

- No podíamos dejarlos allí afuera – señaló Fiona -, y menos en una fecha como hoy.

- ¿También te acordaste que hoy es noche buena?

- Sí – dijo la chica Crone -, supongo que podemos hacer algo especial para cenar, deja reviso el libro de cocina que me dio Sophie, tal vez haya algo allí que podamos cocinar con lo que nos dio el conde.

Fiona tardó media hora en revisar el libro y encontrar una receta que no parecía complicada, de vez en vez Candy se asomaba por la ventana para ver si Neal aparecía, pero el muchacho no regresó. Una hora después los niños llegaron cargados de leña, y entre Bernard y Phillipe lograron prender un buen fuego en la chimenea de la sala y en la pequeña chimenea que había en la habitación donde ellos dormirían. Cerca de las siete de la tarde la mesa estaba puesta, las chicas se habían esmerado en cocinar y preparar una cena navideña. Se sentaron a la mesa, después de esperar unos minutos, Candy les había pedido ese tiempo para que llegara Neal, pero él no apareció. Así que se sirvieron los platos y cenaron. Después se fueron todos a dormir mientras que Candy se había quedado despierta limpiando la cocina. Aunque por un lado se sentía contenta de haberles regalado a los niños ropa nueva y la cena que aunque no muy rica al menos había estado mejor que la de la noche anterior, por el otro lado se sentía preocupada por Neal, seguía mirando por la ventana a cada rato esperando ver al muchacho regresar. Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando escuchó al caballo y salió de la casa envuelta en un chal.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – espetó Candy

- ¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Nos tenías preocupados a todos, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?

- Fui al pueblo – mencionó el joven -, quería comprobar lo que esos rapaces habían dicho.

- ¿Y?

- Es cierto, todo el lugar esta atestado de soldados.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Candy, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que te importo mucho.

La muchacha volteó la cabeza indignada. Pero Neal le sujetó una mano.

- Toma – le dijo -, tenías razón, no tengo el corazón para dejar a esos niños a su suerte.

Candy tomó el paquete que le extendía Neal.

- ¿Qué hay adentro?

- Esta mañana miré los zapatos de los niños, y todos traen el calzado roto, me tardé más de la cuenta porque tuve que buscar zapatos para los tres, y además de que están escasos, los que encontré eran muy caros, al final conseguí estos pares, son de segunda mano pero creo que les podrán servir bien.

La muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Ayer te dije que no extrañaba mi familia, y no lo hago, siempre pensé que si me separaba de ellos sería alguien totalmente diferente, pero ahora veo que sigo siendo el mismo, supongo que si quiero ser alguien distinto tengo que empezar a cambiar.

Candy volteó a verlo, no comprendía las palabras del muchacho.

- Espera ¿con que pagaste los zapatos?

- Vendí mis mancuernillas – dijo Neal -, al joyero del pueblo le gustaron mucho y me dio más de lo que esperaba. Así que pude comprar los zapatos y unas cuantas cobijas más. Supongo que cuando nos vayamos los niños pueden quedarse en esta casa a vivir para que no tengan que volver a quedarse a dormir en establos.

- ¡Oh Neal!

- Por favor – suplicó él – dime que hice lo correcto, últimamente creo que solo digo y hago cosas que te molestan.

- Sí – Candy estaba muy conmovida -, hiciste más que bien. Ellos estarán muy contentos.

- Nunca podré cambiar completamente, pero tal vez pueda hacerlo paso a paso.

La muchacha sonrió, sabía que las enseñanzas de la niñez de Neal siempre iban a estar allí y que le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba poder cambiar, y tal vez era porque aún estaba conmovida o porque haber visto a los niños tan felices unas horas antes pero quería creer en que algún día Neal actuaría por sí mismo sin necesidad de tener una discusión antes de hacerlo.

- Creo que será mejor entrar, hace mucho frío

En ese momento las lejanas campanas de la Iglesia del pueblo comenzaron a sonar con un dejo de alegría.

- Son las doce de la noche – mencionó Neal mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

- Feliz Navidad – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Neal abrazó a Candy, a pesar del frío el cuerpo de Neal se sentía cálido y por un momento pensó que tal vez la volvería a besar, pero el muchacho la soltó y entró a la casa. Ella sintió que sus mejillas habían enrojecido y decidió quedarse un momento más en el frío, no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba últimamente, lo único que sabía era que no quería que Neal supiera que estaba bajando sus defensas en contra de él.

Suspiró profundamente y sonrió, era una situación extraña, nunca se había imaginado empezar ese día con un abrazo de Neal, ni tampoco de estar en medio de la nada con un montón de gente que hasta hacía unos días ni siquiera conocía. Sin embargo pensó que pasar la Navidad con Neal le parecía una buena manera de pasar esa fecha.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. París la ciudad del amor**

Los tres viajeros permanecieron en la vieja casucha hasta los primeros días de Enero, aunque el clima no había variado, habían decidido pasar las fiestas allí, y a diferencia de lo que había sucedido en casa del conde, a Candy le había agradado pasar esos días allí. Tal vez porque no había tenido que fingir o porque tampoco se había tenido que encargar de la cocina, ya que Fiona se había obstinado en cocinar, aunque sus platillos seguían siendo insípidos y poco apetitosos. Pero como todo, ese tiempo no podía prolongarse durante mucho.

Así que esa fría mañana de Enero, tuvieron que prepararse para seguir con su viaje, el día anterior no había nevado, pero el cielo anunciaba que estaba a punto de dejar caer sus copos de nieve.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó Candy a Neal cuando regresaban de subir algunas cosas a la carreta.

- Sí – dijo él -, creo que es lo mejor.

Neal ingresó a la casucha, que por dentro se veía, a diferencia de hacía unos días, un lugar totalmente habitable, en la cocina había varios recipientes con conservas de frutas, unos especieros, platos y dos cacerolas, las colchonetas de la sala habían desaparecido y ahora había un viejo sillón pero en buen estado y del patio se escuchaban unos cacareos. Candy entró detrás del muchacho y miraba la pequeña casa que había sido su hogar durante unos días, Fiona le decía algo a Phillipe en francés y el chiquillo asentía con la cabeza, Neal por su parte hacía otro tanto con Bernard.

- Bien, ya podemos irnos – informó Neal.

Phillipe y Bernard se acercaron a la puerta y los despidieron, Fiona se adelantó y subió a la carreta, Candy caminó también hacía ella mientras que Neal parecía darles unas últimas instrucciones a los hermanos. La chica rubia se despidió con un ademán con la mano y subió a la carreta.

- ¿No quieres despedirte?

- No – contestó Rob -, no es como si no fuera a volver a verlos nunca ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás cómodo allí? – le preguntó Fiona.

- La verdad me gustaría irme en el asiento del conductor.

- No creo que a Neal le moleste – dijo Candy -, ¿Por qué no te le unes?

- ¿En serio? – dijo el chiquillo al tiempo que sus oscuros ojos se iluminaban – Gracias.

- Espera – mencionó la chica rubia – toma esto.

El niño tomó la capa que le pasaba Candy y sonrió.

- Ayúdale a Neal – le advirtió -, y no lo hagas enojar.

- Entendido – contestó el muchachillo mientras se pasaba al asiento del conductor.

Fiona y Candy se acomodaron en el interior de la carreta. Y sintieron como se ponía en movimiento.

- Aún no puedo creer que Neal haya estado de acuerdo en traerse a Rob.

- Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú – señaló Candy -, si hacía solo tres días que aún renegaba por haber accedido a que se quedaran.

- Y no solo eso – agregó la chica de ojos castaños – vendió su cigarrera de oro para comprar esas gallinas y para comprarles ese viejo sillón.

- Sólo espero que cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo no se ponga a gritar.

- Pues aunque grite – mencionó Fiona –, ya será demasiado tarde, porque vamos a estar muy lejos.

- Creo que la historia de los hermanos lo conmovió – Candy tomó unas telas que ya estaban cortadas y empezó a coser.

- E incluido eso – la joven Crone tomó otra de las piezas de tela – también compró estas telas.

- "Si va a venir con nosotros no puede parecer un pordiosero" – la chica rubia imitó a Neal -. Además de estas telas le compró un traje completo para utilizar por si es necesario…

- Supongo que se conmovió también por la historia de Rob.

Candy soltó una risita.

- Más bien creo que se sintió identificado con él, no dejan de pelear cuando están juntos.

Fiona comenzó a reír, ya que Candy tenía la razón. A pesar de que la muchacha rubia sabía que tenía la razón, no estaba segura de si el cambio de Neal para con los niños había sido algo pasajero, pero agradecía lo que había hecho por ellos, Phillipe y Bernard podrían pasar el tiempo que fuera necesario en aquella casa hasta que su padre regresara de la guerra. Y Rob, bueno el chiquillo era una especie de trotamundos, aún le faltaba saber que haría con su vida, y suponía que al no tener padres no le hacía daño llevarlo con ellos.

Los días que pasaron en medio de la nieve y privaciones fueron tantos que Candy perdió la cuenta, hubo veces que Neal había preferido avanzar durante toda la noche para poder alcanzar el camino aún transitable aunque eso también era difícil de distinguir eran tantas las tormentas que aumentaban conforme el invierno avanzaba que a veces en todo el día no salía el sol lo que hacía que llevar la cuenta de los días resultará una tarea nada sencilla, además de eso durante el camino se habían encontrado con varios pasos que estaban cortados por el ejército. Tal vez había sido una semana, pero podría haber sido más tiempo. Candy y Fiona habían pasado mucho tiempo dentro de la carreta, pero gracias a Rob, de repente Neal descansaba aún durante el día. El chiquillo había insistido en que le delegara la conducción del vehículo aunque fuera una hora al día. Neal que se había visto renuente al principio con el paso de los días había cedido y aprovechaba ese tiempo para descansar.

Esa tarde de invierno Candy dormía profundamente, Fiona continuaba con la labor de coserle unos trajes al mozalbete. Quien en ese momento se estaba probando un saco.

- Te quedó muy bien – señaló Fiona muy orgullosa de su trabajo –, la tela que compró Neal es de muy buena calidad.

- Sí, no está mal – respondió despreocupadamente el muchachillo. Realmente a él no le interesaba que tan fina fuera la tela, de hecho la ropa nueva no le entusiasmaba mucho tampoco, él ya tenía que vestir.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó la joven -, ¿la sientes incómoda?

- Está bien – volvió a repetir el chiquillo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Fiona apretó un poco los labios pero no dijo nada en contra del niño. A ella le parecía que el atuendo le quedaba de maravilla y no quería frustrarse por sus primeros intentos de fabricar ropa.

- Quería hacer una pregunta – dijo Rob

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – inquirió la muchacha.

- ¿Están realmente Candy y Neal casados? – mencionó el chiquillo.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – quiso saber Fiona.

- Pues por varias cosas, pero la primera es que los dos llevan alianzas de matrimonio y son iguales.

La joven Crone abrió un poco la boca, por varias razones, primero porque nunca hubiera imaginado que el muchachillo fuera tan observador y la segunda porque hablaba de ellos como si fueran personas de su misma edad. Sí su padre lo hubiera escuchado hablar, aunque de repente daba gracias que su padre no estuviera allí.

- No – contestó después de varias cavilaciones – no lo están.

- Bueno eso no importa de todas maneras cuando se quieren ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Fiona soltando una pequeña risa.

- Pues de ellos – respondió Rob al tiempo que acomodaba una almohada para recostarse -, se nota que se quieren.

- No es así – se apresuró a decir Fiona – Candy, ella tiene un novio ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué los adultos se complican tanto la existencia? – el chiquillo pasó sus brazos tras la cabeza -, ella podrá tener mil novios pero está con él ¿no? Así que si tiene o no a alguien más la verdad no tiene importancia.

- ¿Es lo que crees? – inquirió la chica -, ¿no piensas que es inmoral estar juntos sin casarse?

- Es más inmoral estarlo y vivir peleando todo el tiempo ¿no?

La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad ¿era acaso eso lo que había pasado en su casa? Entonces ¿tendría padres aún?.

- No lo digo por mí – dijo nerviosamente Rob, como adivinando lo que la chica estaba pensando – pero me ha tocado conocer matrimonios así.

- Hablas demasiado para ser solo un niño – apuntó Fiona -, ¿es que nadie te lo ha dicho hasta el momento?

- Sí, en un par de ocasiones – contestó descaradamente – pero bueno si tanto te molesta hablar de ellos, porque no me cuentas sobre ti.

- Eres un niño muy impertinente – señaló la muchacha -, ve a dormir, es lo que deberías hacer.

- Sí mamá – dijo el niño a forma de reclamo.

El muchachillo cayó dormido casi inmediatamente y Fiona se quedó pensativa. ¿Por qué le molestaba escuchar esas observaciones de parte de Rob?¿Acaso le molestaba su poca integridad? No, realmente aunque era algo que le sorprendía no era precisamente lo que le molestaba. ¿Era la insinuación de que Neal y Candy se quisieran? Aunque así lo fuera, no era algo que tenía que ver con ella. En cuanto llegaran a Paris se separarían, ya había sido una gran carga para ellos, no podía seguir dependiendo de alguien. Primero sus padres y ahora ellos. Se suponía que había escapado por no depender de un hombre al que no quería. Eso le quitaba cualquier derecho a reclamar o tan siquiera a sentirse mal porque sus amigos se quisieran. Tal vez porque no lo había dicho nadie en voz alta para ella había pasado desapercibido. Pero ahora que lo había mencionado el chiquillo le parecía más evidente ese "amor". Candy y Neal se hablaban con mucha camaradería, y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar se conocían desde siempre y no solo eso, el joven Leegan se había mostrado muy molesto cuando había sospechado que Candy había ido a ver a Terry, y luego cuando se lo habían vuelto a encontrar en la Villa del Conde, no se había molestado por ocultar lo poco que le agradaba ¿estaba Neal enamorado de Candy? Todo indicaba que así era. En ese momento sintió un piquete en el corazón.

- ¡Estás loca Fiona Crone! – musitó

- Sí, un poco – sonó una voz varonil.

- ¡Neal! – dijo Fiona elevando la voz hasta terminar en un chillido.

- Sí, aún sigo vivo. A pesar de frío que hace… pero no es como para asustarse.

La cara de la chica se puso roja como un carmín.

- ¿Tienes Fiebre? – preguntó el muchacho -, no te ves muy bien.

- Es.. estoy bien – balbuceó.

- Me alegro – dijo Neal – ¡Vaya!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Candy y Rob están dormidos – comentó con tristeza

- Estaban cansados del viaje – señaló Fiona - ¿los necesitabas para algo?

- Sólo para que vieran afuera.

- ¿Qué hay afuera?

- Ven, ya que eres la única despierta te va a tocar verlo a ti primero. Ponte tu abrigo, afuera hace mucho frío y te sigues viendo un poco afiebrada así que mejor ten precauciones si no quieres enfermar.

Fiona tomó su abrigo y siguió al muchacho que salía de la cubierta de la carreta, afuera era evidente que ya era de noche, pero las luces que se veían adelante indicaban que habían llegado a su destino. El camino estaba cubierto de nieve, pero el cielo se veía despejado, parecía que ese día no nevaría. A lo lejos dibujada bajo la luz de la luna, aquella estructura de fierro que tanta controversia había causado y que sin embargo ya se había convertido en un símbolo de la ciudad.

- ¡París! – exclamó la muchacha.

- Sí, hemos llegado – comentó muy emocionado Neal.

- Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que zarpamos de New York – observó Fiona -, no puedo creer que ya estemos aquí.

- Nunca me había tomado tanto tiempo llegar a esta ciudad – dijo el joven Leegan -, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

- ¿Cómo crees que vaya a ser la situación en la ciudad?

- Por lo que hemos visto, no podemos esperar prosperidad, pero en las ciudades siempre hay más posibilidad de conseguir alimentos y otras cosas.

- Esta ciudad siempre me gustó – mencionó la chica.

- No si ahora te vaya a gustar, quizá por eso quise detenerme aquí, desde lejos parece la misma ¿no lo crees?

- Sí – respondió Fiona -, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No vayas a decepcionarte cuando lleguemos y no veas las cosas como las recuerdas.

- Hay que regresar a la carreta y apresurarnos a llegar… una vez allí tendremos que buscar donde dormir. No sé que tan seguras sean las calles en estos días.

Ambos regresaron a la carreta y Neal emprendió el camino. Ni Candy ni Rob habían despertado. Fiona no podía dormir aunque así lo hubiera querido. Tenía mucho que discernir. El momento de tomar decisiones había llegado. Ir a la India era una idea que le asustaba, pero quedarse en una ciudad aunque mucho le gustara en medio de la guerra también era algo que le aterrorizaba. Se recostó pero no cerró los ojos y esperó cerca de una hora hasta que pudo escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, Fiona escuchó a Neal hablar en francés varias veces y sintió como la carreta se movían y se paraba constantemente. Finalmente se detuvo y el muchacho entró a la parte de atrás.

- Candy – la llamó al tiempo que la movía para despertarla.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella entre dientes.

- Ya llegamos - le susurró.

A Candy le tomó más de cinco minutos levantarse y entender lo que Neal le quería decir.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó cuando ya tenía los ojos abiertos - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En París – dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad? – exclamó

- Sí. Ya estamos aquí.

- Por fin. ¡Esto es genial!

- Sí, acabo de conseguir alojamiento con un viejo amigo.

- ¿Amigo? – preguntó Candy alzando una ceja.

- No es amigo de la familia, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de tener amigos?

- No he dicho eso – espetó la chica rubia.

- Eso pareció – dijo él, aunque no parecía molesto, más bien parecía que la situación le parecía agradable.

- ¿Y este amigo tuyo nos va a hospedar gratis?

- ¿Acaso dije que gratis? – preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro – dije que nos había conseguido alojamiento. ¿En qué momento tu cabecita hizo esa ecuación en que nos iba a hospedar sin pagar un centavo?

- Lo sabía – apuntó Candy – ya me imaginaba tus amigos.

- ¡Oye! Si dije amigo, no hermana de la caridad… nos consiguió el hospedaje muy barato, así que no te atrevas a criticarlo

- Esta bien y ¿tenemos que seguir con la farsa?

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas? – comentó Neal - ¿ya te gustó la idea de estar casada conmigo?

- ¡Olvídalo! – exclamó la chica.

- No se señorita Andley ¿cuáles son sus planes ya que llegamos a Paris?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, ya estamos aquí, me dijiste que querías venir aquí, pero has evitado decirme que vas a hacer aquí.

- Ah, eso…

- Sí, eso.

- Es… bueno – balbuceó Candy.

Neal miró sorprendido a Candy, la jaló del brazo y ambos salieron de la carreta. Para sorpresa de la muchacha estaban dentro de un cobertizo al lado de un edificio, aunque estaban dentro de la ciudad en esa parte apenas y se alcanzaba a escuchar un rumor ahogado.

- Candy – dijo Neal mirándola a los ojos - ¿Sabes lo que nos costó llegar aquí? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hemos pasado para poder estar aquí en este momento?

- Sí – contestó ella desviando su mirada - claro que lo sé.

- No bajes la cabeza – le ordenó el muchacho -, quiero que me digas en este momento que sabes que vas a hacer aquí.

- Yo…

- No me digas que buscar un empleo y un lugar para vivir – dijo él – porque ambas cosas las tenías ya en Chicago, tampoco me digas que este viaje es porque buscabas independencia porque sé que de eso tienes de sobra.

- Es..

- Deja de balbucear y dime a que querías venir de todos los lugares del mundo a este… a este que se encuentra en medio de guerra – gritó el muchacho -, creo que he sido más que paciente contigo, creo que merezco una respuesta.

- No, no puedo – susurró la chica.

- No puedes ¿Qué?, no hagas que pierda la paciencia.

- Yo, lo que quiero decir…

- Candy, te dije que no iba a hacer preguntas, que te iba a ayudar… ya lo hice, te traje a donde querías, ahora solo te pido que me digas que es lo que vas a hacer aquí

La muchacha levantó la mirada, apretaba los labios y denotaba una extrema preocupación.

- Yo no lo sé – contestó después de unos minutos – realmente no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo siento Neal, realmente lo siento, yo jamás pretendí arrastrarte por medio mundo en una mentira. Lo único que quería era llegar aquí.

- Pero debe de haber una razón, ¿Por qué Paris?

- Sólo me estoy basando en mi intuición.

Neal se llevó las manos a la cara para después llevarlas atrás de su cabeza. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Había cometido muchas estupideces en su vida, pero definitivamente esta estaba por ocupar el primer lugar de todas ellas.

- Entra a la casa, todos tienen que descansar, ya es tarde y está haciendo frío – mencionó el joven mientras iba hacía la carreta.

Minutos después Fiona y Rob habían entrado a la casa que el amigo de Neal les había conseguido, era una casa pequeña pero amueblada, estaba lejos de ser lujosa, pero se veía práctica y confortable. Tenía dos cuartos, y una pequeña sala comedor, y una cocina. Parecía que en el edificio había varias viviendas parecidas. A diferencia de Fiona que inmediatamente había ido a ocupar su habitación con una expresión realmente de felicidad. Nunca podría comparar el dormir en la carreta con dormir en una cama mientras tanto Candy había permanecido en la sala.

- Ve a dormir – le ordenó Neal – te ves muy cansada.

- Yo…

- No, no quiero hablar más hoy. Yo también estoy cansado, mañana hablaremos.

- Está bien.

La muchacha miró a Neal, sentía que lo había defraudado, pero le costaba explicar que había ido por una corazonada, que había recorrido el océano y la mitad de Francia solo por una caja de música. Sí, ahora no cabía duda, había perdido el juicio totalmente y había arrastrado con ella a varias personas más. Se sentía muy mal por todo. Ahora comprendía la locura que había cometido, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación. Se acostó en la cama y tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó con muy mal aspecto, apenas había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Fiona siendo fiel a su promesa había elaborado el desayuno que a pesar de haber mejorado algo en esa semana, el resultado había sido muy parecido.

- Hoy no sabe a nada – dijo Rob -, en serio ¿no quieres que te ayude con la preparación de la comida?

- Ya te dije que lo conseguiré – contestó muy enojada Fiona, quien no entendía porque aún siguiendo las recetas los platillos seguían quedando insípidos.

- Creo que en esta ocasión apoyaré a mocoso – mencionó Neal quien no parecía de muy buen humor –. Sí no puedes hacer una comida decente, será mejor que dejes a alguien más que lo haga.

- Lo lamento - la muchacha apretó los puños y bajó la mirada -, yo realmente quería tratar.

- Sería bueno que tratarás cuando nadie más tenga que comer éstas mejunjes. – señaló el joven Leegan.

Rob miró a la chica quien parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Ven – le dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¿A dónde?

- Tal vez el problema son los ingredientes – agregó el chiquillo – así que vamos al mercado.

- ¿Has estado aquí antes?

- No

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes dónde está el mercado? – quiso saber la chica.

- Sí eso me detuviera no estaría aquí en este momento – contestó el mozalbete – toma algo de dinero y sígueme…

- ¿Realmente van a salir? – preguntó Neal alzando una ceja.

- Sí, nos vemos después.

Fiona salió a empujones de la casa. El joven Leegan permaneció sentado y después miró el intento de guiso que había hecho la muchacha. Lo apartó con cierto desprecio y fue a la carreta para sacar baúles y demás cosas que habían llevado con ellos. Por su parte Candy continuaba en el cuarto que había compartido con Fiona, se sentía muy insegura de bajar. Sabía que Neal no iba a estar muy contento después de la conversación que habían sostenido, no obstante cuando escuchó el ruido de las cajas, supuso que no podía quedarse por siempre encerrada y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar al muchacho. Tomó aire y bajó las escaleras.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó efusivamente.

- Buenos días – le contestó Neal sin la más mínima nota de emoción en su cara.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí – respondió escuetamente el joven.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Ya terminé, allí están los baúles solo hay que subirlos a las habitaciones.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos.

- Yo… quería hablar sobre…

- Candy, no quiero que me des muchos datos, solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo pretendes estar aquí antes de regresar a Chicago.

- No estoy segura.

- El boleto de regreso se puede posponer pero solo guardaran el lugar hasta dentro de tres meses...

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – quiso saber la chica.

- Voy a cambiar mi boleto para ir a la India junto con Fiona, no creo estar aquí por más de dos semanas.

- Entiendo

- Recuerda que los papeles están a nombre de Bonnie, no vayas a perder la identificación, si lo haces tendrás problemas para regresar.

Candy apretó la boca, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del muchacho, estaba a punto de abandonarla en un país donde no conocía el idioma. Sin embargo no podía culparlo, además en un inicio pensaba viajar sola, se había aferrado a Neal por la protección y la ayuda que le había brindado. Sabía que decirle la verdad no mejoraría la situación, pero comenzaba a creer que si alguien merecía saber la razón por la que se había aventurado a esa locura de viaje, era el joven que tenía frente a ella. Caminó hasta donde estaba su baúl, lo abrió y sacó de dentro la caja de música.

- ¿Aún quieres saber la razón de porque París?

El muchacho la miró fijamente pero no dijo nada.

- Está es la razón – Candy apuntaba a la caja de música.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Neal.

- Una caja de música.

- ¿Una caja de música? – dijo él alzando una ceja

- No es una caja común.

- Sí, desde aquí se ve que es muy cara, ¿quién te la regalo?

- El tío William.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el joven al tiempo que hacía una mueca de disgusto - ¿Y que tiene que ver esa caja con este viaje?

- La melodía que suena – dijo Candy muy insegura –, por eso fue que me la regaló…

La muchacha accionó la caja y comenzó a sonar la melodía que muy bien conocía.

- No es de extrañarse, es un vals muy conocido – respondió el muchacho – no tiene nada de especial.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – mencionó Neal.

- No lo sabía – contestó la chica – pero no solo fue la melodía sino las flores que están grabadas en la tapa.

- ¿Unas rosas blancas?

- Sí.

- Tampoco lo encuentro muy especial que digamos.

- Bueno, es algo que tengo que comprobar.

- ¿Y porque París?

- La caja fue fabricada aquí – Candy le mostró la placa donde se leía la información del fabricante.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó el joven Leegan con una sonrisa llena de aire de frustración - ¿Viajaste hasta aquí para encontrarte con el fabricante?

- Sí – respondió la muchacha sintiéndose muy tonta.

Neal rompió a reír, se sentó en un sillón de la pequeña sala y siguió riendo. Candy se sentía cada vez peor. En cierta forma era algo indignante escuchar la risa del joven.

- Ya sé que es una locura y que no debí haberlo hecho.

- No he dicho eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas – agregó el muchacho que aún continuaba riendo.

- Debo de estar loca, no encuentro ninguna otra explicación y más por habértelo dicho.

- Me tienes muy poco crédito – dijo Neal tratando de controlar su risa – pienso que sí, efectivamente es una locura haber emprendido un viaje tan largo por algo que podría haberse resuelto de otra manera. Pero pues ya estamos aquí, así que creo que se que podemos hacer.

- ¿Vas a seguir burlándote? – preguntó Candy.

- No, lo digo en serio, ahora que me dices que buscas será más fácil ayudarte.

La muchacha se sentó en el sofá cerca al sillón donde estaba sentado Neal y lanzó un suspiro.

- Allí está la placa del fabricante, será fácil dar con él. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde compró la caja el tío William?

- La verdad no sé muy bien.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con mi amigo.

- ¿El "hermano de la caridad"?

- Todavía tienes oportunidad para ser sarcástica – comentó el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro – es un buen indicativo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que no estás completamente loca – dijo él – supongo que algo de cordura aún permanece dentro de esa cabeza tuya.

Los ojos castaños del muchacho brillaban y le obsequiaban a Candy una mirada cálida, la chica no sabía si esa mirada era el resultado de que había estado riendo, pero estaba segura que no era la primera vez que la había visto. Ella sonrió. Después de unos minutos entre los dos subieron los baúles a los respectivos cuartos.

- Utiliza uno de tus abrigos – ordenó Neal.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Dije que te iba a ayudar ¿no?

La joven enfermera asintió con la cabeza.

- Buenos pues vamos a iniciar la búsqueda – añadió –, aunque no nevó anoche hace mucho frío así que ponte algo que te caliente.

- Gracias – musitó ella.

- No me des las gracias aún, no sé si esto vaya a funcionar.

- ¿Vamos a llevar la caja?

- No es algo muy ligero de cargar, así que mejor déjala aquí y apresúrate, hay que salir antes de que llegue Fiona y el mocoso.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero dar explicaciones.

Candy se alistó y cuando bajó vio que Neal había dejado una nota sobre la mesa. La muchacha vestía uno de los gruesos abrigos que el joven Leegan le había comprado.

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Candy había escuchado hablar mucho sobre París, sin embargo no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad, aunque había estado en Londres durante un largo periodo no había salido del país y no conocía el resto de Europa. Las calles que a pesar de verse heridas por la guerra aún conservaban su belleza, había nieve por las aceras adoquinadas, pero por las calles pasaban carretas y automóviles y apenas quedaban vestigios de nieve allí.

La gente caminaba aprisa y no se detenía mucho a observar escaparates que a la muchacha le parecía un desperdicio porque los que abundaban eran las "pattisseries", donde exponían grandes cantidades de panecillos y pasteles. Pero quizá no se percataba que la gente que allí vivía era algo que veía todos los días, y que en tiempos de guerra el dinero escaseaba. Además de que por lo mismo no era prudente estar mucho tiempo afuera de las casas, aunque los ataques enemigos trataban de no dar en blancos civiles había ocurrido que alguna explosión ocurría dentro de la ciudad. Sin embargo para Candy todo era una novedad y aunque Neal iba a paso rápido casi de la misma manera que los parisinos la muchacha no dejaba de detenerse a observar algún escaparate o para admirar algún edificio.

- Deja de demorarte – le dijo Neal cuando se había detenido por quinta vez a mirar –, no estamos aquí como turistas.

- Es que todo es muy bonito.

- Lo olvidaba – lanzó con un quejido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy abriendo sus verdes ojos.

- Que es tu primera vez aquí – mencionó el muchacho.

- Sí – ella sonrió abiertamente.

El joven Leegan suspiró, él había estado muchas veces allí, antes de que iniciara la guerra había ido por última vez, para él no existía esa novedad, por el contrario encontraba la ciudad apagada y triste, la encontraba herida y sucia.

- Supongo que tienen razón – dijo él.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó la chica mirando los edificios con fachadas similares.

- París tiene la fama de ser una de las ciudades más bonitas del mundo.

- Pues es muy bonita.

- ¿Sabes? – señaló Neal –. La ciudad no esté ni la mitad de lo bonita que luce habitualmente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, te voy a traer de nuevo cuando la guerra termine.

- ¿Cuándo la guerra termine? – preguntó Candy.

- ¿No pensarás que esto no va a acabar nunca?

- No sé qué pensar al respecto – apuntó la chica.

Neal torció una sonrisa, a veces pensaba que Candy era demasiado ingenua, a veces solo la creía tonta, pero de repente solo le parecía inocente.

- Bueno, dicen que la situación no es sostenible que no puede durar mucho, así que una vez que termine esta ciudad volverá a la vida.

Toda la mañana caminaron hasta llegar a las orillas de París, y a diferencia de la ciudad esa parte parecía más viva. Había mucha gente caminando por allí con mucha tranquilidad, mujeres ataviadas vistosamente platicaban en voz elevada y reían sin preocupación.

- No te separes de mí – le dijo el muchacho al oído al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

Candy se tomó del brazo de Neal y comenzaron a caminar por una calle empinada, las construcciones allí eran desiguales, sin embargo eso no le quito belleza, le gustaba como se veían allí las casas y los comercios, había muchos bares y restaurantes.

- Neal – se escuchó una voz detrás de la pareja.

Un joven de ojos cafés claro casi ambarinos y cabello castaño era quien había llamado.

- Sam - el joven Leegan le estrechó la mano -, sabía que te encontraría aquí.

- Madamoiselle - se inclinó el joven para besar la mano de Candy – es encantadora.

- Ella es la razón por la que vine a buscarte.

- ¿Es una artista? – inquirió el muchacho – o ¿una bailarina?

- Ninguna de las dos – respondió Neal.

- Me intrigas - dijo Sam -, pero pasen haré que les sirvan algo.

Sam los hizo pasar a uno de los restaurantes que había allí, a pesar de que la entrada era algo estrecha una vez atravesando el pasillo se abría un cálido y limpio restaurante donde había una diversidad de personas tomando café y fumando. Un joven dibujaba a carboncillo a una muchacha que no pasaría de los 15 años pero que llevaba colorete y un vestido muy llamativo. Al fondo del restaurante en una de las mesas un hombre que no paraba de fumar y que tenía delante de él un cenicero repleto de colillas, escribía rápidamente y tenía un montón de hojas rayadas a un lado y a otro. Un grupo de jóvenes que hablaban un idioma que la joven enfermera no reconoció tocaban varios instrumentos y reían amenamente. Todo el ambiente era encantador y alegre, contrastaba con el ánimo del resto de la ciudad. Sam les indicó una mesa cerca del bar. Y le indicó algo a la mesera en francés y después se sentó con ellos.

- ¿La casa está bien? – preguntó Sam – ¿no tendrás una queja?

- La casa está mejor de lo que esperaba – respondió Neal -, yo no podría haber encontrado algo mejor.

- Me alegro – apuntó el joven de ojos ambarinos – Estoy cada vez más intrigado. Dijiste que esta dama tiene algo que ver.

- Sam te presentó a Candy Andley.

- No – exclamó – ¿la heredera?

- Sí – dijo Neal sonriendo con complicidad con su amigo.

- Es un placer – mencionó Sam -, nunca pensé conocerla en estas circunstancias.

- Mucho gusto – balbuceó Candy.

- ¿Y tu familia? – inquirió mirando a Neal,

- No sabe nada, no tienen idea de donde estamos.

- Entiendo, entiendo… no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Eso lo sabía de antemano – señaló el joven Leegan -, por eso es que recurrí a ti.

- Bien, vayamos al grano… ¿para que soy bueno?

- Necesitamos información.

- ¿Sobré qué?

- Marquetería – dijo Neal – queremos encontrar a un fabricante.

- ¿De marquetería?

- No, no precisamente, diría un relojero, pero no estoy seguro…

- No entiendo – Sam se llevó una mano a su barbilla.

En ese momento la mesera les sirvió café a todos, omelets y pastas.

- Supongo que no han almorzado.

- Muchas gracias Sam – comentó Neal -, se ve delicioso.

- Gracias – musitó Candy.

- Entonces, me decías de un relojero.

- El asunto es que queremos localizar a un fabricante de una caja de música, pero no es una caja común, tiene trabajo de marquetería. Y pensé que más que un típico relojero tendría que ser un artista…

- Entiendo, necesitaría ver el trabajo.

- La caja es algo grande y pesada, tal vez podrías darte una vuelta en la tarde – añadió Neal.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor, una vez que la vea podré investigar más al respecto.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo.

- Bueno los dejó, ya sabes soy muy solicitado. – dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Provecho.

Candy y Neal comieron el almuerzo.

- Esto es delicioso – mencionó la muchacha.

- Sí, y si lo comparamos con la cocina de Fiona, esto es digno de un rey.

- No cocina tan mal – la defendió Candy.

- Sí, supongo que entre malas cocineras se defienden – el joven río.

- Yo no cocinó tan mal.

- Sí tú lo dices – agregó Neal.

- ¿Crees que tu amigo nos pueda ayudar? – preguntó Candy.

- Sí, pero nos va a costar. Sam no hace nada de gratis. Creo que voy a tener que vender mi reloj.

- Yo tengo algo de dinero.

- Guárdalo – señaló el muchacho -, si la búsqueda se extiende y yo tengo que irme lo necesitarás.

- ¿De verdad vas a irte?

- ¿Estás preocupada porque no conoces el idioma?

- No, no es eso – apuntó la chica.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que si te vas voy a sentirme sola.

Neal comenzó a reír.

- Deberías preocuparte por cuestiones más prácticas, pero ya me encargaré, te dejaré al cuidado de Sam, no es mal tipo, de hecho en los niveles de mis amigos él está ente los decentes.

- ¿A qué se dedica Sam? Digo además de conseguir casas e información.

- Es un representante de artistas, aunque estos van desde los buenos hasta algunos de dudosa calidad.

- ¿Representante? – Candy alzó una ceja.

- Sí, él hace los tratos legales con quienes los contratan y él cobra una cantidad de dinero por eso. Este lugar es de él. Durante mucho tiempo vivió en New York, pero ahora vive aquí.

- ¿Y la Guerra? ¿No le afecta?

- La guerra afecta a todos, pero el arte se eleva, las muestras de humanidad en medio de la carnicería se hacen necesarios.

- ¿Y toda esta gente? ¿Ellos no van a pelear?.

- La mayoría son de otros países, están aquí exiliados por gusto, estando aquí no tienen que ir a la guerra, así como Sam hay otros que se dedican a protegerlos, terminando este periodo, algunos se volverán ricos otros caerán en el olvido, pero mientras este lugar es su refugio.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Candy.

- Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta y a que veas algunas otras cosas de París antes de que regresemos a la casa.

Candy y Neal salieron después de comer y caminaron por las empinadas calles, a la muchacha le sorprendió ver en la cima de aquel monte un templo enorme. Por aquel lugar había demasiados artistas, y ver algo tan sacro como era una basílica le resultaba un poco contrastante. Después de visitar la basílica de Sacre Coeur, bajaron y tomaron un camino que daba al Sena. El agua corría a pesar de tener amontonamientos de nieve.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a anochecer, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse y para sorpresa de la muchacha, la ciudad no perdía su esplendor, sino que era una belleza diferente, algo romántica y un poco mística. Ahora comprendía porque le llamaban la ciudad del amor, porque en un ambiente como ese era fácil caer en las redes del amor. Tal era el grado que Candy comenzaba a tener ese efecto y estaba enamorándose de París.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. El fabricante de sueños**

El crepúsculo iluminaba el cielo cuando Candy y Neal llegaron a la casa que les había conseguido Sam, el lugar se veía menos deslucido de noche, incluso podría decirse que resultaba acogedor y era tranquilizante saber que había un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse del extremo frío que azotaba la ciudad de París. No obstante, la tranquilidad que mostraba por fuera la casa contrastaba con el interior Fiona les recibió muy molesta.

–¿Saben qué hora es? –fue la primera pregunta que les hizo la joven en el momento en que habían atravesado la puerta.

Neal como había hecho su costumbre, la miró con ese aire de desprecio, ignoró la pregunta y había seguido hasta su habitación donde Rob dormía plácidamente. Candy había tratado de sonreír y tratar de suavizar la situación, así que había optado por sentarse en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

–Pensé qué a lo mejor nos habían dejado a Rob y a mi aquí sólos.

–¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? –Candy refutó, aunque podía entender la preocupación de Fiona.

-Al menos pudieron haber dicho que iban a llegar tan tarde –reclamó la muchacha-

–Pensé que Neal había dejado una nota –dijo Candy un poco apenada.

En todo el día no había recordado que otras personas viajaban con ellos, tal vez era porque la ciudad era tan linda, o quizá… sí, podría ser que era porque había estado con el joven Leegan y que últimamente su compañía en vez de resultarle odiosa, era todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba de los momentos que compartía con el muchacho, era algo distinto a lo que había compartido con los demás hombres que se habían atravesado en su vida. No era dulce, tampoco era apasionado, mucho menos era complaciente y protector. Se burlaba de ella y de repente le daba órdenes como si de una empleada se tratara. Sin embargo no podía decir que la trataba como empleada tampoco, ella había estado en esa posición con él y su comportamiento había dejado mucho que desear. Sí alguien le hubiera pedido que con una palabra definiera su relación en ese momento, ella sólo había podido pensar en la palabra "interesante". Estar con él era interesante, le sorprendía su actitud madura, y de repente le frustraba su comportamiento infantil, le agradaba que de repente pudiera desprenderse de las cosas materiales con tanta facilidad y como a veces eran las cosas que más le importaban, desaprobaba su comportamiento inmoral pero a la vez se beneficiaba de su inmoralidad. Sí, era una contradicción, pero más que eso era interesante estar con él. Si lo pensaba con claridad realmente nunca había convivido mucho con el joven Leegan, primero había sido su jefe, después se había transformado en su enemigo, y después le había declarado su amor… y ahora… ahora… no podía colocarlo en una categoría especifica.

–Sí, si la dejó –espetó Fiona despertando a Candy de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Entonces?

–Sólo decía que saldrían un momento, no me imaginé que iba a ser tanto tiempo… y yo que quería demostrarle que mi comida podía mejorar.

–Lo hará, –dijo la joven enfermera sonriendo –la cocina, al igual que cualquier otra cosa mejora con la práctica, yo no soy muy buena, porque deje de cocinar, ahora lo hago sólo por necesidad y prefiero los platillos sencillos que no me tomen mucho tiempo. Pero tú te estás esforzando realmente, así que no tardarás en ser una excelente cocinera.

–Gracias –dijo Fiona quien no esperaba esa respuesta, quizá quería que la chica que tenía frente a ella la tratara un poco mal para poder dar rienda suelta a su enojo.

–Entiendo que estés molesta, cocinaste para todos y no estuvimos aquí… no volverá a suceder.

–No es sólo eso –comentó la joven Crone –es cierto que me esmeré en cocinar pero lo que en realidad me molestó fue la presencia de ese sujeto.

–¿Sujeto? –Candy abrió los ojos sin entender.

–Sí, un tal Sam, dijo que tenía un asunto y me pidió que le mostrará una caja de música.

–¡Ah es verdad! –exclamó la chica rubia –Habíamos quedado en que él vendría.

–Pero no estaba segura de que hablaba, –le interrumpió Fiona –en fin después de mucho insistir recordé tu caja de música y se la mostré. El se la llevó

–¿Se la llevó? –preguntó Candy con un dejo de tristeza

–Sí, yo me oponía pero fue muy necio y se la llevó.

–No importa, –la muchacha de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros –supongo que no había remedio.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con tus asuntos aquí? –preguntó Fiona con cierta cautela.

–Sí. Ese hombre me ayudará.

–Me alegro.

La cara de Fiona demostraba lo contrario a estar alegre, se le veía aún algo enojada.

–Neal me comentó que se irán de aquí en dos semanas.

–No sabía nada –respondió la joven Crone –¿cuándo te lo dijo?

–Hoy, me dijo que no le gusta estar en un país que está en guerra y que piensa dirigirse a la India. Espero que te guste la India, yo nunca he estado allí, pero me imagino que es lindo.

–Yo… espera, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros?

–No lo creo, yo tengo que regresar a Chicago tras terminar aquí mi asunto, allá tengo un trabajo y mi casa.

–¡Ah! Cierto, tú no tienes inconvenientes en regresar a casa porque siempre has sido independiente.

–Bueno voy a dormir, ¿no vienes?

–En un momento, sólo recogeré la cocina y me voy a la cama.

–Buenas noches –dijo Candy mientras subía la escalera.

Fiona permaneció sentada unos minutos, su enojo comenzaba a disiparse, de alguna manera ahora tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Ir a la India ya no le parecía una idea atemorizante, sus anteriores pensamientos sobre el buscar un lugar para trabajar en París le parecían sin sentido. Al igual que Candy ella no había estado en la India nunca, sin embargo había escuchado hablar mucho de ese país. Se visualizó a si misma acompañada de Neal, en ese momento apretó los puños. ¿Por qué de repente volver a pensar en Neal de esa manera le inquietaba? ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loca? Sí, de allí se debía su molestia, no se debía al retraso por la comida o incluso la presencia de Sam, había sido saber que los dos habían pasado juntos el día. Se llevó una mano hacía su boca, eso no estaba bien. Lo había dicho el joven Leegan cuando iban sobre el barco, él no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con ella. Por eso había planeado ir a India.

–¡Tonta! –susurró.

Él no la quería, de hecho era peor que aquel prometido del que había huido. Ese hombre al menos se mostraba amable con ella. Neal no. Si lo pensaba más claramente las pocas muestras de afecto siempre habían sido dirigidas hacía Candy, ella era una carga para el muchacho, y no se preocupaba por demostrarle lo poco que le agradaba. No paraba de criticar su comida, le había dicho tonta e histérica. La trataba como una niña malcriada. ¿Por qué entonces le agradaba? De repente se sintió muy triste.

–No, no puedo ir con él.

Sí seguía junto al muchacho su corazón sufriría. Neal no era de los que se enamoraban, al menos era la fama que tenía, que nunca se le había conocido a una novia seria. Siempre había andado con muchas mujeres. Ninguna chica respetable había aguantado sus tratos. Los comentarios de que era cruel, ahora los entendía a la perfección. No, definitivamente no podía ir con él. Solo estaba encaprichada, pero ya se le pasaría. Tenía que conseguir un empleo en París y vivir bajó sus reglas, no había salido de su casa para ir a meterse a otra peor que la suya. Los Leegan como parte de los Andley eran más estrictos y un carga más pesada en la alta sociedad.

Tres días pasaron con asombrosa rapidez, parecía que aquel tormentoso viaje había llegado a su fin, en la pequeña casa que Sam les había conseguido todos parecían contentos, aunque eso fuera solo una fachada. Neal había planteado el asunto de ir a la India y aunque Fiona había aceptado complaciente había estado saliendo a buscar trabajo. Sabía que los tiempos no eran fáciles y que tardaría en encontrar uno pero rogaba a Dios que fuera antes de que el barco hacía la India partiera, agradecía la buena educación de su madre, y como había aprendido a sonreír aunque no sintiera felicidad alguna. Por su parte Candy era más transparente que Fiona. Se le notaba preocupada y a ratos triste, pero aún así trataba de sonreír. Neal parecía no sentir nada, había salido todas las noches a visitar a su amigo Sam, nadie sabía en realidad que era lo que hacía pero salía antes de anochecer y llegaba a la madrugada por lo que podían intuir que no era algo muy bueno. Rob en verdad era el único que aparentaba lo que en verdad sentía ya que vivía despreocupadamente, de hecho era el único que trabajaba, el día que había acompañado a Fiona al mercado había conseguido trabajo como ayudante en una tienda que atendía una joven viuda que acababa de perder a su marido en la guerra. La mujer con un hijo de meses de edad y con poco conocimiento del manejo de la tienda parecía estar en una crisis constante de nervios, por lo que el ofrecimiento de Rob en ayudarla por una módica cantidad le había caído como anillo al dedo.

A Candy le habría gustado encontrar también un trabajo, estar en la casa con la compañía de Fiona que seguía con sus altibajos no era agradable. Aunque por otro lado pensaba que no tenía sentido encontrar un trabajo cuando estaba a punto de regresarse a Chicago. Unos días más y Sam le ayudaría con aquella aprehensión que le envolvía el alma. Así que se limitaba a ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa.

Esa mañana mientras ayudaba a Fiona a amasar una mezcla, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Yo voy a ver de quien se trata – dijo Candy limpiándose las manos en el mandil.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sam allí.

–Buenos días –saludó efusivamente –Señorita Andley, ansiaba verla nuevamente.

–¿Cómo ha estado? –la chica formuló la pregunta de forma cortés al tiempo que le invitaba a pasar.

–Muy bien, y el clima por más frío que se ponga no me afecta, lo que es bueno –señaló el hombre de los ojos ambarinos –¿la han pasado bien aquí? ¿Ha sido la casa de su entera satisfacción?

–Sí, lo ha sido –respondió la joven enfermera –el lugar es pequeño pero acogedor, me alegra que le haya proporcionado esta casa a Neal.

–Me alegro.

–Y hablando de Neal, lamento informarle que regresó muy tarde anoche y aún continua dormido.

–Eso ya lo sé –el hombre sonrió –no he venido a verlo a él, sino a usted.

–¿A mí? –Candy se sorprendió.

–Sí, no he podido traerle aún su caja, pero he obtenido un buen dato, y creo que vamos por buen camino.

–¿Es eso verdad? –la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Sí, –Sam se quitó los guantes de piel mientras miraba a Candy –la caja es algo especial, como lo había deducido Neal no es obra de un simple relojero, porque incluye trabajo artesanal de madera, tuve que hacer muchas indagaciones hasta que encontré a alguien que tiene una caja similar a la suya.

La chica abrió los ojos esperanzada de escuchar alguna buena noticia que le trajera a ese viaje algo de cordura.

–Ese tipo de caja se fabrica sobre pedido solamente, quien sea que haya comprado la que usted tiene debió de haber pagado un alto precio por ella. –Sam miró intrigado a la muchacha –la persona que tiene una caja como la suya es parte de la nobleza y fue difícil sacarle mucha información. Lo bueno es que a las mucamas obtienen ese tipo de datos y gracias a esa chica que nos guió en una dirección apropiada pudimos saber de donde provenía esa caja. Un "amigo" de esta dama fue quien le obsequio la caja, fue difícil pescar a ese caballero.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Candy –lamento mucho las molestias que se ha tomado.

–¿Yo? –Sam río con ganas –Las molestias se las tomó Neal, estuvo cazándolo desde hace dos noches, yendo de un lugar a otro en París, finalmente anoche dio con él y pudo completar la información que yo habíamos obtenido, y acabó de regresar del lugar donde la caja fue vendida.

–Es genial –mencionó la chica –estoy feliz de saberlo.

–Bueno yo me retiro, solo quería darle el mensaje, y –sacó un papel y lo colocó en la mano enharinada de Candy –aquí está la dirección. Si llegan a necesitar más ayuda, Neal sabe dónde encontrarme. Le mandaré la caja con uno de mis ayudantes, no quise detenerme primero allá, supuse que era más importante darle la noticia.

–Muchas gracias –dijo la muchacha –realmente no sabe lo mucho que se lo agradezco.

–Es usted muy especial señorita Andley. Había escuchado hablar de usted, pero no le hicieron justicia.

Sam se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, se acomodó los guantes y salió de la casa. Candy no podía dejar de sonreír. Tan feliz estaba que no se había percatado de que Fiona había escuchado toda la conversación.

–¿Qué eso de una caja? –preguntó llena de curiosidad –¿Es sobre la caja de música que se llevó el otro día?

–Sí –dijo Candy –Sam nos ayudó a recabar información sobre ella.

–Muy bien –dijo Fiona un poco seca, sabía que Candy no iba a decirle más que eso, lo que no conocía es que la misma muchacha tampoco sabía que encontraría en el lugar donde la caja había sido vendida.

Candy esperó pacientemente a que Neal despertará para que pudieran ir a la dirección que Sam les había proporcionado, cosa que sucedió hasta pasado el mediodía. Entonces los dos salieron a las frías calles de París.

Neal caminaba al lado de Candy, ella quería hablar sobre lo que Sam le había dicho acerca de que el muchacho había salido todas las noches para ayudarla, pero algo en la cara del joven Leegan le impedía hacerlo. Se veía más serio de lo normal y el frío que calaba hasta los huesos parecía estar en contra de sus deseos también, como si el propio clima le pidiera guardar sus energías en cosas más importantes que hablar sobre algo que no era necesario.

Después de caminar durante más de media hora llegaron a un establecimiento que parecía una joyería. Sin embargo en el escaparate no se mostraban muchas joyas, y dentro tampoco parecía haber mucha mercancía.

–¿Será aquí? –preguntó Candy con la duda marcada en su voz.

–Sí –respondió Neal con seguridad.

–Se ve tan…

–¿Vacío? –Neal completó la frase de Candy.

–Sí, eso quería decir –agregó la muchacha.

–Estamos en medio de la guerra, no creo que haya muchas riquezas a la vista –mencionó el joven Leegan –hay que entrar.

Candy y Neal entraron a la tienda, el ambiente dentro parecía más frío que la misma calle, un hombre de aspecto sobrio los miró con interés y saludó en francés, Neal se aproximó mientras la muchacha esperaba mirando las pocas alhajas que aún exhibían en el escaparate. Unos relojes de oro, algunas medallas que colgaban de sus cadenas y un par de pendientes que brillaban tenuemente por un rayo de luz que les pegaba indirectamente. Miraba un broche cuando Neal se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué sucedió? –quiso saber la muchacha.

–Me dice que ese tipo de caja no son hechas por él, que las hace un artesano cerca de aquí y por eso se tienen que mandar pedir, recuerda la que compró el tío William, es decir tu caja…

–¿En serio? –la cara de Candy brilló de felicidad.

–Sí, esa caja no fue hecha sobre pedido, dice que el hombre que las hace la mandó porque la hizo un aprendiz.

–¿Pero que no los aprendices ayudan en todos los trabajos?

–Sí y no –contestó Neal.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, había conocido a varios aprendices en su vida y ellos siempre ayudaban a sus maestros a terminar todo tipo de trabajos.

–Lo que me quiso decir el joyero es que esa caja la hizo completamente el aprendiz, el diseño, el mecanismo y todo fue diseño del aprendiz, y que al parecer el tío William tuvo que pelearla a otro cliente porque desde que la exhibió fue muy alabada.

–¡Oh! –sólo alcanzó a decir Candy.

–En fin, me dice que ese hombre, el artesano es conocido entre sus clientes como "el fabricante de sueños"

–¡Qué romántico! –exclamó la muchacha.

–No te emociones –señaló el joven –es sólo un apelativo…

–Ya lo sé –dijo Candy alzando la nariz con indignación –pero no deja de ser romántico.

–Pues a buscar al "fabricante de sueños".

Candy sonrió, parecía que la plática con el encargado de la tienda le había quitado el mal humor a Neal.

–El lugar donde vive el artesano es cruzando la ciudad, ¿quieres comer algo antes de ir hacía allá?

–Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa, Fiona se ha estado esforzando mucho con la comida en los últimos días –sugirió Candy.

–No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

–Pues yo…

–Podrá estarse esforzando, pero su comida es apenas digna de animales de corral –agregó el joven Leegan con un acento despectivo.

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó Neal –¿Qué hable así de tu amiga?

–No es eso…

–¿Entonces?

–Ella se esta esforzando.

–Pues deberá esforzarse más si quiere que coma lo que sea que cocine.

–Está bien –dijo finalmente Candy –me rindo, vamos a comer por aquí.

Neal sonrió con satisfacción ante su pequeña victoria. Caminaron unas calles y entraron a una taberna. Allí Neal se encargó de pedir la comida y mientras esperaban el joven miró con interés a Candy.

–¿Es que te cae tan bien Fiona?

–No me disgusta, si es lo que quieres saber –le contestó Candy.

–Te cae bien porqué lo está intentando con fuerzas –Neal soltó una risita desdeñosa.

–No, si quieres saber la razón, es porqué esta luchando en contra del cruel destino.

–Cruel destino ¿estás segura?

–Claro que sí, sus padres iban a casarla con un hombre al que ella no amaba.

–Eso es una práctica común en nuestro círculo… y no puedes negar que no lo sabías.

–Pero ella…

–Es una más del montón –añadió Neal.

–Sin embargo tú la ayudaste –dijo Candy como sellando aquella discusión.

Neal torció una sonrisa, bebió un poco de vino y después miró a su interlocutora.

–Cuando la conocí sentí que estaba sufriendo y pensé, tal vez puedo ofrecerle un medio de escape. Aunque si he de serte sincero, no creí que aceptaría...

–Pero lo hizo.

–Sí, pero aún no está consciente de su nuevo estatus –dijo el joven al tiempo que se llevaba el cabello lejos de su cara.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ella no podrá regresar con su familia, por lo que no volverá a ser la princesa consentida que había sido hasta hace poco.

–Créeme ella lo sabe.

–Pues peor para ella, porque aún actúa como una niña caprichosa al querer que todos nos comamos las bazofias que hace por comida.

–No tienes que ser tan grosero –mencionó Candy frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Muy bien, no volveré a insultar la comida de tu amiga.

–Gracias –dijo la muchacha.

En ese momento les sirvieron la comida y ambos comenzaron a saborear, tal vez porque era lo más rico que habían comido en días, Candy estaba en desacuerdo con menospreciar la comida que con tanto esfuerzo hacía Fiona, pero no podía negar que el sabor era malo, y que realmente nada se comparaba con una comida bien sazonada.

–¿Sabes? –comentó Neal –al menos se que tipo de acciones te gustan.

–¿Es que no sabías que me agrada la gente valiente?

–Supongo entonces que aquel actorcillo de cuarta dejará de gustarte.

–¿No se de quién hablas? –fingió Candy.

Generalmente cuando Neal se refería a Terry no hacía otra cosa que irritarle, así que quería evitar escuchar acerca de Terry de los labios del joven Leegan.

–Fue algo sorprendente saber de él en las noches que pasé fuera.

Candy levantó la mirada un poco sorprendida, unas horas antes ella había querido preguntarle acerca de sus salidas, y ahora allí estaba él hablando de eso sin que ella hubiera sacado el tema a relucir.

–Sí, aunque me mires así –dijo Neal –está en Europa porque viene a reclamar su herencia.

–¿Herencia?

–¿Es que acaso entre todas esas palabras dulces y reclamos sobre mentiras no te dijo la razón de porqué está aquí?

–Más que hablar de él, hablamos sobre mí –mencionó Candy

–Bueno, no me gusta ser portador de malas noticias –dijo tratando de no sonreír –pero pues el "respetable" padre de tu amado actorcillo falleció hace menos de un mes.

–¿El Duque de Grandchester? –preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que abría los ojos.

–Sí, complicaciones coronarías –agregó Neal –Pero no te preocupes, no todo son malas noticias, el bien respetado Duque para sorpresa de esposa legal y del resto de parientes que buscaban una parte de su herencia, dejó todo a nombre del bastardo de su hijo…

–Heredó a Terry –dijo Candy entre incrédula y sorprendida.

–Ah, comprendo tu sorpresa, pero créeme lo fue más para la pobre viuda del Duque, que al parecer se quedó maldiciendo su mala suerte, haber aguantado durante tanto tiempo a ese "caballero" y al final irse con las manos vacías… yo también habría maldecido mi suerte ¿no crees?

–¿No dejó nada para su esposa y demás hijos?

–Claro que sí –dijo a forma de sorna Neal –pero pues primero heredó al mayor que lamentablemente era un bastardo, aunque a los demás no los dejó desamparados. Ya se qué te preocupas mucho por la familia del actorcillo, pero no lo estés más, ninguno de ellos pasará hambre…

–¿Entonces porque dices que su esposa se quedó con las manos vacías?

–Ella seguro esperaba lo que la mayoría, que el hijo varón de ella fuera el heredero del Duque, pero no fue así…

–Sigo sin entender, sí les dejó herencia a todos, porque insistes en que el heredero es…

–¿El actorcillo? –le interrumpió Neal.

–Sí…

–El dinero es importante, lo es para el pobre y lo es para el rico, sin embargo estás reglas no se aplican a la nobleza.

Candy apretó la boca, Neal la miró unos segundos y sonrió.

–Repito el dinero es importante, pero no lo es todo para los nobles, para ellos tan es importante el dinero como son los títulos… y el Duque heredó su título al actorcillo de cuarta, así que aunque el dinero haya sido distribuido entre todos los hijos y su viuda, el título de Duque sólo lo puede ostentar el bastardo ese.

–¡Oh! –Candy se sentía confundida con tanta explicación.

–En fin, eso no lo es todo, al parecer el bien ponderado y respetable Duque –Neal no pudo evitar el tono de burla en las últimas palabras y después prosiguió –dejó el título al actorcillo siempre y cuando cumplas unas cuantas condiciones.

–¿Qué condiciones?

–Pues han de ser muchas, pero de la que más se habla es de un matrimonio arreglado que hará perpetuar la casa Grandchester por muchos años más.

–¿Va a casarse?

–Si no lo hace no recibirá nada, así que si ha venido hasta acá, supongo que es para aceptar la herencia con todo y condiciones.

–Él no lo haría

–¿Porqué tan segura? Yo habría jurado que jamás iba a recibir el título, y lo hizo, así que no se puede decir "de esa agua no beberé".

–Él no es así, dices eso porque no lo conoces…

–Pues tú tampoco lo conoces tanto, no te mencionó nada de esto que te estoy diciendo.

La muchacha apretó la mandíbula, odiaba admitir que Neal tenía razón, pero así era. Terry no le había dicho nada acerca de su padre, así como tampoco habría predicho que ellos no estarían juntos, no podía decir como actuaría el joven actor.

–Yo aceptaría la propuesta, no parece tan lamentable adquirir un título con un matrimonio arreglado…

–¿Serías capaz?

–¿Porqué no? Dinero, poder y estatus por algo tan simple como un matrimonio, y más en Inglaterra, el sitió donde se inventó el divorcio.

–¿Divorcio? –Candy abrió la boca indignada.

–Supongo que debo guardarme mis opiniones para no espantarte ¿verdad?

Candy abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de decir algo.

–No te esfuerces –dijo él riendo –se que no te gusta oír hablar de cosas tan inmorales, pero pues así es como sucede… supongo que deberás agradecerme por informarte acerca del "actorcillo".

–No, en verdad no –mencionó Candy –realmente no me agrada saber de él.

–No sabía que fueras tan buena actriz, hace unos minutos parecías muy interesada en todo lo que tuviera que decir de él.

–Yo sólo me sorprendí –añadió la muchacha tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia.

–Bueno termina de comer que aún tenemos pendientes por hacer.

Neal pagó por la comida y salió de la taberna, Candy lo siguió de cerca , pero evitó acercarse mucho, sabía que era una pésima actriz, muchas veces se lo habían dicho, su cara era tan transparente como el vidrio, cualquiera podía ver lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Y en ese preciso momento sentía una revolución de sentimientos. No podía creer que Terry fuera a aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, pero no encontraba otra razón por la que el muchacho estuviera en Europa si no era para aceptar las condiciones de la herencia. Comenzó a sentirse culpable, tal vez ella y el beso que Neal le habían dado el empujón que necesitaba para aceptar. Y si lo hacía… y si lo hacía…

–¿Podrías caminar más rápido? –le dijo Neal –que por lo lento que vamos y el frío que está haciendo siento que mis piernas se duermen.

–Sí, ya voy –se apresuró a decir Candy.

Neal la miró unos segundos, ella trató de fingir una cara que demostrara lo contrario a lo que estaba pensando. El joven Leegan lanzó algo parecido a suspiro y siguió caminado.

–Fíjate por donde pisas –le retó Neal –estuviste a punto de pisar un charco.

Candy asintió y después continuó con sus pensamientos. Esa sensación de culpa no se alejaba de ella, si Terry llegaba a casarse con alguna chica por medio de un matrimonio arreglado no podría alegar nada, ella lo había orillado a algo así. ¿Cuándo aprendería a tener cuidado con sus palabras y acciones?

–Ya estamos cerca –mencionó Neal un rato después.

La muchacha miró alrededor y pudo observar que el río Sena pasaba cerca, las calles adoquinadas se elevaban por una colina, las fachadas de las casas que seguramente antes de la guerra habían hecho gala de su belleza, se veían un tanto abandonadas y derruidas. No obstante el mirar la calle empinada hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Neal leyó el papel donde había anotado las indicaciones del hombre de la joyería y caminó por uno de los andadores que daban a la calle empinada, Candy la siguió, el andador desembocaba en una escalera de piedra que llevaba a distintos andadores que se localizaban a lo largo de la colina.

Neal miraba con cuidado los nombres de las calles, hasta que finalmente dio vuelta en uno de los andadores, la muchacha caminaba lo más aprisa que podía, pero después de haber caminado gran parte del día estaba haciendo mella en sus doloridos pies.

–Es aquí –dijo finalmente el joven Leegan.

Era una casa modesta de dos pisos, Neal llamó a la puerta y esperaron varios minutos antes de que una jovencita acudiera al llamado. Neal se encargó de hablar con ella, la jovencita señaló hacía un lado de la calle y después les dedicó una sonrisa afable.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Qué está es la casa del artesano, pero que el taller queda a la vuelta, y en este momento está allí, así que hay que ir para allá.

Candy y Neal dieron la vuelta al andador hasta que vieron un taller que atendía un hombre mayor de edad. El joven Leegan se acercó y habló con el anciano. La muchacha observaba con expectación cada cosa que había en el taller, tablas de madera recargadas sobre una de las paredes, instrumentos de relojería en otra, pinturas y muchas herramientas de las cuales Candy desconocía su nombre.

–Pase mademoiselle –le indicó el anciano.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la muchacha un poco confundida.

–Pregunté por su aprendiz, me dice que tienes suerte, que él habla poco francés porque es americano.

–¿El aprendiz?

–Sí por lo mismo él sabe hablar nuestro idioma porque le ha sido necesario para poder comunicarse con su aprendiz.

–Ya veo, pero porque pasamos…

–Dice que allí afuera hace mucho frío y que prefiere que pasemos a donde está trabajando.

Candy caminó por un largo pasillo, a este daban algunos cuartos donde había varios mozalbetes de no más de quince años que reían mientras trabajaban, algunos de ellos alzaron la vista cuando pasaban delante de las habitaciones, atravesaron un pequeño jardín que a pesar de estar cubierto de nieve ella habría podido asegurar que el espacio estaba bien cuidado, al fondo de veía un cuarto con un gran ventanal que daba al jardín, se podía distinguir adentro varias mesas de carpintería y en la que estaba ubicada al fondo una silueta sentada con la cabeza agachada, parecía que se esmeraba con un pedazo de madera. El anciano y los dos muchachos entraron al lugar.

–¿Sigues trabajando en la silla? –preguntó el anciano con un marcado acento francés.

–La madera esta muy dura –dijo el muchacho sin levantar la vista.

Cuando Candy escuchó la voz del muchacho dio un respingo, su corazón se aceleró y sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

–Deja eso –le ordenó el anciano –después sigues con eso, hay unas personas que te buscan.

El muchacho levantó la vista y miró a las caras de los recién llegados. Candy se llevó una mano hacía la boca, Neal abrió la suya y los ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. El silencio se prolongó por varios segundos. El anciano los miró con expectación. Candy pasaba sus ojos del joven aprendiz al atónito Neal sin poder decir palabra alguna. Neal por su parte comenzó a respirar con dificultad, después de hiperventilar tres veces seguidas abrió la boca.

–Vieja bruja, ¡qué mentiras nos ha contado! –pudo decir finalmente el joven Leegan.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Una mentira repetida cien veces**

Candy necesitó varios minutos para recuperarse de la impresión, Neal habría corrido hasta donde el muchacho trabajaba, pero su acompañante había estado a punto de desmayarse y había tenido que quedarse a su lado para sostenerla.

–No entiendo nada, –señaló el joven Leegan –¿qué está haciendo él aquí?

–No lo sé –murmuró Candy cuando por fin pudo emitir alguna palabra.

La respiración de la muchacha se le entrecortaba, sus latidos eran tan fuertes que le sorprendía que no se escucharan en toda la habitación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Neal interpeló al muchacho –¿cómo puede ser esto posible?

–Pues él es a quien buscaban –intervino el anciano –¿es que no querían conocer al fabricante de la caja de música?

–Usted no entiende –exclamó el joven Leegan –explíqueme ¿Qué relación tiene usted con los Andley?

–No tengo ninguna relación con esa familia que menciona, ¿es una familia Americana?

–Sí no tiene relación con los Andley, dígame porque él está aquí –le ordenó Neal con su típico tono de mandamás.

–Joven –dijo el hombre tratando de conservar la calma –créame no tengo ninguna relación con los Andley, éste joven que ve aquí, tiene un poco más de un año trabajando para mi, sé que él es americano, pero eso es todo.

–Quería creer que esto era cosa de la tía abuela, –dijo Neal atacando al muchacho –entonces ¿es cosa tuya?

–Lo siento –mencionó el muchacho mirando extrañado a todos en la habitación –no se de que hablan, nunca los había visto en mi vida.

–¡Estás bromeando! –estalló Neal –¿es que quieres vernos la cara?

–Jamás intentaría hacer algo así, creo que me están confundiendo, ya le he dicho que nunca los había visto antes.

Neal hizo amago de irse en contra del muchacho, pero la débil mano de Candy que lo sostuvo por unos instantes del brazo pareció quemarle porque se detuvo de repente.

–¿Qué pasa? –espetó Neal mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Candy.

–No creo que esté mintiendo –le dijo al oído.

–¿Cómo puede decir que no nos conoce? Ya se que ha pasado tiempo pero…

–Él no sería así… jamás nos negaría –alegó Candy.

–¿Sólo porque estamos hablando de Anthony crees que es incapaz de hacer algo malo? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en Santo que no me di cuenta?

"Porqué el jamás me negaría" pensó Candy al borde de las lágrimas, su querido y amado Anthony jamás diría que no la conocía, aunque hubiera podido jurar que ese muchacho delante de ella era su adorado chico, su Anthony no sería capaz de decir algo semejante.

–¿Estás segura de que no es él? –preguntó Neal mirando fijamente a los ojos de Candy.

–Él, él falleció –susurró Candy.

–¿Qué no tienes ojos? –dijo el joven Leegan –no ves que allí…

–Falleció –repitió la chica tratando de zanjar la conversación.

Neal miró a Candy, ella pensó que iba a continuar con la pelea, pero para su sorpresa se dirigió al anciano.

–Lamento la confusión –señaló Neal al viejo –sólo que ese joven se le parece mucho a alguien que conocemos, pero pues todo es una coincidencia, vendremos después, creo que mi acompañante no se siente muy bien.

El viejo abrió la boca, pero Neal no permitió que dijera nada, miró de reojo hacía donde estaba el muchacho rubio quien lo miraba con cierto encono, tampoco accedió que Candy pudiera hablar con él, prácticamente la arrastró hasta la calle antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Una vez en la calle, arrastró a la muchacha por varios callejones y escaleras hasta que llegaron frente al río Sena, una vez allí se sentaron en una banca.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Neal.

–¿Me veo como una persona que está bien? –preguntó Candy un poco enojada.

–Sí piensas que me voy a disculpar también contigo, estás muy equivocada, allí dentro lo hice porque no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad para investigar más a fondo…

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? No es él, no te lo he dicho ya –espetó Candy –él falleció.

–Pues no se tú, pero yo jamás vi el cadáver y teniendo en cuenta que quien nos dijo eso fue la tía Abuela yo me atrevería a pensar que ese tipo que vimos allí dentro es Anthony.

–Eso es una locura –dijo Candy –es sólo una coincidencia.

–Si algo he aprendido es que en la vida no hay coincidencias, tú, tú querías venir aquí…

–Fue una tontería –se apresuró a decir la muchacha –yo no estaba pensando con claridad, y me arrepiento…

–¿Arrepentirte? ¿A quién quieres engañar? Ahora menos que antes te arrepientes de haber venido, sabes dentro de ti, que hay algo raro allí, y créeme voy a regresar a investigar.

–No, yo…

–¿Ahora vas a prohibirme también que investigue? –inquirió el joven Leegan.

–Yo…

-Eso no va a pasar… puede que tus nervios se hayan disuelto a ver a ese doble de Anthony, pero bueno yo no estaba enamorado de él, así que yo sí deseo saber que sucede.

Candy abrió la boca un poco impresionada con la franqueza con que hablaba Neal.

–¿Qué? ¿Creíste que porque mi hermanita estaba locamente enamorada de él no me iba a dar cuenta de lo que sentías tú también?

–No deberías decir esas cosas…

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó el joven Leegan –pues que mal por ti, porque no pienso dejar de hablar de lo que creo que es importante, sólo porque pueda lastimar susceptibilidades.

–Pues perderás tu tiempo –exclamó Candy, quien cada vez se sentía más enojada con Neal –él no es Anthony, ya te lo he dicho.

–Si estás tan segura, en este momento te prepararé tu boleto de vuelta a Chicago –la retó el joven.

–Me parece bien –dijo Candy con voz temblorosa.

–¡Eres increíble! –soltó Neal –eres capaz de ir en contra de tus propios deseos con tal de seguir en tu obstinación.

La muchacha miró con resentimiento a Neal, odiaba que mirara en ella como si fuera un libro abierto, ¿por qué ella no podía ver en él de la misma manera?

–Entonces ¿te arreglo tu viaje de regreso?

–No –susurró Candy.

–No te escuche ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Neal con una sonrisa torcida en su boca.

–Dije que no.

–¿Me vas a permitir investigar más a profundidad la identidad del doble de Anthony?

–Haz lo que quieras –mencionó la muchacha mientras caminaba por la calle adoquinada.

–No necesitaba tu permiso, pero es bueno saber que tengo tu bendición.

Candy escuchó las palabras del joven Leegan, pero no quiso volver su cabeza, los pensamientos comenzaban a agolparse en su interior. Aquel muchacho lucía igual que aquella imagen que había visto en el mausoleo de los Andley, pero no, se rehusaba a creer que aquel que la había llamado en sueños se atreviera a negarla en la vida real. Pero creer en algo no lo hacía necesariamente verdad, era algo que había aprendido conforme al paso de los años. Y sentía al igual que Neal, esa tal vez insana curiosidad de saber más sobre ese muchacho del taller, y ella… ella no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes, al menos no por el momento para enfrentarse a lo que podría ser una cruel realidad.

–Voy a regresar mañana –le informó Neal cuando finalmente la alcanzó.

–¿Por qué no vas ahora si tanto te interesa? –preguntó Candy con cierto desdén.

–Ya se está haciendo tarde, y además tengo mucho frío. Más bien me apetece comer algo caliente.

–Podemos ir a casa, seguramente Fiona tendrá algo preparado.

–Me gustaría encontrar algún lugar donde comer –señaló el joven.

–¿Sigues sin querer comer lo que prepara Fiona?

–Sí ya lo sabes para que preguntas, evitemos conversaciones sin sentido ¿quieres?

–Se va a sentir decepcionada si no llegamos a cenar nuevamente.

–¿Realmente crees que me importa? Pensé que te lo había dejado claro.

–Pues ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras, yo sí voy a regresar a casa.

–¿No merezco ni una cena después de haberte acompañado? –quiso saber Neal.

–¿Es esto algún tipo de cobro? –preguntó Candy.

–No, es una simple petición… ¿no eres capaz de ir conmigo a cenar a menos que me debas algo?

–Muy bien, iré contigo, pero no esperes que esto se repita constantemente.

Neal y Candy caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una taberna, como siempre el joven se encargó en pedir la cena. Frente a la muchacha la mesera colocó una botella de vino.

–Toma todo lo que puedas –dijo Neal –se que debe de hacerte falta.

–No suelo beber –apuntó Candy.

–Yo tampoco suelo ser tan dadivoso, pero algo como lo que sucedió hoy amerita tomar licor, y no sólo un vaso sino lo más que se pueda.

La muchacha miró a Neal, algo dentro de ella le pedía beber hasta olvidarse de todo, pero otra la mantenía alerta, ¿cómo era posible que delante de Neal bebiera hasta olvidarse de ella misma?

–Recuerdo que cuando falleció Anthony mi hermana te culpó de todo, yo sabía que había sido un accidente, aunque realmente pensaba que había sido algo raro, ¿sabes cuántas veces se burlaron de mi por mi manera de montar? Ellos los tres, excelentes jinetes, tú estuviste presente ¿no?

–Sí –se limitó a contestar Candy.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–El caballo cayó en una trampa y aventó a Anthony por el aire –la muchacha suspiró, hablar de ello le dolía, recordaba el momento con más claridad de la que le hubiera gustado –cuando vi que no se movía, corrí a su lado y lo llamé varias veces, después de eso no recuerdo nada, me desmayé.

–Eso es muy raro –repitió Neal después de dar un sorbo a un vaso de vino –yo nunca vi el cadáver, la tía insistió en mantener el ataúd cerrado…

–Yo no estuve presente en el funeral.

–Cierto, Eliza lo mencionó como un millón de veces, clamaba que no te presentabas porque eras culpable, si mal no recuerdo te llamó asesina y se lo dijo a quien se lo permitiera.

Candy soltó un suspiró, ¿acaso Neal creía que ese tipo de plática iba a reanimarla? Realmente odiaba recordar toda esa época, y las intrigas de Eliza que le siguieron.

–Jamás estuve de acuerdo con mi hermana, tú lo querías tal vez más que ella, serías incapaz de matarlo…

–Eso no importa ahora –comentó Candy.

–Todo importa ahora, cada detalle cuenta, la reacción de todos, en especial la de la tía Elroy.

–Ella se encerró en un mutismo –apuntó Candy.

–Sí, ¿porqué alguien que se queja todo el tiempo de repente se queda muda?

–¿Te parece poco la muerte de un ser querido?

–No, esa no es la actitud normal, cuando murió la madre de Anthony ella gritó y permanecía enojada con todos… todo es muy raro.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó la muchacha.

–¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad no hubiera muerto?

–¿Quién? ¿Anthony?

–Sí, ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera muerto?

–No tiene sentido –exclamó la muchacha –¿Si no hubiera muerto que razón tendría para ocultarse de todos?

–No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que la vieja bruja tiene algo que ver.

–¿Qué ganaría la tía Elroy con mentir respecto a su muerte?

–¿Qué ganaba con prohibirte trabajar como enfermera? ¿O que ganancia obtiene al querer manejar la vida de los demás?

–Es la responsable de la familia…

–No, el responsable es el tío William –dijo Neal con la mirada perdida en sus cavilaciones –¿Qué ganó ella con la muerte de Anthony?

–Nadie ganó nada –espetó Candy.

–Sí, logró conseguir la autorización del tío William para que nos mandara a todos a estudiar a Inglaterra, nos mandó lejos y nos encerró a todos.

–Lo que dices es una locura.

–No era la primera vez que nos había querido enviar a estudiar a un internado –agregó Neal –pero el tío no se lo había permitido. Sí utilizó la muerte de Anthony para conseguirlo…

–No la creo capaz de hacer algo semejante… no me puedo imaginar a la tía Elroy mintiendo sobre la muerte de alguien.

–¿Olvidas que ella oculto al tío William durante mucho tiempo? –inquirió Neal con una sonrisa asimétrica en su rostro.

–No es lo mismo.

–Tú eres amiga del tío… deberías preguntarle. Supongo que a él le encantó el hecho de que lo ocultara no sólo de desconocidos sino de su propia familia.

–Se que él se sentía solo.

–Debe haber sido maravilloso ¿no?

–No, tienes razón, no lo fue –dijo Candy sirviéndose un vaso de vino. Cada vez sentía más esa necesidad de tomar aunque fuera un trago.

–Si fue capaz de mentir sobre el tío William, quien es jefe de la familia para su propio beneficio…–Neal se detuvo un momento y miró la cara displicente de la muchacha –no pongas esa cara y piensa en eso, al intocable tío William, a la poderosa cabeza de los Andley lo mantuvo oculto por sabrá Dios cuantos años, a alguien a quien nadie pensaría hacerle daño, ella se lo hizo… ¿crees que no sería capaz de ocultar algo peor?

Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, no quería creer a la tía Elroy capaz de algo tan ruin como mentir sobre la muerte de Anthony. Pero estaba de acuerdo con Neal con lo que había hecho con Albert, ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo doloroso que había resultado para el muchacho que lo hubieran mantenido lejos de todos, había crecido solitario y con deseos de ser amado. La tía Elroy le había quitado cualquier posibilidad de llevar una vida normal. Sí había hecho eso con su querido sobrino, ¿de que otras atrocidades más no sería culpable?

–Si mis suposiciones fueran ciertas –agregó Neal –quedaría pendiente el hecho de que Anthony accediera a una farsa así.

–El nunca lo habría aceptado –mencionó Candy enfáticamente.

–Anthony no era santo de mi devoción –dijo el joven Leegan –pero estoy de acuerdo contigo con que no lo habría aceptado, a menos…

–¿Sabes? Me estás empezando a asustar –apuntó Candy.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –quiso saber Neal.

–Hablas de estás cosas como si fuera muy normal, engaños, mentiras y conspiraciones…

–Te asusto porque crees que sólo una mente malvada puede entender a la gente malvada ¿verdad?

–No quise decir eso.

–Sí, eso quisiste decir, y tal vez si deberías tener miedo, tal como crees, yo pienso como la tía Elroy… así que es posible que pueda resolver esto sin mucha dificultad.

Candy no opinaba los mismo de Neal, por más que lo mirara con diferentes puntos de vista, sabía que alguien que ofrece ayuda a otros aún obteniendo ganancias por la ayuda no es capaz de mentir de forma tan cruel como lo había hecho la tía Elroy.

–Es tarde –señaló la muchacha –será mejor regresar a casa.

–Está nevando –dijo Neal al ver a través de la ventana, finos copos de nieve se acumulaban a lo largo de las adoquinadas calles.

–Si nos apuramos llegaremos antes de que las calles queden cubiertas –añadió Candy.

Neal se terminó el vaso de vino que tenía delante de él y después salió de la cálida taberna para emprender el frío camino de regreso a casa. La muchacha al sentir el frío viento que le pegaba a la cara fue como si el vino que había tomado se le agolpara en las mejillas y en la nariz. Las sintió tibias y con una ligera sensación de que caminaba sobre nubes. El joven Leegan se abotonó la gabardina que llevaba y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. Caminaron juntos por la fría ciudad hasta llegar a la descuidada casa que tenía ya las luces apagadas.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Fiona o Rob despertaran, Neal y Candy habían salido de la casa, y se dirigieron al negocio de Sam.

–No entiendo ¿para qué tenemos que venir aquí?

–Necesitamos información y nadie es mejor para obtenerla que Sam –respondió Neal a la pregunta que la muchacha le había hecho.

–¿Podrá obtener algo sobre él?

–Es lo que quiero averiguar, ya sabes déjame hablar a mi, no vayas a hablar o decir cualquier cosa que lo ponga sobre aviso.

–¿Sobre aviso?

–Sí, si Sam intuye que la información que buscamos es importante, nos va a cobrar más. Así que trata de no decir nada que pueda darle indicios.

Tal como le había pasado la primera vez que fueron con Sam, Candy se quedó maravillada de ver a la gente que estaba cerca de aquel extraño hombre.

–Neal, me imaginaba que te vería hoy –dijo Sam cuando los vio –¿cómo te fue con el joyero?

–Muy bien, pudimos encontrar al fabricante –le informó Neal –no lo habríamos conseguido sin tu ayuda.

–No exageres –Sam sonrió de una manera seductora hacía Candy –Esta linda mademoiselle va a pensar que soy más importante de lo que soy.

–Aunque diga que no lo desea, quería agradecérselo –Candy trató de sonreír abiertamente, pero no sabía si al hacerlo haría algo de lo que Neal no quería que hiciera. Así que se limitó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sam esta para ayudar a los amigos –dijo el hombre hablando de él mismo como si hablara de alguien más.

–Sam, ¿sabes con quién recurrir si se desea conocer el origen de alguien?

–Con sus padres –mencionó Sam riendo.

–Muy gracioso –exclamó Neal, aunque su cara demostraba lo contrario a estar riendo –no hablo de eso, de alguien que no se sabe si tiene padres.

–¿Cómo un huérfano?

–Algo por el estilo.

–Deberías ser más especifico –apuntó Sam.

–Tenemos en casa a un muchachillo que dice no tener padres, pero creemos que si los tiene –mintió Candy.

–¿Es del país?

–Allí empieza el asunto –agregó la muchacha –él dice que es británico, pero cabe la posibilidad que sea americano.

–Es algo difícil, hoy día hay mucha gente que se quiere ocultar por diversas y válidas razones, los papeles se pueden falsificar de manera sencilla, lo más apropiado es investigar a la gente que lo conoce o con quienes haya tenido tratos antes de encontrarlos a ustedes.

–Es un chico rapaz, no ha estado mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar…

–Pero hacer eso es una forma de empezar una investigación, pero ¿realmente les importa mucho el origen de este chico?

–Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que él esté bien –dijo Candy.

–Pues no deberían preocuparse mucho, cuando sea el momento les dirá más información, así son los niños, ya verán que así será.

Neal y Candy desayunaron con Sam, y se dedicaron a temas más superficiales, los dos muchachos salieron de allí con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Fue buena tu idea –dijo Neal una vez que estuvieron en la nevada calle.

–Se me ocurrió mientras hablabas con él –contestó la muchacha.

–Ya sabía que no eras tonta, sólo que te gusta ser ingenua –mencionó el joven Leegan.

Candy apretó los labios y lo miró un poco resentida.

–¡Vamos! Es un elogio, hablar de Rob para sacar información es bueno, creo que tenemos que averiguar de donde viene ese aprendiz, sino es Anthony es alguien que se le parece mucho, aunque no sea él, podría ser parte de los Andley.

–¿Dónde crees que debemos empezar?

–¿Qué te parece hablando con el viejo?

–Después de lo que pasó ayer…

–No te preocupes –le interrumpió Neal –aún tenemos suficiente dinero como para comprar respuestas.

–No parece alguien que se deje comprar.

–Te sorprenderías si vieras lo que la gente es capaz de hacer por algo de dinero, no debes juzgar a una persona sólo por la apariencia –respondió el joven Leegan.

Los dos caminaron de nuevo hacía el taller del fabricante, aunque habían ido el día anterior Candy se sorprendió de que Neal no se perdiera en medio de tantos andadores y calles estrechas.

–De nuevo ustedes dos –les dijo fríamente el anciano cuando los vio llegar.

–Disculpe por lo de ayer –comentó Neal –fue una gran impresión ver a su aprendiz.

–Pude darme cuenta –señaló el viejo –¿y a qué vienen?

–No se preocupe, no queremos intimidar a su aprendiz nuevamente, sólo quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre él.

–Ya les dije ayer que tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo.

–Sí, por eso mismo –mencionó el joven Leegan sonriendo –¿sabe usted dónde vive?

–Sí, pero…

–No vamos a hacerle daño, pero creo que debería entendernos –apuntó Neal.

–Vera –intervino Candy –ese muchacho se parece mucho a un primo nuestro, él hace tiempo que está perdido, por eso ayer nos quedamos pasmados cuando lo vimos.

–¿De qué familia dice que vienen? –inquirió el anciano.

–Somos parte de la familia Andley que proviene de Escocia –respondió el joven Leegan.

–No me suena familiar ese apellido.

–¿Cómo se llama su aprendiz? –preguntó Neal.

–Yann Trouvés –contestó el hombre.

–Pensé que había dicho que es americano –señaló el joven Leegan.

–Y lo es, apenas sabe algunas palabras en francés –el viejo añadió –yo se hablar su idioma por eso está aquí.

–Y el nombre ¿Por qué es francés?

–Creo que deberían hablar con quienes viven. Es algo que yo también me he preguntado, pero la verdad no creo que les den mucha más información de la que yo poseo.

–Podría por favor indicarnos donde viven esas personas –se apresuró a decir Candy.

–Tenga –dijo el viejo al tiempo que anotaba algo en un papel –es la dirección de donde vive Yann, él está en el taller en este momento, no se si quieran hablar con él…

–Es mejor así –dijo Neal –gracias por su ayuda, es probable que tengamos que venir de nuevo por aquí, pero será después de que hablemos con estas personas.

–_Bonne chance _–les dijo el anciano cuando ya caminaban por el andador.

Después de caminar varios metros, Candy volteó para cerciorarse que el anciano ya no estuviera asomado.

–No entiendo, primero parecía renuente a darnos cualquier información…

–El debe estar tan intrigado como nosotros –apuntó Neal –algo me dice que con estás personas encontraremos muchas respuestas.

Después de subir y bajar escaleras llegaron a una casa que no estaba muy retirada del taller. Era una pequeña casa al igual que resto de esa zona, algo descuidada de la fachada. Neal llamó a la puerta y una jovencita de aspecto amable se asomó. Candy esperó a que Neal hiciera la introducción en francés, después de unos minutos de hablar la jovencita sonrió a donde estaba Candy y los hizo pasar a una diminuta sala y les ofreció una taza de café.

–Mi nombre es Aimée Haute –les dijo a los dos muchachos –me dicen que buscan información sobre Yann

–Así es –contestó Neal.

–Hace un poco menos de tres años que él ha estado viviendo con nosotros –dijo la chica –siempre pensamos que tarde o temprano alguien preguntaría por él.

–¿Porqué pensaron eso?

–Es una larga historia –mencionó Aimée –cuando estalló la guerra hubo muchos desertores, podrán imaginarse… y a la gente le daba miedo ayudar a extraños, fue cuando encontré a Yann vagando por las calles, se le veía aturdido.

–¿Vagando por las calles?

–Sí, parecía que llevaba varios días durmiendo en la calle, el cabello lo llevaba bastante largo y traía una sombra de bigote y barba… se veía muy sucio, pero algo en él me inspiró confianza, así que lo traje a casa.

–¿Entonces ustedes no son su familia? –preguntó Candy.

–No, sólo lo acogimos, mi hermano se alistó en el ejercito, y mi padre falleció poco antes de iniciar la guerra, así que dude un poco, pero mi madre pensó igual que yo, que debíamos ayudarlo.

–¿Les dijo que su nombre era Yann? –quiso saber Neal.

–No, creo que porque no hablaba francés me hizo confiar en que no era desertor… no entendía a la gente en las calles y cuando lo escuché hablar me le acerqué y le comencé a hacer preguntas

–¿No hablaba francés? –preguntó el joven Leegan.

–No, nada de francés, yo había estado en América un tiempo acompañando a una tía que vive allí, así que pude comunicarme con él –continúo Aimée –no parecía recordar nada, él estaba vestido con ropa de hospital… una semana antes de encontrarlo, uno de los hospitales de París fue bombardeado, así que pensé que tal vez él había estado allí, pero por la misma razón los archivos se perdieron y aquello era un caos, dejamos dicho a la gente a cargo del asunto que habíamos encontrado a ese joven. Pero nunca vino nadie a preguntar por él.

–¿Estaba herido? –inquirió Candy.

–Nada grave, tenía unas heridas en un brazo, pero no estaba herido, simplemente no podía recordar nada…

–Nada… ¿es decir no sabe quién es?

–Así es –contestó Aimée –me dijo que había estado caminando sin rumbo después de despertar cerca de un parque… después que hicimos averiguaciones ese parque está muy cerca de ese hospital bombardeado.

–¿Por qué le llama entonces Yann?

–Yann Trouvés, esa fue idea mía, teníamos que nombrarlo de alguna forma –respondió la chica –Yann es un nombre común, y…

–Trouvés –rió Neal –entiendo.

Candy miró de reojo a su acompañante, no entendía donde estaba la gracia.

–¿Tan mal es tu francés? –dijo Neal –Trouvés significa encontrado…

–¡Oh! ya veo.

–Estuvo un tiempo convaleciente –prosiguió Aimée –hasta que las heridas de su brazo sanaron, yo lo veía muy desesperado por no saber quién era quiso ir a la embajada americana para averiguar más sobre él, pero al no saber su nombre ir era prácticamente inservible. Así que en contra de sus deseos decidió quedarse aquí.

–¿Cómo terminó trabajando en el taller? –preguntó Neal.

–Mi madre le pidió de favor al Sr. Mite que lo aceptara, el Sr. Mite era muy amigo de mi padre.

–El nos dijo que no sabía mucho de él.

–No, igual que nosotros no sabemos tampoco mucho de él –respondió Aimée.

–Creemos que él es un primo nuestro –dijo Neal –pero cuando nos vio ayer, enfáticamente negó conocernos y no quiso saber más.

–No lo tomen a mal –mencionó la chica –hace tres años estaba desesperado por saber quien era, pero después comenzó a cambiar, empezó a ayudar en la casa con los labores, posteriormente consiguió un trabajo sencillo en el mercado, pero sentía que no aportaba mucho económicamente así que fue cuando mi madre le pidió el favor al Sr. Mite, hace un poco más de un año que trabaja para él… al principio se frustraba mucho trabajando la madera, pero puso mucho empeño y al final se ha convertido en el principal aprendiz del taller. No sólo por que hace bien el trabajo sino porque se esfuerza mucho y ha logrado superar en marquetería al mismo Sr. Mite.

–Tenemos una caja de música que él hizo –añadió Candy.

–Hace unos meses comenzó a trabajar con ayuda del Sr. Mite con otros aprendices, y empezó a fabricar piezas de relojería y de cajas de música. Según tengo entendido él no hace las piezas de mecánica, alguien más las hace, pero bajo diseños de él.

–¿Entonces ya no busca a su familia? –preguntó Candy.

–Es como si se hubiera rendido en eso, porque por más que intentara recordar no lo conseguía, así que poco a poco perdió el interés en eso y dijo que iba a vivir lo mejor que pudiera con lo que si recordaba.

–Yo tuve un paciente con amnesia –agregó Candy –han aplicado algún tipo de tratamiento.

–No sé mucho de medicina, pero hablamos con un médico y él nos ha dicho que hay gente que nunca recobra la memoria, creo que fue entonces que Yann determinó no pensar más en eso.

Neal y Candy se miraron a la cara, parecía que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

–¿Yann se parece a un primo suyo? –quiso saber Aimée.

–Así es –dijo Neal –hace cerca de 6 años que desapareció y no volvimos a tener noticias de él. Ayer que vimos a ese aprendiz nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por el asombroso parecido.

–No mencionó nada de eso –dijo la chica –supongo que no le agradó saber que podía llegar alguien de su verdadera familia.

–Voy a intentar hablar de nuevo con él –apuntó Neal –no quiero molestarlo, pero creo que entiende lo importante que es para nosotros.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo Aimée.

–Gracias por su ayuda, le dejaré mis datos, por lo que se ofrezca –Neal le pasó una hoja con la dirección de la casa que Sam les había conseguido –supongo que nos estaremos viendo.

La chica los despidió y tanto Candy como Neal salieron del vecindario y se fueron a sentar cerca del río Sena.

–¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –preguntó la muchacha.

–No sé, se me ocurren muchas cosas –dijo Neal –pero todas improbables, si él es Anthony ¿Qué hace en Francia? ¿Porqué estaba en un hospital?

–En el hospital Santa Juana hay un caso de un hombre que no despierta –comentó Candy –tiene enfermeras cuidándolo todo el tiempo, dicen que tiene cerca de diez años en ese estado.

–Dices que Anthony podría haber estado dormido todo este tiempo.

–Si vamos a pensar que Anthony está vivo y que es ese muchacho del taller, tenemos que ver todas las probabilidades…

Neal entrecerró un poco los ojos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, se quedó pensativo durante un largo rato, finalmente dijo:

–¿Qué habría pasado si Anthony no hubiera muerto pero hubiera estado a punto? Al grado que no despertara.

–La tía Elroy tendría una razón para callarlo –señaló Candy.

–Varias –agregó Neal –si no pudiera despertarlo, el impacto en la familia habría sido peor, los chismes habrían acabado con los Andley, y si sumamos que ocultándolo logra más control sobre la familia. Entonces tiene que ocultarlo, si lo hacía en América, tarde o temprano alguien podría haberse enterado, así que lo manda a Francia.

–¿Pero entonces porque nos manda a Inglaterra? No sería perjudicial.

–No, en Inglaterra estuvimos encerrados, además creyendo que había muerto, no era peligroso que nos enteráramos, además debe de haberlo internado bajo algún pseudónimo.

–¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuvo dormido?

–Tú fuiste la que mencionó lo del hombre dormido.

–Sí, pero…

–Tenemos que buscar una idea razonable, Anthony está dormido, por eso mismo no se rebela contra la tía, no puede hacerlo…

Candy pensó en esa posibilidad, un Anthony dormido era mejor que un Anthony muerto, y Neal tenía razón. Si estaba dormido estaba totalmente bajo el control de la tía Elroy.

–Entonces tres años atrás, estalla la guerra y el hospital donde está internado Anthony es atacado, tal vez durante el bombardeo despertó, pero sin recordar nada, así que se dedica a vagar por la ciudad hasta que esa chica Aimée lo encuentra.

–Todo suena descabellado, tal vez sólo es un muchacho que se le parece, armar ideas estrafalarias sólo nos hace parecer un par de locos.

–Pues la solución es sencilla, tú trataste al tío William cuando perdió la memoria ¿verdad?

–Sí pero su caso era muy distinto…

–Ayuda a ese tal Yann a recuperar su memoria –dijo Neal –cuando lo haga sabremos la verdad.

–Pero…

–Es sencillo, cuando la recupere, pues simple, si no es Anthony no es, pero al menos sabrá cual es su familia, y si es Anthony pues él nos dirá que sucedió.

–Sí realmente estuvo dormido no sabrá decirnos nada…

–No, pero si sabrá que nos conoce –observó Neal –se qué hemos cambiado mucho, pero creo que será capaz de reconocerte.

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto

–¿Qué? –preguntó Neal.

–Que por más absurda que parezca tu idea, es lo más sensato que has dicho hoy –dijo Candy.

–¿Vas a tratarlo para que recuperé su memoria?

–¿Sabes que podría tardar años o que tal vez nunca vuelvan sus recuerdos? –mencionó la muchacha.

–No me gusta estar aquí en medio de la guerra, por mucho que me guste París… ¿qué te parece si tratamos durante un tiempo?

–Un tiempo como un mes o un tiempo como un año… tienes que ser más específico.

–Qué te parece tres meses, en un mes arreglo todo para llevar a Fiona y a Rob a la India, voy con los Cornwell, consigo más dinero y regreso para ver si ya conseguiste que recuerde algo. Si no lo ha hecho, pues volvemos a América.

Candy pensó que en el hospital no le guardarían su puesto por tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si no ayudaba a ese joven, la conciencia le remordería día y noche. Además de que tenía curiosidad de saber si en verdad era Anthony o sólo alguien que se le parecía asombrosamente.

–Sí, vamos haciendo como dices.

–No pienses que lo hago para ayudar a ese tipo –dijo Neal después de un rato –sólo que tengo demasiada curiosidad, quiero saber si realmente la tía Elroy es capaz de hacer lo que nadie se imagina. Quiero saber si es cierto que una mentira repetida cien veces se convierte en realidad.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez Neal no quisiera admitirlo, pero sabía que al igual que el resto de la familia la muerte de Anthony lo había afectado y que ambos compartían ahora esa curiosidad sobre la identidad de ese muchacho que trabajaba a sólo unas casas de ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Treinta días de confusión**

Candy caminaba por la acera que llevaba al hospital Montpellier, se sujetaba el abrigo que parecía querer ser arrancado por el fuerte viento que golpeaba la ciudad parisina. El sonido de los tacones al tocar las calles adoquinadas era el único ruido que se escuchaba esa madrugada. Se detuvo en un par de ocasiones; desde que había salido de casa tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía, giró un poco su cabeza pero no vio a nadie.

–Te estás volviendo loca –dijo para si Candy.

Siguió caminando, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando alguien la sujetó de la cintura. Candy sólo pudo soltar un pequeño "Ay" antes de sentir la mano de alguien que tapaba su boca.

Treinta días antes, Candy y Neal habían ingresado a la derruida casa que habitaban desde que llegaron a París. La cara de Fiona era una muestra perfecta de lo enojada que estaba. Neal había cumplido su palabra a Candy y se negaba a comer en casa.

–¿Van a salir de nuevo mañana? –preguntó Fiona con cara de pocos amigos.

–Lo más seguro –se limitó a decir Neal.

–¿Ya cenaron?

–Sí, ya lo hicimos –se apresuró a responder Candy –estábamos hambrientos y algo retirados de casa.

–Ya veo –contestó Fiona haciendo uso de su bien ensayada sonrisa.

Candy sintió un poco de pena por la muchacha, desconocía si sus intentos culinarios habían mejorado, y aunque no deseaba hacerla sentir mal, le interesaba más no hacer enojar a Neal quién le había ayudado mucho.

–Pero ya que estamos aquí todos, sería bueno que habláramos –dijo Neal.

La cara de Fiona se distorsionó un poco. Candy no pudo deducir de qué quería hablarles Neal, suponía que Fiona estaría peor que ella.

–Yo tengo sueño –dijo Robert –no podemos dejarlo para mañana.

–Es posible que tenga que salir temprano y no los vería en todo el día –señaló el joven Leegan al tiempo que se sentaba en el viejo sillón de la sala.

El mozalbete fue a sentarse cerca de Neal, Fiona por su parte no parecía muy dispuesta a escucharlo, pero aún así se sentó en el lugar más cerca de la chimenea donde un único tronco ardía a fuego lento. Candy con indecisión se sentó en una silla destartalada y que de milagro no se había roto en mil pedazos.

–No es una inquisición ¿saben? –mencionó Neal al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

–Es que parece que quieres regañarnos –comentó Robert con un tonto despreocupado.

–Si no soy su padre –apuntó el joven Leegan.

Fiona abrió la boca pero enseguida, cambió la expresión de su rostro y se mantuvo callada.

–Quiero decirles que hay que prepararnos para irnos…

–¿Irnos? –preguntó Fiona entrecerrando los ojos.

–Sí, no creo que sea conveniente permanecer mucho tiempo aquí –dijo Neal.

–¿Pero a dónde nos iríamos? ¿es que tienes algún lugar al cual ir? ¿No era Candy quién quería venir aquí a París? –Fiona le atestó de preguntas al joven Leegan.

–Candy se va a quedar aquí.

"Así que era de eso de lo que quería hablar Neal" pensó la chica rubia, tal vez el muchacho había pensado que si posponía la plática ella se echaría para atrás con el plan que había fraguado unas horas antes.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que Candy se va a quedar aquí? –le interpeló Fiona con el entrecejo fruncido –no pensarás dejarla aquí sola.

–Ella iba a venir sola en primer lugar…

–Pero el lugar…

–Ella sabe cuidarse sola –señaló el joven Leegan –así que no tienes porque preocuparte por ella.

–No me parece correcto –apuntó con vehemencia Fiona –¿crees que está bien?

Candy dio un respingo al ver que Fiona se dirigía a ella.

–Yo…yo…

–Candy tiene muchas cosas que hacer aquí –añadió Neal.

–Podemos esperar a que termine sus pendientes –sugirió Fiona –no es como si nosotros tuviéramos mucho que hacer…

–No es conveniente estar aquí mucho tiempo y por la misma razón que das, es mejor dejar a Candy sola…

–No lo entiendo –dijo Fiona.

–El dinero comienza a escasear –Neal siguió –si nos vamos, será mucho más fácil para Candy sobrevivir con lo que aún nos resta, si nos quedamos agotaremos las reservas y ella no podrá terminar lo que vino a hacer aquí.

–Yo estoy trabajando –dijo Robert –he ganado dinero, y puedo ganar más.

–Yo también puedo buscar un trabajo –Fiona interrumpió.

–¿En qué? ¿Es qué no se han dado cuenta de que estamos en medio de una guerra? No hay muchos trabajos disponibles…

–Como dices estamos en guerra, dejar aquí a una joven…

–Candy no es una simple muchacha –Neal prosiguió –ella es enfermera, si quisiera buscar trabajo, lo encontraría con facilidad y no se ustedes pero yo pienso que peor dejar que ella nos mantenga a dejarla aquí con el poco dinero que aún nos queda.

–Pero si le dejamos el dinero… ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros? –preguntó el chiquillo.

–Tengo apartado el dinero para el viaje a la India.

–No pienso ir a la India –comentó Fiona.

–¿Es que piensas quedarte sin recursos en medio de la guerra? ¿De qué piensas vivir? –preguntó Neal al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

–Yo…

–Fiona –dijo Candy finalmente –no tienes que preocuparte, te agradezco que pienses en mí, pero pienso como Neal, es peligroso que permanezcan aquí por mucho tiempo, en India tienen un lugar a dónde llegar, aquí las cosas pueden ponerse peor y si algo llegara a pasarles no me lo perdonaría nunca.

–Pero como les dije en un inicio, no soy su padre ni puedo obligarles a hacer algo que no deseen –continuó Neal –voy a partir a la India y si así lo deciden pueden unirse en el viaje, si no se unen, lamento decirles que cada quien se hará cargo de su persona.

Neal se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación, no se le veía molesto, pero tampoco sonreía, caminó hasta su habitación y Robert lo siguió de cerca.

–No te enojes con él –mencionó Candy una vez que Neal cerró la puerta de su cuarto –Neal realmente está preocupado por la situación que se está viviendo aquí, en especial por ti.

–¿Por mí? –preguntó extrañada Fiona.

–Sí, él sabe que te estás esforzando, pero…

–Sigue pensando que soy una clase de princesa que no puede mover un dedo sin lastimarse ¿verdad?

–No, él no piensa eso…

–Candy, eres demasiado buena tratando de protegerlo, pero sé que me he convertido en una carga para él y eso me está molestando, jamás quise convertirme en una molestia para alguien.

–Se siente responsable por tu seguridad…

–Yo decidí venir, él no es responsable por mí de ninguna manera…

–¿Sabes? –dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa en su cara –Neal dice que no es un caballero, pero lo es… no puede dejar de sentir debilidad por las damas en apuros.

–¿Y tú? ¿No siente debilidad por ti?

–No estoy en apuros, o tal vez lo estoy siempre… –La chica rubia comenzó a reír –la cosa es que conmigo es diferente la situación, tal como lo dijo, soy enfermera, en el peor de los casos puedo trabajar en el frente ayudando a los heridos…

–¡Oh no! –exclamó Fiona –no debes hacer eso… podrías morir.

–Lo sé, y pues trataré de evitarlo, trata de comprender como se siente Neal.

–No sé, no quiero continuar siendo una carga en otro país…

–Nunca he estado en la India –señaló Candy – aunque allí viven los padres de Archie, y ellos pueden ayudarles sin enterar al resto de la familia.

–No estoy segura.

–Supongo que hay que probar… al final la decisión será tuya.

Candy caminó hacía la escalera y desde allí soltó un "buenas noches", miró la cara de Fiona que se había quedado fija en el último tronco ya consumido por las llamas y que había adquirido un color negruzco con vetas rojas, y que en unas horas se reduciría a cenizas.

Una vez en la habitación, pensó en que Neal realmente la dejaría sola, no era que ella tuviera miedo, ni tampoco era una dama indefensa como la había pintado Fiona. No obstante el quedarse sola en un país donde apenas comprendía dos palabras del idioma, le comenzaba a parecer un panorama poco alentador.

–Tengo que ser fuerte –musitó la muchacha.

Tenía que serlo, tenía que proseguir con el plan del joven Leegan acerca del doble de Anthony. Para poder ayudarlo quería hablar con alguien del hospital donde posiblemente había estado internado el muchacho antes de que lo vieran deambulando por las calles de la ciudad. Candy desconocía si aquello iba a servir de algo, mas debía probar hasta la última instancia en poder localizar algún indicio que le confirmara que él era Anthony, no deseaba basarse en suposiciones aunque éstas fueran un aliciente a ese profundo deseo que llevaba grabado en su corazón desde el primer instante en que su adorado príncipe de las rosas había dejado de estar a su lado. Si en verdad él fuera Anthony… ese pensamiento empezaba a florecer en su cabeza y no volvería a tener paz en su vida si se iba de París sin investigar el asunto.

Durmió tan poco que cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte, sintió que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, no obstante, se vistió para salir temprano y aprovechar el día. Salió de la habitación sin perturbar el sueño de Fiona quien aún dormía plácidamente. Cuando se asomó al cuarto de los chicos se percató de que ni uno de los dos estaba allí. La muchacha se quedó pensativa un momento. Tal vez Neal había tenido que salir para arreglar algo del próximo viaje.

Sintiéndose un poco sola, Candy caminó por las calles de París para dirigirse al hospital que había sido bombardeado, con el precario francés que hablaba pudo averiguar que el hospital del que Aimée le había comentado era el hospital-escuela Montpellier.

La muchacha caminó por más de una hora antes de llegar al hospital. Podía apreciarse el área que había sido reparada, ya que esta zona se veía más nueva que el resto del viejo edificio. El olor de hospital llegó hasta ella y sintió un dejo de nostalgia. Sólo en momentos como ese podía advertir lo mucho que extrañaba estar trabajando. Tomó aire y se acercó a la enfermera que daba información.

Estando parada frente a la enfermera, se dio cuenta de que para pedir una dirección tenía apenas el suficiente conocimiento del idioma, pero que para pedir informes sobre un paciente le resultaba algo fuera de su alcance.

Dio la media vuelta, pensando en que tendría que pedirle a Neal que la acompañara para que hablara con los doctores, cuando a lo lejos escuchó que alguien repetía su nombre.

–¿Candy? –sonó aquella voz masculina por tercera vez antes de que ella girara su cabeza.

Enfundado en una bata blanca y con algo de barba sobre la cara, le había resultado difícil reconocerlo, tardó cerca de dos minutos saber quien era el dueño de la voz que la llamaba.

–Michael… eres Michael ¿verdad? –dijo finalmente Candy.

El joven doctor sonrió y en sus ojos se mostró un ligero brillo que parecía haber perdido desde la primera vez que lo había visto la muchacha.

–Sí, y tú eres Candy…

–No pensé encontrarte aquí –comentó Candy –sabía que habías venido para Europa pero…

–Es una agradable coincidencia encontrarte aquí –señaló Michael –regresé hace dos meses del frente, tuve una herida de bala en un brazo, así que estuve en recuperación hasta hace unos días…

–¿Te hirieron? –preguntó la muchacha con un ligero tono nervioso.

–No fue nada grave, pero si no hubiera estado allí más de un hombre habría perdido la vida, estar dos meses en recuperación es un precio bajo… nada se puede comparar con la vida de un hombre.

Candy se sintió muy avergonzada al escucharlo, ella estaba allí por razones meramente personales, y había olvidado lo mucho que necesitaban enfermeras en ese momento.

–¿Has venido a trabajar? –preguntó el joven entornando los ojos –tenía entendido que los Andley no iban a permitírtelo.

–¿Sabías eso?

–Te sorprendería lo mucho que es capaz de escribir tu prima.

–¿Mi prima?

–Sí, ¿es que acaso Eliza no es tu prima?

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente, no podía imaginar la cara que estaría poniendo Eliza si supiera que Michael la estaba emparentando con ella, "la sucia huérfana que vivió en un establo".

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Nada, nada –se apresuró a decir Candy –tienes razón, ella es mi prima.

Candy plasmó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estando tan lejos de Eliza poco importaba que asegurara eso.

–Tienes razón, los Andley movieron todas sus influencias para evitar que pudiera venir como enfermera…

–¿Entonces que haces aquí? –le interrumpió Michael –venir a Paris suele ser encantador, pero no en estos momentos. ¿Es que acaso vienes de vacaciones?

–Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que soy una loca que vino de vacaciones –señaló la muchacha –no lo digas ni de broma. He venido aquí a buscar a una persona.

–¿Y lo permitió la familia Andley?

–Ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

–Eliza me comentó que habías desaparecido y que su hermano también.

–De hecho he venido con el hermano de Eliza, mi primo Neal –a Candy le pareció gracioso llamar "primo" al joven Leegan… ese sería otro título más que añadiría a la colección que iba en aumento, después de todo resultaba tan raro como llamarlo "esposo".

–¿Neal Leegan está aquí? ¿En París?

–Sí, así es…

–Tengo que decírselo a Eliza.

–¡Oh! No lo hagas por favor –rogó Candy.

Los ojos de Michael mostraron interés en las palabras que la muchacha decía.

–Ellos no saben que estamos aquí, si se enteran moverán a sus gentes para venir por nosotros antes de que encontremos a quien buscamos.

–No creo que sea correcto que hayan venido sin autorización de su familia –apuntó Michael.

–No nos han dado otra opción –replicó la muchacha –y es importante para nosotros.

–Es a eso a lo que has venido al hospital –preguntó el joven doctor.

–Sí, –respondió Candy –pero mi francés es realmente malo y no he podido pedir informes.

–Dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte, tengo ya dos meses aquí, conozco a casi todos los pacientes.

–Ese es el problema –mencionó Candy –ya no es un paciente aquí… ¿supiste que este hospital fue bombardeado?

–Sí, estaba en el frente cuando eso ocurrió, pero antes de partir estuve aquí recibiendo instrucciones, el área que destruyeron fue muy grande –comentó Michael.

–¿Estuviste aquí? ¿trabajando? –preguntó Candy abriendo los ojos.

–Sí, ¿te parece tan extraño? –comentó el muchacho.

–Yo… entonces tal vez si lo conociste.

–¿A ese paciente que buscas?

–Sí… él, él estuvo aquí internado.

–Has despertado mi curiosidad, ¿se puede saber de quién hablas?

–Era un paciente, un americano.

Michael la miró un segundo y después bajó la cabeza, pareció concentrarse por varios minutos.

–No estoy seguro –dijo él finalmente.

Candy apretó los puños, no quería ilusionarse de más, tal vez Michael supiera quien era, pero tampoco quería desechar la idea de que ese muchacho perdido era Anthony.

–Había un cuarto para gente importante –mencionó.

–¿Y?

–Yo no solía acercarme mucho allí, pero la gente decía que era un paciente de América.

–¿La gente?

–Ya sabes cómo es esto… las enfermeras, a ellas les gusta hablar mucho, ellas suponían muchas cosas.

–¿Conociste a las enfermeras a cargo?

–No, no que no las conociera, pero no tenía realmente una enfermera a cargo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Tal vez sería más sencillo si el director estuviera aquí.

–¿Dónde está él?

–Murió durante el bombardeo –señaló Michael con una nota amarga en su voz.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo aquello, odiaba todo eso de la guerra, tanta destrucción, tantos hogares separados. ¿Para qué peleaba la gente? ¿Para qué ocasionar tanto dolor?

–Él era amigo de mi padre, en varias ocasiones fuimos a comer juntos, pero poco mencionó a ese paciente.

–¿Lo llegaste a ver?

–No, él estaba fuera de mi jurisdicción, pero el director mismo era quien lo atendía, por orden de la familia, las enfermeras tenían que tener rotación constante.

–Eso es extraño ¿le preguntaste el porqué?

–No, nunca lo hice, pero me quedó claro que era alguien importante.

–¿Sabes que es lo que tenía?

–Sí, es por eso que tal vez nadie preguntaba al respecto.

–¿Qué es lo que padecía?

–El paciente estaba en coma.

–¿Cómo?

–Decían que había tenido un accidente muchos años antes y que desde entonces no había despertado.

–¿Algo así puede pasar?

–Por supuesto, ¿nunca viste un caso así?

–Te mentiría si digo que sí. Jamás vi algo así.

–Son esos casos raros.

–¿Y no hay nadie que pueda dar informes al respecto?

–Es difícil saberlo, después del bombardeo se perdieron cosas más importantes que documentos. La gente que murió aquel día, pacientes y personal, todos eran valiosos.

–Sí, debes de encontrar mis palabras vacías…

–Estás preocupada por ese paciente, no son vacías, sólo quiero que entiendas lo que se vivió aquí.

–Sí, eso trato.

–¿Y él era algo tuyo?

–Es una sospecha. Pero no puedo decir nada si no consigo más información.

–Conozco a una de las enfermeras que estuvo en la rotación. Ella… está en casa.

–¿Cuándo viene al hospital?

–Ella… ella ya no puede trabajar aquí, fue al frente y bueno… ella ya no puede trabajar.

El "¿qué sucedió con ella?" quedó suspendido en el aire. Candy sabía que sólo había una razón porque una enfermera no regresara a sus labores, era porque había perdido sus capacidades motoras o mentales. Ese cuchillo cargado de culpa se había enterrado aún más en su corazón.

–Te llevaré con ella, pero no puede ser hoy, nos veremos maña… no mejor nos vemos el fin de semana, estoy entrenando médicos y enfermeras que irán al frente.

–Lo entiendo.

–Nos veremos aquí, ¿te parece bien?

–Sí.

Candy salió del hospital, no podía decir que hubiera sido tiempo perdido, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan culpable que no sabía cómo actuar frente a alguien como el doctor Michael.

Cuando regresó a la casa vio que todas las pertenecías de Fiona, de Robert y de Neal habían sido empacadas, la vieja carreta esperaba para ser cargada.

–¿Ya se van?

–Mañana partimos –le informó Fiona.

La muchacha trató de ocultar la tristeza que aquello le causaba, la próxima vez que regresara a casa no había nadie que la recibiera, ni tampoco estaría el chiquillo con sus ocurrencias, ni tampoco estaría…Neal.

–¿Dónde está…?

–¿Neal? –le interrumpió Fiona –no lo sé, no se ha dignado venir el día de hoy.

–Me imagino –mencionó Candy.

La joven enfermera, salió a la calle. El frío le azotaba el rostro, pero no le importaba, prefería el frío clima a las frías palabras de Fiona. Entendía porque la muchacha estaba tan enojada, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía las razones de Neal y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, tenía que darle la razón a él.

Pasada casi una hora, Neal apareció en la calle, la farola que alumbraba tenuemente iluminó su cara.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con la cara enojada.

–Te estaba esperando.

–¿Es que acaso te has vuelto tonta de repente? –inquirió Neal.

–Pues yo…

El joven Leegan tomó una de sus manos.

–¡Estás helada!

–¿y eso que importa? –espetó Candy –es mi cuerpo, si quiero congelarme hasta morir ese es mi problema.

Neal soltó una carcajada.

–Tienes razón, congélate hasta la muerte si eso deseas, ya les he repetido que no soy padre de ninguno.

–Sólo quería darte esto.

Candy se removió la sortija que llevaba en el dedo.

–¿Qué haces? –el muchacho abrió los ojos.

–Te la regreso.

–¿Es que quieres hacerme rabiar?

–Ya no la necesitamos aquí, tú te vas y yo…

–¡Eres una estúpida! –soltó Neal.

La rubia dio un paso atrás, nunca había visto tan enojado a Neal.

–¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

–No te dije que sólo iba a dejarlos en la India y a regresar.

–Pero…

–Mantén eso en tu mano. No lo dije en el barco, esto es nuestra póliza de garantía, sólo en un caso extremo nos desharemos del par de anillos.

Candy lo miró entre sorprendida y enojada.

–No me importa, tú podrías necesitar más ese dinero…

–Ya me las arreglaré sin el anillo. Así que deja de hacerte la mártir.

–Yo…

–No sé qué mosca te pico hoy, pero estás más rara de lo normal. Hace frío y no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que me congele, tú estás helada, deberías entrar a calentarte un poco.

–No quiero entrar.

–No, no quieres entrar, no quieres retener el anillo. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que si quieres?

–Quiero… que te quedes conmigo –susurró Candy.

–¿Perdón? –la voz de Neal denotaba sorpresa.

–Yo… no lo siento, olvida lo que dije.

Neal se acercó a Candy, sujetó sus manos, ella pudo sentir la calidez que emanaban esas manos ásperas, tan distintas a las que siempre había tenido el muchacho. Esas manos que habían dejado de ser las del vago que sólo se dedicaba a jugar y a tomar.

–Candy –la voz de Neal sonaba casi dulce –¿qué quieres decir con eso?

–Ya lo has dicho, soy una estúpida –la chica inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

–No, repite lo que dijiste.

–No, no dije nada.

–Candy… –suplicó el muchacho.

–Soy una tonta, no estaba pensando con claridad, tú debes irte, debes poner a salvo a Fiona y al niño, yo estaré… yo estoy bien.

El muchacho sonrió, no con su típica sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos brillaban, y Candy se sentía cada vez más débil. Quería llorar, quería huir de ese lugar, quería regresar a casa, la cuestión era… ¿a qué lugar podría llamar casa?

–No puedo dejarte sola porque cometes tonterías. –comentó Neal.

–Así es, sólo digo tonterías, no tienes que preocuparte…

Neal soltó las manos de la chica y la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Sólo serán unas semanas, regresaré por ti.

–Neal.

–No puedo darte mi palabra de caballero, pero ¿acaso no te he cumplido todas mis promesas?

–Sí –musitó Candy.

–Te lo prometo, en unas semanas regresaré por ti. Trata de no cometer estupideces hasta entonces, por favor, permanece con vida.

–Lo haré –respondió Candy.

El muchacho besó la frente de Candy y después entraron a la casa.

Candy, los vio partir sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba realmente que se quedaran a su lado, y sintió envida de Fiona y Rob. Ellos tendrían a su lado quien los protegiera, ella… ella se quedaría sola, desprotegida…

Su duelo tuvo que terminar pronto, ya que al día siguiente fue a encontrarse con Michael. El doctor la esperaba en el hospital, ambos fueron a visitar a la amiga de él. La casa de la enfermera no estaba muy lejos. Una vez que llegaron él tocó la puerta y esperaron unos minutos. El ruido del cerrojo sonó desde dentro, entonces una mujer joven abrió la puerta.

–¿Sí?¿Quién es?

Candy al verla en sus dos piernas iba a preguntar cuál era su incapacidad, pero entonces se percató de que la enfermera no podía ver.

–Soy yo Janelle –Michael buscó la mano de la enfermera y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Doctor Michael?

–Sí, soy yo.

–Adelante.

–No vengo solo, una amiga viene conmigo, ¿no te molesta verdad?

–Claro que no, tus amigos son como mis amigos.

Los tres pasaron a una sala que estaba en penumbras.

–Disculpen, yo creo que debo abrir las ventanas.

–Yo lo hago –Candy se ofreció.

La muchacha abrió las persianas para dejar entrar la luz. Candy pudo ver el lugar con más precisión. Los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes parecían agradecer el ser vistos por alguien. Aquel lugar daba un aire deprimente.

–Hace mucho que no me visitaba, supe que estaba hospitalizado.

–Sí Janelle, recibí una bala, pero ahora estoy bien. Tuve suerte.

–Me alegro.

–Ella es Candy, es una vieja amiga de mi familia. Ella también es enfermera.

–¿Estás sirviendo en el frente?

–No, sólo vine a buscar a alguien –Candy se apresuró a contestar.

–Ah.

–De hecho esa es la razón por la que vinimos a verte.

Janelle se quedó callada, Candy no sabía si aquello era un buen signo o no.

–Se trata de un paciente tuyo.

–Pues será de hace mucho tiempo, porque hace ya un tiempo que no ejerzo.

–Sí, así es Janelle, se trata de ese paciente de la habitación especial.

–¡Oh! –exclamó la enfermera.

–¿Hay algo que sepas de ese paciente?

–Era americano –señaló –su familia era muy rica, en una ocasión me tocó ver a ese hombre que era como su guardián o algo así.

–¿Cómo era él? –preguntó Candy.

–Era alto, blanco de cabello oscuro, llevaba un bigote.

–¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Era muy callado, pero recuerdo haber escuchado al director nombrarlo George.

–¿George? –la voz de Candy sonó dos decibeles arriba de lo normal.

–Sí…

–¿Cómo era el paciente? –preguntó Candy.

–Lo recuerdo muy bien, era un placer verle, era muy bien parecido. Su cabello era rubio, se le veía dormir tranquilamente, en cierta forma él emanaba paz, como si estuviera bien el no tener que levantarse.

–¿Sabe cuál era su nombre?

–No, sólo llegué a escuchar hablar de que pertenecía a una familia de Chicago, en América, aunque el hombre ese… George parecía británico.

Candy se llevó la mano a la boca.

–¿Sabe algo más?

–Sólo los chismes que todas las enfermeras decían. Al parecer la abuela del chico lo había mantenido oculto, algunas rumoreaban que lo habían dado por muerto, en todo caso, yo nunca vi a nadie que lo visitará a no ser por ese hombre inglés.

Candy comenzó a llorar, tenía que ir enseguida con él, ya no tenía duda, el muchacho que había conocido era Anthony, su Anthony.

La visita en casa de Janelle duró poco, y Candy le agradeció profundamente, la información que le había dado era muy importante. Michael se disculpó por no poder acompañarla de regreso, pero tenía unos pendientes más antes de volver al hospital. Candy por su parte decidió ir de regreso al hospital, las calles se le confundían y prefería regresar sobre sus pasos para llegar a su casa.

Candy caminaba por la acera que llevaba al hospital Montpellier, se sujetaba el abrigo que parecía querer ser arrancado por el fuerte viento que golpeaba la ciudad parisina. El sonido de los tacones al tocar las calles adoquinadas era el único ruido que se escuchaba esa madrugada. Se detuvo en un par de ocasiones; desde que había salido de casa tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía, giró un poco su cabeza pero no vio a nadie.

–Te estás volviendo loca –dijo para si Candy.

Siguió caminando, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando alguien la sujetó de la cintura. Candy sólo pudo soltar un pequeño "Ay" antes de sentir la mano de alguien que tapaba su boca.

Lo último que pudo pensar antes de sentir que el olor de cloroformo le inundara la nariz fue en que tenía que permanecer viva, que no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente.


End file.
